


Daughter of Death

by Teutonic_lisp



Series: Daughter of Death - Sides [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Character Development, Demons may be mentioned, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Crushes, Hiatus, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple skeletons, Reader can’t die lmao, Reader likes the ‘damaged’ skeletons, Reverse Harem, Skeleton Puns, Spiteful words, Strangers to Friends, Stubborn!Reader, Swearing, Terrible Jokes, but she draws them in naturally, classic household of skeletons, flirty skeletons, inappropriate behaviour, reader doesn’t want friends, reader has magic, reader isn’t Chara, reader isn’t Frisk, undertale - Freeform, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 141,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teutonic_lisp/pseuds/Teutonic_lisp
Summary: *Hiatus*For as long as she could remember, she was alone. Living life like a lie, pretending that she was normal despite the years that past and she was never growing old. She watched creatures and Humans die, easily surpassing their lives and meeting once again in the underworld - or when she is evaluating their lives.When Monsters make their appearance little over five years ago, her life isn’t so dull anymore - but what happens when a ton of skeletons suddenly appear and cause havoc in her boring life?And, uh, well.. let’s say she isn’t the easiest person to get along with.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Daughter of Death - Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618159
Comments: 396
Kudos: 798





	1. The Underworld

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death, Meet Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727513) by [ThatWeirdOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdOne/pseuds/ThatWeirdOne). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come back to the underworld to inform your finished job to your father — only to find out that you were supposed to move areas the moment you turned 20 in Human years.

With a death scythe in your hands, you stood at the edge of the building. Easily overlooking the city and the colourful lights - the light pollution masking away the pretty colours of the night sky, making your job a little more unbearable. 

A deep sigh came from you, straightening out your crouched position and fell off the building. Watching as the floor came closer and closer - but before you could ungraciously spatter onto the pavement, you swiped the scythe in front of you, falling into the portal and into the domain of the dead. 

Your job as a Reaper wasn’t... exciting as others would think. Sure you had an unlimited life supply but - really? Who’d want to live forever? Certainly not you, but you didn’t really have a choice in that matter.

“Hiya, Cerberus.” You say to the three-headed dog that easily loomed over you like cities in America. The being snarled, baring sharp fangs at you with its three heads. You sighed at the dog, conjuring magic from your hands and threw the poor imp into the air — the heads of Cerberus tore through the imp, its squeals and screams as it was torn apart made a sense of sick amusement to wash over you. 

Your job wasn’t to kill, necessarily, it was to judge the humans and beings on the brink of death; to judge if the life they lived were worth collecting and sending them to eternal slumber in the rivers of Syx, Lethe, Archeron, Phlegethon, or Cocytus. Sometimes you would send them up to Olympus, where the gods up there would deal with them if they were forgiving and radiated pure kindness. 

The way you could view their lives where through a _cinematic record._ where everything they did came up movie-like, a literal ‘flashed before their eyes’ type of situation. 

Lightly patting a paw, you waltz past the snarling dog. It’s glare now softened - even if a little as you walked towards the looming palace of Hades and Persephone. The King and Queen of the Underworld; as much as you’d like an audience with them, you weren’t there for the two. No, you were there for your father. 

Walking past many halls and rooms, finally coming up to the double doors with roses and thorns carved into the wood. Pushing the door with your scythe, you walked in - ignoring the bustling sounds of typewriters, loud chatter, and the death counts overhead every worker. Most of the reapers has a easy feature shared by the Grim Reaper himself; Rings of Yellow and Green eyes, spectacles resting on each noses, framing each pair of yellow and green eyes - that was pretty much it, every reaper came in their own ways but the _only_ way to distinguish the race was by the eyes. 

Females, however, was a completely different story. You did not have the rings of yellow and greens as your eye colour, nor did you need to wear the spectacles; ~~Only for those who actually wear them~~ you chose to, however.

Females of the race were more human-like; which often gave them the jobs to go out and judge the souls and send them either here or up in Olympus, while the men had to sort them out to each rivers with the cinematic record replayed. 

A hushed silence cut through the chatter and ticks of typewriters, eyes of yellow and green staring at you with famed glasses. Some quickly went back to work - in utter fear of your presence, others glared; due to your heritage, and most quickly went to work; although into a small panic. 

Ignoring this, you walked past the desks and blank cinematic records in boxes to the back of the room where you pushed another set of double doors of the same carvings wide open before they automatically closed behind you. 

“Father.” You voiced into the dark void. Eyes devoid of any light and voice flat. Conjuring your scythe away along with the dark tattered robes, you walked further into your father’s domain, barely giving any shits about the imps running by your feet - smaller scythe in their arms had snagged to your ankle at some point, making your kick away the disgusting green things. “Father, I will not play.” 

“My darling, must you be so boorish?” A male’s voice sighed disappointedly somewhere in the distance, yet his voice bounced around as if he was standing behind you. You blinked slowly, waiting for him to make himself known. 

A minute went by with you sighing at the end. “Fine.” You muttered, quickly conjuring another scythe and swatting the air in front of you - a deranged giggle cut through the air as your father quickly dodged the swipe. A rattle of bones behind you made you turn your heel without a second thought and swiped the air again. A fist held onto the glistening blade, a blue finger swipe left and right from the darkness before snapping them - lifting the room aflame. 

Your father stood at the end of the room, his own scythe in hand. A grin in his teeth, sockets covered by the tattered hood he wore, the suit was in excellent condition compared to the hood - which he had conjured away along with his scythe upon seeing the guests. 

Hades, The God of the Underworld had let go of your blade, a swing to conjure it gone - you nodded your head at the god before turning to your father. 

“Playing games, again?“ Hades voiced in mirth. “My, my. What would the rest of the court think of this, Grim?” 

“Nothing, if they know what’s good for them.” Your father, the figurine of all reapers(and addition; humanity), said. All playfulness and childish play now replaced with seriousness. You frowned softly, shaking your head at the two males; figures you had grown up with. 

“You cannot kill anyone from my court, Grim. It’s in our agreement.” Hades jostled. 

“My King, I was only speaking through my mouth. Might I ask why you arrived?” He asked, pulling the hood down to show extremely handsome face with perfect square jaw, a jawline so sharp that it would make women swoon with just a look at it - perfect yellow and green eyes behind rectangular spectacles. He clipped the cuffs of his dress shirt, neatly tucking it into the sleeves of his black suit.

“I am sure you already know.” Hades spoke, side-glancing at you. A small curl of his lip as he tucked his hands behind him. “She is awfully bored Of the area, and of age.”

This made you raise your eyebrow as Hades continued: “it is time that she is given a new area to reap. a much larger place than where she is now—” 

“Your majesty! She is but a—” Hades easily cut your father.

“A young adult, now. You of all reapers know that all reapers upgrades from their birth area to a much larger area.” Hades spoke, walking up behind you and placed his blue hands on your shoulders - lightly shaking you with a chuckle. “Be modest, my dear friend. She is your daughter, after all.” 

A hue red appeared on your father’s skin, thick brows furrowing together in both rage and annoyance. His expression softened when he glanced at the shine of excitement in your, usually, dull eyes. A sigh escaping his lips. “Of course. Anything else?” 

“Am I not allowed to see my favourite niece?” 

“We’re not related.” You spoke, shifting his hands from your shoulders and walked to your father. Your eyes filled with boredom once again and punched your father square in the abdomen. 

Hades feigned hurt, chuckling at the winded expression of your father. “The meeting is taking place in a few minutes. Farewell, Y/n, Grim.” And he took his exit. 

You frowned softly, glaring at your wheezing father. Despite not needing the use of lungs, he sure made it dramatic when it came to your punches, no matter how soft you did them.

“Father, when were you going to tell me? How long was I able to evaluate a new area?” You demanded, eyebrows slowly knitting together in slight anger. 

Grim, your father, cleared his throat. Brushing the area you suckered him in and stood straight. “You have your mother’s stubbornness and strength.” He sighed. 

You faltered slightly, the furrow in your brows softening for a split second before you glared, even harder than the first time. “Don’t use her to distract me, father! Tell me when!” you nearly shouted, the colour of red dusting over your cheeks and nose, a small growl mixing with your voice. 

Grim sighed deeply, running his hand through his short hair, tousling it lightly before waving his hand, walking towards the couch on the left side of the room, patting the place beside him. Forcing the anger down, you huffed softly and walked over, stubbornly sitting with your arms crossed over your chest. Grim intertwined his fingers together, looking nervous by the second. 

"Don't be mad, okay?" he started, looking at you for your confirmation. he sighed when you narrowed your eyes, but continued anyways. "I may have tempered with your file for the exchange - before you get mad! I did it out of a fatherly worry! the area Hades' wanted to put you in was in the middle of Canada, near the border of two provinces, a large city named; Ebott." he said quickly upon seeing the rage return into your blank expression. "I'm sure you read the reports about monsters emerging from the mountain there, I didn't want you to be involve with that crowd-"

" _That crowd_? I literally represent _death_ , you!"

Your father frowned and sighed once more. “Alright, alright. I’ll admit that I was out of line to do so— but there is another reason why I did it. You’re twenty-three in human years now... at age twenty, you were supposed to exchange area with someone else who were reaching another level of their career. It’s been...” he counted his fingers, cringing inwardly at the result. “Three decades since you were supposed to be resigned.” 

Shoulders trembling, trying to hold in the utter rage you felt inside despite the blankness on the outside, you growled lowly before shutting your mouth. Grim shook his head and gently took your hands into his, suddenly, boney one. Looking up in surprise, he was back into his usual form; bones and tattered robes.

“There is... a time period, too. You’ll have to do the evaluation; which you already know how to do, but you’ll also have to do the paperwork surrounding the soul, choosing which river they belong to or if they belong in Heaven/Olympus. You’ll be doing everything alone for decades, the only times you’ll come home is if the situation is dire or if Hades permits it.” He stood up, leaving you on the couch to look out the window - over the gloomy _River of Cocytus._

“You do know how Grim Reapers come to be, do you?” He said, a sense of regret filling his tone. 

Your pursed your lips, nodding softly as your gaze from your Father’s back lowered to the marble floors. In order for a reaper to ‘come alive’, a human had to commit the greatest treason known to all Gods and Goddesses; Suicide. Where humans aren’t on the ‘to-die’ list and cut their cinematic records short - resulting the rest of the record to come out as blank. 

Seeing your nod through the reflection, he sighed and turned to face you. “You, however, have no human relation. You are a pure grim reaper of my offspring, your mother -” he gulped. “...you know what she is. She wasn’t human, either. Yet you choose to appear like one, i don’t mind - it works for you and your job.” 

“Do you understand why I tempered with your file?” 

“I won’t..I won’t be able to see you for a long time.” 

“Yes. But that is the duty of the reaper. You’ll receive a hefty sums of money from me the moment you choose to depart — I’m guessing will be leaving as soon as possible?” 

You nodded quickly, going to your feet and hesitantly walked up to your father, a troubled expression over your features. Grim rose his eyebrows at you - until you wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling your dad into a tight hug; who knows when you will be able to do this? To talk to you father like this again, to hear his voice. You knew he wasn’t dead; he already was, but it still felt like he was being torn from your grasp. 

Grim chuckled deeply, slowly wrapping his arms around your shoulders and gave you a hearty squeeze. 

* * *

The soft chill of Canadian weather chilled you, it wasn’t compared to the underworld’s cold but still, you never liked the cold. 

Tightening the scarf around your neck, you shoved the wallet into your pockets, the luggage you dragged behind you was filled with change of clothes that’ll last you for a week. The house you’ll inherit is from another reaper - surprisingly a male reaper who wanted the field job instead of paperwork. His name was William Anderson, your superior. You pursed your lips, looking down at your phone and at the address given you by one of the office workers - whom you didn’t bother to remember, had typed down. 

Furrowing your eyebrows at the neighborhood, it was pristine and clean, a type of neighborhood that hosted parties for the newcomers and extremely festive during the holidays. Your eye twitched at the thought; hoping that it wasn’t the case - you were here to work not make friends, dammit! 

Standing on the driveway of a two-story house, you looked at the address on the map then up at the house. Gnawing the bottom of your lip, you walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. 

Gods, was William pissed that he had to work three more decades before resigning? You hoped not, you could _not_ deal with a moody reaper — gods knew how terribly mood pissy reapers could be. 

Looking around the neighborhood once more - your eye caught the pristine white of bones in the front lawn of a house, tending the hedges with fake hedge clippers — feeling the colour fade from your skin, you quickly slipped your phone into your pocket and ran across the street. 

Why did this reaper have his death scythe out!? Why wasn’t he disguised!? Does he knew that he was a literal symbol for death!? 

“What are you doing?!” You hissed lowly, snagging the scythe from his hand and lowered it from view. The corners of your lip tugged downwards into a snarl. “You could get caught! _or worse!_ my dad and Hades’ll have your hide!” 

The reaper blinked in shock, sockets moving fluidly as if it were skin, the cigarette in between his teeth falling out as his maw opened in surprise. 

Much to _your_ this reaper was...wasn’t what you were used to. He was different than the average reaper-skeleton. Instead he sported a slim face, teeth pointy and sharp with a single gold tooth - a collar rested around his neck over a black turtleneck, an ugly scar going through his half-lidded socket, a rusty orange eyelight smack-dap in the middle of the dark sockets, devoid of any light.  
He wore a black jacket with a furry lined hood, and black pants with messily ties sneakers. 

Mouth opening, you stared at his sockets, the light within them shaking in surprise before he recomposes himself, looking rather bored and... amused? 

“You..” you trailed, cursing under your breath as your thoughts finally caught up with you. “You aren’t a—” 

“Y/N!” A voice cut you off. Thankfully before you could expose yourself from blurting out your species. A curious look over your shoulder, the skeleton lazily waved at William - who was laughing his gods off. “Wrong person!” William laughed from across the street. 

Shoving the fake hedge clippers into his chest, you turned around, the tips of your ears flushing red intensely. “I’m sorry.” You hissed, quickly storming across the street. 

“Sorry about that, Mutt!” William apologized, waving at the skeleton man before helping you inside. You didn’t bother to acknowledge the skeleton - _Mutt_ apparently, and entered the two-story house followed by a chuckling William. 

“So little purity finally spreading her skeletal wings and diving out of the underworld, huh? ‘bout time.” William said, pushing your luggage further into the house. “I already packed and moved, had your office set up and ready to use for paperwork.” He said, gesturing you to follow him up the stairs. He showed you the guest bedroom, the upstairs bathroom, a study filled with books; both ancient and new, old and newer, few fictional and fantasy. An empty room with nothin but a couch and a tv, along with papers on the wall only reapers could see. 

He lead you down the stairs, showing you the kitchen (reapers didn’t need food but for the sake of looking human, you were to eat three meals a day), the living room which was already furnished to match reaper’s life style; a large coffee table, few lamps - and typical living room furnishings. 

“I never use the living room, but there is a gaming station - never used it but the thought it nice to have. You’ll have to go out and buy those disk things they use, also a drive to watch movies or whatever woman reapers do on their free time.” William said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, lightly pulling you along to the hallway - the dinning room - which was _dusty_ , several chairs lined along the long table, a record player with withered flowed decorating the sides along with photos of landscapes on the wall. A glass-slide door that lead to the backyard; a view of a hot tub on the patio made you perk up - a poor grill also sat in the sun, never to be used unless you needed to look normal. 

Pulling the door open, he pointed at the hot tub. “Word of advice, don’t use this in the scorching hot summer day.. you’ll pass out.” 

Furrowing your eyebrows in alarm, you stared at the serious expression of William before nodding your head, following him back in, you walked down the small hall - towards the garage.  
“This button will activate the doors, you can open and close them if you press these, I assume you don’t drive?” 

“I drive.” You say. “I left my motorcycle back in the underworld, I’ll get it tomorrow.” 

William nodded his head, showing you the work bench and the tire pump that he will be taking with him since, in his words, his pickup truck was shit. 

“And lastly, the basement. You can use it to open portals to the underworld with your scythe, which I know you know how already. It’s easier when you aren’t hunting for dying souls.” He said, flickering the lights on and walked down the stairs. The carpeted floor was fuzzy and wine red. A wardrobe in the corner filled with clothes from previous owners of the Reaper Association. A small hall way leading to the washer and dryer, another bathroom with just a toilet, sink and a stand-up shower. In the corner of the room was a large tv, another gaming station in the bottom with two controllers plugged in, charging the battery power. Two massive Bluetooth speakers on both sides of the tv, a charging port for a phone, and a love seat against the wall facing the tv. 

“Where’s my office?” You asked, turning to William when the surroundings bored you already. William chuckled, waving you back up the stairs - another set of stairs and you were in the attic. 

“Up here, this way, if someone were to try and walk in on you evaluating a person’s cinematic record, you can just put something heavy on the door, here.” He said, pointing at the push-in ‘door’ on the floor. “I had to be social, so I often had to do that.” William sighed deeply, walking towards a metal file storage and patted it loudly. “This is where you can keep the cinematic records along with the files of the person. It will only activate with a reaper’s touch, otherwise it won’t open to anyone else but you..” he tapped his chin. “Oh right, the shelf behind you it filled with human myths. You’ll encounter several of them in their human forms while residing here. No one should know about your species though, it’ll cause panic with the humans and myths if you do. They don’t think we exist - like they don’t think we know what they are.”

You hummed. “How about the centaurs?”

“They’re here. Somewhere. You’ll know when you meet one. They usually have a ring on their septum or both ears.” He shrugged. 

“Faries?” You asked, lightly touching the spine of the myths; skinwalker - or wendigo. 

“Rascals’ll only show during the festive months. Otherwise you’ll be alright.” He clapped his hands, startling you for a second. Glaring at him for the sound, he smiled apologetically and pointed to the weapon rack near the desk in front of the window - another slide door leading to the front of the house; a balcony for you to stay on along with a small chair and a ladder leading to the rooftop (obviously he built that in). 

“You can store your scythe on that instead of the underworld. Other humans can’t see it, but monsters can if they ever come up here - be careful, though. We have some nosy people in this neighborhood.” He huffed almost annoyed. “Caught them a lot of times snooping about - I made sure to tell them to leave you alone, though. So hopefully they don’t come back.” 

You nodded your head, narrowing your eyes out the glass doors before following William down to the entrance. “That’s it, I guess. You start work in a week to finish getting settled in. I assume uncle Hades and Daddy grim will cover your expenses?” He said, fluttering his eyelashes at you. Scoffing loudly, you pushed him out the door. 

“I’m not related to Hades, _Father_ agreed to treat me like everybody else.” You hissed, eyes momentarily over to the flood of skeleton monsters on their lawn, looking over to you and William. You frowned softly. “And tell them to leave me alone. I’m here for work, not friends.” 

William pulled his jacket to his shoulders, flipping his long fluffy blond locks with a frown. “That’s a shame, it gets lonely in this big house. I say, fuck it and make some. It wouldn’t hurt if you did.” 

You flinched, frowning softly - a person whom you forgotten flashed in your mind, their features nothing but washes of colours. No longer able to see their features due to the time you hadn’t seen them - it’s been a dozen decade or so, after all. 

“No thank you.” 

“Give them a chance, Y/n. You may be related to the pure Grim Reaper, but you are still us. We need to socialize in order to grow as a person.” William said, waving over to the skeletons with a soft smile on his pink lips. Pushing up his glasses, he looked down at you and ruffled your (colour) hair. “See you whenever, make sure to keep your real identity hidden.” 

“Bye, William.”

He shook his head, about to leave - but he paused and turned his heel, taking out his phone and slid up a contact. “Text this number if you need someone’s memories wiped. It’s pricy but it’s a good services.” 

You nodded motionlessly, your dull eyes making a shiver crawl up Williams spine as you typed in the number into your notes with a ‘memory wipe’ at the top. 

“Anything else?” You asked, when he shook his head, you waved bye and went inside just as William drove off. You paused for a second before closing the floor, your gaze shifting to the skeletons on the lawn across the street - excited waves and smiles met your way. 

You slammed the door shut and locked it. 

Now. . . What is there to do in free time? Oh gods, you never had a _free time_ before.


	2. Skeleton Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea what to do for a week and the thing is; free time is a lost concept to reapers and they have no idea what to do about it.
> 
> Luckily, there are a few eager skeletons across the road.

Perhaps you had underestimated the sheer determination Blue and Papyrus had when it came to making friends. When you woke up around 10PM, they were on their own lawn, working on some contraptions you had no interest in — but they did see the lights in your house turn on. Luckily for you, it was late for anyone to even visit so they stayed on their side as the sun slowly fell to the horizon. 

Hiding your notebook underneath your pillow and picked up your phone, you walked down to the basement; double checking if everything was locked before making a portal to the underworld - the cold brushed through the time rip, brushing past you and greedily eating up the desired warmth of your basement. You frowned softly at the wails and cries; lost souls wanting out of their rivers and endless self-torture. Easily taking a step forward, you tightened the sweater around your waist and walked forwards. The familiar snoring Cerberus was alarmed to duty when you walked closer. 

Conjuring one of your father’s disgusting imps, you tossed it towards Cerberus - the large canine easily tore through the imp - the high pitched squeals it screamed made you grin, a soft chuckle coming from you as you entered the door behind Cerberus, your hands out to brush against his fur. 

“If only I could ride you, wouldn’t that be fun?“ you chuckled, going to the door and pushing it open.

Inside was filled with rows and rows of reaper belongings. Rejected scythes were chained up by Hades’ magic; scorching hot fire chains that could melt a reaper’s hand if they tried to touch or remove it. Among the rows, was other rejected belongings - demons walked along the area, snarling and growling as they pushed items over the edge and into the magma below. The ground shook slightly as they pushed a large truck over.

Conjuring shades, you slipped it on and shoved your hands into your pockets. Easily slipping past the demons that bared their fangs at you. 

Demons and Reapers never got along, the other always trying to one-up another. When a demon was called upon by a human to form a contract, or a sacrificial, a reaper was always close behind. Just like Jack - the one who inspired to become a doctor. If you weren't fast enough, the demon the cult was praising would have devoured his soul. 

Stopping your tracks, eyes on the ground - two goat-like hooves appearing in your sight. A long sigh coming from you as you craned your neck to look up at the looming demon. It’s teeth pointy and jagged out of its mouth, narrowed red eyes with blood pouring out like endless tears. 

It’s chest was large and puffing out, narrowing down to a slim waist and large hips; the colours navy and black as its leathery skin - it’s shoulders board and arms easily reaching the floor despite its massive height. 

“Oh, it’s you.” You sighed, pushing the shades up by the side and shifted your weight. “Can we hurry this along? I’m busy.”

The demon growled lowly. It’s chest rumbling slightly as it attacked - yet with fast reflexes, you jumped out of the way, cursing under your breath as your clothes withered away like dying flowers and replaced with your black tattered robes, the hood covering your face; which your skin had melted off in the area around your eyes, jaw, and nose. A mixed between looking human and a Grim Reaper. 

Opening your maw, a foggy blue smoke wafted out your mouth as you exhaled. Your arm held out on your sides as your scythe appeared from the bottom to the long curled blade above. With your scythe next to you, it made you appear smaller. 

Deep yellow covered your empty sockets, flashing a bright green as the demon charged forth, its claws dragging against the dusty ground. The ground below you shook the closer the demon approached you yet you still appeared bored. The smoke wafting out of your maw disappeared in the underworld’s greedy air. 

Swiping your scythe across the air, you hissed in pain when it easily rounded your attack and smacked you to the left. Skidding to a stop, you rubbed your side. Muttering curses to Hades for coming up with these entities. Not daring to tear you gaze from the demon as it cackled with mirth. 

“Want to fight? Fine. I’m on a time limit, so let’s hurry the underworld up.” You growled lowly, running towards with your scythe disappearing and came your duel-blades. The cloth wrapped around the hilt easily wrapped itself around your arms, lightly squishing the soft (colour) skin. The threads-like needles piercing into your skin and into your bloodstream; the white colour of the tattered cloth quickly dyed black with your toxic blood slipping up to the blade as you quickly dodged another attack from the demon. It’s arm trembling the ground where you stood before dodging. Using all your strength, you brought the dual-blades down to it’s hand - easily yet with difficulty slicing through the leather-like skin. 

It wailed in pain, the blue blood spluttering on the dead ground as your poison blood burned its skin. You twisted your body and jabbed both blades into it’s red eyes as it hunched over to cradle the inflicted wound. It cried once more, taking steps back as your blood on the blade and cloth began to burn the demon’s eyes - a popping and sizzle sound caused your lips to perk upwards into a sinister grin.

The demon fell to its bottom, kicking its feet while shoving the heels of its uninjured hand into its eyeballs.

“Now, how many souls have you eaten from the river?” You asked, flicking the blue blood from your blades and conjured it gone - back on the weapon rack back at the house on the surface.

The effects of injuries never lasted long with demons, so when it stopped kicking its feet, you knew that it was finished. The demon stood up, rolling the joint in its wrist, long forked tongue appeared from behind its teeth to lick the new scar. Raising your eyebrow in question, it stood still. a low rumble sounded from its throat.

Annoyed, you lifted your hand and made the motion of ' _come here_ ' to the trapped souls inside. The demon grumbled, kneeling down to your height, its arm over its chest, face snarled and hard as two children, two male adults and a weeping woman floated out, a ghostly white appearing around the souls - lost of their colours due to the amount of time they spent in The Underworld. Your gaze hardened at this — they all belonged in different rivers judging by the whites, greys and blacks of their internal glow. 

“At least I got work to do." you said to yourself, activating your magic to soothe the weeping woman. Her pained expression softened, the endless stream of tears continuing as she lifted her head to look around. Her hollowed cheeks soaked with her tears, large bags under her, once shining, eyes. 

You directed her to the Cocytus River. She shook her head yet with your magic she was dragged back to her messy domain. You did the same thing with the man, sending him back to the River of Phlegethon; or the River of Fire. The two Children were sent back to the River of Lethe, forever in oblivion. The last man floated in front of your, the pure white of the colour around his transparent body, a small flickering shine in his eyes -- he didn't look as dead as the others, which made you pause and glance over to the kneeling demon. It huffed through its snout, narrowing its red eyes in hatred. 

”You don't belong here." you said to the wanderer's soul. The light flickering in his eyes shined just a tiny bit. Shaking your head, you dismissed the demon. Watching it grumble and retreat further into the messy room of rejected items. Conjuring your robes gone, a small ball of yellow bounced and pulsed in your open palm -- The Circle of Olympus, something you used to lead the souls of the dead straight to Olympus, the only problem was that this man's soul was a _Wanderer_. 

Glancing down to the endless row, you sighed deeply. Making the yellow ball disappear and switched to your scythe, the hood falling over your face blocked the view - waving your hand to activate Reaper Seduction, the soul visibly tensed, a smile appearing on his lips and a white colour washed over his blue eyes. 

_“Follow me to a place far away.”_ you whispered to the soul, motioning it to follow you through the piles of rejected. A dazed expression washed over his dopey smile, softly bobbing up and down as he floated after you. You glared at any demons that wandered too close, attempting to devour the wanderer’s soul. Easily swiping your scythe in their direction; they grunted and went back to disposing other rejected items, easily pushing things over the edge and down below. 

Jogging a bit, you twirled around, a playful smile on your lips - eyes still rather dull - as you lifted your arm out to the soul. _“we’re almost there, don’t get lost now_ ~!”

The Soul chuckled, shaking his head and quickly floated over the moment you approached your motorcycle; a Yamaha YZF-R3, it was matte black - your pride and joy. 

Swiping your scythe horizontally, you kicked up the peg, shoving your keys into your sweater pocket and rolled the motorcycle through the rip. Telling to dead soul to follow along and not to get lost in the same seductive tone — it was embarrassing, yes, but it came with the job. Souls who were too stubborn to even go straight were often seduced into submission- shaking your head from that icky thought, you easily placed your bike in your backyard, opening yet another rip for the soul to travel through alone; a long dark tunnel with a single light at the end. 

_“To reach internal peace, you must travel through. Go forth until you see the light.“_

“You’re not coming?” The soul’s voice echoed, watching the rip you opened with interest before shifting to you - the deactivation of your power stopped as you shook your head. “Unfortunately, I am not your reaper to help you travel through the tunnel.” 

“I see... then this is farewell.” He placed his hand over his chest, leaning forth into a bow. 

“Maybe. You might be reborn in a decade or less - until then, rest easy.” You curtsied, Mentally thanking the Goddess of Night; Nyx for making this side of the earth starry and a full moon - no one was up to witness you using your powers in the backyard. 

The soul smiled gratefully, grabbing your hand and kissed the back of it — wrinkling your nose in disgust, you faked a smile when he returned his gaze to your face, bidding you fair well once more before going through the rip that instantly repaired itself once he went through. 

The smile instantly dropped from your lips, running a hand through your messy hair and huffed. Wanderer souls always took a lot out of you, a lot of unnecessary magic used for one power - not to mention that fight with that demon. You winced, remembering the strike it landed - leaning your bike against your side, you rolled up your shirt, checking the injury with a sharp intake. 

An ugly bruise formed in three slashes. Purple, blue and green was presented - you whined softly, lowering your shirt with a huff. Picking up your bike and rolled it into the garage. 

Did convenient stores have any ointment at this time?

*.*.*.*.*

In the late hours in the morning, you laid upside down on the couch, your feet in the air and the tips of your hair laid on the floor. Pressing frozen peas onto your side while scrolling though the social media you had figured out the basics - although, it annoyingly kept suggesting you to _make friends online!_

You were content with being alone, why would you want some humans friends? 

Exhaling through your nose softly, You exited another ‘recommended’ friend request - you had accepted _one_ for the hell of it but the guy had asked if you were ‘made in heaven’

First off, you were representing the symbol of death and helped people cross over! Secondly, why the _heck_ did this human male asked for your ‘ASL?’? 

This ‘tinder’ app was confusing - another ping caught you from your thoughts. A deep frown appeared on your lips at the ‘match’ with a heart on your screen. You never accepted any friend request! 

A low growl rumbled from your throat, exiting out of the app and deleting it. If it was trying to say something about being lonely, then to hell with it. 

Baring your teeth at the screen, you sat up rather stiffly, the bruise packing more of a punch than you anticipated. A pained wheeze escaped your lips as you leaned against the couch, your hand pressed firmly against the peas on the bruise. 

Standing up, you waddled towards the kitchen, tossing the frozen bag of peas back into the freezer and opened the fridge door. Peering inside, your nose wrinkled at the odd smell, grabbing trash bags from underneath the sink, easily opening it and throwing every foul-smelling food into it; almost everything but the soda drink and a container of strawberries.

Sealing the trash bag, you tossed it to the side - grabbing your suitcase from the entrance and quickly changed out of yesterday’s clothing into a fresh pair — you paused, recounting your bras with a small, confused frown. ` _I’m missing one...`_ you thought, seeing the pink lacy bra no where in sight. Shrugging off the thought, maybe you forgot to grab it at your old home. Oh well, hopefully the newbie reaper was a girl — otherwise it would be an awkward complaint coming to you in the future. 

Throwing the jacket on, you tucked in your phone and zipped it shut - grabbed the trash bag and threw it in the back, in the right trash bin until pick up day; which reminded you that you had to get the schedule or something. 

Grabbing the keys on a hook, your helmet on the work bench and kicked back the peg. Pressing the button hooked on your keys as you revived the motorcycle. The delicious purr of your baby send delighted chills down your spine. Once the garage door open, you drove to the driveway and closed it before driving off — ignoring the ‘hey!’ From the house across the street from yours.

Parking your baby and ruffling your hair, you clipped the helmet to your pants. Running your fingers through your hair while walking towards the entrance of the grocery store. A small hum coming from your lips as the doors automatically opened, a startled look in your eyes as you stared at the automatic doors. Smiling awkwardly at the worker who stared at you weirdly, you took out your phone and googled; _what do humans eat?_

It was stupid, yes. But in your defence you never really needed to eat! You were literally _death_!

A long sigh, an awkward display of trying to get a cart (who knew you needed to put a loony((1$)) in it?) and absentmindedly walking through the aisles later, you were beginning to grow annoyed. The scent within was much stronger than outside - you could smell which meat was what, what plant was what and how _good_ it would taste when mixed together. Drool pooled in your mouth at the thought - true, you didn’t need it but that didn’t mean your nose declined the sweet aroma of ingredients crafting together to make something Olympus-almighty amazing. 

“ _Almighty Zeus.”_ you muttered softly, turning into an aisle of refrigerators: frozen meats and bagged vegetables and some things you had yet to see lined perfectly within the refrigerators. A noticeable change of temperature caused you to shiver — you cursed with Hera’s name, knocking over a stack of... boxes. What was ‘Cheerios’? 

“Oh, Hera’s jealousy!” Quickly trying to restock them up, you glared at anyone who glanced over at the commotion you caused, the tips of your ears heating in embarrassment. 

“Here, Let Me Help You.”

Freezing, you scoffed at the familiar voice and glared up at. . . Papyrus? He looked much different than what he appeared like yesterday. His sockets were much smaller, a dim; barely there, orange eye lights, long teeth that looked as if someone bashed them in, a pinkish tone within them and.. well, he was _much_ taller than he was yesterday. 

You noticed that there was suddenly no one in the refrigerator aisle. 

Slightly narrowing your eyes, you waved him off. “No need. I got this.” Your voice was flat, mentally telling him to go away and just-just leave you alone. Why couldn’t he see that you did NOT want to be his friend? 

“I Insist, Tiny Human!” He said, helping you gather up the boxes and placing them horizontally on the display instead of trying to stacking them back up.

Blinking owlishly, you slowly nodded your head. He.. acted different, excluding the overly nice tone and insistence. Were all skeletons this pushy?

“Uhm.. thanks?” You hesitated, placing the boxes on top of his. 

Saying that this skeleton was tall was putting it lightly — he was massive! 

“I Never Seen You Around This Area, Are You New?” He asked, picking up the last few boxes, his own filled cart next to your empty one. You pursed your lips into a thin line, patting your pockets for your wallet — Did you take it with you? Was it in your other pants? No, you slept in it, it would’ve been uncomfortable if you did... did you take it out? 

“Uh, You Seem Lost, Tiny Human. Perhaps You Need Guidance From The Mighty Crooks?” Crooks smiled proudly, although it fell slightly from your empty cart. Your gaze lingered on his uneven tinted teeth - to keep it short; Crooks was terrifying.  
...  
....  
.....

To human standards, anyways. 

He kind of.. reminded you of Cerberus? A misjudged giant who just wanted attention. Was Crooks the same or were you looking way too deep into this?

Beads of sweat appeared on his skull, Crooks looked nervous, twisting the ends of his shirt - he, dare you say, looked _adorable._

“OR-OR NOT.. I APOLOGIZE, I’LL.. GO OVER THERE.” His voice raises ten times than the meek words he spoke earlier. He pointed at the end of the aisle, a somber look over his features as he quickly gathered his filled cart and pushed it away. His back hunched to appear shorter than he actually was. Small, barely noticeable, tears of orange gathering in his sockets as he passed without another word. 

Clearing your throat, your hands balling into tight fists as you pushed your cart away. The thumping of your heartbeat (or what was a mimic) against your chest was almost painful with each step you took. 

_“Give them a chance, Y/n. You may be related to the pure Grim Reaper, but you are still us. We need to socialize in order to grow as a person.” William said_.

A frustrated growl erupted in your throat as you turned to face the hunched over skeleton. Mouth opening before you could stop yourself and said; “actually, I have no idea what I’m looking for.”

Crook’s visibly perked up at your voice, turning around on his heel so fast that you worried that he might slip and fall. “OH, YES! WITH MY EXPERTISE, YOU’LL BE LEFT IN AWE! COME, TINY HUMAN!” He grinned, uneven teeth grinding together. You cringed slightly, wondering if he was in pain or if it bother him that his teeth grind together when he talked. 

“Lead the way, o’mighty Crooks.” You spoke, a shiver crawling up your back as Crooks literally _beamed_ at you. You faked a gasp. “Where are my manners, I’m Y/n. And I’m currently broke.” Despite the flatness in your voice, Crooks’ smile never failed. Instead, he looked even _more_ happy. 

“HOW ABOUT WE EAT DINNER TOGETHER?”

The corners of your lips curved upwards. “Like a date?” 

Crooks paused, looking incredibly uncomfortable for a second, his fingers twirling with the hems of his shirt (why did you just notice that it barely covered his chest?) “Er.. NO? LIKE FRIENDS?” 

You instantly frowned, trailing after him with your empty (and now useless) cart. what’s with skeletons and the concept of ‘friendship’? You were fine with being alone - no unnecessary feelings being broken when they die. Easy. 

“UNLESS.. UNLESS YOU DO NOT WANT THAT?” Crooks spoke up once more, leading you to the check-out. His expression dulled significantly, slowly putting the monster-items on the belt. The poor retail worker looked frightened at the hunched skeleton. Her eyes wide and staring at his tinted teeth. 

You bared your teeth, growling softly at her bland rudeness. She snapped out of it, lowering her gaze and quickly scanning items after items. 

Satisfied, you looked over at Crooks; who still looked like a kicked Cerberus! An annoyed sigh came from you, shaking your head and laughing in disbelief. 

“Fine, fine! But you come over. I don’t like company.” You grumbled, helping him load the items on the belt. Avoiding to look over at Crooks happy face. A twist in your stomach told you to take your words back, to flea before anything major happens, before you get _hurt_ again. 

But despite your feelings shouting at you to run, you pushed that doubt away. 

“I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND IF I INVITE MY BROTHER. WE ALWAYS EAT OUR MEALS TOGETHER.” Crooks says, placing the last item: parsley, onto the belt. The retail worker working even faster. 

“If it’s just you and him, yeah. Sure. But no one else!“ you said quickly, a feeling tugging at your brain that he was connected to the skeletons across the street. “If anyone else comes, I’m kicking you all out.” 

The girl snorted but immediately cowered away at your heated stare.

Crooks ‘nyeh’ed softly, stroking his chin in thought. “DEAL! MY BROTHER DOESN'T LIKE COMPANY EITHER, I FEEL LIKE YOU TWO WILL BECOME GREAT FRIENDS!” 

You blinked owlishly up at Crooks. Mouth slightly opened at the utterly _adorable_ sound he just made. He paid for his groceries and scooped up almost all of the bags in his arms before you snapped out of it and quickly shut your mouth and helped him. Muttering apologies under your breath as you followed him to his vehicle. Narrowing your eyes at the automatic doors on your way out.

Much to your surprise, he drove a pickup truck without the roof installation. You sorta got it, given to his height - it might’ve been super uncomfortable driving while hunching. 

After tying the bags shut, you placed them in the passenger’s seat. Brushing your palms together as you smiled weakly up at Crooks. “I guess I’ll see you tonight?”

“RIGHT! A-Ah.. Before You Go, May I Ask For Your Number?” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt again, nervously smiling down at you. 

Pursing your lips into a thin line, you shrugged your shoulders and unzipped your pocket, taking out your phone and pulled up your number. Crooks, being _utterly happy,_ took out his and typed your number down. You noticed that he seemed to squint, frequently looking up to your phone then to his. It took a solid three minutes for him to type out your number before calling your phone and saved the number under _‘Tiny Human_ ’. 

“I WILL SEE YOU TONIGHT, TINY—Y/N!” Crooks said, taking your hands in his large-very large once and shook. A rusty orange dusting over his cheekbones in.. happiness? Before entering his truck.

You nodded absentmindedly, turning your heel and walked back to your bike. Unclipping your helmet from your pants and placed it on your head, you kicked the peg and revived the engine. The familiar purr vibrating your legs a welcoming feeling before you followed after Crooks’ truck with a, barely noticeable, smile on your pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader, is brooding: I don’t need friends, they disappoint me.  
> Blue & Papyrus: *smiling widely whilst trapping a sweaty and nervous reader in a corner* 
> 
> Also, I didn’t want the reader to be easily swayed from a pretty, cute skeleton - so she declined the ‘friendship food’ without a second thought; they HAVE to work to be her f r IEND


	3. The Almighty Crooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to the Underworld to retrieve your bike and end up a little side tracked. 
> 
> You also lost your wallet- and meet yet another skeleton. Oh joy.

Perhaps you had underestimated the sheer determination Blue and Papyrus had when it came to making friends. When you woke up around 10PM, they were on their own lawn, working on some contraptions you had no interest in — but they did see the lights in your house turn on. Luckily for you, it was late for anyone to even visit so they stayed on their side as the sun slowly fell to the horizon. 

Hiding your notebook underneath your pillow and picked up your phone, you walked down to the basement; double checking if everything was locked before making a portal to the underworld - the cold brushed through the time rip, brushing past you and greedily eating up the desired warmth of your basement. You frowned softly at the wails and cries; lost souls wanting out of their rivers and endless self-torture. Easily taking a step forward, you tightened the sweater around your waist and walked forwards. The familiar snoring Cerberus was alarmed to duty when you walked closer. 

Conjuring one of your father’s disgusting imps, you tossed it towards Cerberus - the large canine easily tore through the imp - the high pitched squeals it screamed made you grin, a soft chuckle coming from you as you entered the door behind Cerberus, your hands out to brush against his fur. 

“If only I could ride you, wouldn’t that be fun?“ you chuckled, going to the door and pushing it open.

Inside was filled with rows and rows of reaper belongings. Rejected scythes were chained up by Hades’ magic; scorching hot fire chains that could melt a reaper’s hand if they tried to touch or remove it. Among the rows, was other rejected belongings - demons walked along the area, snarling and growling as they pushed items over the edge and into the magma below. The ground shook slightly as they pushed a large truck over.

Conjuring shades, you slipped it on and shoved your hands into your pockets. Easily slipping past the demons that bared their fangs at you. 

Demons and Reapers never got along, the other always trying to one-up another. When a demon was called upon by a human to form a contract, or a sacrificial, a reaper was always close behind. Just like Jack - the one who inspired to become a doctor. If you weren't fast enough, the demon the cult was praising would have devoured his soul. 

Stopping your tracks, eyes on the ground - two goat-like hooves appearing in your sight. A long sigh coming from you as you craned your neck to look up at the looming demon. It’s teeth pointy and jagged out of its mouth, narrowed red eyes with blood pouring out like endless tears. 

It’s chest was large and puffing out, narrowing down to a slim waist and large hips; the colours navy and black as its leathery skin - it’s shoulders board and arms easily reaching the floor despite its massive height. 

“Oh, it’s you.” You sighed, pushing the shades up by the side and shifted your weight. “Can we hurry this along? I’m busy.”

The demon growled lowly. It’s chest rumbling slightly as it attacked - yet with fast reflexes, you jumped out of the way, cursing under your breath as your clothes withered away like dying flowers and replaced with your black tattered robes, the hood covering your face; which your skin had melted off in the area around your eyes, jaw, and nose. A mixed between looking human and a Grim Reaper. 

Opening your maw, a foggy blue smoke wafted out your mouth as you exhaled. Your arm held out on your sides as your scythe appeared from the bottom to the long curled blade above. With your scythe next to you, it made you appear smaller. 

Deep yellow covered your empty sockets, flashing a bright green as the demon charged forth, its claws dragging against the dusty ground. The ground below you shook the closer the demon approached you yet you still appeared bored. The smoke wafting out of your maw disappeared in the underworld’s greedy air. 

Swiping your scythe across the air, you hissed in pain when it easily rounded your attack and smacked you to the left. Skidding to a stop, you rubbed your side. Muttering curses to Hades for coming up with these entities. Not daring to tear you gaze from the demon as it cackled with mirth. 

“Want to fight? Fine. I’m on a time limit, so let’s hurry the underworld up.” You growled lowly, running towards with your scythe disappearing and came your duel-blades. The cloth wrapped around the hilt easily wrapped itself around your arms, lightly squishing the soft (colour) skin. The threads-like needles piercing into your skin and into your bloodstream; the white colour of the tattered cloth quickly dyed black with your toxic blood slipping up to the blade as you quickly dodged another attack from the demon. It’s arm trembling the ground where you stood before dodging. Using all your strength, you brought the dual-blades down to it’s hand - easily yet with difficulty slicing through the leather-like skin. 

It wailed in pain, the blue blood spluttering on the dead ground as your poison blood burned its skin. You twisted your body and jabbed both blades into it’s red eyes as it hunched over to cradle the inflicted wound. It cried once more, taking steps back as your blood on the blade and cloth began to burn the demon’s eyes - a popping and sizzle sound caused your lips to perk upwards into a sinister grin.

The demon fell to its bottom, kicking its feet while shoving the heels of its uninjured hand into its eyeballs.

“Now, how many souls have you eaten from the river?” You asked, flicking the blue blood from your blades and conjured it gone - back on the weapon rack back at the house on the surface.

The effects of injuries never lasted long with demons, so when it stopped kicking its feet, you knew that it was finished. The demon stood up, rolling the joint in its wrist, long forked tongue appeared from behind its teeth to lick the new scar. Raising your eyebrow in question, it stood still. a low rumble sounded from its throat.

Annoyed, you lifted your hand and made the motion of ' _come here_ ' to the trapped souls inside. The demon grumbled, kneeling down to your height, its arm over its chest, face snarled and hard as two children, two male adults and a weeping woman floated out, a ghostly white appearing around the souls - lost of their colours due to the amount of time they spent in The Underworld. Your gaze hardened at this — they all belonged in different rivers judging by the whites, greys and blacks of their internal glow. 

“At least I got work to do." you said to yourself, activating your magic to soothe the weeping woman. Her pained expression softened, the endless stream of tears continuing as she lifted her head to look around. Her hollowed cheeks soaked with her tears, large bags under her, once shining, eyes. 

You directed her to the Cocytus River. She shook her head yet with your magic she was dragged back to her messy domain. You did the same thing with the man, sending him back to the River of Phlegethon; or the River of Fire. The two Children were sent back to the River of Lethe, forever in oblivion. The last man floated in front of your, the pure white of the colour around his transparent body, a small flickering shine in his eyes -- he didn't look as dead as the others, which made you pause and glance over to the kneeling demon. It huffed through its snout, narrowing its red eyes in hatred. 

”You don't belong here." you said to the wanderer's soul. The light flickering in his eyes shined just a tiny bit. Shaking your head, you dismissed the demon. Watching it grumble and retreat further into the messy room of rejected items. Conjuring your robes gone, a small ball of yellow bounced and pulsed in your open palm -- The Circle of Olympus, something you used to lead the souls of the dead straight to Olympus, the only problem was that this man's soul was a _Wanderer_. 

Glancing down to the endless row, you sighed deeply. Making the yellow ball disappear and switched to your scythe, the hood falling over your face blocked the view - waving your hand to activate Reaper Seduction, the soul visibly tensed, a smile appearing on his lips and a white colour washed over his blue eyes. 

_“Follow me to a place far away.”_ you whispered to the soul, motioning it to follow you through the piles of rejected. A dazed expression washed over his dopey smile, softly bobbing up and down as he floated after you. You glared at any demons that wandered too close, attempting to devour the wanderer’s soul. Easily swiping your scythe in their direction; they grunted and went back to disposing other rejected items, easily pushing things over the edge and down below. 

Jogging a bit, you twirled around, a playful smile on your lips - eyes still rather dull - as you lifted your arm out to the soul. _“we’re almost there, don’t get lost now_ ~!”

The Soul chuckled, shaking his head and quickly floated over the moment you approached your motorcycle; a Yamaha YZF-R3, it was matte black - your pride and joy. 

Swiping your scythe horizontally, you kicked up the peg, shoving your keys into your sweater pocket and rolled the motorcycle through the rip. Telling to dead soul to follow along and not to get lost in the same seductive tone — it was embarrassing, yes, but it came with the job. Souls who were too stubborn to even go straight were often seduced into submission- shaking your head from that icky thought, you easily placed your bike in your backyard, opening yet another rip for the soul to travel through alone; a long dark tunnel with a single light at the end. 

_“To reach internal peace, you must travel through. Go forth until you see the light.“_

“You’re not coming?” The soul’s voice echoed, watching the rip you opened with interest before shifting to you - the deactivation of your power stopped as you shook your head. “Unfortunately, I am not your reaper to help you travel through the tunnel.” 

“I see... then this is farewell.” He placed his hand over his chest, leaning forth into a bow. 

“Maybe. You might be reborn in a decade or less - until then, rest easy.” You curtsied, Mentally thanking the Goddess of Night; Nyx for making this side of the earth starry and a full moon - no one was up to witness you using your powers in the backyard. 

The soul smiled gratefully, grabbing your hand and kissed the back of it — wrinkling your nose in disgust, you faked a smile when he returned his gaze to your face, bidding you fair well once more before going through the rip that instantly repaired itself once he went through. 

The smile instantly dropped from your lips, running a hand through your messy hair and huffed. Wanderer souls always took a lot out of you, a lot of unnecessary magic used for one power - not to mention that fight with that demon. You winced, remembering the strike it landed - leaning your bike against your side, you rolled up your shirt, checking the injury with a sharp intake. 

An ugly bruise formed in three slashes. Purple, blue and green was presented - you whined softly, lowering your shirt with a huff. Picking up your bike and rolled it into the garage. 

Did convenient stores have any ointment at this time?

*.*.*.*.*

In the late hours in the morning, you laid upside down on the couch, your feet in the air and the tips of your hair laid on the floor. Pressing frozen peas onto your side while scrolling though the social media you had figured out the basics - although, it annoyingly kept suggesting you to _make friends online!_

You were content with being alone, why would you want some humans friends? 

Exhaling through your nose softly, You exited another ‘recommended’ friend request - you had accepted _one_ for the hell of it but the guy had asked if you were ‘made in heaven’

First off, you were representing the symbol of death and helped people cross over! Secondly, why the _heck_ did this human male asked for your ‘ASL?’? 

This ‘tinder’ app was confusing - another ping caught you from your thoughts. A deep frown appeared on your lips at the ‘match’ with a heart on your screen. You never accepted any friend request! 

A low growl rumbled from your throat, exiting out of the app and deleting it. If it was trying to say something about being lonely, then to hell with it. 

Baring your teeth at the screen, you sat up rather stiffly, the bruise packing more of a punch than you anticipated. A pained wheeze escaped your lips as you leaned against the couch, your hand pressed firmly against the peas on the bruise. 

Standing up, you waddled towards the kitchen, tossing the frozen bag of peas back into the freezer and opened the fridge door. Peering inside, your nose wrinkled at the odd smell, grabbing trash bags from underneath the sink, easily opening it and throwing every foul-smelling food into it; almost everything but the soda drink and a container of strawberries.

Sealing the trash bag, you tossed it to the side - grabbing your suitcase from the entrance and quickly changed out of yesterday’s clothing into a fresh pair — you paused, recounting your bras with a small, confused frown. ` _I’m missing one...`_ you thought, seeing the pink lacy bra no where in sight. Shrugging off the thought, maybe you forgot to grab it at your old home. Oh well, hopefully the newbie reaper was a girl — otherwise it would be an awkward complaint coming to you in the future. 

Throwing the jacket on, you tucked in your phone and zipped it shut - grabbed the trash bag and threw it in the back, in the right trash bin until pick up day; which reminded you that you had to get the schedule or something. 

Grabbing the keys on a hook, your helmet on the work bench and kicked back the peg. Pressing the button hooked on your keys as you revived the motorcycle. The delicious purr of your baby send delighted chills down your spine. Once the garage door open, you drove to the driveway and closed it before driving off — ignoring the ‘hey!’ From the house across the street from yours.

Parking your baby and ruffling your hair, you clipped the helmet to your pants. Running your fingers through your hair while walking towards the entrance of the grocery store. A small hum coming from your lips as the doors automatically opened, a startled look in your eyes as you stared at the automatic doors. Smiling awkwardly at the worker who stared at you weirdly, you took out your phone and googled; _what do humans eat?_

It was stupid, yes. But in your defence you never really needed to eat! You were literally _death_!

A long sigh, an awkward display of trying to get a cart (who knew you needed to put a loony((1$)) in it?) and absentmindedly walking through the aisles later, you were beginning to grow annoyed. The scent within was much stronger than outside - you could smell which meat was what, what plant was what and how _good_ it would taste when mixed together. Drool pooled in your mouth at the thought - true, you didn’t need it but that didn’t mean your nose declined the sweet aroma of ingredients crafting together to make something Olympus-almighty amazing. 

“ _Almighty Zeus.”_ you muttered softly, turning into an aisle of refrigerators: frozen meats and bagged vegetables and some things you had yet to see lined perfectly within the refrigerators. A noticeable change of temperature caused you to shiver — you cursed with Hera’s name, knocking over a stack of... boxes. What was ‘Cheerios’? 

“Oh, Hera’s jealousy!” Quickly trying to restock them up, you glared at anyone who glanced over at the commotion you caused, the tips of your ears heating in embarrassment. 

“Here, Let Me Help You.”

Freezing, you scoffed at the familiar voice and glared up at. . . Papyrus? He looked much different than what he appeared like yesterday. His sockets were much smaller, a dim; barely there, orange eye lights, long teeth that looked as if someone bashed them in, a pinkish tone within them and.. well, he was _much_ taller than he was yesterday. 

You noticed that there was suddenly no one in the refrigerator aisle. 

Slightly narrowing your eyes, you waved him off. “No need. I got this.” Your voice was flat, mentally telling him to go away and just-just leave you alone. Why couldn’t he see that you did NOT want to be his friend? 

“I Insist, Tiny Human!” He said, helping you gather up the boxes and placing them horizontally on the display instead of trying to stacking them back up.

Blinking owlishly, you slowly nodded your head. He.. acted different, excluding the overly nice tone and insistence. Were all skeletons this pushy?

“Uhm.. thanks?” You hesitated, placing the boxes on top of his. 

Saying that this skeleton was tall was putting it lightly — he was massive! 

“I Never Seen You Around This Area, Are You New?” He asked, picking up the last few boxes, his own filled cart next to your empty one. You pursed your lips into a thin line, patting your pockets for your wallet — Did you take it with you? Was it in your other pants? No, you slept in it, it would’ve been uncomfortable if you did... did you take it out? 

“Uh, You Seem Lost, Tiny Human. Perhaps You Need Guidance From The Mighty Crooks?” Crooks smiled proudly, although it fell slightly from your empty cart. Your gaze lingered on his uneven tinted teeth - to keep it short; Crooks was terrifying. 

...  
....  
.....

To human standards, anyways. 

He kind of.. reminded you of Cerberus? A misjudged giant who just wanted attention. Was Crooks the same or were you looking way too deep into this?

Beads of sweat appeared on his skull, Crooks looked nervous, twisting the ends of his shirt - he, dare you say, looked _adorable._

“OR-OR NOT.. I APOLOGIZE, I’LL.. GO OVER THERE.” His voice raises ten times than the meek words he spoke earlier. He pointed at the end of the aisle, a somber look over his features as he quickly gathered his filled cart and pushed it away. His back hunched to appear shorter than he actually was. Small, barely noticeable, tears of orange gathering in his sockets as he passed without another word. 

Clearing your throat, your hands balling into tight fists as you pushed your cart away. The thumping of your heartbeat (or what was a mimic) against your chest was almost painful with each step you took. 

_“Give them a chance, Y/n. You may be related to the pure Grim Reaper, but you are still us. We need to socialize in order to grow as a person.” William said_.

A frustrated growl erupted in your throat as you turned to face the hunched over skeleton. Mouth opening before you could stop yourself and said; “actually, I have no idea what I’m looking for.”

Crook’s visibly perked up at your voice, turning around on his heel so fast that you worried that he might slip and fall. “OH, YES! WITH MY EXPERTISE, YOU’LL BE LEFT IN AWE! COME, TINY HUMAN!” He grinned, uneven teeth grinding together. You cringed slightly, wondering if he was in pain or if it bother him that his teeth grind together when he talked. 

“Lead the way, o’mighty Crooks.” You spoke, a shiver crawling up your back as Crooks literally _beamed_ at you. You faked a gasp. “Where are my manners, I’m Y/n. And I’m currently broke.” Despite the flatness in your voice, Crooks’ smile never failed. Instead, he looked even _more_ happy. 

“HOW ABOUT WE EAT DINNER TOGETHER?”

The corners of your lips curved upwards. “Like a date?” 

Crooks paused, looking incredibly uncomfortable for a second, his fingers twirling with the hems of his shirt (why did you just notice that it barely covered his chest?) “Er.. NO? LIKE FRIENDS?” 

You instantly frowned, trailing after him with your empty (and now useless) cart. what’s with skeletons and the concept of ‘friendship’? You were fine with being alone - no unnecessary feelings being broken when they die. Easy. 

“UNLESS.. UNLESS YOU DO NOT WANT THAT?” Crooks spoke up once more, leading you to the check-out. His expression dulled significantly, slowly putting the monster-items on the belt. The poor retail worker looked frightened at the hunched skeleton. Her eyes wide and staring at his tinted teeth. 

You bared your teeth, growling softly at her bland rudeness. She snapped out of it, lowering her gaze and quickly scanning items after items. 

Satisfied, you looked over at Crooks; who still looked like a kicked Cerberus! An annoyed sigh came from you, shaking your head and laughing in disbelief. 

“Fine, fine! But you come over. I don’t like company.” You grumbled, helping him load the items on the belt. Avoiding to look over at Crooks happy face. A twist in your stomach told you to take your words back, to flea before anything major happens, before you get _hurt_ again. 

But despite your feelings shouting at you to run, you pushed that doubt away. 

“I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND IF I INVITE MY BROTHER. WE ALWAYS EAT OUR MEALS TOGETHER.” Crooks says, placing the last item: parsley, onto the belt. The retail worker working even faster. 

“If it’s just you and him, yeah. Sure. But no one else!“ you said quickly, a feeling tugging at your brain that he was connected to the skeletons across the street. “If anyone else comes, I’m kicking you all out.” 

The girl snorted but immediately cowered away at your heated stare.

Crooks ‘nyeh’ed softly, stroking his chin in thought. “DEAL! MY BROTHER DOESN'T LIKE COMPANY EITHER, I FEEL LIKE YOU TWO WILL BECOME GREAT FRIENDS!” 

You blinked owlishly up at Crooks. Mouth slightly opened at the utterly _adorable_ sound he just made. He paid for his groceries and scooped up almost all of the bags in his arms before you snapped out of it and quickly shut your mouth and helped him. Muttering apologies under your breath as you followed him to his vehicle. Narrowing your eyes at the automatic doors on your way out.

Much to your surprise, he drove a pickup truck without the roof installation. You sorta got it, given to his height - it might’ve been super uncomfortable driving while hunching. 

After tying the bags shut, you placed them in the passenger’s seat. Brushing your palms together as you smiled weakly up at Crooks. “I guess I’ll see you tonight?”

“RIGHT! A-Ah.. Before You Go, May I Ask For Your Number?” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt again, nervously smiling down at you. 

Pursing your lips into a thin line, you shrugged your shoulders and unzipped your pocket, taking out your phone and pulled up your number. Crooks, being _utterly happy,_ took out his and typed your number down. You noticed that he seemed to squint, frequently looking up to your phone then to his. It took a solid three minutes for him to type out your number before calling your phone and saved the number under _‘Tiny Human_ ’. 

“I WILL SEE YOU TONIGHT, TINY—Y/N!” Crooks said, taking your hands in his large-very large once and shook. A rusty orange dusting over his cheekbones in.. happiness? Before entering his truck.

You nodded absentmindedly, turning your heel and walked back to your bike. Unclipping your helmet from your pants and placed it on your head, you kicked the peg and revived the engine. The familiar purr vibrating your legs a welcoming feeling before you followed after Crooks’ truck with a, barely noticeable, smile on your pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William, eyebrows wiggling: see, I toldya.  
> Reader, arms crossed:....he reminded me of Cerberus. 
> 
> Man, I wasn’t thinking of adding Horrortale Bros in so soon! But I  
> I love crooks so much— so surprise surprise! 
> 
> Next chapter is a little bit of Sans/Stretch’s pov and then the dinner with Horror!bros  
> I wonder what Axe would think?


	4. Honour among Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Stretch are forced to apologize for petty theft and you aren’t happy.  
> Stretch makes his thoughts about you known.

Sans had no idea what to do. You barely slept for a human, well aware of your surroundings. He nor Stretch could find any openings to blip into your attic and put your wallet on the desk, somewhere easy where you could find it. 

His bro and Blue were outside on their front lawn, coming up with a plan to trap and become friends with you — normally Sans would disagree with it, but you were a suspicious character. Same job as William? And in your early twenties? He felt that he should keep a socket out for you, and he was pretty sure Stretch felt the same, Something about you was rubbing him the wrong way and he had to find out what it was.

Peering out from the window to the house across the street, he clenched your wallet in his pocket. An unfamiliar tug painfully pulsing in his chest, right over his soul, the longer he stared out to your house. 

Another thing that was concerning was that he couldn’t read your soul. Just like William’s, _something_ was blocking out their magic from checking; Sans normally didn’t have to strain himself to be able to see stats of another person, the only one he ever done was with William - and now you. 

More questions raised without answers. It was frustrating and downright weird. Something was obviously going on with the two of you - he just _knew_ it. 

Every possibility and every outcome he met with was always a dead end; that you(and to an extend; William) were a regular human with hidden skeletons shoved in your closet. It had only been two days since your arrival and Sans could feel the ominous glow you carried around. No one was _that_ stubborn, and that was coming from him! 

“what do we do?” Stretch asked, entering the living room with a cup of coffee. His pinpricks eyeing the wallet hidden underneath Sans’ pockets. A distasteful frown in his teeth as he shifted the sucker to the other side of his mouth before taking it out and took a sip of his coffee.

“wait ‘till she’s asleep, i guess.” 

“she doesn’t sleep.“ Stretch grumbled softly, watching Blue run into the street after you, shouting you to stop your motorcycle. “how about now? she just left.”

Sans blinked, his gaze quickly finding Blue walking back with a pout and Papyrus comfortingly patted his shoulder.

“huh, wouldya look at that.” Sans muttered softly, fiddling with the wallet in his pocket. His gaze tore from the window towards Stretch, a small nod of his head, he gestured Stretch to follow him across the street through the void - yet before the two of them could easily blip out of existence, Papyrus and Blue walked through the door. Loudly theorizing with each other in ways to befriend you - it was obvious that their usual approach wouldn’t work. 

“OH, SANS! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE UP! CONGRATULATIONS!“ Papyrus gasped, his skull turning to check the time on the clock above the Tv. It read; 11:38 AM. Sans blinked owlishly, looking at the clock in mild shock then tightened his hold on your wallet. Had he and Stretch been mulling over this since late last night? He didn’t even know that time has passed by so quickly. 

“PAPY, YOU TOO?” Blue spoke up, taking off his shoes and entered the living room, slipping off his sweater and folded it neatly in his arms.

Stretch placed the mug down and easily fell back onto the couch, pulling his hood over his skull and pulled the drawstrings. A soft snoring coming from him as Blue pouted. “PAPY, GET UP! NO ONE FALLS ASLEEP THAT FAST!” 

Stretch pulled his hood, peering from underneath it with a soft smile on his teeth - although it was anything but innocent as Stretch shrugged. “i do, bro.” 

“YES, YES. I KNOW, BUT YOU NEED TO HELP ME AND PAPYRUS’ PLAN TO GET OUR NEW NEIGHBOR TO LIKE US!”

Sans frowned softly, shoving his hands into his pockets and shifted his shoulders. Papyrus saw this, narrowed his sockets before glancing over at Stretch. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” He asked, instantly catching the way the two tensed up. Blue blinked owlishly, his brow bones furrowing together in confusion. He turned his head to stare at Sans, his blue eyelights scanning the doppelgänger - until he stared at his pockets. Sweat littered over Sans’ skull, mind racking for possible excuses to throw the two brothers off their backs. 

Papyrus must’ve thought the same because he said: “AND DON’T LIE, SANS!”

Sans forcefully chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as if the action alone would help him. “...nothing too bad, paps.” He said under Papyrus’ stern stare. He lowered his head, sweat beginning to form over his crown. 

Sans nor Papyrus never doubted one another, a strong grip holding their brotherly bond together. Yet, now, Papyrus felt off. Like the way Sans tried to avoid his gaze no matter how hard he tried to be in his eye sight. Hands pressed firmly on his pelvic bone, his brows knitting together as he picked up his shorter older brother - forcing Sans to look at Papyrus with wide sockets. 

“NOW - WHAT HAPPENED? YOU NEVER LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU TELL AN OBVIOUS LIE, SANS.” Papyrus’s spoke, feeling rather prideful at the surprised look he received from Sans and Stretch - Blue frowned softly, turning to face his own brother. 

Despite nearly being the same person, Stretch was a _teensy_ bit harder to read. Blue could never tell when he was lying - but Papyrus seemed so sure about their little fib _ula._

Sans sighed deeply, shaking his head. “nothing gets past you, bro... alright i’ll tell you but you gotta put me down first.” 

“NYEH.” Papyrus huffed, placing Sans back on his feet and cross his arms over his chest. A patient smile on his mouth as he waited for Sans to talk. 

Nervously, he glanced over to Stretch - silently asking him to help a skeleton out and get him out of this. Blue frowned some more, stepping into their line of sight and rose his brow ones. “YOU TWO DID SOMETHING.” 

“we did.” Sans sighed once more, shrugging at the disbelief look Stretch shot at him. “yenno that human that moved in? the one william told us about...” 

“YES...? SHE SEEMS NOT TO LIKE OUR ATTEMPTS AT FRIENDSHIP, THOUGH.” Blue spoke, rubbing his chin in deep thought. His mouth opened before he turned to Stretch. “DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HER? IS THAT WHY SHE DOESN’T WANT TO BE FRIENDS?”

“er...not sure what her problem is.” Said Stretch. Moving positions to sit up, his hands slipped into his hoody pockets, slouching on the couch.

Sans shook his head. “don’t you think it’s weird that she’s _this_ young? that she knows william through their jobs?” 

“WELL, UH, NO?“ Papyrus began to sweat. “BUT THAT IS WHY I WANT TO BE HER FRIEND, I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT HER!” 

“i did some research-”

“YOU MEAN SNOOPING?” Blue cut in but Sans ignored him.

“and found out the minimum. her license is in some language, her age is 23—” 

“WHERE DID YOU GET THIS INFORMATION?” Papyrus asked, cutting off Sans mid-sentence. The older brother puffed blue, fiddling with the wallet in his pocket before taking it out. Blue and Papyrus gasped loudly. 

“PETTY THIEVERY?! _THAT_ IS YOUR SOLUTION?” Blue shouted, hands over his mouth in shock. “YOU HAVE TO RETURN IT!”

“that’s what we’re trying to do, bro.“ Stretch said, getting off the couch and popped a red lollipop into his mouth. The bright orange of his tongue occasionally slipping out from behind his teeth to lick at the hard candy. He jabbed a thumb towards the window, over to the house across the street. ”we still have time to put it away.” 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU TWO NEED TO RETURN IT AND APOLOGIZE TO HER!” Blue frowned, joining Papyrus’ side 

It was nearly comical. Sans knew they were right — but they panicked when you began to stir awake. Surely your reaction would have sent monsters back by a decade or so if you caught them red handed with Sans’ hand in your pocket, taking your wallet without your consent. 

Sans and Stretch shared a glance, a deep sigh coming from Sans as he smiled forcefully. “alright. we’ll apologize.” 

The front door opened and came in Crooks, holding bags within his arm - a noticeably brighter smile on his teeth. He paused at the four and waved. “HELLO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

At that moment, Axe appeared. Clothes ruffled and messily thrown on. Crooks send his brother a disapproving look before turning back to the others. Curiously, he walked to the kitchen to drop the things neatly on the table then walked back just as they snapped out of their surprise. 

“WHAT ARE WE DOING?” He asked again, intertwining his long fingers with a patient smile.

Sans - _classic_ Sans had sweat littering his skull, half of his smile hidden behind the collar of his sweater - Stretch looked nonchalant about it but the tensed way his shoulders were, he was anything but relaxed. Crooks frowned softly; suddenly picking up the tensed atmosphere.

“SANS AND STRETCH COMMITTED A CRIME! WE’RE TRYING TO TELL THEM TO GO APOLOGIZE.” Papyrus’s spoke, startling Crooks for a second. 

Mouth agape, he stared at the two (usually) sensible monsters. Confusion seeping deep within his bones. “Oh, That Won’t Do...” Crooks muttered softly, taking his finger and lightly bit down. “Which Neighbor?” 

“THE NEW ONE ACROSS THE STREET!” Blue huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouted softly. “THE ONE WHO KEEPS DODGING OUR FRIEND REQUEST.” 

He saw you drive by, he saw you pull up to the garage where William lives - he said he was moving, did that mean you moved in? Or were you in a... intimate relationship with William? Somehow, that thought made Crooks lower his shoulders.

“OH! THAT DEFINITELY WON’T DO! YOU MUST GO APOLOGIZE BEFORE OUR DINNER!” Crooks said, brushing off the feelings weighing on his shoulders and pointed at the two. A strange sense of pride bloomed in his chest at the looks he received from Blue and Papyrus.

“YOU GOT HER TO COME FOR DINNER?!” Blue practically squealed, his arms now to his sides, hands balled tightly into fists as he bounced in spot. 

“ER. NO? LITTLE BLUE, SHE INVITED ME TO HAVE DINNER — I CAN BRING SANS, TOO.” 

“wait, what?” His brother spoke up in shock, zoning back in after hearing his name from his brother. Irritated, he went to scratch his socket, tugging at it. Crooks frowned. 

“US TOO?” Papyrus hopeful tone nearly made Crooks flinch. 

“UH... NO? SHE SAID, AND I QUOTE, `IF ANYONE ELSE COMES, IM KICKING YOU ALL OUT.`”

The two equally excitable skeletons visibly deflated. Frowns sporting their usual grinning mouths at the words Crooks had mimicked from yours.

In the corner of his socket, he saw Sans slowly creeping towards the front door. His eyelights shifting to one point in the room to the other — Papyrus saw this, and huffed.

“SANS, DON’T TRY TO ESCAPE! C’MON. SHE MAY BE OFFPUT BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT WE WILL GAIN SOME COOKIES IF WE BE TRUTHFUL OF OUR DIRTY DEEDS!” 

*.*.*.*.*

You sighed deeply. A growing headache beginning to pound against your temples at the constant ringing of your doorbell. “I should disconnect it or something.” You mutter to yourself, tossing the helmet onto the couch and unlocked the front door but before you opened it, you took a second to easy the magic down. The exposed bones of your jaw slowly disappeared as your (colour) skin repaired itself. Easily stitching up and closing any ‘wound’ you had, leaving zero markings. 

Opening the door, you leaned against the door frame, an eyebrow raised at the tall and small skeleton in front of you. Their lazy stature tensed and sharp compared to the two, obviously, energetic skeletons behind them.

They weren’t Crooks and his brother, so they weren’t coming in. If they did — ooh, boy. They’re in for a world of hurt. 

“What?” You barked, the two in front of the door flinched, both looking nervous. It was until the talk one in the back nudged the small one in the front. He sighed deeply and shoved his hand into his pocket. You tensed, the hand on the doorknob tightening at any opening attack.

You blinked owlishly. In his out-stretched hand was a brown leather wallet. Tattered and clearly aged, thick with money and various cards - one empty card that clearly stated your actual race and rank to, and only, Reapers. The only one that was laced with magic, a spell to keep unkept hands to themselves. 

Your expression hardened significantly as you snatched the wallet from his hands. “In all of _Hera’s anger!_ ” You practically growled. Cradling the wallet close to your chest as if it’ll undo any damage they did. “ _Zeus almighty_ , are you mad?!” 

The small blue in front began to sweat profusely. His shoulders tensed, his chin tucked into his sweater, eye lights dropped to the floor. The one next to him looked more shameless. Taking your words with a strong head - yet when you glared up at him, he faltered. 

“How long have you had this?! Do you know you can be dragged to the underworld by this?!” You spat, glaring at every single skeleton in your view.

They stayed silent. The two in front were guilty, while the two in the back looked utterly surprised. Somehow, that only pushed you off more. 

“What? Got nothing to say for yourselves?” You spat, growing angrier by the second but before you could open your mouth to speak some more, the small blue spoke up. The sweat littering his skull intensifying. 

“i’m sorry.” 

Bristling in anger, you pulled your hood over your eyes - trying to fight back the transformation of your reaper form. A low growl erupted from your throat as you shook your head. “Just - _leave me alone already!_ ” 

You slammed the door in their faces, not giving them a chance to further apologize or justify their actions. They should be grateful that you didn’t unleash all of _Goddess Lyssa*_ on them. Olympus knows how much contained anger you held at the moment. 

Leaning against the door, you forced yourself to calm down. There was no need for your reaper form to come out, no souls were left by their unresponsive bodies. No one died of a tragic accident as of late. 

Inhaling deeply through your mouth, you exhaled through your nose. Pushing yourself off the door and walked towards the couch. Sitting ungraciously, you opened the wallet and easily flipped through it. Checking your cards - both outdated and uptodate. American paper money, along with other currencies, and finally; the rainbow colours of the Canadian currency. 

Money’ll never be an issue. A quick call to dad, and he’ll give you the amount you need - not that you needed it, given your mortal job to mask your actual job. 

The doorbell rang much to your growing annoyance. A small huff coming from you and you placed the wallet down and stood up, answering the door with a much more composure. 

The nervous small skeleton stood on the opposite end, twirling with his blue bandana as his incompetence stood behind him. The tall one with a red scarf smiled patiently, waving slowly before attending to the small blue sweater — having their names, and remembering them, was primitive. 

They’ll be gone in a decade or so, anyways. 

“AHEM, HUMAN! I HAVE COME FORTH ON MY BROTHER’S BEHALF TO APOLOGIZE FOR HIS ACTIONS.” Bandana spoke. A louder tone than you were used too; so you couldn’t help but cringe and take a step back. His voice was much louder than the small tyrant the other day, less rough, too. 

“What?“ you murmured. Furrowing your eyebrows lightly at the four. The tall one in the back took large strides until he stood next to bandana.

“I BELIEVE WHAT BLUE IS TRYING TO SAY IS THAT: EVEN THOUGH OUR BROTHERS COMMITTED A CRIME, THEY DID IT OUT OF THE GOOD WILL OF THEIR HEARTS, AND HOPE THAT YOU TAKE OUR APOLOGIES. AND BECOME FRIENDS?” Scarf smiled hopefully, his words near the end slowly dying at the deadpanned look from you and your silence, yet he continued on without wavering the slightest. 

“YES! WHAT PAP—” 

You slammed the door. ‘ _How long until they get the hint?_ ’ You grumbled, turning your heel — but froze at the orange hoody sitting on your couch. Easily sucking on a lollipop as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Glancing at your door in disbelief, you turned back at orange. 

Briefly, you thought it was Mutt again. 

“Do all skeletons invite themselves in? Or is it just you bunch.” You hiss, realizing it was the other skeleton. 

The skeleton lazily rolls his head to look at you. “probably just us. but that isn’t why i showed myself in.” He said, lollying his sucker to the right side of his mouth. “yenno, my bro’s been really excited to meet ya. yet all you’ve done is shun us out. makes a monster wonder what you have in secrets.” 

You blew a light raspberry. “Or maybe I am genuinely not interested?” 

“you’re pretty rude, yenno that?” Orange muttered, pushing himself off the couch. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. 

“I didn’t move away from home to make nice with people, I’m here solely on business,” _for the next decade or so_ you thought as you continued; “so I’d appreciate it if you all would leave me alone.” 

“you’re hiding something, and i’m going to find out what.“ orange said, narrowing his sockets at you. Shrugging your shoulders nonchalantly, you grinned with a bit of spite. 

“ _Olympus_ , I’ll even give you a push!” You exaggerated a deep sigh. “Now can you leave me alone? Do your research or whatnot outta my house.” You mutter, wanting to nap after dealing with these four. You did not want to know how they gained access to your wallet, or how easy they can sneak by without you noticing. You just wanted to nap until an hour before dinner with, probably the same amount of, tiring skeletons! 

Stretch narrowed his sockets, visibly fed up with you and your stubbornness. He knew that some humans were superstitious, but you? Oh spirits, you were _much_ worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Goddess Lyssa - of mad rage, fury, crazed frenzy, and in animals, rabies.**
> 
> hiya guys! So what nicknames should Crooks and Axe have? 
> 
> I was thinking maybe Jupiter and Mars? Crooks being Jupiter and Axe being Mars. I’m open to suggestions!


	5. Atlas, Ares & Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New names are given, and you cry.

You weren’t actually going to give Orange-hoody a hint of what you were. His suspicions of you were profound and somewhat irrelevant. The faint ticking of the clock acting as background noise as you slept - still being hyperactive over your surroundings. Never again would you let yourself be so vulnerable. Who knew when those annoying skeletons would come back?

The thing about Reapers was that they needed the sleep, true, but it didn’t mean they were unconscious to their surroundings, it depended on if they were feeling _safe_ enough to indulge actual unconsciousness.

Now, however, Everything intensified; a defense mechanism in case a lone soul tried to do something, or a loose demon.. or this your case, nosy skeletons.

Opening your eyes as the ticking clock raised in volume. A scowl on your lips as you conjured one of your dual-blades and threw it towards the clock above the door frame. It shattered and fell, breaking into a million more pieces with your blade sticking out from the drywall above your bedroom door. 

Glaring at the mess, you leaned back into your covers, covering your head to block the sun and slept in silence. Occasionally moving over to a better position.

Two hours later, you woke up to the doorbell ringing. Blinking the sleepiness from your eyes, you yawned softly and slowly got out of bed. Messily throwing the covers back and stepped over the glass and broken pieces of the clock. 

Wiping the drool from the corner of your mouth, you yawned again. Cursing whoever decided to show up when you were asleep. If it was more skeletons you were unfamiliar with, you’ll unleash everything you held back. 

Yet... 

Standing at the other side of the door was Crooks and his brother. Large body hunching over to avoid knocking his head on the ceiling. Pink crooked teeth, chipped and badly shaved down with tiny sockets that held barely flickering orange eye lights. Crooks wore better clothes than what you saw earlier at the grocery store - white tailored button up, a large zip-up sweater, the red gloves had been switched for a black pair, tailored black dress pants, and a red tattered scarf around his neck.

You blinked, confused.

Crooks’ brother was more moderate with his clothes; pink-stained white shirt tucked underneath a washed out sweater, pants that was bigger than necessary, and had his hood up. 

You blinked once again, more confused.

“Oh-uh?” you bite your lip. Lightly strumming your fingers on the door - awkwardly standing in front of Crooks and his brother. If they were anything like the others you’ve encountered, you knew that somehow they were going to sneak by you either you liked it or not. 

Strangely, they stood in place. Crooks’ patient smile slowly fading as he lowered the bag. A nervous tweak coming from him as he lightly grind his teeth together, glancing over at his brother then down at you almost anxiously.

Blinking in mild shock, you cleared your throat and rocked on your heels. “Come in, I..I guess?”

Crooks instantly brightened, gently slipping by you (having to duck under the doorframe) and easily took off his shoes, Axe following shortly in the same manner - although the large orb-light in his socket were cautiously on you. 

Inhaling softly, you closed the door and lead the two towards the kitchen - shoulders tensed and movements almost robotic. Previous encounters with skeletal monsters often lead down the drain - either you getting unbelievably pissed, or someone trying to befriend you in unsavoury ways. So, the change is pace was...weird.

“What are you making?” You ask, leaning against the table as Crooks began to lay out his ingredients. Still tensed, you shifted uncomfortably under Axe’s stare.

“ALFREDO PASTA.” Crooks spoke, glancing upwards to the high ceiling and straightened his back - loud cracks making you flinch and wince; wondering how often he had to hunch over to appear smaller and avoid hanging obstacles.

“I, Uh, never had that?” You murmur, pulling a chair out and sat down. Your arms in front and on the table as Crooks moved around the kitchen as if he was made for it.

You blinked softly at the hum of acknowledgement. “THEN IT’LL BE MY PLEASURE TO MAKE THIS YOUR FIRST.” He glanced around the kitchen, frowning softly before pulling open a drawer near the refrigerator - a small ‘ _Ah-ha!_ ’ coming from him as he took out a folded apron, placed it on the table and shredded his sweater, rolling up his sleeves and gently plucked his gloves off.

Chips, nips and cracks littered his bones - from where you can see them. They were tinted a pinkish colour yet still held the porcelain creamy white — You wondered what’s the Reaper Association would like of his bones. Would they think that he had no patterns weird? or were his scars his patterns. 

“They’re pretty.” You say without much thought. You weren’t lying, they were pretty to look at - it showed that he survived a battle, whichever battle he fought in. 

Crooks flinched, attempting to cover up his arms and hands. A shameful noise coming from him as he pulled his gloves back on. 

Frowning at this, you shook your head. “I mean it.. I’ve never seen bones like yours— er... was that weird?” You mutter at the end, lightly tapping your chin in genuine confusion. 

Crooks didn’t say anything as you mulled over your thoughts, choosing to go back to preparing his ingredients.

A moment passed before you spoke up. “Everything is.. new to me.” You say, tearing your gaze from his bones; although you were interested on how he got them, you weren’t going to force him to spill every little secret he held dear.

Crooks perked at this — the image of _Cerberus_ flashing in your mind had made you stop and admire the tall skeleton. Tiny pin-pricks for sockets squinted with glee, a rusty orange blooming his face as he excitedly continued with preparations, loosing the uncomfortable edge. 

Asking you for the locations of several things; you’d admit you didn’t bother touching anything from here yet - you didn’t even get the groceries, either! 

Feeling the sharp stare of Axe, you turned to him; large red iris staring back at you, a socket devoid of any light had flickered for a second before diminishing into the earth dark void you’d encounter when sleeping — why was he twirling a knife? When did he _get_ a knife? 

Tilting your head in confusion, your eyebrows furrowing softly as you thought. Ignoring the soft hum of Crooks and the clicking noise of your stove top powering up. Your eyes solely on the knife Axe was twirling in his fingers. Like Crooks, they were chipped and scarred, although the difference was that little speckle of white- no, grey dust fell onto the floor. A draft picking it up off the table. 

“ _knife_ ta _meat_ ya, kid.” Axe spoke up for the first time. Voice deep and spine-chilling, almost raspy and a... accent? You weren’t sure which kind - definitely American.

Crooks stopped humming and instead sighed deeply as he placed a chicken breast on the cutting board. Squinting? _Narrowing_ his sockets at his brother. 

Raising your eyebrows in mild surprise. Your mouth slightly ajar as the words he said processed slowly. Did- did he just sold a two-way pun? 

Biting down on your lip to prevent yourself from grinning, you shook your head and wrinkled your nose. Dark humour? Or was it because he was coincidentally holding a knife? Wait, you’re thinking way to much on it! Quickly, say something! 

“ _Knife_ one.”

_Nailed it._

The utter silence that followed immediately after made you tense up. The disbelief look Crooks was sending you was as if you betrayed him Like Zeus betraying Hera’s trust - scratch that, Zeus should never be trusted when around women. 

Axe looked shocked _to the bone_ at your words. The red iris in his socket disintegrating into darkness, his hand that fiddled with the knife had froze. 

”BROTHER, IT HASN’T BEEN TEN MINUTES AND ALREADY YOU ARE A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE ON HER!” Crook spoke, failing to hide the grin on his crooked— the thought abruptly cut itself off. Your embarrassment shoved aside as you frowned softly.

This may be a long-shot guess, a theory, but was Crooks’ name ‘Crooks’ because of his teeth? 

“hehe...i wasn’t expecting that.” Axe said truthfully, continuing on twirling the knife in his hand, his attention torn from you to look at Crooks. “need any help?” 

“AH-NO. THANK YOU, THOUGH. IT’LL ONLY TAKE AN HOUR AND FIFTEEN MINUTES TO MAKE. YOU AND THE HUMAN CAN GO BOND IN THE LIVING ROOM, YES?”

If so, then why was Axe named ‘Axe’? What kind of parent named their kids names like it? Even if it was the twenty-first century, no parent in their right mind would...name them that, right? Was it a new trend?

You chuckled softly, covering your bottom lip with your finger. _Crius_ isn’t a swell name either. Clearing your throat and quickly tossed that thought away — you did not need an angry titan making his appearance. No matter how much fun it was to berate Zeus; he could kill you with a single lightning bolt if the man wanted to! 

“—I know a puppy named Cerberus.” You suddenly said, cutting the hush-hush conversation between the two brothers. They instantly snapped at attention, your voice shaking their bones at the clear and authoritative tone. The pair sent you a questioning look, making you shrug your shoulders. “Thought I’d put that out there... I, uh, I guess.” 

You swallowed at the silence and awkwardly pointed at the pasta on the table - raw and uncooked pasta. “I can help, too?” You asked, standing up and picked up the box. 

“nah, m’bro has a system.” He cut you off. Shrugging his shoulder and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was a faded, really worn out, blue sweater, the faux fur lining his hood was grey and matted. Long pants that had the cuffs pooled around his untied shoes.

Eyebrows knitting together, you nodded slowly. Looking up at Crooks. “really?”

The tall skeleton nodded his head, gently taking the box from you. Awkwardly patting your head. “YES. PLEASE WAIT UNTIL I FINISH. IN THE MEANTIME, YOU AND MY BROTHER CAN BOND IN THE LIVING ROOM! SHARING SECRETS, DEEPEST DESIRES AND EMBARRASSING STORIES!” He seemed almost _excited_ at the last one.

Narrowing your eyes carefully, glancing down to the box in his hands and nodded slowly. “Okay. But if you need any help, don’t be afraid to ask, okay?” 

Crooks nodded enthusiastically, ushering you and Axe to the living room - giving you another head pat before turning on his heel and disappeared back into the kitchen.

You blinked owlishly. Eyebrows slowly furrowing at the tall skeleton. Axe snorted and fell back on your couch, picking up the remote on the armrest and flicked through the channels. Pursing your lips into a thin line, you hesitantly sat on the opposite end of the couch. Lightly tapping your fingers against your knuckles while Axe surfed.

Pots and pans could be heard clinking together in the kitchen, the television volume barely exceeding over fifteen. 

Shifting your gaze to the television to the hallway. Nose wrinkling softly and turned back to the television - although your gaze met Axe’s. 

Raising your eyebrow in question. He rolled his eye and sunk deeper into the couch, his hold on the remote tightening.

”whats yer game?” He murmured, glaring back at you. Straightening up to appear larger than he was (which was _large)_ You huffed, smiling in spite.

“Not sure what you mean, bone boy.”

“if ya got sumthin’ against m’bro—“

“Other than being persistent?” You tilted your head to look at him more. The chips and cracks visible and much clearer with the sun shining through the window. You raised your brow at the low growl, warning you to keep your tongue. 

“I DON’T HEAR BOND MAKING!” Crooks called from the kitchen - the sly smile on your lips vanished, so did Axe’s challenging growl as the two of you stared down the hall. 

You sighed softly, not wanting to disappoint Crooks. “Look,” you started, turning to face Axe. “If Crooks wants to be friends, I’m up for it. Hades’ will, I don’t care if you don’t like me.”

His brow bones raised in slight surprise, grumbling softly as he sunk into the couch again. Shoving his hands into his pockets and huffed childishly. “‘right. but if ya do anything to hurt m’bro…” 

You quickly raised your hands in surrender. “I’ll even give you permission, Axe.”

He snorted. “whatevr.” And returned to surf the channels, although more relaxed - still cautious but relaxed nontheless.

You thought about leaving it at that, let him look through the channels until he found something remotely interesting. Yet, a thought entered your mind as a smile tugged at your lips. 

“So, what’s your embarrassing story?”

Lazily, Axe’s red iris rolled towards you. His brows furrowed in annoyance.

Suddenly finding yourself on the floor, yanking the pillow from your face and glared over at the snickering culprit. Hurling the pillow back at him, it hit Axe square in the face - this time, you burst out in laughter at his expression.

Axe huffed and threw the pillow back - he frowned when you dodged it and hurled it back. A spike in his ribcage fuelled the rush he felt, easily getting up on his feet to throw both couch pillows at you - your gasp sounding delicious in his (lack thereof) ears as he threw it with his magic - disappearing away without thinking. 

“YOU-” he heard your shout, followed by thundering footsteps.

Axe huffed - cursing himself silently for being a bit too reckless. He didn’t have the necessary amount of magic most monsters had, using a shortcut is half of the supply he had. His iris trailed to your body, a hidden fascination twinkling in your (colour) eyes.

He huffed a chuckle.

*.*.*.*.*

An hour passed, you chasing around Axe to explain the whole teleportation thing — it wasn’t anything you’ve seen and for all you knew, only certain reapers had the ability to do that. 

You weren’t part of that group, it may be because of your status with your father. Anyways, no matter how much you asked, used several masks, Axe refused to answer you. Giving you a simple _‘i forgot_.’

You had dropped it completely when Crooks called the both of you to the kitchen. The table set up, a wine bottle, you did not know you had, had been placed in the middle along with three wine glasses, plates and forks laid out with the sauce pan filled with alfredo pasta in the middle — the smell was incredible and you were pretty sure you drooled a bit. 

After taking a seat, Crooks split it three ways. There was still a _lot_ more left over, though. 

Axe and Crooks were now on their second plate, while you were still on your first. Picking at it, imagining how you thought it would taste — simply mouth-watering. It’s a shame you couldn’t _taste_ it. 

“Why not Atlas?” You spoke up, cutting of Axe mid-sentence. He narrowed his sockets at you but shrugged, shoving another forkful of alfredo pasta in his mouth. Crooks paused, lowering his fork to rub his chin in thought, he frowned.

“WHAT?” 

Pushing the food around the plate, a nervous semi-smile on your lips as you shrug your shoulders. “Atlas is a Greek Titan?” 

“I.. ADMIT, I NEVER HEARD OF ‘ _GREAK_ ’.” Crooks murmured, although it still sounded like his usual tone. This made you smile despite his pronunciation.

“Greek.” you corrected, twisting your fork in thought. If they didn’t know about Greek then there was a high chance that they had no clue about the history and religion. Leaning back on your chair, you tapped your cheek. You could stall a bit, telling them the meanings of names-- but not too much that they might suspect you. Couldn't have that. 

Axe stopped stuffing his face, silently watching you with his large red iris. A small flicker of red coming from his other socket but quickly died out the second it appeared. “yeah, still no clue who that is.”

Humming softly, you sat straight. “It’s not a ‘who’ it’s a language in Europe, across the ocean. It’s where I grew up." 

“huh. knew ya weren’t ‘round here.” Axe grumbled. Shoving another forkful into his awaiting mouth.

You huffed a laugh, shaking your head and stared down at the untouched plate. It smelled amazing and you would have been stuffing your face too if it weren’t for the fact that it’ll last bland and plain.

“Anyways,” you continued, looking up at Crooks. “Atlas is one of, if not, the strongest Titan between the other titans that were at war with the Gods on Olympus.” 

“...Olympus?” Crooks muttered softly, invested in your ‘story’. A bright shine in his small sockets as he ate in a moderately slow pace, more held back than his brother. 

“A mountain where most gods live on. I believe someone made a movie about it - Heracules, Hercules ? He’s Roman, I think... I never paid attention.” You shrugged, snickering softly at the thought of the young hero. You may or may not have played a ‘harmless’ prank on him once - don’t think he forgave you for it yet. Romans are such difficult people to deal with.

A sly smile appeared on your lips. “How about Jupiter?”

“JUPITER?”

“Yeah, it’ll probably piss off Heracules.”

“O-OH... UHM? NO? I DON’T WANT TO MAKE ANYONE MAD.. C-CAN YOU TELL ME MORE ABOUT ‘ATLAS’ THOUGH?” 

You covered your mouth to stifle your laughter. unaware of the soft glow of rusty orange and blood red. Axe faster than his brother in hiding what he was feeling, grumbling under his breath and slowly consumed his food, his large iris still trained on you while you recovered.

Crooks only lowered his gaze, unsure why he was feeling flustered. His hands tightened around the silverware. He cleared his throat and lowered it to the plate, twirling it twice and shoved it behind his teeth — feeling the food disintegrate into tiny magic particles.

You hadn't touched your food yet.

“Sure, sure. it's been a few years since I studied it, but the short version is that Atlas is responsible for bearing the weight of the heavens on his shoulders, a punishment bestowed on him by Zeus, the King of all Gods, after the battle against Olympian Gods for control of the heavens." You spoke, thinking of your words carefully. spreading misinformation about the higher ups would result in punishment- no matter how much you probed, jabbed, or tested them.

"A common misconception humans came up with is that Atlas was forced to hold the Earth on his shoulders, not the heavens." You chuckled, shaking your head lightly at the misinformation. You remembered who spread that around among the humans a few thousand years ago - not sure what happened to poor little Jimmy, but there were rumors among the reapers that he summoned Jimmy and turned into stone. it was unclear since reapers at the time loved to gossip on their, rare, free times. "I guess you can say he literally held the sky on his shoulders."

“The battle between Titans and Gods lasted ten years with the winning being the Gods, they were imprisoned in Tartarus."

"why were they in battle fer? seems like alotta work ta me." Axe grumbled, standing up to reach over the table and piled more food onto his plate. Blinking at his words - you weren't aware he was still listening. Were you talking to much of the titans and gods? wasn't this supposed to be a dinner in attempts to get to know each other? you bit your bottom lip. 

"The ruler of the Titans, Cronus, was dethroned by his son, Zeus. it sparked the battle that lasted ten years, the Titans lost and were punished by being imprisoned." 

“sounds like an ass ta me."

You snorted unattractively, covering your mouth from laughing out. Oh Olympus, if only he knew! 

"Atlas is the meaning of endurance and strength, imagine holding up the sky for a millennia." you spoke, rolling your eyes and lifted the fork to your mouth. Shoving the food in your mouth with a sense of disappointment - however, your eyes nearly boggled out of your head at the blooming tastes attacking your taste buds.

The mouth-watering taste of Alfredo pasta made tears well up in your eyes. You didn't need to swallow as the food slowly disappeared from your mouth, leaving a tingly feeling all over your mouth. 

“Oh Gods!" You cried. "This-This is divine!" You couldn't stop the tears from streaming down your cheeks as you shoved another forkful of food into your mouth, the magic leaving pleasant tingles down your spine. The cheese mixed in stuck to your tongue before, it too, began to disappear.

Shoving yet another forkful into your mouth - unsure how to stop the tingles - choking slightly, you quickly took a large gulp of the wine, lightly patting your chest until the feeling went away. 

Axe's roaring laughter cut you off from shoving anymore food into your mouth. face blotchy and pink from your random burst of tears.

"w-what?" You barked weakly, wiping the corners of your mouth with the napkin Crooks gave you mid choke. A deep concern written over his frown as he moved to sit closer, rubbing your back and soothing you softly with little whispers. You flushed, covering your cheeks as they burned a pinkish hue.

“n-neva...hehehehe.. neva seen someone choke on food like that."

You narrowed your eyes, glaring without heat at the chuckling skeleton monster opposite of you. He abandoned his food and opted to lean back on the chair, hand over his damaged socket that leaked translucent red blobs of magic, and laughed some more. 

Rolling your eyes, you lowered the napkin and leaned forth. Your elbows resting on the table and your chin on your intertwined fingers. "A _choked_ reaction? I'm surprised."

Axe only laughed harder, attempting to wipe away the tears from his sockets. Crooks sighed deeply from beside you, his hand lingering for a second longer before retracting almost hesitantly.

“Eat Slowly, Y/n." he said gently, fiddling with his gloved fingers nervously before smiling crookedly-- you cringed at your thoughts and smiled back. "And, If You Want, Call Me Atlas." 

Perking up at this, Axe's roaring laughter a background noise as you nodded eagerly. The name _Crooks_ holding zero meaning in your house but _Atlas_ having a deeper meaning other than a titan who fought behind Cronus. 

You hummed softly, taking another bite - still delicious like the first bite, and hummed happily. lightly moving your body in a short dance before the food disintegrated from your mouth. If Crooks- _Atlas_ had a nickname dubbed by you, then shouldn't Axe have one as well?

Turning to the chuckling skeleton, you lowered the fork on the plate. "What about you? want a nickname?" 

This was... nice. to put it lightly.

These two didn't over crowd you, didn't ask too many questions or made it their life-long mission to befriend you. _It wasn't suffocating._

"eh. sure. enlighten me, peaches." He shoved another forkful into his mouth and leaned back, calculating gaze on you.

You raised your eyebrows at the nickname, narrowing your eyes in almost warning. ~~Don't get too comfortable.~~ but ultimately shrug it off. it wasn't fair if you were giving them a nickname and they didn't give you one in return.

" _Ares_." you deadpanned, the conversation feeling like one of famous ones you had with the god. A shiver crawling down your spine, minus the times he and you fought — all in good heart, of course. he.. Ares was.. he was unbelievably _frustrating._

Axe didn't give you that type of thinking, though. He seemed to keep things at a distance, observing instead of interacting and a careful person. Maybe your hypothesis was wrong? You decided not to dwell too much of it. 

"m'guessin' there is a story behind that one too." Axe spoke, raising his brow bone at you.

Chuckling, you nodded. "Yeah, but I won't bore you with the details, you don't seem the type to care about it."

"is..is this favoritism?" he mocked before waving his hand at the small 'brother!' from Atlas. "nah, i get it. m'bro's amazin'." 

You hummed thoughtfully. he wasn't pushy like the other two energetic skeletons, if you also counted the tyrant. He... what was his name again? eh, doesn't matter.

"I agree. I mean, this food? To _die_ for." You snickered at your own pun, knowing fully aware at the two wouldn't get it as you did. they'll probably never do if you kept your mouth in check. 

The rusty orange appeared on Atlas' cheeks, turning his head away bashfully as the two of you went further down the line to compliment his cooking - you even went as far to thank him again for coming up with this idea.

“ARES." Atlas croaked, his face now the definition of oranges, running his hand through his face. bone rubbing on bone sounded weird, not something you weren't used too, though. On the job, in reaper form, it was always a common sound you made whenever checking a human's lifespan.

“I'll give you the short version." You said through fading giggles. "Ares is the God of War, and one of the 12 Olympians.. uh, Humans often think he is overwhelming, insatiable in battle, destructive, and man-slaughtering, which is somewhat true? He's more annoying in character?" you paused at their silence. scratching your cheek with a frown.

"It is also said that his counterpart is a roman named Mars. but like i said; romans are difficult people and I tend to avoid interaction if I can."

The silence was drawn further, nervously twirling the fork in your hands, avoiding their gazes in favour of the table and silverware. Wait, why should you care? they're going to be gone in the next few years or so, no need to sugarcoat anything; especially if it involved Ares.

“god o'war, huh?" Axe hummed, his smile having a malicious glint to them, dark rings appeared underneath his sockets as he tilted his head to the side -- all light from his sockets vanished.

Atlas looked incredibly nervous, shifting his tiny eye lights to his brother then you, unsure. Biting your cheek, you turned your head and hid your laughter with the back of your hand. 

“Am I supposed to be scared now?" You asked, snapping Axe out of his attempt of scaring you. You lived many years, seen many things humanity had to offer, seen unexplainable things in the underworld and seen Hades (and addition; your father) angry enough to scar a poor being. Axe's attempt simply was _child's play._

Activating one of your power, you tilted your head. the hood that manifested upon activation hadn't shielded your bare skull. nips and cracks littering every surface. pure rings of white for eyes that tinted into a dangerous black, out shining the void within your sockets. your mouth pulled into a snarl -- as quickly as it came, it disappeared in a split second. barely giving Axe the time to examine you fully.

He blinked rapidly, checking his surroundings with his shoulders tense. sockets narrowed dangerously - all while Atlas seemed oblivious to your own share of power.

If needed, You were going to show these skeletons that you meant business. 

"the fuck.." Axe growled, his large iris darting to point one of the room to point two. 

_he wouldn't survive the underworld._

"Ares?" you called, Axe - now dubbed as _Ares_ flinched at your voice. his hand coming up to his socket and tugged harshly at the non-function one. 

"nuthin'. thought i saw somethin fer a bit." still, he didn't relax. Did he forget? shrugging the thought away you smiled softly.

“Is Ares okay with you? I can change it if you want." you asked, finishing up your plate. Ares paused, staring at his empty plate and pilled it again with a shrug, you helped Atlas clean up - despite him insisting that it was his mess, you pulled out the 'my house' card until he gave up and let you help him clear out the table and pack up the leftovers - splitting it three ways (they had the much bigger share) for the three of you and stored it in the refrigerator. 

Ares didn't give you a verbal response until he placed his plate in the sink.

"sure. whatevr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *`Hercules’ name is ‘hera’cules(in Greece). My dad said Zeus named him after Hera to piss her off lmao  
> *Axe's new name; Ares has a counterpart in roman mythology named: Mars
> 
>  **Reader:** _is dying._  
>  **Ares:** _ho lY sHIT *dies of laughter*_


	6. Start a new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas is excited. Ares is silent, and we see a different perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Short chapter for the sake of plot, I promise ok

“I’m... all out.” 

Sighing in disappointment, you placed the empty bowl on the table. Leaning back against the couch with a small frown.

The sun had went down hours ago, taking the last bits of warmth with it and came out the moon, Atlas and Ares left way before the sun began to touch the horizon. Saying that their relatives might be wondering where they were. Annoyed at the mere mention of them, you offered if they’d like to stay the night. Just to piss off whoever at the opposite side of the street - also, _food_. Food you can _taste_. 

You were going to admit trying to make the exact replica of Atlas’ cooking, following a recipe on your phone and excitedly took the first bite - only to taste nothingness. You had bummed out for an hour after that, ending up falling asleep on the couch and woke up three hours later with the overwhelming _joy_ you felt once remembering Atlas’ food in the refrigerator.

Instead of choking on it, you decided to go slow and savour it. Wondering about work, when it will come, if you’d have time for Atlas and Ares — not that you _cared_ or anything. They were just amusing characters. . . Okay, so maybe you did care a bit but that didn’t really mean anything. It’s like your likeliness to Cerberus! 

You blinked twice, tearing your eyes from the bowl and sighed softly. Picking up your phone to check the time — 5 AM, you start work in three days. 

Picking yourself off the couch and put the dirty dish in the sink, you wandered up the stairs and into the bedroom. Opening the window halfway and climbed into bed, sleeping for a few more hours should be an easy pass time. 

It was until around 10AM did you wake up to the sound of your doorbell. Groggily getting out of bed, you grumbled softly as you decended the stairs. Muttering underneath your bed — completely unaware of your pink nose and lightly blue lips as you opened the unlocked door and glared at the offending monster. 

However, it quickly melted away at the concern skull of Atlas. Swiftly taking off his gloves and placed his hand against your cheek, his other pressed firmly on your forehead.

Blinking away the sleepiness, you removed his hands from your face, waving him inside. Still wearing yesterday’s clothing, although more messier than the last time you saw Atlas. 

He ducked underneath your doorframe - just as he was closing the door, you saw the disbelief on bandana and scarf’s faces from across the street. Another skeleton monster standing behind the two, although wearing gym shorts, a flame-printed top, basketballs for shoulder pads, and a backwards black cap. 

The door closed before you could examine him much longer. shrugging your shoulders, you lead Atlas to the living room and fell onto the couch with a soft groan. 

“‘morning.” You mumbled softly, laying on your side and stretched your arms above your head, arching your back with a loud whine.

“GOOD MORNING, Y/N. DID YOU HAVE BREAKFAST YET?” Atlas spoke, his attention on your drawn windows - he pulled them to the side - a prideful and (slight) smug on his features before he turned back to you. The expression he had softened - no longer blue-lipped as the colour returned to the luscious pink. 

_Food?_ You perked, but didn’t bother to move positions. 

“no? I don’t think I eat breakfast.” You say, sitting up with a yawn escaping your mouth. Atlas frowned and shook his head. 

“UNACCEPTABLE, I WILL MAKE YOU- You Haven’t Bought Anything Yet, Have You?” He cut himself off, speaking in a normal tone as if he was regretful. 

However, he suddenly gasped. “SHOPPING! YES, LETS GO SHOPPING TODAY! YOU SAID YOU NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE, RIGHT? WE CAN GET YOU SOME CLOTHES TOO.” 

Lazily raising your brow, you gestured to your clothes. “I’m comfortable, though. I have enough clothes that’ll last me until the end of the week.”

He shook his head - feeling like a child again as he wiggled his finger back and forth in a scolding manner. The last time anyone did that, it was because you pranked Hades, Dad was at a meeting on Olympus so the self-proclaimed ‘uncle’ had to look after you for a day or so. At the time, you couldn’t be older than 5, fifty or a hundred years old in human years. 

Raising your eyebrow at him, Atlas huffed and easily took large steps towards you, plucking you off the couch and carried you to the stairs. Too stunned to react, you stared with wide eyes. 

Gently putting you on the first step, he patted your head and gestures with his chin to the bedroom. “GO CHANGE! I WILL FETCH MY TRUCK AND ARES, OKAY?” 

Absentmindedly nodding your head, you blinked twice when he patted your head once again and turned his heel, softly closing the door behind him as he left. 

“.... _Oh Hades.._ ” murmuring under your breath, you turned and quickly retreated to the bedroom. Brushing your hair by running your fingers through it, you changed into a comfortable sweater, black tank top and white jeans. Picking up your wallet from the drawer, you zipped up the sweater to your neck then pulled your hair into a low bun. 

Locking the door. You narrowed your eyes at the waiting skeletons across the road, biting your tongue you sighed loudly and shoved your hands into your pockets. Shrugging your shoulders, you walked to the street and waited for Atlas and Ares.

“GO OVER..” one whispered to the other. 

Crossing your arms, you narrowed your gaze at the two - feeling almost relieved when Atlas pulled up, carefully backing out of their driveway and parked in front of you.

Unable to resist the sigh, you quickly climbed into the truck, went over Ares and leaned back, staring up at the sky and let out another loud sigh. 

Ares chuckled deeply, twisting around to face you just as Atlas drove off, leaving Scarf and Bandana in the dust. “what got yer underwear inna twist?” 

shrugging your shoulders in silence, you continued to stare at the sky, the clouds rolling by slowly. Ares took this silence as ‘nothing’ and twisted back, leaning against the chair with an uneasy smile. His one working eye light looking at the review mirror, senses tingling of oncoming danger. Yet, when he looked into the mirror, he didn’t see anything or anyone that opposed to a threat. 

No, not in this flimsy timeline. 

*Meanwhile*

A man tapped his fingers against his phone. His brow quirked in amusement at the retreating truck, leaving several in the dust behind. His sharp features twisted, jade blue eyes rolling with his plump lips pulling back into a lopsided smile. 

“Lets go.” He said to the driver, rolling up the window and leaned back, leg over the other as the car jerked forward. Although, his eyes stayed with the skeleton monsters in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlas, excited for the Reader: she’s like a little baby unicorn-
> 
> Other Skeletons: *hits reader with a hand bag* Don’t be f u c k ing ruDE


	7. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas takes you shopping!

Now, it didn’t take a lot for you to be stunned in silence, you’ve seen a lot of things from God and Goddesses arguing, to world disasters and demons cannibalism to simple things such as weather change. Sitting in the truck, starstruck in silence at the large building in front of you. 

You seen these buildings, yeah, but you never actually _ventured_ into one that didn’t include your job. It was a ‘get in and get out’ type of situation that happened almost a hundred percent of the time. 

Pulling up your hood, you tightened the strings and slowly followed after Atlas, pursing your lips into a thin line and took a hold of his hand.

Atlas flinched but quickly took a hold of your hand once more, giving an encouraging squeeze. Ares narrowed his sockets a bit, his hands in his pockets twitching - unsure what to do, he shrugged his shoulders.

“ya look nervous.” He said, walking through the automatic doors.

“That’s new.” You mutter at the doors, watching it slowly close as you turned to look at Ares, only to see him already look at you. It was the same one you saw two days ago at the market, but larger. And it goes around.

A smidge of amusement in his large eye light, his smile relaxed and somewhat murth. “I have, it’s been a while.”

“so m’bro wasn’t kiddin’ ‘bout you experiencing things for the first time, eh?” He stopped at the escalators, staring at the ascending automatic staircase before looking over at you. 

Tightly holding onto Atlas’ hand, you pursed your lips at the movement. An uneasy feeling settling in the pit of your stomach. “You could say that - hey, do we have something else to do on the lower levels?”

Hearing your desperation, Ares shrugged his shoulders and took a step, slowly rising up - he snickered at your bewildered look, you mouth slightly ajar as he stood and.. and just waited until he was halfway up, gesturing you to take your step and join him on the upper level. 

Atlas held onto your hand, giving another encouraging squeeze. His small sockets looking like crescent moons, the apples of his cheeks glowed a beautiful orange. His shoulders are practically shaking with excitement, a soft rattling sound coming from his ribcage as he slowly slipped his hand from yours, readjusting the glove before taking his step and slowly ascended upwards. 

You blinked twice, suddenly feeling betrayed as your mouth tapped open with a soft gasp. “You’re leaving me?!” You whispered, eyeing the escalator warily. 

For Gods and Goddesses! You fought a _demon_ a few days ago, you were a representative of _death!_ How can a moving staircase _frighten_ you?

Pulling up your big girl pants, you puffed your cheeks in concentration, holding onto the rails - a shocked gasp coming from you, you eyes boggling as it literally began to drag you forth. Squealing in surprise, you quickly bit your tongue at the embarrassed noise, your right foot in front of you - two stairs up and your left behind you, the same distant and your knee nearly touching the corner of the moving steps.

Muffled giggles and chuckles sounded around you - but you hadn’t heard it, trying to steady yourself from falling sideways. You hand tightened around the moving rails, the tips of your fingers touching the cold metal underneath it - you gasped and tumbled off once reaching the top floor. Atlas stood close by, clapping his hands and his bones rattled in utter excitement. Ares has his back facing you, his shoulders shaking from concealed laughter. A soft glow of _blue_ surprising you for a second before Atlas scooped you up, hugging you close to his chest and squealed; “YOU DID IT! IM SO PROUD OF YOU, TINY Y/N!” 

Trying to scowl, to show that you _weren’t_ impressed about the whole ordeal. No doubt you looked ridiculous coming up, but seeing the absolute joy in Atlas’ sockets made you hesitate on smothering that joy. Sighing softly, you smiled at him. “Guess I did.”

“man, m’bro wasn’t kiddin’ then.” Ares spoke up as Atlas gently placed you back on your own two feet, giving your head soft pats. 

You flinched at the hard pats, but smiled with Atlas beaming at you. Looking over at Ares, you tilted your head, the smile on your lips melting away into a semi-frown. “Yeah, no kidding.”

“‘here’s a story behind it?” He inquired, reaching up to his broken socket and tugged at it.

You shrug your shoulders, brushing off his action although made a mental note to ask him about it later when he was more comfortable with you. “Didn’t go out a lot. Dad didn’t like it.” 

It wasn’t a full lie, the truth was that you never really bothered to interact with humans and other mythical beings - fae’s were way too tricky to even figure out, vampires were terribly territorial, and werewolves weren’t your favourite cup of tea ; which also meant Dad never liked you interacting with the myths - _you_ were one yourself. 

Often portrayed as the bringer of death. Again, only half true. You didn’t kill anyone, don’t harvest their souls like icky demons - no, you help souls cross over, look over their livelihoods, decide if they were worthy enough for Olympus (or other religious haven) or unfortunate enough for the Underworld (again, or other religious domain). 

You blinked softly, shaking your head and smiled at Ares - a tingle at the back of your neck made you pause, looking over your shoulder; finding anything out of the ordinary. Finding none, you pursed your pink lips into a thin smile and jogged up to Atlas, slipping your hand in his as if it were second nature - you also grabbed a hold of Ares’, not because you thought he felt left out but really because you felt… _off_. Not sure why, though. 

You hadn’t seen the blue flush that dusted over Ares’ cheekbone, using the matted fur around his hood to cover his chin, turning his head away. 

“So.. what do I need?” You spoke up after checking your surroundings and seeing nothing threatening. Looking over at Atlas’ hunched over frame, lips perked slightly.

“OH! YOU CAN TRY ON CLOTHES IN MOST OF THE STORES HERE! ME, (AND MOSTLY ME) AND ARES WILL BE THE JUDGE!” 

“Judge of what?” You ask, tilting your head slightly, looking over the overhead store signs.

“WHY, OF YOUR CLOTHES, OF COURSE! _NYEH HEHEH~_!” 

…!!

It was that sound he made before! Instantly turning your head to see Atlas giggling to himself, cute ‘nyeh’s coming from him as he checked out the entrances of each store - multiple people walked by him, holding onto their bags and keeping their gaze fixated on the floor. You narrowed your eyes when you managed to catch their gaze. Your lips pulling back into a sinister smile - Telling them that it _shouldn’t_ be Atlas they should be wary of because how he looks; you’ll fight someone for Atlas, ‘nough said. 

The two females who held your gaze gasped loudly, doing a u-turn and scurrying away, both whispering to one another and checking their shoulders as if they feared you were following them. The white sheet over their skin nearly made you laugh, until you saw your reflection and instantly covered your sockets by lowering your head from view. 

Willing the magic down, you inhaled softly before opening them again - checking your reflection, you nodded to yourself and continued to stand by Atlas and Ares, they had let go of your hands when those women came close to check out the window holding female products — Your eyes instantly widen and your face pinked. 

“I’ll buy those myself! We can go look at actual clothing instead of-of _that!”_ especially with _grown_ men! There is absolutely no way in Hades will you try on _anything_ within this store! 

Looking up at the name, you narrowed your eyes into a glare. _Victoria’s Secret._ An overly priced store, or so you’ve seen in mortal women’s lifespan records. Those women (and some males) had no decency to— Throwing the rest of that thought away, you huffed and began pushing those two away from the window, your head lowered to hide the fact that you were _pink_ borderline _red_. 

Ares’ snickers only told you he was messing with you, while Atlas’ confused ‘nyeh?’ made you even more embarrassed.

After pushing them past three stores, you slowed. Rubbing your cheeks with a huff and a small pout. Embarrassing…

“I THOUGHT YOU’D LIKE THAT STORE?” Atlas said, now checking out another window display. Biting your bottom lip, you chuckled nervously.

“...i don’t know? It’s.. not me.” _Not to mention dad’ll have a fit._ You shook your head, throwing that thought away and followed Atlas into the store he was admiring. 

You playfully glared at a snickering Ares as you walked by, immediately going to the clothes rack and browsed through shirts after shirts. 

After five minutes of browsing, you decided to quit. Nothing had caught your eye - only a shirt with a rose embroidery with the words _‘death awaits_ ’ which you found funny and ironic — but it turns out it also had other embroidery at the back that simply cursed gods. You couldn’t have that, they’d literally have your head! 

Finding Atlas with an armful of clothing, your eyes widened. “W-wow! I don’t need that much clothing!” _Especially since I can get the rest in the underworld — what’s the trend?_ You thought, biting your lip as Atlas glanced down to the clothes in his arms then up to you, a smile on his crooked teeth. 

“NONSENSE, ONE WHO IS FRIENDS WITH THE ALMIGHTY ATLAS DESERVES THE BEST!” He struck a quick pose, looking through the clothes in his arms once again. “DO YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE A STAGGERING BIKER GIRL?”

You blinked owlishly, glancing around for Ares’ only to see him in the next hoop of clothes. His cheeks dusting blue and dropped his hands into his pockets, merrily in his own world while looking at the shirts displayed on the mannequins. 

“A staggering biker girl?” You mutter, confused.

Atlas pointed. “YOU HAVE A MOTORCYCLE, YES? I THOUGHT MAYBE FIT THE IMAGE! BUT OF COURSE YOU CAN CHOOSE WHATEVER YOU LIKE!” He said, growing more excited as he showed you a denim vest - he tilted his head as he held it to your chest, shaking his head and then placed it back.

You shook your head, laughing softly. “Sure, one or two outfits won’t hurt.” _There’s a look to motorcycles?_

“....hey.” Ares whispered, poking your arm while Atlas continued to hold out clothing in front of your body, a deep concentrated look over his features, a small rusty orange tongue peeking out from behind his teeth - yet you had no time to admire the show of magic when Ares poked your side. 

“Hi.” You say, turning to face him. Ares still had remnants of blue speckled around his skull, the soft glow of his red eye causing a purple hue underneath his working socket - only something you’d see if you were searching for. 

“...don laugh.” He said, eyeing you warily with his left hand hidden behind him. Furrowing your eyebrows slightly, you nodded softly. 

His working eye light (or large orb?) had scanned over your face, searching for any lie within your eyes or anything that would be the opposite of what you agreed too. Satisfied, his tight smile loosened _just a bit_. “close yer eyes, peach.” 

Pulling your bottom lip in between your teeth, you nodded once again, slowly closing your eyes. Nose slightly wrinkling when he walked behind you and began pushing you to a direction.

Said object was placed on your head, behind your ear and dropping forward slightly.

“ok. ya can open’em.” 

Nibbling on your lip, you exhaled slowly and opened your eyes - finding yourself to be faced with a mirror, skeletal fingers (chips and cracks littered the small bones) and the sight of your face — and… and bunny ears? 

“...ya, uh, there is a little button on the left side and it’ll move.” Ares said, digging his chin into his sweater, the speckles of blue bloomed over his cheeks, his eye light avoiding your gaze as he lowered the mirror. 

“That...that’s so cute, _sweet Persephone_ —” you covered your mouth, hiding the wide smile as Ares cowered further into his hood.

“I GOT IT!” Atlas shouted, turning around to show you two pieces of clothing, but he stopped almost instantly, a soft colouring to his cheekbones, he covered his teeth with the clothing and turned around. 

“Don’t you think, Atlas?” You say, pressing the button Ares mentioned and felt the left ear droop down, popped up, and the same thing happened to the right ear - the fur was the colour of your natural hair.

“...I’d _eat_ you up.” Ares chuckled, shrugging his shoulders at Atlas’ surprise look. You chuckled along, unsure why Atlas looked _scandalized._

“Pfft—” Slipping off the bunny ears, you shut it off and kept a hold on it. Deciding to buy it after seeing their reactions to it - the colours orange and blue was nice on them... 

But..Something has been bothering you for a bit.. you never thought much about it but now? . . . Why was Ares’ eyelight _red_ when his magic is _blue?_

You stored that away for another time. No matter how comfortable Ares seemed, he was still on high alert. Like a cornered prey. 

“AHEM- BROTHER, PLEASE. NO PUNS.”

“it’s no _nose_ of my _skin_ , heh.” Ares snickered, much to Atlas’ dismay. Before the two could fall into that hole, you gestured to the four pieces of clothing in Atlas’ arm. Black, leathery, and… chains? Where did he get chains in a store so mediocre? 

“How ‘bout I go try those on and you two judge?” 

Ares flinched and Atlas suddenly looked nervous. You pursed your lips, gently taking the clothes from Atlas’ right grip. “Or not - still not sure what the trend is today, though. I could use the help, yenno.” 

“ER, YES. OKAY!”

You nodded, looking around for the changing rooms - everything was _new_ from the last time you went into a mall. People didn’t die instantly in malls - or shopping centre, whatever they call the buildings now - they are usually rushed to the hospital or instantly die in a moving vehicle.

“Everything okay here?” A worker smiled, walking up to you and the two skeletons.

“The changing quarters?”

She stared at you weirdly, her smile slipping before she lightly shook her head. “Of course, anything for—” She paled at the two tall monsters behind you. Her eyes widening as she stumbled over her words.

You narrowing your eyes, stepping into her view and smiled forcefully. “They’re with me. Direct us to the changing quarters and I won’t have to inform your boss about the insubordination, especially with monsters.”

The woman shook her head once again, apologizing meekly and lead the three of you to the back and to a changing room. The corners of your lips curled, happily following after the human and thanked her after she unlocked the changing room for you. 

“other than the bunny ears, is this all?” You ask the two, holding open the door and pivoted around to face them.

Ares shrugged, letting his gaze wonder off. Atlas nodded, ushering you into the changing room.   
  
The first outfit was a tight blue shirt, a leather jacket with spiked studs on the shoulder pads. Black ripped jeans, heeled boots (hopefully you won’t fall.) and a brown belt with a silver buckle.

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you shook your head and stripped. Shivering softly at the cool air nipping your exposed skin, and quickly changed into the outfit Atlas picked out.

“The pants is kinda big.” You say, loud enough for the two on the other end to hear you. Pulling up the pants, wiggling your bottom, and jumping in place. Still, the waist band was still a size too large. Pursing your lips, you folded the cuffs over your ankles and the waist band, wrapping the belt underneath the folds and tightened it so that it was snug.

Grabbing the leather jacket and threw it over your shoulder, shoving your hand into the pocket and stared at your reflection. A soft curl at the corners of your lips threatening to widen as you opened the door.

“Coloured shades probably would’ve looked nice with this look, don’t you think?” You ask, holding onto the collar of the jacket and shifted your stance, posing for the two skeletons in front of you. 

Atlas’ jaw dropped, his mouth agape with his eyelight shining bright. The same rusty orange appearing over his face as he stood there, stunned to silence. You rose your eyebrow and brushed your hair to the side, looking over your shoulder at the mirror and turned to face it. “Maybe two buns on top.. and a bit curly?” 

“...guys?” You turned to face them. A small frown replacing your lips - Ares had his skull covered with his hoody, a blue glow coming from underneath - his smile tight but wider. You chuckled at his action; pivoting on his heel and leaned against the wall, lightly thumping his head onto it. 

“WOWZA... YOU LOOK.. LOOK AMAZING, TINY Y/N!” Atlas shook his head, snapping out of his trance - the rusty orange settling. “DON’T YOU THINK, ARES?” He asked, turning to his brother who (somehow) stopped thumping his head against the wall and pulled his hood down.

“yep.” He said, eyeing your outfit with a easy-going smile. Giving you two thumbs up. “ten outta ten, peaches.” 

Deciding to buy it, you quickly changed into the other outfit Atlas picked out - happy that he chose to ditch the rest of the clothes he had after deciding on the ‘biker girl’ scheme he thought of.

Opening the door, you crossed your arms, a small frown on your lips at your exposed stomach. Unlike the first one, this on was a black crop-top with a skull imprinted in the from and a ‘death by glamour’ in from back (in pink writing), high-wasted leggings, large boots that stopped above your ankles, and a fishnet cardigan. Accessories was a simple black choker with a crescent moon. 

“what about this one? My ass looks amazing.” You say, giving a small twirl to show them the outcome of Atlas’ pick. His style was very much better than yours. It was comfortable and wasn’t too revealing minus the crop top.

This time, the two held their expressions. Ares giving you two thumbs up - although looked a bit hostile at the brand of the crop top - otherwise, he seemed fine with it. He kept eyeing the choker around your neck, though. 

Atlas eagerly agreed with you but quickly corrected himself; “YOUR BUTT LOOKS FINE, NOT THAT I WAS LOOKING — I MEANT EVERYTHING LOOKS.. ER, THE OUTFIT IS VERY NICE!”

After giving their input, you went back and changed into your clothes. Picking up the clothes you were buying and proceeded to the cashier.

“Hello, got everything you needed?” The woman smiled, scanning. Your items - her eyebrow rose silently at the bunny ears - and bagged them. You nodded softly, taking out your wallet and pulled out the amount of drachmas. 

“oh.. we only accept Canadian money.” She spoke, eyeing your foreign money. you blinked twice - money was _money_ did it really matter what region it came from?

“DON’T WORRY, HUMAN. I’LL PAY FOR THEM.” Atlas spoke up behind you, taking out his wallet and held out his card to the woman - she froze at the loud tone and stared eye-wide at Atlas, the colour draining from her face as she gaped like a lunatic. Clenching your jaw, you narrowed your eyes in warning. That seemed to snap her out of it as she took his card and quickly swiped it, giving it back and handed you the two bags, the brand’s pink _‘MMT’_ logo smack dabbed in the middle of it. 

Pointedly thanking her, you looped your arm around Atlas’ arm and gently pulled him out of the store, the woman obviously ignoring his farewells while Ares followed closely - glaring at the woman just as much as you did. 

The day dragged on. Hopping from one store to the other, trying out clothes, posing for the two to judge, rejecting some, pulling a string from a shirt, nearly tripping over your two feet on six-inch pumps, glaring or vaguely threatening anyone who looked at Ares or Atlas even the smallest of fear or hostility. 

While trying out the clothes, you noticed that each time; their skulls would colour up. Glowing either blue or orange. Stumbling over their words at revealing clothes, praising at others that hid your scarred up stomach - Atlas even threw away a shirt you held that covered everything but your cleavage; saying a woman like you must seduce a man without the need of exposing yourself. Wise words, you thought, picking out another article of clothing.

Ares, the little snickering demon, had the most joy of seeing you experiencing modern technology for the first time - squealing when the scanners went off, attempting to try a hoverboard and falling on your ass, cursing at the large screen near the stairs for directions, touching things with the upmost care - checking out phone displays and jumping when a women’s voice called out: “are you stuck in there?” You asked. 

“no, I am siri.“ it said, the words displayed on the small screen. 

“how in all Olympus did you get in there?” 

“searching: Olympus. . . Olympus is—” 

“I know what Olympus is! I meant-” 

“ _holy shit, peaches!”_ Ares laughed. “ _It’s siri, a voice assistant.. n-not an actual person._ ”

“.... _oh_.”

About three human males tried to pick a fight with Atlas and Ares - you got quickly annoyed and used a power to seduce them away. Cursing Hades and all bad luck on them as you shoved the human out of the way and continued to shop with the two. Experiencing things for the first time in decades : smooth ice cream, bubble tea, technology. Weird looking irons, and food. Although it didn’t match up with monster based, nothing could compare to monster-cooked foods. Ever. 

However, because of the amount of time you put in using your powers to seduce men away - it also mean that the drawbacks would be harder. Powers like reaper seduction worked with a few people, after going over the maximum, it would be a full 48 hours until you could use it again. Not to mention that keeping the human form up would eat away at your stamina. 

“Would you watch where you’re going, freak.” A woman hissed, taking a step away from Atlas - bristling with anger, you stomped over, despite being two feet away and glared at the woman. 

“He wasn’t near you, get your head outta your ass before I-” 

“woah there, peaches. not in tha middle of here.” Ares said, holding you back with his hand clamp over your mouth - despite having it covered, you continued to swear at her, switching from Greek, to french, to English in one full sentence. 

Shaking your head, you took a deep breath and attempted to lunge at her, but with Ares’ tight grip on your waist and shoulder, you barely moved. 

“I’ll rip your head like Meduca, you _fribble_ , _soaked teabag of a—_ ” 

“Y/N, NO. LETS GO, ITS GETTING LATE AND WE STILL HAVE TO GO GROCERY SHOPPING.” Atlas cut you off, resting his large hand on your shoulder, giving you a soft squeeze.

You growled softly, glaring at the woman - brushing off Ares’ arms around your body and took a step forth, pointing your finger near her crooked nose. Her skin pale as sheets at your language and hostility. 

“May the Fates bring upon misfortune to you, _Anna Kingsley._ “ you whispered her name, smiling sadistically at the devoid of colour in her skin. Her eyes wide with fear as she stumbled back. 

“ _I’ll see you soon._ Taa taa~“ you winked, turning your heel, snatched up the bags you dropped, and held out your hand to the two skeletons - their confused expression switched from you to the lady on the floor. 

If it was the 18th century again, you were pretty sure she would’ve called you a witch, resulting in your head rolling off the block — _again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reader:**  
>  _*goes up the escalators Buddy elf style*_
> 
> **Also Reader:**  
>  _*rips open her sweater to show ‘president of Atlas protection club’*_  
>  **Ares:**  
>  _....*rips off sweater to show ‘founder of Atlas protection club’*_  
>  **Atlas:**  
>  _....^-^??_


	8. Privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo sends a letter. You, apparently, have a stalker.

Waking up at dawn, a bit disoriented and more tired. The sun hadn’t reached the sky, colours slowly painting over the dark blue sky, thinly stretched clouds with fading stars. You blinked tiredly at the window, groaning softly as your head pounded. 

Suddenly remembering how I’d felt when you’d go over your magic limit - waking up the next morning to feel the very thing you represent. Pulling the covers over your head, you sighed loudly. 

Finally deciding to get out of bed and change into— your eyes widen significantly, you phone instantly going off with notifications, buzzing loudly on your night stand - diving back into bed to reach over, you snatched up your phone and instantly turned it on. A loud squeal ripping through the silence. 

“I never took you as a screamer.” A familiar voice teased, leaning against the windowsill, his arms crossed over his chest with a slight smile. You tensed instantly, sitting up at stare at the male with eyes wide, mouth hung open in shock. 

Despite it being modern times, Hermes still wore the classic white tunic: a chiton. Several gold accessories for decorations, an arm band, sandals with slowly flapping wings - you noticed he didn’t have his hat either. 

“What are you doing here, Hermes?” You ask, closing your mouth and slipped out of bed. Pocketing your phone and walked towards the God. He shrugged his shoulders, glancing around the room and stared at your weapon sticking out of the wall. An amused grin pasted on his thin lips. 

“Doing what I do best. Sending letters to one supernatural to another.” He shrugged, twirling the small golden staff in his hand. “Several Gods and Goddesses have written to you - since I can’t exactly travel to the Underworld unless tied to work, I couldn’t give it to you. Not to mention you were almost never there, and you move around a lot up here. It was hard finding you here in North America.” He says, chuckling. 

His golden locks shuffling as he shook his head. His eyes widening slightly and took a cautious step back, his hands raised to his shoulders. _“But_ I can see that you’re busy, so I’ll just drop off the letters and be on my way - Oh! Apollo wrote to you recently, so I’d open that one first.” 

You sighed softly, taking a step back to give him his space as he rummaged through his satchel, taking out several letters with your name written in Ancient Greece. 

Apollo’s letter stood out the most with it having a small hue of yellow. “If you want to write back, you know how to summon me. See you later, little reaper!” Hermes grinned his goofy smile, successfully making you smile back before he opened the window, cloaked himself and jumped out, flying upwards then faster than light; left to west. Presumably back to Europe.

Looking through the letters, several from Zeus, some form Hera, others from Artemis, two from Ares, one from Eros and the recent one being Apollo.

Carelessly throwing the others on your bed, you sat down and ripped off the wax seal, fiddling with the Olympus symbol and flipped open the folded parchment. 

_To: Y/n. Location: ???  
From: Apollo. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus. _

_My Dear, Y/n.  
I can’t imagine how bored you are, working in the human realm like you do. I’ve been plagued by these thoughts of you recently. Nothing romantic, I swear. That’s Eros’ thing. Anyway, for the reason of my writing to you is that I pulled some strings and managed to get you some souls to collect. Heard from Mr. Hades that you’ve been recently moved. He or your father wouldn’t say where, though.  
I’m sure Hermes can find you with how fast he travels now._

_Be well, Apollo.  
Ps. Haven’t forgiven you about the prank, I’ll be waiting for your reply._

Your... relationship with Apollo was.. complicated. Moreso than with your mother (whom you have very limited knowledge about) but _oh goddesses,_ Apollo meddling with your work was never a good thing.

Ignoring the updated ‘to-die’ list, you quickly shoved your phone into your pocket and opened a rip in the middle of your room, closing it instantly when you passed through, ignoring the wails, the screaming, and Cerberus’ warning snarl as you trekked towards the palace looming over head, deciding to skip the formalities with other reaper in the association and head straight to your father. 

“Apollo!” You shouted, your eyes flashing and your skin disappearing - bones replaced the soft layer as you glared at your father. Muttering under his breath before pushing away the ink bottle and put the pen down. Intertwining his fingers together and looked up. Tiring green eyes looking back at you. 

“Hello, I didn’t know you would be visiting so soon.” He said, brushing off your outburst. His eyes trailed down, a sigh coming from him as he leaned back, rubbing a bony hand through his hair and sighed once more. “He offered. I figured if it went well, the two of you can grow closer.” 

“He _pushed_ me off a cliff!” You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. A low growl ripping through your (currently) non existent throat. “May I remind you that-” 

“that he convinced the whole village that you were a witch. Burning you on a pole.” He cut you off, waving his hand in the air dismissively. “You aren’t so innocent either. You touched several instruments, tampered with said instruments, convinced Artemis that he actually hated her... need I go on?” 

Pursing your lips in denied silence. A long huff coming from you as you plopped down on the chair, crossing your arms over your chest in a pout. ”Ok. Fine. Artemis was, and is, gullible.” 

Your father shook his head, opening another rip to your house and gestures with his chin. “Go back, Hades might catch a wind of you returning early.”

“...If Apollo shows up in the human realm, I’m going to throw him off a cliff, or run him over. Whichever hurts more.” You took a step through the rip, glaring up at your ceiling and pointed. “Do you hear me!? I’ll run you over, if you come close to me!” 

“Threatening a God won’t do you good, Y/n.” Your father shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. Your bones disappeared underneath the layer of skin, your anger slowly drifting off as you shrug your shoulders, balling your fists and made motions to punch him.

“Fight me.” 

“I’m terribly busy, farewell.” You father said, closing the rip without another word although you did see a slight malicious grin. 

Running your hand through your hair, you sighed deeply and went to the attic. Taking out the bottles ink, quill, and a piece of parchment. Pulling the chair out of the desk, you sat down and hovered over the parchment. 

_To: Apollo. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus  
From: Y/N. Location: Canada, British Columbia._

_Dear Apollo.  
I didn’t ask for any favours from you, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try wiggling your way into my workplace. Yeah, I moved areas - Canada’s a beautiful country. There is so much wooden areas, the air smells fresh, and the people - ... they’re okay, I guess. Mortals are difficult creatures to please._

_Have you heard about the recent news? There are monsters now roaming this part of the world, not sure about our homeland and the western countries. I’ve only been meeting with limited few for a day or three._

_Be fair, Y/n.  
Ps. Grow up, we were children. You were the one to initiate it._

Folding up the parchment, sealing up the ink and pushed it and the quill back. Heating up the wax and sealing the parchment. Turning it over and wrote Apollo’s name in the middle with the same writing and ancient words. Clicking your tongue, you stood up and stretched your arms over your head. 

Taking out your phone, you paused at the empty pocket. Blinking twice and scowled loudly. Quickly drawing the star alignment for Hermes, you hung it up on the window, grabbing a special match box from the metal cabinet - the parchment burst in golden flames. 

As fast as it came, it was gone the next second. Swiping the letter from the desk, you threw the matchbox back into the file cabinet and shut it. Walking down the stairs back into your room. Picked up the other letters and walked into the living room.

“That was quick.” You say, voice flat and bored at Hermes, who sat on your couch, the wings flapping a bit faster, his hands intertwined behind his head and his feet kicked up. 

“Never left.” Hermes chuckled, glancing over his shoulder to the window. The sun was now out, giving life to everything it touched. “Your declaration to Apollo was amusing - he can’t hear you though.” 

"which is why you’re worth something.” You say, spreading the letters on the coffee table and handed him your written letter. Your symboled of wax seal being a simple skull with your initial behind it.

He took it from your hand, examining the tiring with a curl of his lips. “I’m hurt, LR. I’m the god of many things.”

“which is irrelevant here.. with the amount of Greek people.” You say, sitting on the far end, pulling your knees to your chest.

“Do you hear that? It’s the sound of my heart breaking.” Hermes frowned, his hand pressed over his chest. You simply rolled your eyes and outstretched your hand. 

Hermes perked up and took your hand, intertwining your fingers together. Wrinkling your nose, you wiggle your hand out of his hand and huffed. “I meant my phone. I know you took it.”

Hermes frowned again, sighed loudly and took out your phone from his satchel. Dropping it in your awaiting palm.

“Alright. I’ll leave so you can work - I’ll go give this to Apollo as quick as I can. See you soon, LR.” Hermes smiled, winked then cloaked himself before flying out your door. 

Finally alone, you switched from you human form to your reaper form. The light chill of cold nipping against your bones made your shiver, making your bones rattle slightly against your cloak. Taking out your phone (you cursed when you forgot to give Hermes your number) and scrolled through the list: choosing to get the youngest kid the bunch before gradually making your way to the eldest. 

Before you could summon your scythe, the doorbell rang throughout your house. Another shiver crawled up your spine as your form shifted back to human, muttering softly under your breath as you pocketed your phone and opened the door. A soft smile curling your lips as you pushed open the door and gestured the two inside.

“Isn’t too early to be out and about?“ you ask the two, following them to your kitchen. Atlas, the usual excitable monster, looked tired and ready to keel over and sleep. Ares had already fallen asleep on the chair, leaning onto the table with his arms crossed and forehead resting on his arms.

“Is It?” Atlas whispered, checking the time with a slight frown. “It Is. I Apologize If We Woke You Up.” 

Quickly shaking your head, you rolled on the balls of your feet. “Don’t apologize. You two can rest here while I... go do some things.” You say, pausing for a moment to think of a better term than ‘collecting and leading souls to the underworld’. 

Atlas blinked softly, rubbing his face and nodded. You frowned softly. 

“Not to be rude-” Ares snorted, making you glare at his (supposedly) sleeping figure. “But what are you two doing here?” 

Atlas looked nervous, avoiding your gaze before sighing in defeat. Ares sat up, leaning against the chair with his hands balled in his pockets. His expression tight. 

“There Was... An Argument Last Night. The Others Wanted To Meet You Too But I Said You Wouldn’t Like that - And That You Seemed To Not Like Them Either.” 

“They were fighting about me?“ you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest and shifted your weight to your right leg. Eyes glaring over to the direction of their house.

“stupid, i know.” Ares grumbled, growling softly as he harshly picked at his messed up eye socket. Mumbling under his breath - he seemed unstable, ready to snap if anyone touched him. 

Pursing your lips into a thin line, you looked over at Atlas. “Well, you can spend your free time here. I haven’t known the two of you long but you two seem trustworthy.” You say, turning around and rummage through the drawers. Searching for extra keys that you threw into it - wasn’t exactly sure if you’d ever trust anyone enough with it.

Finding the keys with a triumph ‘Ah-ha!’ and placed it on the counter, sliding one to Atlas and tossed the other to Ares. “My only condition is that you don’t bring anyone over. There is a lot of relics and valuables in this house that I cannot lose.” 

Ares stared at the copied key, sockets blinking before slowly bringing it over. Examining the small rust, the curves and edges before shrugging his shoulders. “imma forget, so m’bro will keep his.” he says, sliding the key over to you and stood up, walking to the living room without a second work - a man of few words, he was. 

You raised your eyebrow and glanced at Atlas questionably. 

“THERE IS.. SOME REASONS WHY WE LOOK LIKE WE DO.” He said suddenly, shifting back to his loud voice. He grabbed and pocketed the key with a soft smile. “WE WERE SUBJUGATED TO MULTIPLE TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCES. . . I Do Not Think Ares Or Myself Is Ready To Say Anything About it-” 

“it’s fine, you don’t have to explain your experiences to me. Not when we barely know each other. Go at your own pace, yenno.” You say, walking to the living room with Atlas closely on your heel - completely unaware of the fond look over his sockets. 

Spotting Ares on the couch, holding several letters in his hand, looking through each and every one with his brows furrowed. Trying to read the ancient text. 

You shrugged your shoulders at his questioning glance, eyeing the wax symbol and handed it you. Taking it from his hand, you easily popped off the wax from the paper and unfolded it - It was a letter written from - ironically - Ares. 

Stiffling your laughter, you scanned the context, frowning softly at the date written at the bottom along with his ‘see you soon’. 

“wut it say?” Ares asked, leaning over to look at the ancient texts. His brow furrowing lightly - trying to recall the letters as if he had seen them before. Have he? Did he forget again? Reaching up to his pocket, he painfully tugged at it, scratching the edges to bring himself back to reality. 

You frowned at this, watching from the corner of your eye as Atlas sat down, meekly reaching over to examining the other letters you put down in favour of Ares’. 

“It’s just the usual _‘what are you doing’, ‘how are you?’, ‘are you going to visit?’_ type of questions you’d get from an old friend.” You say, brushing off his confused look. They had their secrets, you had yours. Enough said. 

Gathering the letters into a small pile, you placed them underneath the tv, letting them sit in the rising sunlight as you turned and shoved your hands into your pants pockets - still wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday and the day before that.

“I have work to go too, you can stay if you’d like. I’ll probably come back around lunch hour to eat then head out again... at least until 10 this evening.” Using your powers today are going to be tight. You’d have to make sure to avoid adventurous and wanderer’s souls and save them for the next few days until your magic supply replenishes. 

Ares nodded softly, leaning against your shoulder with his eyes tightly shut; already drifting asleep. You stifled your laughter, slowly bringing him to lay down while you slipped underneath him. Standing up, you glanced over at Atlas - you paused. He looked troubled. 

Before you could ask what’s bothering him, you phone’s ringtone goes off from your room. Startling the three of you in high alert - you and Ares ready to fight off anything deemed as a threat. 

luckily, you quickly realized the sound was your phone, and instantly cut off the magic attempting to form in your hand.

Feeling dead tired once more, you frowned softly - how long did you sleep? Why did it feel like you.. you never went to bed?

“Nap?“ you ask the two, feeling the weight of your body being pushed to the ground. With buckling knees, you quickly sat down on the couch. Atlas gave you a look, Ares chuckled and sunk deeper into the couch. 

“DON’T ENCOURAGE ARES WITH HIS LAZY HABITS, TINY Y/N!” Atlas chaises. You giggled tiredly, yawning loudly into your hand. 

“m’sorry, At.” Just a few hours. You can give mortals a few hours of life with their loved ones. . .

Ares shifted, hesitantly bringing your head to rest on his shoulders - he was tensed, he knew it, but you still shifted positions to get comfortable against him. Usually, Ares would be hellbent on not contact’ rule but honestly? Who could give a fuck if they had a personal heater curling up next to them? Surely not him, he’d be stupid (like baby blue and idiot classic) to even think of rejecting a heated thing.

**A few hours later**

Hermes returned in the middle of your nap, saw that you had company and disguised himself as a mortal mailman, slipping your letter in the mail slot and knocked once before leaving in a flash of light.

Atlas had to wake you up but due to that lunch had rolled in and that you had a new mail from the same ancient text. You hastily explained that it was private and that, no matter what, if you wanted to translate for them, it would still come out the same. After eating Atlas’ lunch _(thank the GODDESSES it had taste! You cried.)_ , saying your goodbyes, got on your motorcycle and drove off. Parking it in a secluded area, took the keys and switched from human to reaper form. Willing your dual blades back into your palms and started to work - the youngest first... which was often in the hospital; which lead to now. . . 

You huffed in annoyance. Sobbing and a damp atmosphere souring your mood. Suddenly being overwhelmed on why you hated working on a hospital - it was the sole reason why you finished the hospital first before going off to accidents on the streets, mugging gone wrong, and actual murders.

Something about hospitals rubbed you the wrong way - why would one want to delay a person’s death? That is just pushing away a new chance at life.

although, it might be a biased opinion because you _literally_ can’t die. Head chopped off? Cool okay, underworld you go. Burned at a stake? Amazing, new uniform! Drowned at sea? Oh, well at least you can swim with dead souls for an hour or so. 

Humans were.. interesting with their empathy and emotions - sure you can feel them but it isn’t as strong as humans. It’s _there_ and that’s all it’ll ever be, as sad as it may sound. 

You perked up at a sound - see! This was why you hated working at hospitals, it bought your mood down. 

Someone’s shouting rang throughout the hallway, cursing and demanding better hospitality.

You rolled your eyes - or what was left of it, roaming around the hospital with your dual blades strapped to your side, a large cloak hiding your bones - easily passing through people without being detected the slightest. 

_‘Use your magic wisely.’ Your father scolded, sharp jawline tensed and large brows furrowed. ‘The human realm is filled with unpredictability. You’ll never know when someone is in need of guidance to the afterlife.’_

Sighing once more, you flipped through the parchment. Listing off names you had finished evaluating - children souls were young and filled with life, ready to spread their wings only to fall back into sickness. You cringed softly, ignoring the growls and curses from the room you passed, keeping your head low - soft clicks of your boots the only sound you can hear over the distant beeping. 

The room you passed became silent - not that you were paying attention, calibrations and calculations running a mile in your head to even pay attention to some poor sap demanding respect. 

“hol’up, babycakes.” A gruff, Brooklyn-sounding voice demanded behind you. You mind instantly blanked, schematics vanishing in the air as you turned around - the hood called off your exposed skull at the sudden movement. 

You glanced forward, confusion nipping at every exposed bone in your body. The parchment of names vanishing up in green smoke as you turned back to the monster and pointed at your chest. “Me?” 

The skeleton monster snorted, sockets narrowed suspiciously. “i don see anybody else.”

“....you can see me?” You ask, your own sockets widening in surprise. Your hand flying to your mouth. Eye lights scanning the tiled floor with your mind running a mile. “That’s odd. Although it may be because of the amount of magic I used yesterday.” you mutter, completely unaware of a second skeleton monster appearing from the room and behind the shorter skeleton. 

“ANOTHER ONE?” He said, successfully cutting through your inner monologue. Unlike the shorter one, this skeleton’s voice was loud and scratchy, kind of rumbling if you stood close enough. You narrowed your sockets, shifting uncomfortably at his scrutinizing gaze.

Shaking your head, you straightened up. Glaring back with the same heat. A low growl ripping through the air as he rose his brow. “You have a problem with me?” 

“DEPENDS ON YOUR ANSWER.” he said, adjusting the leather jacket around his shoulders - his hand was wrapped up in gauze, taped down with medical tape - he also wore black ripped jeans, a belt with a gold buckle, and a simple white shirt. Unlike the shorter one who wore a jacket, yellow-gold faux fur along the hood, a blood red turtle next with a collar wrapped snug around his neck, shorts that went little over his knees with two yellow-gold stripes on the sides. His sharp grin was tight, zigzagging with a single gold tooth glinting in the hospital light. 

They... kind of looked like Ares and Atlas.

“Huh.” You shrug your shoulders. turning on your heel and began walking away. “I’m pretty busy, sooo... bye.” 

A harsh tug pulled at your chest, stopping you from walking any further (much to your annoyance). It felt like heavy weights were placed upon your shoulders and you had little feeling from the neck down.

“i said hol’up, dollface. were ya ripped out as well?” the skeleton asked, turning you around to face them. Your gaze went to the camera, glaring at it then down to the two monsters in front of you.

“I guess? I just got here.”

“yer new, then.” Ares look-a-like said, the blaze in his socket disappearing along with the sudden weight. You blinked twice, wiggling your arms for measure and furrowed lightly. 

“Yeah? Nice to meet you too.” You say with a bit of bite in your tone. 

“....” The two said nothing. Red eyelights carefully examining you - with the way their shoulders were squared, you’d guess that they were waiting for something. The question was what were they waiting for?

fiddling the the handle of your blade, you took a step back. “Like I said, I’m busy. I have no idea how you can see me but I’d rather not stand around and find out how or why.” 

“WAIT.” Atlas’ doppelgänger shouted. “YOU WILL NOT MENTION THIS TO ANYONE. AM I CLEAR?” He demanded. His permanent-glare fixated on you. 

“On Hermes’ lifespans.” You say, tapping your chin. “As long as you don’t mention of this encounter, either.” 

“deal.” Ares’ doppelgänger cut in quickly. Red sweat littering his skull as he glanced around - his eyelights stopping at the security camera momentarily, he cursed. Looking back up at the tall one. “we gotta go, boss.” 

“LETS.” ‘Boss’ said without breaking eye contact, lifted his hand and placed it on the.. employee’s? shoulder - a white flash made you shut your sockets, blinded for a split second before your sight came back and the two were no longer seen anywhere. 

Shrugging off the encounter of mysterious monsters, your turned your heel and continued you way towards your original destination. 

Completely ignorant about the male standing at the end of the hall. A slight smirk playing on his lips as he swiftly followed you, making sure to keep himself off your mental radar. 

Soft sobs and pleads could be heard, everything washed away in a blur as you pulled up your hood, hiding your face. 

Examining the room in silence, you softly closed the door behind you, locking it. The action wasn’t noticed by the parents in the room, too busy grieving over their daughter on her deathbed. 

Looking up at the ticking clock, you inhaled softly - your sockets closing. Time seemed to slow down, their sobs were drawn out, the beeping was slow just as her breathing. You remained untouched, moving over to the vacant side of the bed and lightly pressed your fingertips on the girl’s forehead.

The young preteen shivered as you leaned down, and lightly kissed over where your fingers pressed - in a swift motion, her cinematic record piped out, flashing over her wide eyes; watching her life flash before her eyes. 

From taking her first few breaths as a newborn, to learning how to ride a bike, to discovering her sickness, down to her life being strapped to a machine. You narrows your eyes, grabbing a hold of her record - successfully halting its movements as you brought the strip closer to your face. 

_little girl, possibly five years old. Covering underneath her bed, mouth tightly covered by her small hands, tears streaming down her face, desperation drawn on her face. Woman, twenty-nine, screaming at a male, sixteen._

_Another male comes, twenty-eight, slams woman into a wall, he screams, shouts. Little girl falls asleep under her bed._

Her life coming like flashes from scene to scene in your eyes, making you blink rapidly and lightly shake your head. Hesitantly letting go of the cinematic record, letting it resume to scrolling by until it drawn a blank to her most recent memory. 

Grabbing your blade, you sliced at it; cutting away the life she was meant to have, far from her reach. Inhaling through your nose, you lightly touched her forehead; where you kissed her, and watched as time resumed - the shocked sobs cut off in silence as the heart monitor zeroed out, a long flatline followed by screams from her mother. 

Unlocking the doors just as the doctors rushed in, attempting to save the young preteen. It nearly made your chuckle - her life had been sucked away to be reincarnated or forever in embrace. A hand touched yours, it was warm and soft and as you looked down, you smiled at the young girl - her eyes wide as she watched the doctors attempt CPR on her unconscious body, her mother screaming and wailing at the top of her lungs. 

“...Is that me?” The girl, Martha, asked. Her hold tightening around your hand. Tears welling up in her brown eyes.

“Unfortunately so.” You say. Lightly tugging her hand to your direction.

“Then.. who are you?” She gasped softly. “Are you my guardian angel?” 

You giggled at her child-like wonder. The pure surprise and joy in her eyes shined brighter as you guided her through the hospital hallway. “You could say that.” You say, pulling back your hood - your (colour) hair tied out of your face. Soft skin replacing the bones, your vibrant (colour) eyes matching hers.

The preteen awe’d. “You’re so pretty. Mama always said our angels were beautiful.... Does this mean you’ll be taking me to heaven? Will I see my dog Junior?” She asked one after the other, her hold on your hand tightening after each word. Her gaze lowering to the floor and her voice becoming somber.

“Sure, whatever you like.” You say, taking out a blade and swiped the air in front of you. Clouds upon clouds appearing in front of a blue sky, stars lightly dotting the blue like freckles on her nose and cheeks. “I’m sure your sister is excited to see you, too.” 

Martha puffed her cheeks. “I’m more excited about Junior.” 

You laughed, guiding her through the clouds - it was much more different than Olympus’ version of safe haven, but this girl believed in God. You weren’t going to tear that beliefs away. 

“Animals are amazing, no?” You chuckle, covering your bottom lip with your vacant hand. Nearing the infamous gates - a male and woman stood in front of it, a pillar in between with a thick book laid open. 

Stopping your tracks, you knelt before Martha. Placing you hands on your shoulders and pointed over the two beings. “These two will show you the way to your sister and animal. You’re in good hands.” 

Martha looked hesitant. A scrunch in between her brows as she looked over at the two figures then back at you. “...I’m scared.” She whispered. 

“There is nothing to be afraid of. You’re safe, and will forever be.”

Martha slowly nodded her head, letting go of your hand and began walking towards the two figures. When she looked back, she saw you walking away with your hood over your face. 

A single swipe of your blade and you returned to the mortal realm.

* * *

Checking out names after names, leading the souls of the dead towards their destination. Soothing anyone who broke down at the sight of their bodies on their deathbeds - some were not so fortunate to be surrounded by loved ones. 

An inkling feeling nipped at the back of your neck, though. Like you were being followed to every mortal you helped pass - like someone was already there before you arrived. 

At first you thought about those skeletons (you had a hunch they lived across the street) and the possibility of them following you everywhere. But when you’d check, you didn’t see or feel anything that resembled their magic.

The Inkling feeling only grew with more people you helped - you _swore_ you saw the same vehicle more than three times at an incident. 

Parking your motorcycle in the driveway, you sighed and slipped off the helmet. Holding it to your side as you shut off the engine and kicked the peg. 

It’s impossible that the two followed you - they wouldn’t know where you were going the first time - which meant _someone_ knew about your operation. 

Opening the door to your house, you were immediately smacked in the face by an incredible smell. Mouth began to drool as you carelessly kicked off your shoes, dropped your helmet and made a beeline towards the kitchen. Heart beating rapidly in your chest as you rounded the corner and nearly cried for the second time today.

 _“Sweet Persephone, bless you!”_ You shouted, staring in awe at the table. A large glass pan filled to the brim with mouth-watering lasagna along side several breadsticks. 

Atlas flinched at your loud tone, catching the bottle of wine from smashing and staining your tiled floor. “YOU’RE BACK!”

“and on time, too.” Ares spoke from his seat. He relaxed and sunk deeper, his hand that was scratching his socket lowered - was.. was he worried about you? 

“I MADE DINNER! I WASN’T SURE WHEN YOU WILL BE ARRIVING, SO I WENT AHEAD AND HELPED MYSELF - OH, I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND...” Atlas’ tone was excitable then dimmed immensely. 

You waved your hand. “That kitchen is officially yours - my only condition is that I get to _eat_ too, okay?” 

Atlas - bless him - had the widest smile you’ve ever seen. His sockets squinting from his grin, petite tears gathering in them as he quickly placed the bottle down, took large steps towards you and pulled you into a tight hug. “DEAL, A MILLION STARS, DEAL!” 

That inkling feeling was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want a spoiler? The man following reader ISN’T Apollo or Hermes. 
> 
> The next chapter is just going to be the letters written to you by the gods listed above. not an official chapter but a ‘9.5’ chapter then onto Ch.10 !


	9. The Tyrant and his Mutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the evening with Ares and Atlas. The Tiny Tyrant and his dog wants a truce. Are you going to be easy with them? Nope!

Atlas felt, for once, genuinely uncomfortable. 

It wasn’t because of the situation - oh no, you were an absolute blessing. It was.. well, ever since this morning he had been feeling off, like someone was getting closer - a bit too close for his liking. He knew Ares felt it too, if you could count his constant guard. it resembled their time in the underground, where it was ‘eat or die’. Where monsters who were once friends had ravaged one another for a fresh meal and instead they got was dust.

Atlas considered the house across from him a safe place. Somewhere far from other realities, him and Ares. Some mannerisms were the same, same habits, same schedule. 

After putting you down and quickly helped himself, Ares, and you a full plate of lasagna. His and Ares’ much larger portion than yours, but it was still a lot to human standards - you still ate it all and asked for seconds.

He smiled fondly, taking another large piece from the glass pan and placed it on yours. You grinned widely and thanked him before helping yourself - this time slower to savour it. 

Dinner went on silently, enjoying each other’s company without the use of words. Simply eating with occasional small talk.

Although, Atlas couldn’t help but want to feed you. He was sure Ares felt the same with the way he so-subtly pushed more food onto your plate, giving him a much more smaller portion than usual. Atlas tried to give him some more but Ares said he was full.

The thought disturbed him, yes, but he also knew what Ares was getting at. You acted like you’ve never eaten a meal in your entire life. Atlas saw that little spark of joy when he suggested making your breakfast earlier, the first time you ate - you cried. 

A painful tug pulled at his soul and he momentarily paused his scrubbing. Pressing his palm to his chest and lightly pressed down at the aching feeling. Had you been mistreated before? 

You barely talked about yourself, sure you let him and his brother have privileges around the house - even giving them a copy of your keys. Atlas resumed washing the dishes, shaking his shoulders to get rid of the ache. It didn’t work. 

You mentioned your dad and your work. But that was pretty much it. He didn’t know anything about you besides assumptions that could be wrong. Were you held captive? Was ‘dad’ the reason you acted like everything was new to you? Perhaps it was ; your reaction to the shopping centre only hinted that you were _starved_ and held captive. 

Placing the rest of the plates on the dryer rack, he wiped his hands clean and walked towards the kitchen, ducking his head under the doorframe. He sat next to you and leaned in like a puppy. His thoughts running wild on why you acted the way you do. 

Picking up the letters, rereading them over with a soft smile on your lips, silently greeting Atlas as he curled onto your side, holding onto your sleeve with Ares leaning against you on your left, his skull rested on your shoulder as his gaze scanned over the text.

You didn’t say anything when you chuckled, fiddling with the wax seal in your other hand - it was gold with a symbol of lightning in the middle. The letter ‘Z’ behind it. He frowned lightly when you folded the parchment and leaned forward to pick up another. 

he slowly fell to his side, sockets closed as you leaned back - uncaring that you were pressed against his skull. He huffed and tapped your side. 

“as much as i like bein’ under ya, peach, I can’t breath.” 

You shook your head, arching your back so he could sit up - however he went back down and gingerly placed himself on your lap, arms snaking around your waist to pull you closer and snuggled his face against your stomach. 

mindlessly placing your hand on his skull, lightly tracing the edges of the unsightly hole as you reread the letters. You blinked twice before your gaze dropped to the skeleton snuggling close to you. “You can breath?” You asked, surprised. 

Deep throaty chuckles, Ares nodded his head. “s’complicated ta explain. lets go with magic.” He says, his hold around your waist tightening slightly before sighing in content, sockets still closed as he leaned slightly into your hand. 

You, however, wasn’t content. Your brows furrowed in slight annoyance. “Magic shouldn’t be the solution to every question.”

“why not? i can do it. pretty convenient.” 

_yes, it was._ But that’s the answer you didn’t want to hear. Ares sighed deeply and shifted positions to lay on his back. Peering up at you with his one large red eye. “howza ‘bout this? ya tell me whats on the papers, and i’ll explain monster magic if I can remember it, ya?” 

“CAN I ASK QUESTIONS TOO?” Atlas asked, lightly tapping his fingers around your arm. You glanced at him with your brow raised in question before shrugging your shoulders. 

were these two always clingy? 

“Sure, I see no harm in it.” You say, picking up the rest of the letters and neatly stacked them orderly. “Ah,” you glanced at Atlas. “Nothing too personal, please.” 

The tall skeleton nodded slowly, looking a bit disappointed but smiled almost quickly. 

Ares sat up and rugged at his eye. You frowned lightly and pulled his wrist, retracting his finger from further digging into his damaged socket. 

He looked shocked for a moment before melting into your touch. Choosing a random letter, you scanned the context before shaking your head. “This is from Ares -“ you snickered at Ares’ brow bones that shot up, his attention immediately going to the parchment in your hands. “He’s a friend, we go out with each other sometimes. A little ‘reunion’ I guess, since I barely him and the others.” You say, pointing at the name on top for the two to see before you began to read out loud. 

Of course you lied about the war and your actual job, you lied about Ares’ wordings except that you two would be in North America at the same time, and that he wants to take you out sometime.

Reading the make belief letter, you folded it up and tossed it to the Coffee table. Wondering if you should write back to Ares despite it being so long... eh, maybe later. 

“are ya gonna go out with ‘em soon?” Ares asked, raising a brow bone at you. Shrugging your shoulders at his question, you stared at the folded parchment. 

”Maybe? Depends on if he is around and when he is available.” 

“oh.” Axe muttered, staring at the folded parchment with a hint of anger. You raised you brow at him, but he shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the coffee table. 

“WHAT DO YOU DO FOR A LIVING?” Atlas spoke up, gently taking the other letters from your grasp and flipped through them. You weren’t worried, they couldn’t know Ancient Greece, even if they studied for years - someone like you, who grew up with the language. 

Tapping your chin in thought. What was the most human way of saying ‘harvesting souls’? ah! You got it. 

”Helping people reach their destination.” You say, smiling softly. ”it’s... more than it sounds, believe me.” You laughed softly, it was the truth but twisted in a way they could relate.. somewhat.

Atlas nodded his head, taking out a letter and handed it to you. Flipping the folds, your brows shot upwards before laughing softly.

”this one is from a man named... Zariah.” You cringed lightly. 

”zariah?” Ares asked, raising his brow from his spot on your lap. Swallowing thickly, you nodded.

”Zariah.”

“Z..ZARIAH?” Atlas puzzled, looking over your shoulder to the text on the letter, his brow bones knitting together in confusion. 

“His parents weren’t... the brightest.” You mutter softly, scanning the context with a slight frown. “I don’t know why they keep accusing me of taking his guitar? I don’t even play the lut- guitar.” 

After reading a few more letters, explaining a few things to the two skeletons, they asked their questions whenever you said a specific word they didn’t understand - same thing with asking you to pronounce their names with that strange language you spoke. 

Their curiosity was the cutest thing to experience - perhaps they thought the same thing during that shopping trip. You still lacked a few things for the kitchen, but that’s partially why you offered to give the rights to Atlas. Not only did you get to enjoy whatever he made, Atlas utterly looked happy maneuvering around your kitchen. 

carefully storing the letters away, you raised your eyebrow at Ares when you turned about, watching as he made himself at home and turned around, pulling the couch pillow underneath his arm and promptly began to doze off. 

Atlas stood close by, tapping his fingers together while his eyelights shifted nervously. “UH..” 

“You can go sleep upstairs,” you offered, “I don’t mind you guys crashing over for the night.. just.. don’t snoop around, please.” 

Atlas looked like he was about to say something but ultimately decided against it. Taking long steps towards you, he slowly wrapped his arms around you. “Thank You... Goodnight.” He whispered - or rather, tried. 

You nodded your head slowly, hesitantly wrapping your arms around his ribcage and squeezed softly. “There’s another room for me upstairs,” you lied swiftly. “I can sleep there, so don’t worry, okay?” 

it was weird. Willingly letting these two smother you with attention and clinginess such as today. If someone told you a week ago you’d have two giant skeletons at your lap, you would’ve laughed and called them insane. Yet here you were unbothered by their mere presence.

Atlas gingerly pulled away, giving your forehead a silent ‘mwah’ before making a haste retreated to your bedroom. You chuckled softly and turned to a sleeping Ares. Rolling your eyes, you leaned over and gently kissed the back of his skull in silent ‘good night’ before making your way upstairs to the attic. 

Paperwork won’t do itself, unfortunately. 

The next morning, you returned downstairs upon seeing one of many skeletons march up to your doorstep. Paperwork scattered over the desk before being shoved into the magical drawer and sealed shut to anyone but you and your species. 

Making haste with light footsteps - you paused at the door and bent over to grab another letter. Your name is written in ancient text with the same scent of Apollo. You huffed softly, shoving the letter carelessly into your pocket and opened the door before the skeleton outside could ring the doorbell. 

”what?” You hiss softly, enjoying the taken back expression of the smaller one of the two. You snickered softly. 

“I WANT A TRUCE!” 

Atlas and Axe decided to stay the night. You didn’t mind at all, saying that you had a feeling they were going to come over a lot and take the keys for the house. 

The morning sun was blocked out by gloomy looking clouds, a perfect day to stay indoors and watch for rain. You, however, were going to do the paperwork you were supposed to do yesterday when coming home. But Atlas and Ares were a welcoming distraction much to the disbelief of your rational side. 

Which also leads you to now, standing at the front door : partially opened only for your body to block out any entries. Two skeletons stood on your porch, the Tiny Tyrant’s browbones furrowed in agitation, his hands balled and his arms crossed over his chest. His brother - indifferent from the few interactions you had with him. Lazily standing a side while his brother did the works. 

“what?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID, HUMAN!” The skeleton scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, narrowing his sockets at you. 

You tilted your head a bit.

“Huh?” You blinked, staring at the tyrant and his brother for a second longer. You suddenly bursted into laughter, your hand over your mouth. “I’m sorry? I forgot everything - uh, sure? Yeah. I’m.. okay? But you really do not have to do anything about it.” 

“WH-WHAT? NO!” He huffed, stomping his foot. You snickered, glancing over to the empty couch - Ares had stood up, his shoulders tensed ; he sent you a confused look then his red iris wandered to the door. His sockets narrowing into a glare. 

“Just shrug it off. Don’t be a little nuisance like the rest of you, and we’ll be fine.” You say, waving your hand dismissively. Atlas must’ve still been asleep if he hadn’t come down the moment the doorbell rang. For that, you were grateful. Something seemed to bother him last night and you wanted him to rest. You turned your attention back to the two, a light frown on your lips at Tyrant’s face colouring.

“oorr not,” you sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Fine. What do you want?”

Tyrant’s (whats his name again?) huffed displeased. His eyelights darting from you to further into your house. You sighed, exaggerating it, and took a step to your left. A sarcastic grin on your face.

“My apologies, _your highness._ May you come in?” Every word you spat was with heavy sarcasm, but it seemed Tyrant chose not to acknowledge it as he walked past you. His brother close on his heel - not even sparing you a side glance.

Huffing softly, you shut the door and followed them to the kitchen. Ares followed as well. His large arms wrapping around your shoulders, glaring at the tyrant and his mutt.

you tensed up for a second. “Wait- can you reintroduce yourselves?” You ask before tyrant began talking. Your gaze slowly moving towards the staircase, lips pursing into a tight line. Hopefully Atlas stays asleep. 

Tyrant stared at you with a glare, like you had the gall to forget someone as _important_ as him. You rolled your eyes and lightly patted Ares’ protective arms around your shoulders. Moving to the refrigerator and taking out the leftovers from last night - popping it in the microwave and turning back to the three skeletons in your (now Atlas’) kitchen. 

“soo?? Should I just continue to call you ‘tiny tyrant’?” You ask, tilting your head, fighting off the sadistic grin from showing at the colouration in Tyrant’s face.

“TINY—!?” He gasped. “I AM THE MALEVOLENT BLACK, THIS IS THE WORTHLESS MUTT, RUS.” 

“ok, malevolent.” You say, fighting back a sly grin. Ares snickered behind you. 

Rus glared at you besides Black, while he stomped his foot. “YOU ARE MAKING THIS VERY DIFFICULT, HUMAN!” He shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“That’s befitting.” You say, nonchalantly shrugging your shoulders. A deep sigh coming from you at their glares and pinched the bridge of your nose. “Alright, fine. What’s up?” 

”I WANT YOU TO COME FOR DINNER.” 

“Nope, no can do. I already declined a dinner from the other nuisance across the street.” 

”LUCKILY FOR YOU, I DON’T LIVE IN THAT HOUSE - I LIVE IN THE GUEST HOUSE BEHIND.” He said, hands on his hips with a victorious grin - like he had the upper hand on you. Unknowns to him, you were pretty stubborn. Perhaps he knew of this already from your brief time together.

”And what’s stopping them from barging in?” You ask, tilting your head a bit. Feeling Ares’ hand press against the small of your back. You shifted lightly, briefly looking over your shoulder to gaze at him then snapped back to Black and Rus. 

“THEY WONT. WE MADE.. A DEAL.” he chuckled darkly. You raised your brow in question but ultimately shrugged it off.

”alright. I can act like I like you for a night. If anything goes wrong -” you growled softly, taking a threatening step forward. The mutt behind him bristled, narrowing his sockets at you dangerously. He attempted to take a step forward, to step in front of Black but stopped when he raised his arm. 

“YOU DARE QUESTION MY HOSPITALITY?!” 

“oh, I dare.” You growled a snarl that quickly morphed into a grin. Black glared harder, his arms crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot. 

“YOU ARE MAKING THIS _VERY_ TROUBLING, HUMAN.” He all but hissed. 

You snickered at the irony, rolling your eyes with a long, loud, sigh. “That’s great! Are we going to call it off now?” You knew you were being unreasonable - but something about these pair of skeletons rubbed you the wrong way. It was no doubt that Black had held himself in high regard - possibly to the point of narcissism. But what about the other one? You bit the insides of your cheek, sparing him a glance before returning back to Black. 

“NO. I WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR MANIPULATION, YOU WILL COME OVER TOMORROW NIGHT FOR DINNER AND ACTIVITIES.” He turned his heel, walking towards the door. Rus stood still, eyelights still trained on you... a hint of amusement in his eyelights. 

“I am only doing this for Atlas and Ares.” You snapped, shrugging off the hands on your shoulders.

Black paused at the door, looking over his shoulder with mild confusion before realizing _who_ you were talking about. “CROOKS AND AXE?” 

You growled softly, pushing past Rus and stomped up to Black’s personal space - ignoring the amusement in his eyelights as he raised a brow bone. _“They_ are called; Atlas and Ares now. Lest you forget, I’ll beat it into your thick skull.” 

Black bursted into loud mocking laughter (you had to fight the joy when he went; _Mwah hahaha!)_ and leaned dangerously close to your face, challenging you. A smirk now playing his teeth. “I’d **Like** To See You Try, Peasant.” 

A smirk on his teeth as he pulled back. “DRESS APPROPRIATELY! YOU WILL BE SMITTEN BY MY HOSPITALITY AND SHOVE THOSE WORDS DOWN YOUR THROAT!” 

Clapping your hands together, you sighed dreamily. “Am I not? Sorry, your shouting and personality already swooned me, _tyrant._ ” Your voice was flat, your face was devoid of emotion whilst Black was coloured in the face with utter rage. He opened the door, took a step out and slammed it shut.

You winced softly, immediately looking towards the stairs with a tight line on your lips. The sound of shifting upstairs made you sigh. So much for letting Atlas sleep a little longer. 

However, there were still more skeletons in your house than you liked. Turning to Rus, you raised your brow questionably at him. At least this pair was.. amusing, despite Rus hadn’t but glared and snarled at you like a, you fought off a snicker, like a _mutt._

Rus simply popped a sucker between his teeth. The amusement and resentment still buzzing in his eyelights. His lazily looked over at Ares, a snicker coming from him before he took long strides towards you. Hunching his spine forward so that he was close to your face. Amusement still danced in those orange eyelights as he took out the sucker - Axe’s eye light disintegrated instantly, his phalanges making holes in his pockets with the force he was holding.

Your eyes widen in shock, your brows shot upwards as Rus pressed his teeth against your lips. His eyelights still firmly on your (colour) eyes before retreating. He huffed a laugh and disappeared with a soft _‘pop!’_

That.. _that was your first kiss!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious about the letters mentioned in this chapter, you can read it on a side book named [Little Reaper & Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226832/chapters/55609702)!


	10. Little Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your stalker makes himself known, and suddenly you wished it was someone else.

The shock melted away almost instantly, anger quickly replacing it instead as you threw the door open - your face contorted into pure rage as you opened your mouth to scream after the two skeletons. 

But before you could march across the street and out of your door, large arms wrapped around your waist. Tightly holding you in place as you tried to thrash your way out. 

”Let go of me, Ares!” You shouted, now unbothered about keeping Atlas sleep - the mentioned skeleton had stood at the bottom of the stairs, his sockets wide in shock. 

Elbowing Ares’ ribcage, you snarled and attempted to release yourself. He grunted behind you, his hold tightening as he swung the door close with his foot and picked you up from the floor. Screams and shouts coming from you as you clawed and kicked. ”That sly, ugly- LET GO OF ME, ARES!” 

Ares shook his skull, falling back on the couch and wrapped his legs around you, further grounding you from thrashing. You stilled, your teeth grit in anger as you glared at the black screen of the TV. Your eyes watching the red glow of his eyelight, still buzzing with anger of his own.

Atlas quickly strolled over with long strides, crouching in front of you with his hands on your shaking knees. You glared heated at him, feeling slightly guilty and turned your head away. Your hair covering your face as you trembled with concealed anger. 

Who gave that _mutt_ the rights?! You certainly did not give any indications that you had any interest to either of those- those fucking skeletons! So why in all of Underworld did he pull that stunt?! You sighed, agitated. Once again trying to escape Ares’ iron hold and lightly kicked your feet, being mindful of the large skeleton kneeling in front of you. 

Turning your head to give Ares a side-glance, you narrowed your eyes. “Let. Me. Go.” You hiss, your anger could rival the actual Ares’ if he was here - probably enjoying your predicament and further worsening the situation. 

This Ares shook his skull, his arm sneaking around your waist and held tighter. “no.”

Bristling, you willed the magic down - not wanting to use it on either of them no matter how angry you were. They did nothing to deserve your rain of terror. 

“Are all the skeletons across the street infuriating?” You huff, ceasing your struggle and slumped back like a kid not wanting to be picked up. 

”you haven’t met the others.” He grumbled, slowly untangling his legs seeing as you were no longer trying to murder someone. 

Your brows shot upwards, mouth slightly ajar. “There is _more?!”_

Atlas nervously cleared his throat, making you turn to him with undivided attention. He fiddled with his fingers, glancing at the floor then to you. He flinched lightly at your unwavering gaze. “YES... ALTHOUGH MOST WANTED TO EXPLORE THE SURFACE, SOME OF US STAYED BACK IN EBOTT...”

“That’s fucking fantastic.” You mutter under your breath distastefully. Biting down on your tongue when Ares hesitantly retracted his arms around you. Pushing yourself to stand, you dusted yesterday’s clothes - glared out the window to that house across the street.

”I really don’t mind you two,” you say through the tensed silence, “I quite enjoy your presence, actually. Those _fiends,_ however, can get their souls harvested for all the non fucks I give.” Feeling the soft buzz of your phone, you blew a soft raspberry and turned it on. Seeing a new list of dying mortals fill your notifications, you scrolled through it with a bitter frown and pocketed your phone - you weren’t finished last night’s paperwork, either.

The awkward silence filled the room as you fummed silently, thinking and plotting ways to get back at the mutt. (you refused to acknowledge him by his name) Taking out your anger on Ares or Atlas was unsavoury and you really didn’t want them to _not_ like you. Despite the short time knowing the two brothers, you grew… to like them. They were nice company and didn’t force you to do anything you didn’t like. 

“I’LL… GO MAKE BREAKFAST.” Atlas spoke up, glancing at you before ducking away to the kitchen.

You sighed loudly, running your hand through your hair with a new frown. You hated the way he looked at you - like he had to walk on eggshells around you. Taking your lip between your teeth, you nibbled lightly. 

“...I’m sorry.” You apologize, looking up at Ares, hoping that he could see it in your eyes that you were sorry. “I shouldn’t have made a scene like that, or tried to hurt you.. and that I made the morning uncomfortable.”

Ares’ one eye light studied you for a second. His shoulders tensed and his guards up. You scoffed softly, crossing your arms over your chest before letting out another sigh, dropping onto the seat next to his. 

He flinched and moved over a bit, giving you space that you did _not_ want. Slowly wrapping your arm around his and leaned onto his shoulder, you paused your lips. Hiding your face with your hair and prayed silently he couldn’t see your embarrassed expression. This was way out of your comfort zone. 

Sure you’d let _them_ snuggle onto you but the other way around was rare — _All_ of this was rare. Up until recently all you’ve done was work, work, and work. Barely having the time (not that you made time) to do stuff with.. with _friends_. 

At least, not mortal friends. Could you even consider a bunch of Gods and Goddesses friends? You frowned at the thought, immediately banishing it away. They were your friends, it was just that you’d busy yourself to avoid anything uncomfortable… 

Like right now, for instance. Ares hadn’t relaxed but instead became even more stiff with your touches. You were awkwardly holding onto him and you weren’t even comfortable! 

Tearing yourself away, you stood up and pointed at the staircase. “I have to finish a few more reports, call when breakfast is finished.” And you left quickly. Cursing under your breath.

* * *

You sat on the floor besides the file cabinet, reordering them from recent to old files. Several names you recognized were stored in the back - if those reapers came back to retrieve them - and put yours at the front. Easier to grab if you needed to recheck the human’s life.

Sitting cross legged, a black feather quill between your lips as you placed yet another old file in the back. Humming softly as you moved the sealed ink bottle and closed the file cabinet. Hearing it click as you stood up, gingerly picking up the ink bottle and went to the desk. 

You glanced out the window, pursing your lips a bit and took the quill from your lips. Drawing the summoning mark and sat back on the chair, lightly tapping your knuckles as the rushing wind sounded from outside. 

For a moment, everything stilled. No sound could be heard outside of the attic. You didn’t hear Atlas’ chaste tone to Ares, nor did you hear the passing cars. 

A spell had been placed once you drew the symbol, protecting vital information from any eavesdropping or snooping monsters. You scowled softly at the thought, pushing it away as you picked up the candle and tilted it above the piles of letters. Each having the names in front with the same ancient text. 

Your eyes widened slightly as you dug into your pockets, holding the candle steady and flattened Apollo’s recent letter on the table. Awaiting for Hermes’ arrival. Placing the candle down, you picked up your seal and easily stamped it down, letting it linger for a minute before storing it in the drawer. 

Your gaze went to the window once more. Hermes was usually punctual with his arrivals - your brows furrowed slightly in worry. 

Shaking your shoulders, you sighed softly and popped open the parchment. Scanning the contexts with an amused huff. 

**To: Y/n. Location: Canada, British Columbia  
From: Apollo. Location: Mt. Olympus. **

_Have Hermes said what happened when he announced the letter from you? Everything went chaotic and everyone was claiming that it was for them. I believe you would have laughed when Hermes said it was for me and seen the expressions._

_Nevermore, I am pleased to make the assumption that you aren’t bored anymore. And about the monster business? …. I never thought they would resurface again, to see you mention it in your previous letter was a shock - I’d advise to not mention it to The Three Kings._

_On another note, I am inviting you to Mt. Olympus - before your actual work date is set - for a dinner party. Mr. Thanatos and Mr. Hades will be attending as well. _

_And no, I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer. You needn’t write a reply, I look forward to your attendance._

_Apollo ._

_Ps. Have you seen Poseidon yet? Heard he was in your area last I checked._

A long, loud, and exaggerated sigh coming from you. Tossing the letter from Apollo on the table with a soft scowl, leaning against the chair with your arms crossed over your chest and a pout on your lips. 

You _hated_ those parties with a burning passion. Something always went wrong or someone had a little too much to drink. The last time you went to one(how long ago was that?) ended in disaster; You and Artemis made a little bet that if you managed to capture a rabbit before anyone noticed; you’d get to shoot a few enchanted arrows with her equally enchanted bow.

Instead of using your powers for fair - you ended up enlarging the rabbit and.. well.. it destroyed the table filled with food. 

Cringing at the memory, you stood up and swung the window open. Narrowing your eyes at Hermes’ meek smile. 

“Hi, LR.” He said curtly, waving hesitantly at your expression. 

“Poseidon.” You say without giving any context. “Why does Apollo warn not to mention monsters to either Hades, Poseidon or Zeus?” 

Hermes cursed softly under his breath, taking a step inside and closed the window. “He said that in his letter? Talk about indecisive.” 

“He also mentioned that Poseidon is around? Which form is he taking?” You ask, following the Olympian to your desk where he slipped up your replies and shoved them into his satchel.

“If Poseidon is around, I wouldn’t know which form he takes. I am sure he is just checking on the monsters.” Hermes said, glancing around the attic with a bored expression - he lit up instantly as he strolled to one corner of the room, bent over to grab something and inspected it. 

You flushed in embarrassment - So that’s where the bra went! You thought, scurrying over and snatched it from his hold. Hiding it away from his sight with a huff. “What do you mean by checking on the monsters?” 

Hermes, still amused, patted your head. Lightly ruffling your hair with a curl of his lip. “He’s making sure word doesn’t reach Zeus. Mr. Hades also knows about them too, I believe they’re being.. ‘discreet’ and using you as a front.” He sighed at your twisting expression. “Don’t take it the wrong way, LR. They do miss you, envious of Mr. Hades since he sees you more than the rest of us.” He laughed softly. 

“Did you hear about the fiasco? I imagine Apollo mentioned it, yes? Ares was about to burst a blood vessel, Artemis was mad - it was amusing!”

“Can you leave now?” You said, pinching the bridge of your nose before rubbing your aching temples. Momentarily forgetting how draining Hermes could be. You still had work to do despite finishing up the paperwork, you had to go evaluate more human lives, do more paperwork and somehow make yourself presentable for tomorrow night’s dinner with Black. 

Hermes stuck his tongue out. “Fine, I’ll arrive once I have everyone’s reply. See you, LR!”

Shortly after Hermes left, the door on the floor opened and Atlas’ skull popped up. His smile was easy but still tense from earlier today. “BREAKFAST IS FINISHED, COME EAT!” 

Wiping away the symbol on the window, you glanced around the attic. Everything was put away, locked from any prying. Pursing your lips, you nodded and quickly followed Atlas to the kitchen. Helping him set the table and sat next to him and across from Ares. 

Pursing your lips, you filled your plate and began to eat in the same tensed silence. You apologized, and if Ares’ wasn’t going to accept it then that was on him! At least you made the effort to smooth it over. 

Swallowing the scrambled eggs, you glanced over at Atlas. “What are your plans today?” You ask, tilting your head a bit before taking a bite out of the bacon. Smiling softly at the everlasting blooming taste. 

“OH? UH. WE’VE BEEN SUMMONED FOR A HOUSE MEETING! BLACK AND RUS ARE ATTENDED AS WELL.” He said with a slight puff of his chest. 

Ares grumbled from across, making you narrow your eyes. What else does he want from you? To go on your knees and _beg_ him to forgive you? Yeah, right. You’d rather burn at stake again. 

Ares seemed surprised at your hostile look, his back straightening and his bone brows shooting upwards. 

You ignored him. “Oh? I’ll be going in for work and won’t be back until ten.” You say after swallowing. Atlas hummed nervously at your side.

The conversation ended there. The only sounds coming from the three of you was the utensils lightly scraping against the plate. The silence was heavy and unbearable but you did nothing in easing it as you placed the dishes in the sink and went upstairs to shower and change. Bidding the two (despite your slight bitterness) a good day, took your motorcycle and drove deeper into the city. Glaring at the sight of Mutt in the front lawn through the rearview mirror.

* * *

small skip

* * *

Returning to an empty home, you quickly changed into comfortable clothing and threw out the blood-stained shirt - a little brawl with a demon - and strolled up to the attic after making sure everything was locked for the night. 

And instead of sleeping on your comfy bed, you fell asleep at your desk, completely oblivious to the fighting across the street. 

The next morning you awoke to the doorbell ringing frantically. Grumbling as you got up, quickly cleaned the desk (paranoia of nosy people) and made your way to the door, nearly tripping over the stairs as you descended. Muttering under your ancient tongue as you tightened the sweater around yourself. Shivering softly from the dusk chill. Not bothering to look through the peephole and opened the door enough to peek your head out. 

The sky was still littered with stars, twinkling away with the moon touching the horizon. The colours of oranges, pinks, and light blues was beginning to replace the dainty darkness and paint the sky in brighter colours. 

You raised your eyebrow at the man in front of you - at least it wasn’t meddling skeletons, that’s for sure. 

A man stood in front of your door. His hands neatly tucked behind him. Moppy blonde hair pulled messy (yet classily) begins his head with a few strands framing his sharp features. His perplexion resembles one of someone who worked long hours. His jaw had a barely noticeable stubble yet his lip stayed clean. Jaded blue eyes boring into your tired (colour) ones. 

He wore a simple suit - appearing black with the poor lighting but you _new_ it had a green tint. His cravat showing a gold pin of the Gods. 

You fought a deep sigh as you opened the door wider, letting the man in. His blue eyes did not leave you as you took a step to the side. Steadily, he entered. Glancing around for a second and shut the door behind him, following you towards the kitchen. 

Gods, did he drink mortal beverages? You thought, opening the refrigerator door and pulling out the carton of milk. Pouring it into a glass cup and placing it back, giving the God the glass. 

He took it wordlessly, a tired sigh coming from him as he sat on the stool. Slumping forward with a steady grip on the cup. 

“I hate this.” He muttered onto your island top. Sitting up and gingerly took a sip of the milk. You crossed your arms and leaned onto the counter, frowning softly. “t’was amusing seeing you limit your interaction skills. They are poor, by the way, LR.”

You scoffed softly, turning your head away to hide your scowl. “I didn’t come here to idle. Unlike you, I like my work.” 

Poseidon laughed heartily. Drowning the rest of his milk. “I quite like what I do, LR.” He shook his head.

“Then what are you doing here? Ebott isn’t coastal.” You say softly, dropping your hostility. Ebott touched three provinces - property wise, anyways. It was still a few hours drive to even touch the neighboring provinces. You raised your brow at Poseidon - watching as his form shifted to the regular one. 

Instead of a stubble, it was a full bread. Groomed and clean, his long locks tied in a low ponytail. His jaded blue eyes still lingered, though. 

Poseidon was considered a ‘built’ man, despite his age (you snickered at the thought) he was well fitted for every occasion. Although it probably didn’t help that he could shift forms - to avoid suspicion from the mortals. Like how you’d be bones instead of your regular form during evaluating souls. 

You already knew the answer to your question, but knew that the God wouldn’t say anything directly and choose something closer to the truth. 

Poseidon shrugged his shoulders. “Visiting, heard the news about those monsters, got intrigued and came. Also came to see what kind of mischief you’re brewing.” 

”I don’t brew mischief.” You say in defence. Sighing loudly at Poseidon’s quirked eyebrow, lips threatened to spread. “Okay, maybe a little bit I haven’t done anything that requires checkups.”

“perhaps.” He said, chuckling softly to himself and got up to retrieve the carton of milk, pouring himself another glass and lifted it to his mouth, taking small sips. “There are other matters as to why I am visiting, LR.” 

You groaned softly, rolling your eyes and hung you head low. Of course, nothing was simple with either Kings. You wondered how younger you managed to pull those pranks on them whenever your father took you to Mount Olympus.

Poseidon continued you chuckle at your display. “We’re having a dinner party. Most Olympians will attend with a ‘plus one’. I made an impression that you are attending as well?” He quirked his brow at you over the rim of the glass. Eyes shining knowingly at your twisted expression. 

”Apollo said I had to. Dad’ll be there too, you know? You should go bother him instead.” 

”He’s drowning in paperwork.” He said shortly, grinning widely at his own word play. You huffed amusingly. Not giving him the satisfaction of any other expression than that. 

The front door opened for a second before closing loudly. Poseidon paused, his gaze shifting from you to the entrance, he spared you a questionably glance before drowning the rest of his drink. 

“Well, I imagine you’re busy. I’ll take my leave, but expect me later tonight.” He stated loudly just as Ares - the skeleton - walked through the door frame. His sockets wide at the male readying himself to leave. His hands clenching an axe as he watched carefully. 

When you caught his gaze, you raised your eyebrow in question, looking briefly at the axe then back up at him. He shrugged his shoulders, raising it to rest on his shoulders.

Poseidon paused for a second, examining the monster before huffing in softly laughter. He placed the glass in the sink and walked up to you, pulling you in a hug. Easily returning one, you narrowed your eyes over his shoulders - seeing as Ares had tensed up. 

”It was nice seeing you, Y/n.” He said softly. You noticed that he wasn’t calling you ‘LR’, a shorter version of ‘Little Reaper’, in front of Ares. It wasn’t like he would think too much of the little nickname they had for you, it was just that. A nickname. 

”You too, P. See you later,” you say, pulling away from the hug. Poseidon grinned at you, giving a chaste peck on your forehead before taking a step back to address Ares.

”I apologize for my haste exit, I hope to formally meet you later.” He said with a curt nod. “Farewell.” And walked past Ares without another glance. However, before Poseidon could get out of sight, he glanced over his shoulders, turning on his heel so he was walking backwards and began pointing wildly at Ares, his mouth forming unspoken words of awe. 

You chuckled softly, covering your lips with the tips of your fingers as he left the house. Turning your attention to Ares, you smiled softly - silently hoping that he had forgiven you. Although his presence said that he did... or maybe you were thinking too much of it and something else had bothered him yesterday. 

“you forgetting something?” He asked after a short silence. You furrowed your brows in confusion. Ares huffed softly, shaking his skull and lowered the axe. “the dinner plans with the terrible twins.” 

”They’re twins?” You ask, mouth ajar. 

”no.” 

”Then why did you call them twins if they aren’t twins?” You say, shaking your head Andean your hand through your messy hair. Ares stayed silent until realization dawned on you, making you laugh out. “Oh gods and goddesses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon acting like a CEO scares me, I can’t wait until I get to write out his character for this story. (Although I plan on barely giving the Gods/Goddesses limited screen time — it’s a fanfic for the skeletons!)


	11. The Skeletons across the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day in Ares and Atlas’ perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short chapter:)!

When Rus left - not without shooting an irritating smirk at him, Ares had three seconds to spring into action. His grin was tight when he held you back, _struggling_ to keep you in one place. He grunted when you elbowed him, tightening his hold around you in both fascination and confusion.

Humans weren’t that strong. Yet somehow, he was struggling on keeping you in place. 

He surpressed the anger down, picking you off your feet and pulled you to the couch. Ignoring the shouts and clawing you did in attempts to get away from him. Something fluttered in Ares’ chest when you raised your voice into a deadly command - it sent shivers racking through his bones and he wrapped his legs around you to keep himself grounded. 

The overwhelming scent of flowers and something distant filled his senses as he rested his chin on your shoulders - it was enough to momentarily forget about Rus’ advance on you. 

Was he going to brush it away? _Fuck no._ He just had to wait out the prey for the right moment then hack its head off. 

His gaze went to the television. The hazy reflection of him and you on the couch; his one large eyelight trailed from his arms holding your to your face. Pure rage concealed - ready to be cracked open and unleash all things unpleasant. Another shiver racked through his bones. 

”Let. Me. Go.” You practically growled. 

He gingerly shook his head, tightening his hold a bit - still Afraid of snapping you like a twig. “no.” He muttered softly. 

He couldn’t see the expression you had when you turned away, breathing out from your nose and slumped back. At first, he was alarmed - did he hold you too tight? Were you.. _dead?_ His soul pulsed wildly, only to relax instantly when you spoke up in annoyance. 

”Are all the skeletons across the street infuriating?” 

Ares flinched lightly, looking back at the dead screen. Did you mean him and his bro? So far you seems okay with them. Maybe-maybe you meant the others.

”you haven’t met the others.” He grumbled mainly to himself, and slowly retracted himself from you. Instantly missing the warm feeling. he flinched when you sat up and shouted.

Atlas quickly turned your attention upon seeing his flinch, and began explaining that there _were_ others but they moved away to explore the surface. Ares almost scoffed when he added that he and him had stayed back willingly - it was a lie. Sans, Mr ‘original’ had forbade them from wandering too far, so they lived in the second house with more ‘unpleasant’ Sanses and Papyruses. 

The ‘broken’ ones. 

“I’LL.. GO MAKE BREAKFAST.” Atlas spoke up, unsure. Sending a nervous glance at him before turning around and marching off to the kitchen you gave him. 

crap, he wasn’t listening-

“I’m sorry.” You apologize suddenly, turning around to face him. Ares studied you whilst you talked. “I shouldn’t have made a scene like that. Or tried to hurt you... and made the morning uncomfortable.” 

Ares didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t tell you that all he thought about at the moment was slaughtering rus. Possibly in the most painful, antagonizing way possible. He tensed when you sighed deeply and dropped to his side. 

He instantly shuffled away a bit, keeping to himself incase you needed room to breath. Ares knew he couldn’t act as if nothing happened. Your anger might be directed to him instead and he didn’t want that. So he opted to keep shut and let his mind wander. 

Feeling your arms wrapp around his, snapping him out of his thoughts and instantly tensed up. For a second, Ares thought he was back underground. Fighting for survival and slaughtering those he used to call friends in order to survive another day of hunger - when when you pulled back, he was suddenly rushed into the present. Back into your unused livingroom. 

“I have to finish a few reports.” You say, hastily. “Call when breakfast is finished.” And left without giving Ares the time to call you.

A long sigh came from Ares as he pushed himself off the comforts of your couch, dragging his feet as he walked and dropped himself on a chair in the kitchen. 

The buzzing magic of his brother’s anxieties was overwhelming for a split second, suppressing a sigh. He looked up at Atlas. “whats wrong?” 

The taller of the two flinched, turning around instantly as if he was surprised. Wringing his gloves nervously and looking as if he was caught doing something he wasn’t. 

”I’M WORRIED.” He said, clearing his throat before shaking his shoulders. “I HEARD EVERYTHING EALIER AND.. SAW WHAT RUS DID.” 

Ares tensed up, admittedly forgetting about that little stunt. A low growl came from him as he forced himself to relax onto the table, deathly gripping the edges. “yah.” He said, voice tight. 

Atlas sighed deeply. “STILL, WE CAN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT - Y/N’S ALREADY ON EDGE.”

”do ya think its funny how she is okay with us, but not the others?” Ares jested half-assed. Atlas frowned at him and his obvious attempt at swaying the topic. He didn’t like it, but he also wasn’t going to make Ares talk about it if he didn’t want too. 

still, the topic he chose made his soul twist painfully. “YEAH... I FOR ONE AM GLAD - ER.. N-NOTHING IS WRONG WITH THEM IT’S JUST....” he trailed off, turning around and continued to prep breakfast. He wasn’t sure where he was going with that question, but felt Ares did. 

”they aren’t ‘broken’.” Ares snapped, more to himself than at Atlas. Although it didn’t stop his brother from flinching.

Atlas paused, his hands still over the eggs with a visible frown. “Yeah..” he found himself agreeing. The same twisting feeling coming back tenfold, like it was forbidden to even think about it. “Y/N HAS NOIDEA, THOUGH. I’LL ADMIT THAT THEY ARE COMING ON TOO STRONG FOR HER!” He shook his head, clearing the negative thoughts and forced his anxiety down. 

Ares snorted behind him before chuckling. Atlas smiled slightly at the sound. “feels like she’s hidin’ sumthin’, though.” 

”AND WE AREN’T?” Atlas asked, slipping off his gloves and began cracking the eggs over the heated pan. “I BELIEVE THE TERM IS ‘HIDDEN SKELETONS IN OUR CLOEST’, NYEHEHE~” 

“...hahah!”

* * *

Ares was taken back by your sudden hostility. The breakfast tasted bland after your glare and visible dislike, he tried to think of anything that would make you glare at him like you did before leaving.

It pushed at him the wrong way, he didn’t like the feeling is something twisting painfully at his chest. He wanted to apologize, to ask why you were looking at him like you looked at the others - he didn’t want to be like the others. You were right about your hatred to them - but spirits, Ares didn’t want to be in that list either. 

After cleaning up (Atlas did most of it) and leaving your house, they walked back to the house across the street. Although Ares dragged his feet whilst Atlas took large strides. 

During the process of making dinner, Ares got a text saying that they were having a house meeting; for those who still lived in ebott, anyways. Their demeanour changed after that and simply dreaded the ‘meeting’. It usually meant that someone fucked up, and more rules would be laid down despite one skeleton fucking it up for everybody else. 

Also, Ares didn’t want to acknowledge Rus in any way. Atlas was right about not doing anything to the lanky shit in fear of your hostility turning tenfold. 

So when they walked through the door, the shouts and screaming startled them for a second. Freezing at the door while Edge threw attacks at Black - Red backing up his brother while Rus successfully dragging himself into the fight; making Red step in as well. 

meanwhile the more ‘nicer’ versions of themselves had tried to defuse the situation. Papyrus tried to block the attacks with him own attacks, but the edgier of the bunch had easily maneuvered around him and went for the intended target. 

Blueberry, or Blue, tried to hold Red back, shouting that the house meeting was being delayed because of their ‘childish banter’.

Stretch had diverted any attacks from hitting his brother and himself - while Sans had sat on the couch. Eyelights gone and a sick white sheet over his skull as he watched the chaos happen in front of him. 

”HELLO FRIENDS! ARE WE HAVING ANOTHER FRIENDLY FIGHT?” Atlas shouted over the screams and shouts, successfully cutting everyone off with the innocence lacing his words - Ares knew better with the way he was clenching his hands together. He snickered amusingly at the (more than) paled look in their skulls. Lightly walking to a seat and sat down. Further from the rest but closer to the exit incase he needed to grab Atlas and bolt. 

“CROOKS! YOU’RE BACK!” Blue cheered - but shouted a small ‘hey!’ When Red shoved him off and went to sit down, although more agitated. 

Atlas cringed at the name, smiling through. “SORRY FOR MISSING OUT ON OUR WEEKLY MOVIE NIGHT.” He said, frowning softly. 

Blue shook his head, sitting comfortably next to his brother. His smile was forced but more concealed. “IT’S OKAY! YOU WERE BUSY!” 

”HOW IS MISS Y/N?” Papyrus cut in, visibly perking up at the mere mention of you - despite you never had been mentioned. Atlas frowned some more, fiddling with his fingers.

Ares chuckled, sinking into the seat with his hands in his pockets. “OH! SHE’S GOOD!” Atlas said shortly, slightly narrowing his sockets as if to say she didn’t want anything to do with them - or to say ‘mine’. 

Ares wasn’t sure but he agreed wholeheartedly. 

“what ‘bout you, axe? anything interesting?” Stretch called, rolling his head back to stare up at the ceiling, his hand over his mouth to hold the small white stick. Lightly suckering on a lollipop. He lifted his head to look at Ares. 

”m’not your damn spy.” Ares growled lowly, the nickname they deemed them leaving a sickening feeling in his bones. “n’i’m not gonna share shit to ya.” 

”wasn’t askin’ ‘bout her, skullz.” Red muttered, rolling his eyelights. He turned to Sans with a bit of a sneer - mildly surprising Ares as He and Stretch were basically Sans’ lapdog in anything. “what did ya call this stupid house call fer?” 

Sans, for the first time, sighed loudly. “the machine, what else?” 

Red’s browbones shot up, his back straightening at attention. Stretch also mimicked his movement - making Ares chuckle at the trained action. They really were Sans’ bitch dogs in all this. 

”what ‘bout it, something wrong?” Red asked, glancing over at Stretch before turning back to Sans. 

”moreso. g and green are gonna come take a look and give me a report...” 

“IS THAT IT?” Huffed Edge, crossing his arms over his chest. His sockets narrowing heatedly. “AN UNNECESSARY HOUSE MEETING OVER THE STUPID MACHINE?” He growled at the end, his tight towering every single skeleton - it didn’t help that he wore heels, though. 

”the machine is important to everyone, edge.” 

“BAH! I DON’T CARE ABOUT IT! I HAD TO CLEAR MY BUSY SCHEDULE FOR SOMETHING SO STUPID!” Edge shouted, stomping his foot with another heated glare. 

Sweat littered over Red’s skull, his hand out of his pockets as he stood and tries to calm his brother with a weak “b-boss!” 

Edge immediately turned on him, pointing a long claw at him. “SHUT. UP.” Before turning his heel and stormed out, slamming a door behind in his wake.

Sans sighed once again, rubbing his face and pinched his nose cavity. “red, you’ll relay today’s meeting to edge later. what I wanted to say was that, while g and green are here; you’ll have to open a room or two for them to stay comfortably.” he said, turning to Black and Rus. His tone made no room for argument as Black scoffed. 

”THATS STUPID, I HAVE PLANS TONIGHT.” 

”that’s cool. still going to need those rooms.” Sans interjected, shaking his head at the glare he received. “they won’t arrive until a week from now, you have time to do whatever you want tonight, anyways.” He waved. 

Black huffed, lightly tapping his foot on the floor. “FINE - SINCE I HAVE THE ATTENTION, I DEMAND THAT NO ONE COMES TO THE SECOND HOUSE UNTIL THEY LEAVE! CROO-..” he paused, cursing underneath his breath. “ATLAS AND ARES ARE THE ONLY ONES PERMITTED TO JOIN. I ASSUME THEY STILL LIVE THERE, AFTER ALL.” 

Despite the weird looks he received, His red eyelights trained on Ares and Atlas. His browbones furrowed lightly - his gaze never wavering until Ares nodded shortly. His gaze moving to Rus and growled lowly. 

”WHO’S COMING OVER?” Papyrus asked, looking left and right from the two pairs in confusion. 

”touch ‘er, and yer gonna lose that head of yers.” Ares spoke smoothly, never tearing his attention at Rus. The corners of his mouth perked upwards, as if challenging him. ”that goes fer ya, too _. tyrant.”_ Ares spat. 

**”ANYWAYS.”** Black all but growled, “IF ANYONE WERE TO COME TO THE SECOND HOUSE WITH Y/N PRESENTED - NOT ONLY WILL IT BREAK THE DEAL, BUT I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU LOSE YOUR STATUSES _AND_ JOBS.” he spun on his heel, his arms still tightly crossed and walked off without another word.

Rus popped a cigarette into his mouth, chuckling lowly. “she ain’t yours, though, _Ares._ ”

”BUT AT LEAST SHE LIKES US!” Atlas spoke before stopping himself. His hand slapped over his mouth in horror. The deafening silence that followed was thick and he wished he held his tongue. “Y-YOU WOULDN’T KNOW ABOUT HER IF IT WEREN’T FOR US — BUT I RESPECTIVELY ASK THAT YOU REFRAIN FROM TREATING HER LIKE A TOY.” He said, eyelights trailing over everyone in the room with a deep frown. “SHE DOESN’T LIKE YOU BECAUSE OF THAT FORCED KISS THIS MORNING!” 

Red choked, “what?! when was this? wait, who the fuck is this chick?” 

”some girl across the street.” Stretch answered, shrugging his shoulders. “you kissed her?” He asked Rus. 

“YOU KISSED HER?!” Blue shouted in horror, mouth agape at the smirking Rus.

”yep.” He said, taking the cigarette between his two fingers. “Tasted like strawberries-“ he immediately short-cut away from the attack thrown by Ares. The sudden appearance of a large axe wedged itself onto the wall. Rus started at it before looking at the culprit, unbothered, although laughed softly in amusement before disappearing. Leaving Ares growling. 

”..ANYWAYS, SHE ALSO DOESN’T LIKE YOU GUYS BECAUSE YOU TREAT HER LIKE.. LIKE A STRAY DOG WANTING TO BE ALONE!” 

“I THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE SANS AND PAPY STOLE HER WALLET!” 

”THEY STOLE HER WALLET!?” Atlas gasped, more horrified.


	12. And so, there were two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet two more skeletons, but these two are more... better? Than the ones you met so far.

“Are you sure about this...” you whispered to Ares. Holding onto his arm, a light frown on your lips at the house in front of you. Still feeling unsure about agreeing to this — it was too late to back out, even if you lived across the street. 

Ares shrugged his shoulders, “probably not.” 

You frowned deeper, not the reply you were hoping for. An out, yes, but not a ‘Nah’ type of response, Atlas had entered the house, ducking under the door frame and announcing his arrival - in addition, yours along with Ares. The silence that followed almost instantly made shivers crawl your spine. 

“Maybe tomorrow then? When I’m more prepared to spend time with people I hardly like.” You say, pointing over your shoulder.

Ares turned to you. “k. i’ll tell m’bro ya change ya mind, peaches.” Even if he said it, the look in his one working socket had told - no, begged you to come along. “‘sides, yer not the one who has to live with ‘em.” 

You hanged your head, sighing loudly in exaggeration. The look Atlas would give you might break your heart, never once do you want that look to be directed to you instead of that lady at the supermarket a few days back. Utterly disappointed and sad. Nope, no. Only for Atlas would you get through this night. 

And besides, Ares was right. You weren’t the one who had to live with them. You blinked softly. “Wait, if you don’t want to live with them, why not move away?” 

“....can’t.” Vague, but okay. 

He turned to you, held onto your arm encouragingly. “there are sum stuff we can’t share with ya, even if we want ta, we can’t.” Why did he sound defeated? 

“I get it, we all have skeletons in our closet.” You gave him a toothy, closed-eye smile. 

Ares chuckled deeply, the soft rumbles in his chest shaking his hold on you - until he began to laugh out. It was a comical laughter, one you would hear from a villain (or in your case; a demon). His mouth was opened and his hand covered his no -working socket, little tears gathering in his working as he shook his head in disbelief. 

“ya got that ‘ight.” He chuckled, laughter dying down as he glanced over to the door. “we’ll be inside, the kitchen..... come in when yer ready, peach.” He said, patting your head. walking up the steps and further into the house. 

Standing alone, you ran your hand through your hair and sighed. Looking at your place almost longingly, even if you wanted to go back, you couldn’t - you _wouldn’t_.

“what made you change your mind?” A familiar voice spoke up. You tensed instantly, the previous mood diminishing like a fire ember. Here the second, home the next. Twisting your tongue in your mouth, you turned back to the skeleton’s house. Eyes glaring over the blue-sweater skeleton in front of you, leaning against the beam holding up the porch. 

“Atlas and Ares wanted me to come.” You say, short and to the point. Sans frowned softly. 

“You mean axe and crooks?” 

“ _Ares and Atlas_.” You bit. Clenching your teeth together. “Look, sans, I still don’t like you, and I sure as _Hades_ don’t like the orange one either. But Atlas wants this to happen for whatever reason, and I am not about to make him regret it, okay? _Sweet Persephone._.” you grumbled. “Black invited me to have dinner.” You say, looking for an out. The way Sans stared at you made uncomfortable shivers crawl up your back. 

Pushing past Sans and entering the house. However he grabbed your arm and held you in place. Eyelight extinguished from his sockets as he held tight. 

You narrowed your eyes, yanking your arm away from him and brushed down your dress shirt. Rolling the sleeves up to your elbows whilst keeping eye contact with the skeleton. 

However, before he could speak, you grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him up. 

“Touch me again, and I’ll dust your stupid hand.” You whisper, pushing him back and turning your heel. 

Ignoring the silent ‘kid’ coming from Sans as you made a quick beeline to the brothers you were most comfortable with. Ignoring the confused and slightly weird looks you got from other skeletons. 

Standing near Ares in the kitchen, you crossed your arms and huffed. Pointedly ignoring Orange’s gaze on your back. 

“thought you were busy.” Orange - Stretch? Asked, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. You sighed deeply, making sure he heard you. 

Atlas stopped moving, looking over towards you with a nervous look - you smiled softly at him then turned to the lanky skeleton. 

“True.” Then pointed you at Ares and Atlas. “I made time for the two of them. Easy.” 

Stretch raised his brow bone. His hands slithering to his hoody pockets. “not us?” 

Catching Atlas’ gaze again, you frowned. “Nope.” Atlas looked disappointed, ready to intervene before you say anything offensive — like to that lady at the supermarket a few days ago. “But I agreed to try.” 

Instantly turning to Stretch, you narrowed your eyes before forcing a semi-smile. “Doesn’t mean I like you.”

“duly noted.”

You huffed in annoyance at his nonchalance. Looking out the glass doors to the second house on the property. Thankfully, you didn’t have that, no idea how you’d use it since you barely use the house across the street - then again it’s still the first week. Much to your frustration. 

Tugging Ares’ sleeve, you pointed out the door. He gave you a short nod before leaving the kitchen all together. Ignoring Stretch, you pulled the door to the side and took a step out, closing it behind you and walked towards the second house - it was smaller than the seemingly mansion behind you - more domesticated and fitted for a small family. It was two stories with a patio, a single yellow light bulb illuminated the patio and the path connecting to both houses. 

without much thought, you walked up the door and knocked twice. The sound of crickets and frogs filling the suffocating silence and for a bit, you were glad for it. You weren’t sure if Atlas or Ares would join Black’s dinner plan; you hoped they would. No way you were going to be stuck with Mutt (you refuse to acknowledge him as ‘Rus’) all night. Even if he was within reins. 

Still, despite your obvious anger and frustration to the house occupiers, you promised both Atlas and Ares’ that you’d be civil tonight. Not for the sake of doing it, but to avoid the repercussions from the ‘head’ of the house, as Ares put it. 

The door swung open violently, the knob banging on the wall as the tyrant stood in front of you, his hold on the door breaking to cross his arms over his chest. You didn’t flinch at his glare, instead you raised your brow at the unnecessary action.

”YOU’RE LATE!” He said, tapping his arm with his expression matching your own.

”only by three minutes.” You mutter, running your hand through your hair and untying the knot. Slipping the hair hand to your wrist and sighed softly. Black hadn’t moved from his spot, denying you entrance. “Two skeletons held me back for some ‘interrogation’. That’s why I am three - now four, minutes late.”

A door shut behind you, and soon Atlas and Ares was standing beside you - smiling softly at the two before turning back to Black. “At least I showed up, didn’t I?”

Black huffed, opening the door wider. “I SUPPOSE SO.” He said, taking a step back and gestures to follow him before disappearing into another room. 

your brow twitched at the nonchalance. Biting your tongue from talking, you entered the house after Ares and Atlas, silently closing the door and took off your shoes - something you failed to do at the first house. Well, it’s not like you cared to do it. But here? Something in your gut told you to be... more human-like. The same twisting feeling only came when certain Gods and Goddesses were around, Aphrodite and Zeus for an example. 

Your brows knitted together at the mere thought - the thing Apollo wrote in his letter still hanging over your shoulder like an annoying bug. However, you were torn from your consciousness when Black called out for you. 

Still standing at the door, you sighed deeply and wandered further into the house. “I DON’T BELIEVE YOU ARE UP TO STANDARD TO EVEN BELLY MY MAGNIFICENT BURRITOS, HUMAN!” 

”oh? Cool. Sure, whatever you say.” You spoke, scratching your wrist with a light frown. “What are you making then?” You ask.

”DON’T BRUSH THIS OFF! FINE! I’LL MAKE THEM, ONLY BECAUSE YOU BEGGED!” Black huffed, turning his heel and stomped towards the kitchen, although not before shouting. “MUTT! GET DOWN HERE WE HAVE GUESTS!” 

You bristled at the name. Nose wrinkling in distaste when the man - or monster - in question appeared at the bottom of the staircase. His hazy orange eyes scanning everyone in the room before stopping on you. 

Narrowing your eyes in challenge, he huffed a laugh before turning and walking towards the kitchen. Ignoring the buzzing magic and your glare, he seemed amused by it, which only made you more mad. Huffing, you turned and walked towards where Atlas sat - only to stop before getting a face-full of skeleton. 

Surprised, you staggered back. (Colour) eyes widened at the skeleton in front of you. When had he appeared? You wondered. 

Standing front of you was one out of two skeletons you’ve met whilst on the job. Pointy teeth pulled upwards into a jaunty grin, wild circular eye sockets with red pinpricks that’s gazed curiously and suspiciously at you. His hands were out of his pockets and reaching outwards, as if he was trying to grab you by your arms.

Red stood frozen, not counting that you’d turn around to face him and felt himself caught off guard. Did you know he was there? 

“It’s you.” You say, voice flat and ... something. You raised your eyebrow before sighing loudly, stepping around him and went to your original destination, however you were stopped when someone else grabbed your arm and spun you around - before you could growl in frustration, the skeleton pulled his hand back. 

” _’IT’S YOU.’_ YOU ACT LIKE WE HAVE MET BEFORE.” Ah, there’s the other screeching skeleton. You frowned and tilted your head at gaze at the taller of the two edgy brothers. 

”You’re right. With all the skeletons in my life, you’d think I’d be surprised at more popping about. Surprise, surprise, I’m not.” You say, shrugging your shoulders and forcing a smile. The same twisting feeling coming back that made you straighten your back, pushing your shoulders into forced relaxation and cursed mentally. They weren’t the gods, they opposed no threat to you. 

”...WELL THEN, I APOLOGIZE FOR GRABBING YOU.” He said albeit forcefully, matching your equally forced grin. Your brows shot upwards, taken aback at the apology before shaking your ears and waved your hand dismissively. 

”It’s fine, I would’ve done the same if I saw a human in my house -“ or much worse. “I’m.. Y/n. I live across the street.” 

“how’d ya know we live here?” the smaller of the two asked, leaning left to look around you with a sly grin shot at your pair of skeletons. You moved to block his view, eyes narrowed dangerously. “whut if we lived in tha first house, mhm?” 

“Then I take back whatever I said and hope you two would rot in a ditch.” You say without missing a beat. Taking in their surprised expression while covering your mouth with the back of your hand to stifle your laughter, you shifted your gaze. 

The smaller of the two bursted out in roaring laughter, while the taller of the two loosely crossed his arms with a smirk on his pointy teeth. 

“whut, they twist in’ ya ta much?” He said between his laughter. You kissed your teeth and scowled. 

”None of your business.” You say shortly. Wanting to back out of the conversation. If they did live in that house, which to you it seemed they didn’t, you’d probably stomp back to yours and lock the door. Forbidding anybody but Ares and Atlas’ entrance.

”I AM EDGE. THIS IS MY BROTHER, RED.” Edge introduced, using his long fingers to clasp around Red’s skull - instantly shutting up his laughter. Instead appeared red transparent sweat. His grin now forced while Edge’s phalanges lightly gripped his head.

you blew a soft raspberry, nodding your head. “Okay, coolio.” And gave the two, two thumps up. Unsure how to actually form a conversation now that you got their names - did they give you it at the hospital? Perhaps they did, it wasn’t important at the time, so you forgot. 

Red shifted awkwardly. “the little shit didn’t show you around, did he?” 

”no. we’ll do it.” Ares said, his voice sounding much closer with a hint of a growl. His hand clasped tightly around your wrist and pulled you backwards onto his chest before wrapping his arms protectively and possessively around your shoulders. His figure seemingly towering over you - unlike the enthusiastic small skeleton in the other house on the property - and bristled at the two edgier skeletons. 

”c’mon axe, let the pretty lady go.” Red teases, his gaze shifting to Ares then to you and winked. 

A low growl rumbled from Ares’ chest, softly vibrating against your back as his hold tightened. His one large eyelight glowing a deeper red, growing crimson. lightly patting his arm to let you go, he reluctantly obliged but stayed closer. 

Both Red and Edge looked surprised by this. Unknown to you, it was almost next to impossible for anyone to tell Ares what to do, more difficult for them to even get Ares to agree. 

but still, a smile was still on your lips when you approached Red - Edge had taken a step back, somehow feeling a growing sense of danger, his crimson eye lights trained on you as if you were someone dangerous, he had no idea how correct that line of thought was. That sly grin was still on his idiotic brother’s grin when he saw you take a few steps forward. His eyelights shifting to Ares almost triumphantly - but the former skeleton looked … _Excited?_

Red flags instantly went up, his nonexistent gut falling but had the littlest time to react when you pulled him down to your level - he was smaller than Ares but still towering over you, that didn’t stop the dangerous glint in your aura and (colour) eyes. 

”I’ll say it once and only once. Their names are Ares,” you gestured to the skeleton standing directly behind you, “And Atlas.” Then to ‘Crooks’ who sat at the edge of his seat, ready to intervene. “Got it.” 

Red knew it was a demand instead of a question, still didn’t help the shiver that racked through his bones. Not one of usual arousal, but one of uncertainty. You, despite the little words, sounded dangerous. 

“crystal.” He muttered, then stumbled back to gain his footing when you shoved him back. Surprised at the strength, he lifted his hand to his chest where your palm laid for a second. 

Edge, for a moment, felt a blooming sense of ... pride? He didn’t know, couldn’t pinpoint what he was feeling. Something was obviously wrong with you, you made his brother stumble and pulled the dominant card on both of them. He cursed himself for stepping back like a coward - if it was the underground, Edge was sure he would have skewered you in seconds flat. But they weren’t underground and things were much different above; Humans were unpredictable with their strength and behaviour, they had to play it safe ...

Then there was you, despite the few minutes of introduction, were different. You weren’t afraid to assist your dominance to anyone, which only meant you were more dangerous than the skeletons you kept around. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” Black shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. A ‘kiss the skeleton’ apron on top of his usual clothes. 

Soft throaty snickers came from Ares as he trailed after you, looking briefly at the fell brothers and sat next to you. Atlas’ hands quickly grabbing your right hand, grounding himself. 

”WE LIVE HERE!” Shouted Edge, spinning around to glare at Black. The former narrowed his sockets. 

”I THOUGHT I TOLD EVERYONE TO STAY OUT! WHAT IF SHE LEAVES!”

”IF SHE DID, IT WOULDN’T BE MY PROBLEM BUT YOURS! YOU IMBECILE!” 

You sighed deeply and slumped against the couch as Black and Edge continued to shout at one another. Mutt and Red stood side by side, silently talking and absentmindedly agreeing to whatever Black or Edge said when addressed. 

”it’s going to be a long evening.” You whisper, lightly fiddling with Atlas’ digits while Ares amusingly watched the fight take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP HEY THERE IS ART FOR THIS FIC!   
> my sister made it:^) click ‘ [Here](https://teutonicfanfics.tumblr.com/post/614334711522803713/daughter-of-death-headcanon)’ to see it!


	13. Tyrant and Edgelord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell you about The Underground and ‘LV’ .

Rubbing your temples, an annoyed huff came from you. Standing up from your sitting position and walking between the two screaming skeletons - abruptly causing the match to still as you stood between the two. Your glare hot as knives as you shifted to Black from Edge. 

”Who about we ignore this and just continue with the evening. Otherwise if you keep screaming at one another, I’m really going to leave.” You say, rubbing your aching temples. 

Black huffed, uncrossing his arms from his chest and glared heatedly at Edge. Both Mutt and Red has stopped their conversation, their attention on you, their interests picked. 

”YOU ARE SIDING WITH HIS BUFFOON?” Black scoffed loudly, a hint of undeniable betrayal flashing through his colourful eye lights before hardening. 

Edge laughed, a _‘NYAH AHAHA’_ type of laugh that caused you to whip your head to his direction. That familiar bloom of giddiness stirring within you at the peculiar sound. It.. sounded more like Black’s laugh (which you had suppressed commenting on) than it did with Atlas’ laughter. 

”OH COURSE! WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO SIDE WITH A TYRANT SUCH AS YOURSELF?!” Edge boasted, placing his hand on his chest, lightly puffing it out in pride. He smirked at your dazed look before returning the heated glare at Black. 

”YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN ME, STUPID!” Black countered, growling lowly as a swirl of purple appeared around his fists. “SHE LIKES ME, AT LEAST!” 

”PFFT, DON’T BE STUPID! SHE ISN’T EVEN LOOKING AT YOU! NYAH HAH AHA HAH!” He laughed, his hands on his hips as he glowered down at Black. The former skeleton blooming in violet in anger. 

”NO ONE CAN’T STAND THE CHARM THAT IS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!” 

”BULLSHIT! SHE IS PROBABLY THINK HOW STUPID YOU LOOK!” Black bit, snarling in annoyance at his losing fight. For a moment, his eyelights shifted from Edge down to you, a smidge of doubt crawling his bones, he didn’t let it show, though. “BESIDES, AFTER TONIGHT, SHE’LL BE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME. SHOVING YOU OUT OF THE PICTURE.” 

Pushing away the joy of hearing Edge’s laughter, despite it being one of mockery, You waved your hands in the air, successfully gaining their attention once more. “I’m not siding with anybody!” You say, ignoring their comments.

Turning to Edge, you lightly jabbed him in the chest. “You, you should’ve told Black you were staying _beforehand_.” Then you turned to Black, your heated stare the same as his glare. “And you! I thought you said I was going to be _swooning_ because of your hospitality? So far, I’m not impressed!” 

Ignoring the snickering from the other skeletons, you stood still. Waiting for their reactions to your light scolding. Despite lightly touching Edge, you were sure not to touch Black. Still unable to sort out how you felt to the tiny tyrant and his mutt. Scratch that, you absolutely hated Mutt with your whole being - but .. you were going to give him the ‘benefit of the doubt’, as long as he doesn’t try anything, at least. 

Black sighed deeply, masking his irritation. “YOU’RE RIGHT. I APOLOGIZE. I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO FEEL OUT OF PLACE DURING OUR EVENING.”

Slowly nodding, you turned to Edge with a raised eyebrow. Waiting for his apology - not to you, but to his rudeness. Perhaps he was like that all the time? You barely remembered the encounter at the hospital; too much work going on, so you really didn’t... care how he usually acted. 

“FINE.” Edge huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and avoided your look. You raised your brow and sighed softly, noticing how you weren’t going to get much out of him. 

“...AS IF SHE’S GO FOR EITHER OF YOU!” Atlas suddenly piped up, a bit of delay in the argument, but it still didn’t stop the soft smile appearing on your lips. 

The fond look on your face caught Black and Edge by surprise. You? And _Crooks?_ It was almost laughable! 

They didn’t say their thoughts, in mild fear of what your reaction would be. 

”AND WHY WOULD THAT BE?” Edge said, turning around to face Atlas. You blinked twice, wondering if you told him of Ares and Atlas’ new names deemed by you - have you forgotten already? You furrowed your brows a bit, shrugging your shoulders. Oh well, you’ll remind him if he slips up. 

”BECAUSE!” Atlas puffed his chest - unsure how to finish that sentence. Luckily, Ares picked up his contained words and grinned. 

”she likes us the most.” He said slowly, making grabbing motions with his hands at you. Shaking your head, you easily slip between them, letting him pull you onto his lap and coddle you whilst grinning at the stunned skeletons. 

You weren’t going to interfere on their declarations of ‘making you fall in love’, if they wanted to fight like children, then so be it. Besides, it might be interesting. 

Red bursted into loud laughter. “shit, dollface, think ya broke boss and lil shit.” He laughed, ignoring the glare shot at him from Mutt. 

”i like it when she does that...” Ares muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. You smiled at him, huffing a soft laugh. 

“WHATEVER!” Black shook out of his shock. He knew of their fondness with you, and you them, but he hadn’t realized how _close_ the three of you seemed. Touches that were borderline intimate had surprised him. Why those pair of brothers, he wondered.

You could have accepted Blue and Papyrus’ declaration of friendships, gotten closer to them instead of Atlas and Ax- _Ares._ You were puzzling - and quite frankly, he liked puzzles just as much he liked a trap. You were both, he felt. 

Black knew he had to be careful, though. One slip up and you’d turn hostile like you’ve done to the skeletons living in the first house on the property. He didn’t want that, not that he would admit, but you ... _interested_ him. 

“I STANDBY MY WORDS, YOU _WILL_ FALL INLOVE WITH ME AT THE END OF THE DAY, MAKE NO MISTAKE - MWAH HAH AHA HAH!” 

!!it was that laugh again. You perked up instantly, watching carefully as Black composed himself, a confident smirk on his teeth. 

Edge ... literally had no words. This was the second time you stunned him into silence, he wasn’t sure if he was trembling with anticipation, mild fear or... did he see you as an equal? 

No, no. That’s impossible! You were a lowly human who was nothing but a waste of space. He couldn’t see you as equal! Sure you managed to put Red in his spot - below the dirt - and managed to shut him up all together whilst assisting your dominance with nothing but words and practically the way you held yourself. 

He rubbed his chin lightly, watching you sit comfortably on Ares’ lap with Atlas close by. The world dimmed around the three of you; even your skin darkened with the ever growing dim, the only thing that was solid in colour was Atlas’ and Ares’ eye lights that were predatory along with your solid (colour) eyes that over shined their colourful eyelights and stared maliciously back at him. 

He turned his head with a curse, the imagine painting itself in his mind like a Queen being surrounded by ferocious lions, staring down a painter with unsatisfied hunger. 

He suppressed a shiver, unsure of what the origins of it were. 

Still, Edge.. felt intrigued. Maybe he’ll keep you around for his own overgrowing curiosity. 

“IS THAT A CHALLENGE I HEAR?” Edge queried, his brow bone arched high with a usual snarky grin on his pointy teeth. “VERY WELL, ATLAS. BY THE END OF THE WEEK, YOUR HUMAN WILL ... TOLERATE, ME.” 

”’your’?” You spoke up, your brow raised. Atleast he wasn’t claiming you’d ‘fall in love’ with him like Black has, but it still didn’t stop the disappointment that came. How boring. 

Edge laughed, although decided not to say anything. 

”it ain’t a competition.” Growled Ares, his hold around your waist tightening as he pulled you further back away from the jaunty skeletons. 

”oh, i think it is.” Red said through a grin. “normally i’d stay outta boss’ business, but im intrigued. count me in, ares.” 

The remaining skeleton who hadn’t spoken to you lazily rolled his neck, a soft groan coming from him as he shrugged his shoulders - for the first time this evening, you tensed up along with Atlas And Ares by your side. 

”mmmmnah... imma stay outta it.” He said, adjusting his jacket with a soft chuckle. “i’m going to be last, ‘nyways.” He said with a sly grin shot at you. Ares tightened his arms protectively, growling lowly at the skeleton. Mutt (you still refused to address him by his name) laughed under his breath. 

Exhaling a breath you didn’t know you held, you nodded. Biting your lip, you gingerly jumped off of Ares’ lap, the tall skeleton easily letting his arms fall to his side - although kept a watchful socket on Mutt in case he tried anything to you. 

“right! Sure yay,” you say sarcastically, clasping your hands loudly. “I’m hungry.”

* * *

Claiming you were hungry was a bland lie. You already knew you could taste monster food, but the chaos that happened shortly after you said those words were enough to knock you on your ass and lose your appetite. 

Black had kicked everyone but you out of the kitchen, holding the door with a row of violet bones to stop anyone from entering and ignoring Edge’s frustrated shouting.

Ares had appeared suddenly in the kitchen with Atlas clasped around his hand, his eyelights wild as he shifted left and right - looking for you until he visibly relaxed and immediately went to your side - but another shot up bones stopped him in his tracks, making him growl at Black. 

”LEAVE! SHE IS _MY_ GUEST TONIGHT.” Black said with his back turned, examining different types of cheeses. When he didn’t receive a reply, he lowered it to look at the two. Atlas was nervously twisting his gloves, looking at you longingly like a puppy. Ares had opted to stay silent and glare. Black scoffed loudly, placing the cheese on the countertop. “YOU HAVE MY WORD AS A GUARDSMEN THAT NOTHING WON’T HAPPEN TO YOUR HUMAN, NOW LEAVE.” 

“no chance.” Ares muttered. 

You frowned softly, pulling him back by his arm. “It’ll be fine, you two can... go to your rooms? I don’t think I’ve ever been a guest before.” He should’ve known by now that modern time was still fairly new to you. 

Ares sighed deeply, taking his arm from your hold and nodded, albeit reluctantly. 

”ARE YOU SURE?” Atlas started, a bit hesitant to voice his concerns. But with the way he was looking at you, he was afraid for you. You bit your lip, pushing the swelling feeling that bloomed within your chest and quickly wrapped your arms around his ribcage, lightly rubbing your face onto his shirt. 

”of course, it’ll be interesting.” You say and pull away just as he was about to hug you back. Atlas nodded slowly, pushing the light flush around his cheekbones. His crooked teeth moved into a wide smile as he leaned down to your height and lightly pressed his teeth against your forehead.

”OKAY. OH! WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED, I’D LIKE TO SHOW YOU MY ROOM!” He gasped suddenly, his hand over his mouth as he stood at his full height. “MY FIGURINES!” And turned to run out - the violet bones disintegrating and reappearing when he passed - stopping Edge from making advances. 

You smiled after Atlas, looking to your side and wasn’t surprised to see that Ares had left while you were busy with Atlas. A soft frown appearing on your lips as you walked around the island and stood besides Black - who was beginning to put away the cheese he was examining; leaving one out and began to take out the proper meats. 

Well, so far, the visit wasn’t terrible. Saved for the shouting match and the random declarations, but they weren’t overbearing with their intentions - unlike a few skeletons you could name. 

”Do you all really live in this house?” You ask, helping along with the cooking process. Lightly coating the skillet with olive oil and dropping the meat into it, then covering it, Black turned to you. His gaze silent and burning. 

”YES. SANS DECIDED THAT HE DIDN’T WANT THE ‘TROUBLESOME’ RELATIVES IN THE MAIN HOUSE.” He hissed lightly, more at Sans than at you. Or so you thought. Nodding slowly, you lightly grated the cheese - wrapping it up and pushing it into the refrigerator when you finished. 

”I’m curious, what _is_ his definition for ‘troublesome’?” You ask, the ever growing irritation at the names Skeleton slowly tipping over. 

Black laughed lowly, mincing the garlic and dropping it into the skillet along with a bayleaf, chives, and thyme. “THE ONES THAT LOOK DANGEROUS.” He said, lifting the knife to his pocket and lightly tapped the cracks running through his right socket. “FOR AN EXAMPLE, ARES AND ATLAS. EDGE AND HIS BROTHER, RED.” 

You grit your teeth, your hands balling unintentionally around the fork. Quickly placing it down and began chopping up the lettuce. “So just appearance wise? That’s so stupid.” You huff. 

Black shook his skull. “IT’S OUR LV, I BELIEVE. THE VANILLAS IN THAT HOUSE DOESN’T KNOW SURVIVAL AT ITS BEST.” 

Your brows furrowed. Unsure what he meant by ‘LV’ and ‘survival’. Your pair of skeletons never mentioned anything about their time ... Underground? You never thought to question them about anything, if they wanted to tell you something, then they will. You weren’t about to force them to spill secrets after secrets, not while you had your own to hide. 

”BY YOUR EXPRESSION, THEY HAVEN’T TOLD YOU ANYTHING.” Black huffed, moving through meat around. “TYPICAL. ARES FORGETS SHIT OFTEN AND ATLAS IS TOO MUCH OF A VANILLA TO SAY ANYTHING - OH DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!” He growled softly at your heated stare. 

It was true, but he didn’t have to word or say it like that. Talk about an asshole move. 

“LV IS AN ACRONYM FOR ‘LEVEL OF VIOLENCE’, AND IT IS WHAT IT SOUNDS.” He says, pouring a bit of taco seasoning into the mixture and shoved the container back into the cabinets. 

A loud shatter sounded behind the two of you - making you turn around and stare at the dust littering the floor - the violet bones nowhere to be seen and instead, stood a proud looking Edge. You raised your brow at him. 

”GET OUT!” Black shouted, whipping around after lowering the heat. His spatula pointed at the skeleton in question. 

”ITS MY KITCHEN TOO, YOU DARE LOCK ME OUT OF IT?!” Edge shouted, walking up to the island and slammed his hands flat on the surface. You sighed involuntarily, chopping up the last of the tomatoes and handed it to Black. The skeleton scoffed and took the small bowl and poured it into his skillet. Ignoring Edge for a second. 

”FINE, WHATEVER, BUT DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO ME!” He demanded, letting his food shimmer as he stormed out. 

Your brows shot up in surprise - should he really leave the food alone? You bit your lip in silence, if he cooked like Atlas, then.. should it be fine? Looking at Edge for a second before averting your eyes. 

”You guys fight like children.” You say, filling the silence with a grin obvious in your tone.

Edge bristled lightly, his nose ridge wrinkling distastefully. “IF WE WEREN’T INSIDE, I ASSURE YOU, YOU’D BE IN AWE AT MY POWER.” He said, gathering his ingredients for another dish - from the looks of it, it was lasagne. 

“So.. LV? what’s your intake on that?” You ask, mindlessly helping Edge’s preparation. He slapped your hand away when you reached for the knife to begin chopping. You frowned at him and lightly rubbed the back of your hand. 

”BAH, IT IS A SHOW OF POWER. THE MORE LV YOU HAVE, THE MORE CAPABILITY YOU ARE!” He said, handing you an empty bowl and cackled at your furrowed expression. He turned around and preheated the oven, turned a knob on the stove and began cooking the ground beef. 

”Oookayy... But what is it really?” You ask, choosing to hold onto the empty bowl instead of handing it back, a sense of pettiness filled you up. ”How do you get it?” 

“YOU TALK ALOT.” 

”Do I?” You hummed softly, sitting on a high chair. “That’s new.” your nose wrinkled when he grabbed vinegar and poured it into the meat - but he was the one cooking, so you didn’t say anything as he continued to add seasoning; thankfully left the vinegar alone after that first pour. 

He covered the top to let it cook, lowered the heat and began chopping up more tomatoes. 

”ARE YOU THIS ANNOYING?” He asked, briefly glancing up at you from his concentration. You shrugged your shoulders.

”are you always an ass?” 

Edge clicked his tongue - you weren’t sure how, but you weren’t questioning it as he maneuvered around the kitchen. Not as graceful and nice like the way Atlas does, but Edge seemed like he knew what he was doing - his own charms working wonders. 

Even if the silence was light, you fidgeted in your seat. Seemingly impossible to get comfortable and enjoy the rare silence - you felt restless. 

“How was the underground?” You finally ask, grinning widely at his irritated groan before snapping his attention at you, his sockets narrowing into their ever-intimidating glare. You rolled your eyes and leaned on the island, your elbows propped up with your chin resting on your palms. An innocent-like smile appearing on your lips much to his annoyance. 

”IT WAS TERRIBLE. I DOUBT YOU WOULD LAST A DAY.” He hissed, returning back to his chopping - although now with more force. 

”Oh? And why is that?” You ask, the cheshire grin still presented. Edge paused, shooting you a harsh look - the usual. 

”BECAUSE YOU’RE HUMAN. IN THE UNDERGROUND, THE ROYAL GUARDSMEN _HUNTED_ AND _SLAUGHTERED_ ANY HUMANS THAT FELL DOWN.”

“Ooo, really? What was your favourite tactic?” You ask, completely unbothered by his empathizes. His eye lights didn’t waver from your (colour) eyes, narrowing suspiciously at your nonchalance. Black arrived back with Mutt in tow, returning to his own cooking while Mutt dropped to the seat next to you - narrowing your eyes, you moved seats, further away from Mutt but still close enough to talk to Edge. 

”TRAPPING.” Edge said, returning to his own cooking. “MAKING THEM FEEL LIKE THEY GOT FAR ENOUGH TO FEEL SAFE ONLY TO FALL DIRECTLY INTO MY TRAP, NYAH HAH AHA~!”

Black dropped the spatula with a clatter, staring accusingly at Edge. “WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT TO HER?” 

”SHE ASKED. I AM NOT GOING TO SUGARCOAT ANYTHING!” Edge huffed. “AND, LV IS GAINED BY INFLICTING HARM ON SOMEONE WITH THE INTEND TO DO IT.”

”Do I have any?” You coo’d softly. Wondering if your ‘LV’ was high due to your job. Sure, you didn’t necessarily kill anyone or conflicted any harm, but you basically took life from a mortal’s body and led them to their resting place. Easy and done.

“WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?” Black asked, narrowing his sockets in suspicion. You laughed softly, rubbing your bare arms and shrugged your shoulders. Vague answer or half truth? Eh, you’ll go half. 

”I work with teleportation, you know? Those large vehicle ambulances.” You say, raising your arms up to show how high those vehicles were, despite your actual height. “What ‘bout you, Black. How was your experience in the Underground.” 

”HM.” He huffed. “I ‘OVERTHREW’ THE ORIGINAL CAPTAIN AND BECAME ONE MYSELF. UNDERGROUND HAD THIS RIDICULOUS RULE; ‘KILL OR BE KILLED’.” shutting off the skillet, he began to prep the dishes - enough for five mouths to feed, having not counting on Red and Edge to appear as they did earlier. 

Whistling slowly in mild amusement. “Gruesome - what was _your_ favourite tactic?” 

”YOU ARE AWFULLY COMFORTABLE WITH THE SUBJECT OF DYING OR DEATH..” Black said, thinking about your words and your nonchalance with the mere subject of The Underground. 

The cheshire cat's grin appeared on your lips once again as Edge slid the Lasagna into the oven. “What can I say? I’m _dying_ to know more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader?? Being??? _n i c e ????_


	14. The Running Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ‘activities’ part of the evening begins! It’s a good thing you aren’t mortal, _right?_

You noticed something during dinner. You furrowed your brows, absentmindedly chewing on the lasagne Edge had reluctantly given you. Two rolls of burrito on a separate smaller plate, with a cup of orange juice beside it. 

Ares and Atlas barely talked to the other four skeletons in the room. They’ve only spoken up when you addressed them or when Red attempted to wrap his arm around you, they had warned him with a small hiss and a growl, They were also preserved and distant to the other skeletons, choosing to favour each other and you. 

You couldn’t help but wonder why. Why were they .. distant?

You frowned softly, ignoring the attempted conversation by Mutt and stared at your pair. 

Wait, _‘your’_ pair? Where did that line of thought come from? 

Wiping away that thought, you picked up the juice and drowned it in one go. 

”WELL?” Black inquiries, impatiently. 

”huh?” You shake your head, glancing over at Black with your brow raised questionably. 

Black scoffed loudly, standing up and picking up his plate then loudly disposed of it in the sink. You flinched lightly, furrowing your brows. “Are you okay?” You ask, taking a bite out of your burrito. 

The taste... you cringed lightly. It was bland - tasteless. B-but how? You watched him prep everything, saw him cut the garlics, the mincing of the meats .. Why was it boring? Why couldn’t you taste anything?! 

Your brows furrowed, you stared at the offending burrito. Edge had used monster food, used his magic to enhance it and make it more ... better than the usual - you had contained yourself from squealing in delight in case he didn’t particularly like that type of reaction with his food. 

Black’s... it was nothing. It barely even tasted like anything! Tears pricked at your (colour) eyes, still staring at the burrito feeling your beating heart tearing to shreds. 

“MWAHAHA! THERE YOU GO! THAT IS THE EXPRESSION OF VICTORY!” Black gloated, pointing at a grumbling Edge. His smile so wide that you could see the dark void behind his teeth. 

Tears continued to pour while you ate. Sniffling softly whilst chewing the boring food. It would have tasted great - if you could have tasted it. 

Ares placed his hand on your knee, an amused glint in his sockets. You furrowed your brows at him, glaring weakly through your tears and stubbornly turned away - throwing the last bite into your mouth and wiped away the tears. 

Edge growled, taking your plate and splatting another piece of lasagne onto it and slammed it down in front of you. Luckily, you finished the burrito and looked up at him questionably. Didn’t he say you weren’t ‘worthy’ of eating his spectacular lasagne?

He narrowed his sockets at you and sat down with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Picking up the fork, you moped as you cut out a small piece and shoved it into your mouth - expecting the blandness, you were surprised when the flavours bloomed over your tongue - a soft gasp coming from you as you took another piece and shoved it into your mouth. The sinful sounds coming from you made Atlas and Ares colour up like lamps, avoiding looking at you whilst you relished the delicious food. 

“NYAHAHA!” Edge laughed, this time pointing at a grumbling Black. “NOISE IS BETTER THAN A EXPRESSION!” He said, victorious. 

Red chuckled deeply from his seat, leaning on the table with his elbow propped up on it and his cheek in his palm, lazily scooping up the torn food. “aaand, this round goes ta boss.” He gave a thumbs up. 

”WE’RE NOT KEEPING SCORE!” Screeched Black, glaring over at Red and turned to Mutt. “IF WE ARE, THEN I AM BY FAR, WINNING.” 

Mutt shot Red a sly grin, the former grumbling much like his brother. 

“WHAT!? YOU CAN’T DECIDE THAT!” Edge shouted, standing up to tower over Black who remained unbothered as he checked the tips of his phalanges before wiping them on his shirt, a satisfied smirk on his teeth. 

”YES I CAN, I INVITED HER.”

”THAT DOES NOT COUNT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

”IT COUNTS BECAUSE SHE AGREED, NOW SHUT UP! I BET THEY CAN HEAR YOUR SCREECHING FROM SOUTH KOREA!” He shouted, standing up as well but still unable to match Edge’s towering height. 

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE SOUTH KOREA IS, PEA BRAIN!” Edge countered - looking at Red; who ended up in his own heated argument with Mutt, before turning back to Black. 

”are you going to finish that?” Ares whispered, pointing at your lone burrito. You purse your lips and secretly push it towards him. Smiling softly as he shoved the whole thing into his mouth while the other four continued to bicker amongst themselves.

In fact, they didn’t notice the three of you leaving to go up stairs. Their shouting and challenging tones muffled by the second floor as Atlas excitedly lead you towards his bedroom with Ares in tow. 

You grinned widely, they were coming out of whatever shell they had shoved themselves in during this whole thing. Happily trailing into a room with cut-out sunflowers glued around a whiteboard that had the words _‘PLEASE KNOCK — ~~Crooks~~ ATLAS!’ _With his old name coloured out by a permanent red marker. 

You paused at the door, picking up the black marker and drew a little mini-you with the words _‘please knock:)_ ’ on the whiteboard.

You shut the door behind you and stepped in the middle of it. The room was spacious, a carpet with printed grass laid on the floor in the middle of the room - book shelves were pushed up against the wall next to the closet and was filled to the brim with cook books, word puzzles, and several volumes of _‘Find Waldo’,_ Several broken action figures stood in front of the books’ spines, some missing a leg and a arm, the paint was chipping in some of them while most had water damage.

Stepping closer to the Shelf, you smiled softly at the amount of cool books - Atlas really did enjoy cooking, didn’t he? 

Shifting your gaze away from the shelves, you noticed a small laptop resting on top of a small desk, plugged into its charger and a old stereo system. 

The window was covered with white silk, potted plants along the windowsill - a small dog pot with a fabric tongue sticking into a small bowl of water, you raised your brow and coo’d softly at how cute it was. 

A pirate’s flag was pinned along the wall along with a poster of a box with arms, several sparkles were glued on and little notes at the bottom that you couldn’t read from where you stood. 

The bed - You paused. Frowning softly as you made your way towards it. It was small, reminding you of a toddler’s bed. Sitting on it experimentally, you bounced softly and ran your fingers along the thin sheets. 

”You sleep on this?” You ask, looking up at Atlas. He had his right glove in his hand, twisting nervously. “You can barely fit!” You gasp, checking the size once more by laying down. Your legs hanging off the bottom and uncomfortably on the floor. 

“Why doesn’t Sans get you another bed?” You ask, venom in your tone at the accused monster in the first house. The headboard was old and rotting, chips of red paint falling onto a flattened pillow only fuelled your anger at Sans. How _dare_ he!? 

“Wait- do you guys have money?” You ask, your anger diminishing for a second to stare up at Ares and Atlas. Ares avoided your stare, finding that the wall was more interesting while Atlas struggled to maintain your gaze. He sighed in defeat, meekly shaking his head ‘no.’

”b-but I— we _met_ at a grocery store!” You protested, bristling in anger once more. Atlas frowned, little rusty orange tears gathering in his sockets. Your anger instantly disappeared, gone for now as you quickly made your way towards the giant and wrapped your arms tightly around his ribcage. ”I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you ... are you guys at least getting some type of income?” 

Atlas nodded his head. “...once a month.” He said softly, wrapping his long arms around you then picked you up off the floor. You frowned and hissed at the first house.

“I am going to pound Sans six feet into the ground.” Your likeness to Sans was beginning to disappear. Everything he’s doing is screaming ‘wrong’ at you. First refusing to live with his relatives _just_ because of their high LV (you still haven’t had the slightest idea what it actually meant to monsters), and then limiting their basic needs, refusing to check in on them to make sure they are comfortable with their living status. 

”we aren’t allowed out, only to go to the grocery store or.. across the street.” Ares muttered softly, his hands fisting by his sides as he glared daggers onto the wall. You were sure it would have been dust and soot if he glared any harder. 

You groaned, patting Atlas’ back to let you down. He obliged and set you on your own two feet. “I like the room, though.” You say, craning your neck back to peer up at Atlas. 

A Rusty orange blossomed over his cheeks, suddenly avoiding your eyes for a whole new reason. you laughed softly. Making up your mind that you’d go and buy the two a bed - you weren’t sure if Ares needed a new one but you weren’t going to chance it. You’ll buy two whole sets for the two of them, _fuck_ what Sans thought.

* * *

“THE RUNNING COURSE!” Black said, his arms wide at the various objects laid on the ground in front of the group. You blinked softly. Spotting two thick logs above a mud pit, monkey bars, a sandpit, a tall structure with webbed ropes, a brick wall, and at the end was a small box. 

You glanced at Black, your brows slowly raising. “...how much land do you guys have?” You ask in slight daze. Mildly jealous at the mere fact. Well, you haven’t exactly ventured around your house so you really couldn’t compare it. 

”THE CREAMPUFF AND BABY USES THIS COURSE. THEY HAVE THEIR OWN, I DON’T SEE WHY THEY’D USE MINE.” Edge huffed, shifting his stance. His hand on his pelvis bone and right knee slightly bent as he scanned the running course. 

_”MY COURSE.”_ Black hissed, kicking dirt at Edge’s boots and turned about to fully face you. “THIS IS A CHALLENGE, HUMAN!” He said, pointing a clawed finger at you. A smirk played his teeth. “IF YOU CAN’T RUN IT, THEN YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN MUTT - IN FACT, YOU’D BE BELOW HIM!” 

Bristling at the words, you glared heatedly at Black, mentally holding yourself from attacking him then and there. There was absolutely no way you were going to be compared so someone as irritating as Mutt! 

“she can, if she wants to.” Mutt’s snicker could be heard behind you, making you whirl your head towards his direction. Startled, Mutt choked on his sucker. Taken aback at your glare, before composing himself and smirked, winking at you. 

A low murmur of curses, you turned away. Ignoring the irritation that was beginning to overfill. One more knock, and it was going to spill. 

”MY TIME IS 5 MINUTES.” Edge said, lightly nudging you with his bony elbow. Blowing a raspberry, you crossed your arms over your chest, lightly tapping your foot against the ground.

Black huffed lightly. “ITS BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID HEIGHT!” 

”BAH, YOU ARE JEALOUS BECAUSE OF MY ‘STUPID HEIGHT’.” Edge chuckled deeply. Soft, yet rough, ‘nyah hah’ coming from the skeleton. You perked up at this, the corners of your lips curling into a cat’s grin.

Despite their constant jabs at each other, their laughter was ... nice to hear. 

”So all I have to do is run it and... what’s that box at the end?” You ask, pointing at the end of the course towards the metal box. Your brows slightly furrowed in confusion. 

”IT IS A RED BUTTON. YOU PRESS IT, AND IT WILL STOP THE TIMING.” 

“Timing?” You question, tilting your head a bit. Scanning the running course, you paused your lips into a thin line. Mentally counting the amount of runs you could do to beat your own record. Without using your own magic, they might get suspicious. 

”IT WILL SEND A SIGNAL TO THIS DEVICE,” Black said, taking out a small phone from his pocket, unable to hide the proud grin. “AND STOP ONCE YOU PRESS THE BUTTON.” 

“does she really havta go?” Ares asked slowly. His attention not wavering from the course in front. “...unnecessary.” 

“ER.. I AGREE.. WHAT IF SHE GETS HURT?” Atlas said, holding onto your arm, uncertain. 

Black loudly scoffed, shoving the device into his pocket and crossed his arms. “SHE HAS TO PROVE SHE ISN’T A WEAK HUMAN, OTHERWISE SHE IS USELESS TO ME!” 

”gud.” Ares growled. “she ain’t fer you.” 

”she ain’t fer ya aswell.” Red cut up, grinning widely at the glare shot from Ares.

Rolling your eyes, you walked towards Black. “Alright, I’ll do it. Anything to prove I am _nothing_ like your stupid brother.” 

Black bellowed out in loud laughter, taking your challenge.

Grumbling underneath your breath, you walked towards the starting point with him and Edge, leaving the others where you threw previously stood. Ignoring the soft murmur of Atlas and Ares as you crouched down to stretch your legs. once finished, you stretched your arms over your head, staring directly at the two logs and the mud pit in front of you. 

After fully stretching, you shook your hands. Glancing at Black as he took out the phone and clicked a few things before giving you a slight nod. 

”IF YOU FAIL, YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE.” He cackled, pressing the ‘go’ button. Unable to reply, you shot forward. Your arms spread wide to balance yourself as you ran up the small slope on the log. Almost slipping, you cursed. 

Holding yourself up, you purse your lips and stare at the monkey bars. It was a few feet in front of you and from the small height you were, you’d have to be careful when jumping off. 

Staring at the bars, your eyes widened at the slow fall and rise of the spikes. Your mouth hanging open as you whirl around to gaze at Black and Edge. Are you serious?!

they laughed loudly from their spots, watching you. You growled lowly and turned back to face the bars. Great, now you have to swing yourself in a timely manner to avoid cutting yourself. 

Atlas’ encouraging cheer somewhat lifted your mood as you jumped off, your hands above your head as you gripped the bar with the spikes lowered. 

although, you felt it slowly pierce the thin skin around your fingers. You cursed once again, swinging yourself to the other and the next as the spikes lowered and raised. Halfway through, you ended up pulling yourself up. Slightly annoyed at the small injury to your fingers. Not enough to draw blood, thankfully. 

Your arms trembled lightly, quick fatigue catching up as you stood up straight, your arms out for balance and quickly stepped over the bars. 

”THAT’S CHEATING!” Edge shouted behind you. Wordlessly, you flipped him off. 

Jumping off the Bars, you swore loudly when your shoe came off - disrupting your jump and ended up face-planting onto the sand. 

Roaring laughter coming from Red, you pushed yourself off the sand and glared at him across the yard, your shoe falling and smacking your head. Growling, you shoved it on and got to your feet. In front of the sandpit was the tall structure with the ropes. Lightly tugging on them, you muttered in your native tongue and began to ascent.

Sweat cakes your forehead when you made it to the top. Looking down at the far ground and sighed softly. Trying your hair up in a high ponytail, you began to carefully climb down. 

Nearing the ground, you hopped off the structure and began sprinting towards the brick wall. Calculating the height and your own, you used a bit of your magic to jump off the ground. Fingertips lightly grazing the edges, you ignored the shouts from Black, the startled look from Red, the slight amazement from Mutt, and the excitement from Edge. 

Both Ares and Atlas continued to watch in silence, occasionally encouraging you. 

Kicking at the wall, you groaned as you pulled yourself up. Despite the years,(man, that thought made you feel old) stamina was never your strongest feature.

Feeling your arms shake slightly as you kicked your leg over the wall and sat for a second to catch your breath. Muttering once again at your fatigue. You never needed to run after souls. You never needed to climb anything to get to a soul! 

and if you did, your magic was extremely useful!

Jumping down from the high wall, you grunted softly when you made contact with the ground, your shoes digging into the sand as you began sprinting once again. Your heart roughly beating against your chest, the slight burn of your lungs made you slow before picking up the speed again. 

Nearly tripping over your two feet, you reached into the metal box. The moonshine reflecting through the clouds as you pressed down on the circular button. 

Something sharp shot up from the box, a pained cry escaped your lip from the surprise pain, you retracted your hand from the trap - Crimson liquid trailed down your open palm and dripped onto the grass. You stared eye wide at the opened wound. The crimson colour darkened from the open air and soon changed into black. 

A sharp curse could be heard from the starting point - Ares in front of you in a split second as he gripped your wrist, making sure not to touch your wound - black tar-like dripped in a continuous stream. 

Startled, you yanked your hand away from the skeleton as if he was acid and shoved your injured hand into your pocket. Uncaring that reaper blood was staining your pants. 

”let me see it.” Ares said, leaving no room to argue - Stubbornly shaking your head, you clenched your fingers against the wound and gazed at the contraption Edge had made. 

”No, it’s fine.” You say, waving your uninjured hand in the air. Normal blood was okay - but _reaper blood_ was toxic to any living thing. Stepping over where your blood dripped, easily hiding the patch of dead grass underneath your shoe. 

That was the reason why it was black and tar-like, after all. 

”it’s just a little cut-“ 

“LET US SEE, Y/N!” Atlas shouted, worriedly. His brow bones furrowed lightly as he approached Ares from behind. Edge and Black was behind, slowly making their way over with a proud stride. You narrowed your eyes at the two before returning to the two in front of you. The starting point was far - it surprised you that Atlas and Ares came to your aid, much less heard your surprised yelp. 

”I said it’s fine, get off my back, please.” You say, rolling your eyes in slight annoyance. 

”NYAHAHA! YOU’VE FELL FOR MY TRAP!” Edge laughed when he was close enough. That same prideful smirk on his mouth as he stared down at you. You huffed softly - you needed to leave. 

“here, eat this.” Ares said, taking out a wrapped burrito from his pocket and shoved it into your chest. A small ‘oof’ came from you as you quickly took a hold of it - frowning softly in confusion. The look Ares gave you was tight, his brow quirked worriedly. 

You sighed softly and unwrapped it, taking a large bite from it and swallowed without properly chewing. The tasteless burrito felt bitter, although you knew it was because of your wound.

”how are ya feelin’?” Red asked, suddenly at Edge’s side. His eyelights trained on the stain slowly growing in your pants pocket. You hissed softly, not liking how the blood squished through your fingers. 

”S’fine. I gotta go, though.” You say, handing Ares his burrito back. You paused, seeing as Ares and Atlas were about to follow you, a soft frown on your lips as you scratched your cheek. “Can.. you stay here?”

Atlas frowned deeply, taking your arm - you yanked it away and sighed softly, ignoring the looks you received from the other four and stared up at Atlas then down to Ares.

“Really, I’m fine I- have to do something at home first ... er, you can come spend the night, too.” If they leave early. You thought at the end, smiling unconvincingly at the two before making you way past the two houses before they could protest. easily maneuvering yourself over the fence and across the street, not wanting the others in the first house to see your injured hand.

Once in the safety of your house, you hastily kicked your shoes off and sprinted towards the kitchen. 

Gathering a single white candle, digging around the drawers for incense - you glared at the cherry incense and decided it would be enough. Even if they didn’t like it, they’ll tell you when they come around. Unlocking the liquor storage (you ripped out the lock) and picked up the wine.

Muttering softly under your breath as the continuous stream of tar dripped from your palm and onto the floor. It bubbled until disappearing into back smoke, leaving a stain on the floor. 

Grabbing yourself a wine glass, you made your way towards the attic, struggling to hold everything in one arm. Locking the floor door behind you, you placed everything on the desk, making sure that your blood didn’t touch anything and lit up the candle and incense. Pulling the blinds from the window and slide-door, you walked back to the little altar. 

Messily wrapping up your injured hand and popped open the wine bottle, poured enough in the glass and stood back. 

Nothing happened for a second - you rolled your eyes and took a deep breath, muttering _‘immature’_ under your breath and ripped the makeshift gauze from your hand then wrote your sigil on the desk. The same ‘LR’ underneath the swirls of your signature. 

When nothing happened, you sighed loudly. Balling your fists by your side. “Hurry up!” You shouted at the altar. 

Laughter rang throughout the attic, a figure forming in front of it by the shadows. “Impatient, are we?” The shadow said as they fully formed.

“I like the cherry incense, by the way. Not what I’m usually offered, but I’m not picky.” He laughed, picking up the wine glass and drowned it on one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LR crying because of food is always my favourite thing to write about LOL
> 
>  **Fun Fact!** Monster food has healing properties that **_doesn’t_** work on reapers! 
> 
> Want to guess who the God LR summoned?👀


	15. Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse in Y/n’s earlier life. Apollo isn’t pleased and meets some skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _translation (in order):_
> 
> **λίγη κρίνος** = _Little lily_  
>  **λαθραίο ποτό** = _Moonshine_  
>  **παπαρούνα** = _Poppy_

_ *Few centuries ago* _

In the darkest corner of the Underworld, a stray light could be seen among the dark shadows and overhead cavernous caves that _drip drip dripped_ of water falling from deformed rock formations, evaporating before it could touch the floor below. 

Four figures stood by a wall. One smaller than the other three, their shadows reflecting on the clear stone wall.

One towered over the two, another a few inches shorter, and the other crouched down to the smallest. His hand softly caressing the soft plump of childish redden cheeks.

”-and that is the story about Monsters in the mortal realm.” He finished, telltale of that once proud race. He straightened out, running his hand through his dark hair with a soft smile pasted on his plump lips. Sunken hollow cheeks - different than the youthful plump ones on the youngest - and dark circles plagued underneath his golden eyes. 

The youngest frowned softly. “But- _why_ did Uncle Zeus do that? They were nice.” You pouted. 

Thanatos chuckled deeply, moving to sit next to his daughter, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulled you onto his lap. His golden eyes shifting back to their usual yellow and green ones as he stared at the crackling fire. 

”I don’t know, λίγη κρίνος.” He said, momentarily slipping into their native tongue. “But, I heard no one knows what happened to the last remaining thousand. Maybe they are in hiding.”

”...what happened to the other reapers?” You asked, looking up at your father, a childish wonder twinkling in those familiar (colour) eyes. Thanatos, or ‘Grim’, frowned at this speculation.

”...they were killed.” He said shortly, voice tight.

”Thanatos!” A woman hissed softly, walking over and scooped you from his arms. A disapproved frown on her pink lip. “She’s still too young to know about that.”

”Aw, c’mon Perse, she can handle it - Y/n’s already asking if she can work as one.” Thanatos grinned, his nose wrinkling slightly.

The woman, shorter but taller than Thanatos, sighed once again. Looking at you in her arms and lightly pressing her forehead against your own. “Are you certain? You will be busy.” She asked softly. All traces of disapproval gone from her tone.

You quickly nodded your head, your mouth in awe. “Yes! I want to help mortals to their resting places!” You say, much to Persephone’s personal will.

The Goddess of Spring shook her head, unable to stop the fond smile on her lips as she softly caresses the back of your head. Lightly ruffling the (colour) strands.

“Very well. But, promise me, λαθραίο ποτό, that you’ll practice everything there is to know about us.” She said, lightly leaving a peck on your forehead. 

You nodded quickly, that childish wonder still twinkling in those (colour) eyes. “Us?” 

”Gods and Goddesses, παπαρούνα.” Hades spoke up, pushing himself off the stone wall and walked towards Persephone, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Immortal brings such as yourself, too.” 

”I’m immortal?” You gasped. “Wow.. since when?” 

Hades chuckled deeply, blowing in your face and chuckled once again when your nose wrinkled, shaking your head like a dogs. “Since you were born!” 

”but dad said that momma wasn’t -“ Grim stood up, cutting you off with a hasty ‘ _hey, hey!_ ’ And scooped you away from Persephone’s arms. 

”Sorry about that, Perse, Hades.” He apologizes. Bouncing you in his arms with a light lopsided grin at your laughter. “but Y/n is still too young to know about _her_.” He said. 

”But you will have to tell Y/n about _her_ eventually.” Hades said, slipping his hand into Persephone’s. Lightly squeezing her hand then turned back to Thanatos - Or Grim, as he chooses to go by now. “You can only hide that part of her for so long.” 

”I..I know what you mean, Your Highness.” He paused, looking down at you with a soft sad smile. You yawned, clearly uninterested in their conversation. “But ... I want her to be mine for a little while longer. She can ask about her mother when she is older.” 

Persephone sighed. “Alright. But you mustn’t wait too long. Teenagers are natural to curiosity, who knows if she’ll rebel against you in the future.” 

”I don’t doubt that, Persephone. I’ll just make sure she doesn’t. She’ll have free range in what she chooses - not spoiling her, I don’t want her to end up as.. well.. your brother.” He said, glancing briefly at Hades. The King laughed wholeheartedly. 

”Gods, I hope not. One Zeus is enough for Mount Olympus.” He shook his head, his nose wrinkling slightly. “Shall we depart? Tomorrow is the beginning of παπαρούνα‘s lessons into being a Reaper.” 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

”You have to take it.” Grim said, holding out the vial for you to take. Persephone and Hades stood afar, their hands over their mouths as they snickered at the(still) newly Father and Daughter. 

Shaking your head, your mouth tightly shut with Grim’s fingers trying to pry open your mouth. “Please? For me?” he tried. 

Stubbornly shaking your head - a dangerous glint in your (colour) eyes as a plan formed before opening for a second then clamped shut against your father’s (sudden) bony fingers. 

Grim laughed triumphantly. “Haha! I’ve fed you a million times, I know all your tricks, young lady!” He said, biting down on the corkscrew and spat it out to the side before pouring the black liquid down your throat. 

A cry ripped through the air, small hands pushing Grim’s face away as you wiped your tongue. Attempting to rid of the sour taste of the elixir. “Daaaaad!!” You whined. 

“Sh!” Grim shushed you, putting down the empty vial and grabbed your injured hand. “Look, with that elixir, your wounds heal right up.” 

”no, I don’t like you anymore! Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone is my dads now!” You cried, sticking out your tongue at father - although a playful smile still on your lips, the sour taste no longer on your taste buds as you ran between his legs and sprinted towards Persephone and Hades. Giggling all the while. 

Grim hanged his head, a loud sigh coming from him as he sprinted after you - a scream followed by laughter came from his only daughter as you ran past Hades’ open arms and into Persephone’s. 

Hades fell to the ground on his knees. “Is this rejection?” He whispered. 

Persephone scooped you up from the ground, laughing loudly as flower petals bloomed in her hair - falling onto the floor and disappearing into the wind. 

“Y/n! You silly little λαθραίο ποτό. You must listen to your father.” She said, rubbing her nose with yours. You laughed softly, cupping her cheeks and returned the action, although yours were wrinkled. 

”But Aunty Persephone! It tastes horrible!”

”But no!” Hades said, standing back up. “It heals Reapers, your kind, παπαρούνα.” 

Grim slowed into a jog, easily stopping in front of the two and gently scooped you back up when Persephone gently handed you to him. “Hades is right, Y/n. If you want to work under me, you’ll have to take that elixir.” 

”but I thought I was a goddess too!” You say, pouting with your arms crossed over your chest. Persephone laughed softly.

”Tell you what, when you are bored of your job, you can be one.” 

”it doesn’t work like that, your highness. You know that.” Grim said, placing you down and lightly patted your head, pointing at the two kids waiting by the door. You gasped softly and began running towards the twins. 

”Apollo! Artemis!” You cried, running forward, completely throwing the topic of being a minority goddess out the window. 

The three adults watched as you ran off with the twins, chatting loudly down the dark corridor. Their frowns appeared once a male walked through the door with a stride.

”She’s your daughter, Mr. Thanatos. Give her the title of-“ 

“ **NO**.” Thanatos cut him off - making the man pause in his stride. A deep frown on his lips. Rubbing his eyebrow, he hastily apologized. “I’m sorry, Zeus.. How’s Hera?” 

”She’s.. good. Mad at me, but seems okay with everyone else.” Zeus said, shrugging his shoulders and approached the three other gods and goddess. “So why won’t you give your daughter a title?”

Hades shook his brother's hand, returning to his side by Persephone and faced Grim. The same confused expression on his clean face. 

Grim sighed. “She does not need that type of weight on her shoulders. I am sure she would be happy content with her role as a Reaper.” 

”And if she isn’t?” Persephone asked, her gaze sharpened. “It is her choice if she wants to become a goddess. There are trials that are willingly to accept someone like her-“ 

“Your highness, _Please._ Half of the gods, if not most, already don’t like her. I am the _God of Death -_ I do not create life.” Grim said, eyes glossing over with desperate tears. He grumbled to himself and willed himself to calm down.

”But you created a _miracle_ , Thanatos. Don’t sell yourself so short like that.” Zeus frowned deeply, lightly patting the God Of Death’s shoulder. ”Most, if not all, Goddesses on Mount Olympus adores your daughter. They call her a ‘ray of sunshine down below’.” 

”I thought that was me?” Persephone asked, jokingly. Her attempt at light humour was ignored as Grim’s gaze lowered to the ground. His brows tightly knitted together. 

“...I’ll think about it.. the mortals still have no idea about her existence, and I want to keep it that way ... if it is alright with the three of you.” he said slowly, lifting his gaze to stare at Zeus, then Hades and lastly Persephone. His lips tight and eyes practically pleading.

You did not need to be under the watchful eyes of worshippers - you didn’t need to shape your personality to match their expectations. Your Father was content with the way you were; carefree and young. Of course, he had no doubt you’d change as the years go by. Maturing into a fine lady, and hopefully, a really hard working Reaper. 

Persephone sighed, uncrossing her arms and dropped them to her side. “Alright. If that is what you wish, I won’t mention anything of Y/n’s existence to the mortals.” 

“...okay, okay. Me too, but if they ask if there is any potential goddesses or gods, I am not going to lie.” Hades said with a smirk that Grim rolled his eyes at. 

They all turned their head to Zeus. A deadpanned look on each of their faces as they stared at the silent King. 

”Fine! Fine, okay! I promise I won’t say anything.” 

”Your promises don’t mean shit, Brother.” Hades muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. His black dressed shirt wrinkling slightly.

Persephone covered her mouth, giggling to herself and Zeus’ reputation. “...Hades isn’t wrong, Zeus.” 

Zeus glared at the couple, running his hand through his golden locks. A deep sigh coming from the God.

”I like Y/n. If you want to keep her hidden from the mortals, then who am I to exploit that?” He said, although quickly added; “also because Hera really likes her.” 

Grim’s shoulders dropped in relief, smiling gratefully at the Kings and the Queen. “Thank you... so much.”   
  


_Present time_

“I like the cherry incense, by the way. Not what I’m usually offered, but I’m not picky.” Apollo laughed, picking up the wine glass and drowned it in one go. He exhaled loudly and placed it down. Examining the attic with a quirked brow. 

His wavy golden locks falling over his left eye, piercing blue eyes predatory before stopping on your figure. His gaze sharpened at the stain over your pocket and the dripping of tar-like blood onto the floorboards. 

His gaze, if possible, sharpened as he took two large steps forward. His hands tightly gripping your wrist with his finger lightly touching the blood, smearing it in his index and middle fingers and watching as it disappeared in black smoke.

”Who the fuck did that? Don’t tell me you’re clumsy now.” He said, digging into his robes and took out a small vial of a healing elixir. Your nose instantly wrinkled at it, tearing your wrist from his hold and took a step back. 

”...It was an accident.” You say. Was it? You did reach into the metal box voluntarily. Shaking your head, you pushed the vial away from your mouth and took another step back. “Reapers don’t necessarily need that vial.” You say, albeit hesitant. 

“ _Normal_ reapers do.” Apollo said, attempting to give you the vial but you ducked away. He sighed, irritated. “C’mon, just take it and you can prance with whomever without the fear of killing them.” 

You stubbornly shook your head. “No, I hate the taste.” 

”Don’t be picky, it isn’t that bad.” Apollo said, standing straight when he attempted to jump on you - only to ungraciously stumble into your weapon rack. 

“You’ve never had it, shut up.” You growled. “Besides! You can use your healing powers!”

“I gave that title to my son, Asclepius.” He said, dusting off his white robes and straightened out the golden headpiece of leaves, no doubt forged by Hephaestus. “Which you would know if you visited once in a while.” 

Despite this, you crossed your arms over your chest. “Pfft, I’ve heard. Congratulations, by the way. But I _know_ for certain that you still obtain healing properties.” 

“Nothing really gets past you, does it, LR?” He said, using the nickname other Gods had given you. It felt wrong coming from him - since you _did_ grow up with him and Artemis. Twisting your tongue in your mouth, you shook your head and ran your hand through your hair. 

“Apollo. Gods, it’s just Y/n to you.” You say, crossing your arms as shivers attacked your back. Uncomfortably shifting in your stance, you huffed. “It feels wrong, what if I called you Muse or ‘God of the Sun’?”

Apollo shivered violently. Rubbing his exposed arms as goosebumps appeared. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

A loud crash from the first floor silenced the two of you. Both gazing at the floor with eyes widened. Apollo - seeing you distracted, tackled you onto the ground. Pulling the cork from the vial and forced it down your throat before you could spit it out, he lightly dug his knuckle into your lap causing you to gasp sharply. 

Pushing the God off of you, your nose wrinkling at the disgusting sour taste, coughing violently from practically inhaling the black liquid with your hand around your neck. 

“Traitor.” You hiss, backing away from him and got to your two feet. Brushing your bottom and glared at the God. 

Apollo remained on the ground, laughing to himself before helping himself up - ignoring your outstretched hand and dusted himself off. “At least you aren’t bleeding anymore.” 

”Oh what I’d give to stab you, Apollo.” You say, pushing the floor door out and walking down the small steps - Apollo chuckling deeply as he put out the candle and incense before following after you, examining the hallway and peeking into every room. Mildly commenting on modern stuff here and there.

He paused at the staircase, his piercing gaze narrowing as he quickly followed after you.

“Those things outside. Were they the reason you were injured?” He asked, pulling you back. His gaze sharp on the door as she sensed ... six beings just outside the door. He bristled when you shrugged your shoulders. 

”Not directly.” You say, walking over and opened the door - not surprised to see Atlas and Ares, although mildly taken aback at the other four. Edge stood by Red, his glare burning but sockets widening when your door opened. Red looked ... nervous? 

Black stood by Mutt, a bit further from Ares and Atlas. 

Apollo took a step forward, easily towering over you as he slammed the door, twirling you around and pinned you against the door. His hand over your mouth and ignoring your furrowed brows and shape (colour) eyes. 

”Monsters!” He gasped. “I didn’t know you knew some already!”

shaking your head, freeing your mouth from his hand and pushing him back. “Not...yeah, so what? I only know two out of six, and am comfortable with only two.” You say, opening the door and pulling Ares and Atlas in. Waving goodnight at Edge, Red and Black, ignoring Mutt as you locked the door and turned around, only to see Apollo leaning away and avoiding them. 

You purse your lips. How would he react if he found out you nicknamed these skeletons after Ares and Atlas? You groaned softly, already envisioned it. 

”Y/N?” Atlas called, not tearing his eye lights from Apollo. “...HOW IS YOUR HAND? YOU SCARED US BACK THERE.” He said, finally turning to give you his undivided attention. He and Ares closed in on you, their guards up at the stranger man in.. bedsheets on in your house. 

Frowning softly at this, you reached out and lightly took his large bony hand. Lightly fiddling with his long fingers. “I’m sorry for running off like that - I didn’t mean to scare you like that... I’m fine now, though!” You say, showing your palm to the two skeletons. 

unbeknown to you, Apollo perked up at your little action, his pink lips forming into a smirk. He still felt uneasy with the close proximity of monsters - with the story he had grown up listening to, he wasn’t really.. sure how to act. 

Especially since they looked like... that. 

Torn, battered, beaten, _broken_ skeletons were all he saw. Poor souls who had been left to rot underground by the hands of mortals. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

Did you see them the same way? Or perhaps you felt like it was your duty to lead them into something more brighter instead of being like this. 

Apollo couldn’t help but feel bad. His _father_ did this to them, and to an extent, he did as well. Simply by relations rather than directly. 

Did they know about your secret? No, they didn’t, you wouldn’t have ran off if they did .... Were you planning on telling them? 

”Whose this?” He asked, a hint of withdrawal in his tone. 

You flinched lightly, retracting your hands from Atlas and stared eye-wide at Apollo. “Oh.. OH!” 

“FORGIVE ME. GREETINGS HUMAN IN BEDSHEETS, I AM ATLAS.” Atlas spoke before you could - taking a step forward and lifted his hand for a friendly handshake. 

“Human in... bedsheets?” Apollo asked, raising an offended eyebrow. 

Covering your mouth - you couldn’t help but burst into loud laughter. Atlas and Ares paused to look at you. Tears gathering in your eyes and streaming down the curves of your cheeks. you laughing hard... it was a foreign sight, it wasn’t unwelcome, it had just taken them by surprise. 

A swelling feeling tightened around their ribcages, watching you laugh like no tomorrow. 

Apollo scoffed from where he stood, crossing his arms over his chest. “Shut _up_ , Y/n! You have the same clothing!” He then turned to Atlas. “It’s called a _chiton_!” 

You continued to laugh, much to his annoyance. “Shut _UP_ , Y/N!” Apollo shouted, growing pink in colour. You instantly straightened, pursing your lips into a light line in an attempt to stop yourself from laughing once again - however, a simple look from Apollo made you burst into giggles. 

The God huffed, ignoring the glare from the skeleton who hadn’t introduced himself yet, and shook his head, chuckling along with you. 

After a few moments, you stilled your laughter. Giggling here and there whenever you looked at Apollo.(he glared playfully.) “Sorry, I’m sorry.” You say, shaking your head. 

Ares and Atlas ... noticed you were more.. carefree around this peculiar man. Who was he to you? How long had you known him? Were there others? 

The two brothers glanced at one another, the same thought coming to mind; Hoping you’d be _this_ comfortable around _them_ one day. 

Clearing your throat, you pointed to Ares. “He’s quiet around people, so don’t take offence to it. His name is Ares!” You saw, bouncing in your spot with a slight curl of your lip - at which Apollo caught. 

His brows shot upwards. “Oh really? Then Atlas is...” he trailed, unsure if you told him. 

”THE GREAK GOD WHO CARRIES THE SKY!” Atlas said instead, proud of his nickname. 

Apollo nodded, chuckling softly. “Greek.” He corrected him. “That’s a mighty strong name. I imagine you uphold it?” 

Atlas, much to Apollo’s confusion, frowned at the unintended pun. While Ares snickered behind you. 

”And Ares?” He questioned, looking at Ares then at you questionably. “Do you have an Aphrodite of your own?” He coo’d rather teasingly. 

”a what?” Ares muttered softly, his browbones furrowing. Apollo wondered how, how their bones moved as if it were skin - since your skeleton form wasn’t as fluid as theirs.

”An Aphrodite. A-fer-die-tee.” He said, correctly pronouncing her name. “She’s.....” he trailed once again, wondering how he should word it. He couldn’t say ‘Goddess of Love’ or else it might put him and you in an odd light. They might get suspicious and look into the names .. or not, judging by their lack of basic Greek knowledge. 

”She’s a symbol that represents love. Where there is an Aphrodite, an Ares is close by.” He said with a wink. 

Ares’ brow bones continued their furrow, his eye lights slowly going from him to you. A soft blood red blush colouring his bones that Apollo couldn’t help but admire. 

You rolled your eyes, not seeing the look Ares had and walked towards the kitchen. “How long are you planning on staying?” You ask whilst preparing tea. Apollo trailed after you, being cut off by Atlas and Ares for a second. He stared wide before chuckling and continuing his path. 

”Don’t know. Not much to do back in Greece.” Apollo shrugged his shoulders. 

”YOU LIVE IN GREECE?” Atlas asked, taking a seat on one of the high stools. 

Apollo nodded his head, his golden lock bouncing slightly at the sudden movement. “Yep. Grew up with Y/n, I’m surprised she doesn’t have kids of her own.” He snickered at the shocked looks from both Atlas and a mild one from Ares. 

”YOU HAVE KIDS!? BUT Y/N IS ONLY TWNETY-THREE!” Atlas said, nervously shifting in his seat while you placed the tea cups in front of them. Unbothered by the topic of the conversation. 

”True, but I am three years older than her,” he said, slipping to sit on one of the stools. “I had.. a partner before and we got... careless, I suppose.” 

You snorted unattractive at that, ignoring the hush-hush glare he sent you and took a sip of the tea - he hummed at the flavour. Just as he liked it. 

“OH - WELL... ER.. CONGRATULATIONS?” Atlas nervously picked up his own tea cup, taking sips. Apollo watched in anticipation, wondering where the liquid went and why it didn’t spill on the chair instead. He glanced at you for a second and you mouthed ‘magic’ to him. He nodded, taking another sip. 

”Thanks ... so, how did you two meet Y/n. She’s pretty stubborn about her time and work.” 

”we know...” Ares muttered, staring into the tea cup and held it up for another fill. You giggled softly, pouring him another full and slid the small bowl of sugar cubes with a teaspoon.

”Pfft, so you know that she can be a bitch, then?” Apollo chuckled, disregarding your glare. 

However, his crystal eyes widened at the sudden appearance of a skeleton behind you - his arms tightly wrapped around your shoulders - A sharp scream ripped through the air as you dropped and shattered the teacup on the floor - twisting your body around and suckered the strange skeleton in the teeth. Making him drop you and staggered back in surprise. 

”what the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing!?” You roared.

Apollo and Ares had stood up instantly the moment the skeleton appeared out of nowhere - a bone club in Ares’ bony hands and Apollo had his hand out, ready to bring his weapon by his own magic. The God, however, sat back down with a forced relief chuckle. 

”MUTT! I SAID NO!” Someone shouted out the door in front, before it was swung open. It rattled as it bounced back from the door stopper. There stood another skeleton, shorter than the ones Apollo met, but this one had confidence and a dangerous streak around his aura. “YOU DARE DISOBEY MY ORDERS!? COME!”

Leaning against the counter, your hand over your rapid beating heart. Staring in disbelief at Mutt who returned your disbelief with his boney hand over his teeth. 

Good, you hoped that would be the last time he’d sneak up on you like that. If it weren’t for Ares and Atlas’ appearance, Mutt would have been nothing but a pile of dust. 

”Pfft! You aren’t supposed to sneak up on someone who has a job like Y/n’s. You have no idea where she’s been.” Apollo chuckled, watching as the strange skeleton straightened himself and lowered his head just as the other small skeleton made his way to the kitchen. 

”APOLOGIZE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” He roared, grabbing the chain that hung from the collar around his neck, yanking harshly but otherwise did nothing else. 

”...’msorry.” 

”SINCERELY!” 

The Skeleton sighed once more, lightly tugging the chain away from the other skeleton and looked at you. His mouth tugged into a deep frown - Apollo saw that he was ... regretful. 

”i’m sorry, i won't do that again.” 

“ _Good_.” You practically hissed. Glaring at the poor guy instead of looking. “Fucking do that again and I’ll make sure you meet Hades.” 

Apollo whistles at the threat - causing the attention to be aimed at him instead. You sighed, feeling the tension break up. Frankly, you were glad about it. How tiring it was being pissed about something a skeleton other than yours had done. 

”Ooo~ that’s a serious one, kid.” Apollo said, leaning to his side to gaze at the skeleton. “Better listen to her, Y/n isn’t one who takes her threats lightly.” 

He then leaned against the table, his fingers intertwined and his chin resting on them. “You may address me as .. ‘Apollo’, and you are?” 

The small skeleton huffed, crossing his arms but nodded at you when you placed another teacup in front of him. With Apollo here, you knew for a fact that you wouldn’t be able to get rid of either Black or Mutt, no matter how much you wanted to throw the former out your window. 

”I AM KNOWN AS THE MALEVOLENT BLACKBERRY, BLACK WILL SUFFICE.” Black introduces himself, taking a hold of his teacup by the rim and taking a sip. His brow bones lifting at the taste then took an experimental sip. 

”.....m’rus.” Mutt introduced. Shakily taking the teacup from you, his gaze warily. 

Apollo chuckled deeply. “Aw, Y/n, you scared the poor kid~” 

“ _Good_.” You hiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d give you guys a little taste of LR’s earlier life. Don’t worry, that is just a snip of what actually happened.
> 
> oop, now you know why Hades is insistent with the whole ‘uncle’ thing. Lol! 
> 
> Many of you guessed ‘Dionysus’, I bet it was because of the wine👀 but y’all, other gods like Apollo love wines as their offerings too! 
> 
> How many of you saw that Y/n was the daughter of Thanatos? (There is n o record of Thanatos having children - see! I think about my plots*squints at my friend*) 
> 
> ps. I? Am on a roll! It’s probably ‘cause school is out and it’s quarantine..? Stay safe everybody!


	16. Decisions, decisions..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with Apollo for Ares, and Atlas, you run into ‘big boss’ man and make a huge decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations (in order)**
> 
> **Aυτοί οι τύποι είναι τρελοί.** = These guys are crazy. 
> 
> **δεν πρέπει να κρεμάσετε γύρω από αυτά.** = You don’t have to hang around them. 
> 
> **Μου αρέσει μόνο ο Atlas και ο Ares** = I only like Atlas and Ares.
> 
>  **παπαρούνα** = Poppy

“who exactly is aphrodite?” Ares asked, appearing behind you. Leaning up against the hot tub, looking out at the forest borderline touching your property. You glanced at him, lifting the cup to your lips and took a sip.

”She represents love.” You say, mimicking Apollo’s earlier words. Ares frowned at this, the challenging tone of Black to Apollo being muffled by the glass door. 

“...who is she?” He asked once more, pressing into the matter at hand. 

“She’s all things beautiful, Ares. I don’t know much about her.” You lie, biting down on your tongue and lifting the cup to your lips. Ares still looked unconvinced, his gaze lowered to the patio floorboards. 

”...are _you_ aphrodite?” He asked slowly. Keeping his voice so low that you had to strain yourself to be able to hear him. Once the words registered, your (colour) eyes widened.

Ares blushed that familiar blood red, shuffling in his stance as you dumped the rest of your tea.   
  
“Ares, listen to me, okay?” You say, putting down the teacup and stepping closer to him. Your palms on his cheeks - feeling the rough yet soft smooth surface of bones underneath your digits. You forced him to look up at you, feeling your heart quicken in your chest - and not for the right reason.

When you caught his gaze, you inhaled softly. “Take that back.” You say sternly. More afraid rather than offended. You knew how Aphrodite was when it came to her beauty - she had taken away Eros’ only love because mortals are the time claimed she was prettier than Aphrodite herself - you still haven’t heard about what happened to that mortal girl.

“Take it back, please-“

“what? no.” He said, shaking his head from your hold. “y-your...pretty...” he whispered, his blush coming back tenfold. You dreaded what he was going to say next. “...prettier than.. a-aphrodite..” 

“Take it back- _takeitback takeitback!_ ” You whisper, tightly holding onto Ares’ larger hands. Your heart stops, drops and all bad things.

Ares, slightly amused, shook his head. “no, peaches... if she is pretty, then you are too.” Then disappeared from your touch, light tiny magic particles tingling on your exposed skin. For a second, you thought you smelt old wood waft through the air.

Apollo ended up staying for three nights. Choosing to bug and drag you around the city to get your bearings down when it was the actual time to ‘reap the souls of the dying’. His words, not yours. 

You had also told him what Ares had said on the patio a few days earlier. His reaction was expected but it didn’t help you feel better at all. Ever since then, you’d been careful of your surroundings and kept an eye out for any misfortune that might have plagued around you. 

Even if the Goddess wouldn’t hurt you, you knew for a fact that she wasn’t happy. You sighed, choosing to talk to her when you went back to Mount Olympus for a few hours. 

To Sans’ dismay, Apollo also dragged Ares and Atlas around town the last three days, not giving any room for Sans to argue when he’d pull Ares and Atlas out of the house. 

Today ... was one of those days. 

Frankly, you nor Apollo didn’t give a shit what Sans thought. Standing on the other side of the door felt weird - usually it was the other way around with you refusing to open the door. Apollo repeatedly rang the doorbell, shouting for Ares and Atlas much to your embarrassment. 

It was oddly warm, as well, so you wore whatever Apollo threw together which happened to be white ripped jeans and a off-shoulder top - your golden headpiece forged by Hephaestus was loosely on over your ironed curled hair; light makeup applied on your eyes to, quote ‘make those eyes sparkle’ unquote. 

“Apollo,” you hissed, snatching his wrist from the doorbell. “Stop it, they might call somebody.” You paused for a second. “And do I really have to wear this? I was going to save it for when we go back to Greece!” You say, gesturing to the headpiece. Had he had no shame? 

“And that is tomorrow! You said last night that you wanted to buy them a bed, right? You’ll be too busy to even do that when your official work starts tomorrow.” He said, shaking his head - another golden headpiece over his natural curly blond locks. 

His was gold leaves and vines while yours had flowers with small skulls at the base of each flower. 

”they don’t even live in this house!” You say, crossing your arms over your chest. “They live in the next house on the property.”

His mouth formed a small circle. “Well, why didn’t you say so! Let’s go!” He said, grabbing your wrist and walking towards the edge of the house, pushing the gate open (breaking the lock in process) and pulling you towards the second house. 

”’cause I was embarrassed? I- Apollo, stop ringing the bell!” You hissed, grabbing both of his arms and pulled him back. He chuckled and yanked himself forward - the momentum making you stumble forward and shove him onto the door. 

Both of you completely unaware of the various eye lights staring at your backs - the door opened and the two of you stumbled into the house, much to Black’s ever-growing annoyance.

“Stupid! You should’ve waited until they—“ 

“HEY! Black, want to go out with us? Y/n is being grouchy, but that’s her almost every day - Whatyda say?” Apollo spoke, cutting you off and leaving you spiralled on the floor. You glared up at Apollo, hitting his calves and stood up, brushing off any dust from your pants and shirt, readjusting the golden headpiece on your head. 

Black glared at Apollo. His eye light buzzing dangerously. “IT ISN’T NOON, MUCH LESS SIX AM!” 

“Oohhh, no wonder why you’re grouchy.” Apollo gasped, turning towards you. You narrowed your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose.   
  
”I’m so sorry, Black. I tried to stop him but he’s -” you lightly kicked his shin. “Hyperactive and annoying.”   
  
Ignoring Apollo’s yelp, You entered the house when Black gestured you to enter. Smiling softly at the skeleton before making a beeline towards Atlas’ room. Ditching Apollo in the front. You still haven’t seen Ares’ room, nor did you know which door led into his room. For all you knew, you could have entered either Red’s, Edge’s or Mutt’s room.   
  
A sense of pride bloomed in your chest at the latter’s name. He was scared of you - it felt amazing to be acknowledged as an unwavering force!   
  
Knocking twice before entering, you shook your head at the drawing of yourself and closed the door behind you. The sun was already up - perks of the summer months, and to an extent; Apollo.   
  
The room was dark, however. The curtains are drawn to block out the sun and let stray rays flow inside. Your lips perked softly as you made your way towards the small bed, your lips frowning at the uncomfortable ball the giant skeleton had subconsciously wrapped himself in. He was muttering in his sleep followed by a soft, sleepy ‘nyeh..’   
  
Blinking away the tears of adoration, you covered your mouth to stop the ‘aww’ that threatened to come out. Instead, you slowly walked towards Atlas’ bed, crawled into it as much as you could and sat besides him. Your fingertips barely touch his skull, tracing the deformation of his teeth and the cracks littering everywhere.   
  
”Atlas..” you whispered, tracing the scarring with your eyes. You knew it was early, earlier than that you originally thought it was. then again, you were going to be busy at the end of the day; you’d have to travel back to the Underworld and arrive at Olympus with your dad and Unc- Hades. Persephone had returned to her mother for the summer months, leaving Hades alone in the underworld with your Father and his reaper association, until the autumn months.   
  
“Atlas, wake up..” you spoke, louder than before but not enough that would startle him. 

Another soft, sleepy ‘ _nyeh_?’ came from the skeleton, opening his sockets and blinked twice, before breaking into a sleepy smile. 

The pure happiness you felt was shoved down, instead you smiled softly. Still lightly tracing your fingertips around the ‘flaws’ of his bones. Surely, you thought of them as scars that threatened to break him once upon a time. 

”Hi, good morning!” You smiled - Atlas yawned softly, taking your arm and dragged you into the bed, his long arms and legs wrapping around your body, he snuggled into you. Breathing in your sweet candy scent.

Unlike Ares’ Atlas’ own scent was different. Instead of the old wood, you inhaled a damp earthy smell after the rain. 

”Atlas-“ you tried, only to be muffled by the skeleton burying his face into the crook of your neck. You giggled softly at the sensation, holding onto his shoulders and attempted to push him away - but he shook his skull and held you tightly. Murmuring softly in his sleepy state. 

”Atlassss!” You cried, shivering lightly when the rough edges of his teeth lightly grazed your skin. “Get up, Apollo is waiting downstairs and I’m kind of ... afraid of leaving him alone with Black for so long.” 

Atlas sighed softly. “Okay...” he whispered, reluctantly pulling away to let you crawl out of his bed. 

”which one’s Ares’ room?” You ask, walking towards the door to let him change. Due to the dark, you couldn’t see clearly, much less what type of pj’s he had - although you had a hunch it was food related. You chuckled softly at this. 

”The Next One On The Left...” he yawned, pulling the covers off of him.

you nodded and left, moving to the door next to it and knocked twice - it was locked. 

Frowning softly, you knocked twice again, this time a bit louder. Tucking your hands behind you, rolling on your heels, you waited patiently. 

The door creaked open, a single large eyelight peering through. You smiled at the familiar eye light and waved. “Hi. Apollo wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping today - money’s on him, by the way.” You say, adding that last part. If he was going to drag them around for the fourth time, you’re going to make sure it came out from his pockets instead of yours. You had things to pay for, after all.   
  
Ares stared at you for a second, his eye light trailing behind you before snapping back. It was fuzzy, almost disoriented with the way he stared at you, before opening the door fully and gestures at you to enter.  
  
Happily to oblige, you closed the door behind you - the smell instantly hitting your nostrils. Pinching your nose at the copper smell, you shook your head.   
  
“I’ll go wait downstairs for you and Atlas, kay?” You said, the smell giving you a slight headache. It wasn’t anything like that wet wood type of smell, but more.... harsh? 

Ares’ eye light bobbed lightly and you were out the door. Only did you inhale greedily at the end of the stairs, relishing the fresh air. Did all these skeletons sleep in a dark room? 

You couldn’t ask, that would be creepy. 

A door opened behind you and came tumbling a groaning Mutt - moving out of his way, you watched as he slowly defended the stairs, your brow raised questionably before following after him, although parted to go to the living room instead of the kitchen.

Apollo looked nervous. Sweat glistening on his forehead and his eyes shifted right to left, completely avoiding Black’s glaring sockets. You pursed your lips. Honestly, you’d rather deal with the shouting instead of the silent treatment. 

“Y/n!” Apollo perked up when he saw you, getting off the couch and immediately stepped behind you. Despite the height difference, he held onto your arm and hid behind you. “These monsters are so... cruel.” He whispered, pointing at a smirking Black. 

”What happened? I was only gone for five minutes.” You say, sighing softly. 

Apollo frowned at you, then back up at Black and his brother. “Seriously? It felt like a long time!” he turned your around, gripping your forearms and lightly shook you. 

“ _Aυτοί οι τύποι είναι τρελοί_.” He said, switching to the native tongue. He pursed his lips and pulled his hands back, taking off his headpiece and ran his hand through his golden hair. “ _δεν πρέπει να κρεμάσετε γύρω από αυτά._ ”

The two of you ignored the confused looks on Black and Mutt, rather focusing on each other instead. Furrowing your brows at his words, you crossed your arms over your chest.

“ _Μου αρέσει μόνο ο Atlas και ο Ares_.”

Apollo sighed as if he was scolding a child, his eyes wavered from your intense gaze, pointing at the two behind you. “What about them?” He said, switching languages again. Biting your bottom lip, you shrugged your shoulders. 

”They’re getting there.” 

Apollo blew a low whistle. “Really? Even the tall one?” 

Your nose instantly wrinkled in distaste, making Apollo laugh out. “Of course not, look who am I talking too!” He laughed.

You reeled back, offended. “Excuse me?!” 

”Ares, Atlas! Hey! I’ve come to drag you out of the house once again! Let’s go!” Apollo switched, dragging the two tall skeletons out the door - Atlas nearly knocking his head on the door frame but luckily ducked before it happened.   
  
You blinked as they disappeared, a low groan coming from you as you rubbed your temples, knocking the headpiece off your head, it rolled towards Black and Mutt.   
  
Black bent over and picked it up. Examining it closely while you groaned and moaned to yourself, cursing Apollo under your breath.   
  
The detail was amazing, all the feature flowers were crafted perfectly. The few leaves below looked fluid despite it being solid. Vines swirled around the flowers and stretched out of the gold base. He stared at the small skulls at the base of each flower; a lily flower. Mostly used in human funerals, if he was correct. 

Black bounced it in his hand, humming softly to himself. Judging by the weight, it was _pure gold_.

”THE DETAILS ON THIS IS.. MAGNIFICENT.” Black said, cutting your cursing off. You perked up, turned your head towards them and nodded slowly. Your mouth hanging open as your hand crunches up your hair, seemingly searching for the headpiece.

You quickly walked towards him, reaching out to take it from his hand - but he handed it towards Mutt and he held it above your head. 

“Black, I need it back.” You say, ignoring Mutt and his intense stare. “It’s very important and-and the person who gave it to me would be furious if I lost it.” _Again_ , you thought at the end of the sentence.

“WHO MADE IT? APOLLO WORE ONE, TOO.” He observed the distress in your (colour) eyes, smirking lightly. “I WANT ONE.” 

”what are you going to do with a headpiece?” You ask before stopping yourself. “You don’t have hair.” 

”MWAHAHA,” he laughed, his hands flat on his hips. “TO SHOW OFF, OF COURSE! IT IS SOMETHING THE OTHERS DON’T HAVE AND I WANT ONE.” 

“it’s not that easy-“ you say, snatching it from Mutt’s hand. Glaring at the brother heatedly and placed it properly on your head, where it belonged. “The guy takes forever to make it,” you lie, Hephaestus was the _God of the Forge_ , he could make another in a hour tops with the fine detail and theme of what type of person you were.

You smiled slightly at his laugh, the same feeling of giddiness you felt whenever they laughed bloomed in your chest. You forced the feeling down and sighed. Fixing your hair out of your face and stared at the two brothers. 

“Look, he’s ... well, he takes pride in his works and I don’t know if he would make...one..for you.” You trailed, sighing softly at Black’s furrowed brow bones. “I’ll ask.” 

”GREAT! NOW GO, BEFORE SANS SHOWS UP AND DELAYS YOUR DEPARTURE ... _AGAIN_.” Quickly nodding your head, you muttered a small ‘goodbye’ and left the house, locking the door behind you as you made your way towards your own house.

Completely unaware of the monsters staring at you through their windows.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

“People are staring.” You say, pulling Apollo to your side by his elbow. He snickered softly, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and shook you a bit.

”well of course! Two finely attractive people are in their presence.” He said, giving you a wink and slipped his hand into yours, locking his fingers in place between yours - but it didn’t last long when Ares shoved his hand between and pushed him away. 

Stumbling lightly, Apollo stared eye-wide at Ares before bursting into laughter. “Of course, of course~ Ares has already found himself an Aphrodite~” he coo’d, attempting to wrap his arm around you free one - but was stopped when Atlas stepped forth, his head facing a different direction with the rusty orange blooming in his skull.   
  
“Can we please stop comparing me to Aphrodite?” You say, shivering a bit. “Sleep country isn’t that far from here, so let’s hurry up.”

Apollo nodded his head, walking a few feet in front before entering the store with the large sign ‘Sleep Country’. Blowing a raspberry, you turned to Atlas and Ares. “I hope you guys don’t mind ... we’re buying you a bed!”

Atlas’ sockets widen, his confused stare turning into realization. 

“OH! YOU DON’T HAVE TOO.” He said hastily, although he followed you through the slide doors that automatically opened. You jumped back in surprise, still unsure about today’s technology. 

Once calming your beating heart, you turned your head to face them. “It’s fine, I want too. Plus,” a snarky grin appeared on your plush lips. “Apollo’s paying for it.” 

“...why are you doing this?” Ares asked softly, removing from his snickers. His hands deeply in his hoodie pockets.   
  
Raising your eyebrow, you shrugged your shoulders and followed the loud chatter of Apollo. “Because I want to. I’d snatch you guys from that house, too, if I could.”   
  
”R-REALLY?” Atlas gasped. You hummed with a smile.   
  
”Of course!” You agreed, matching his enthusiasm but deflated. “But I can’t. Not because ‘Sans said so’,” air quoting those words, you continued with “but because of my job? And.. yeah, secret, hush-hush stuff.”   
  
“THAT’S OKAY! THE FACT THAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT IS GOOD ENOUGH.” Atlas said shortly after, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you up. Lightly snuggling his face into the crook of your neck - you giggled at the sensation and hugged him back. 

“ooo, what about this one?” Apollo said, jumping onto the mattress and laid on his stomach, arms out before rolling to his side and snuggled a display pillow. 

“You’re such a child.” You say, wrinkling your nose at the man as Atlas put you back on the floor. Walking over, you snatched the pillow from his arms and placed it back. “I don’t know.. what do you think?” You ask, turning to Atlas. It had been decided that you’d shop for Atlas first - a few necessities for his bedroom (not that you thought it lacked anything, your main goal was to get him a perfect new bed.) before shopping for Ares. 

You perked up at a familiar laughter - Before Atlas could speak up, you darted towards the laughter. Apollo closely followed behind you. Leaving two stunned skeletons behind before they shook out of it and quickly trailed after the two of you. 

Spotting him, you grinned widely and jumped on his back - Apollo following. The added weight and the momentum caused the three of you to stumble forward and onto a nearby mattress. A startled cry coming from the man while you elbowed Apollo off of you.   
  
“What are you doing here?” You ask, pushing yourself off the man and sitting back. “and at a mattress store, no less!” 

”Hello.. er, uncle?” Apollo grinned, rather unsure about addressing the King of the Underworld. 

“Jumping on people is hardly the greeting they want.” Hades said, standing up from the mattress and dusted himself off, smoothing out any wrinkles on his black dressed shirt. “...You’re glad to see me?” He said shyly, poking his index fingers together. 

You furrowed your eyebrows - _why_ did you jump on Hades? 

....You have been spending too much time with those skeletons. 

”no.” You say, crawling off the mattress. Smiling softly when Atlas and Ares appeared around the corner - before frowning sharply. _What’s happening to you?_  
  
“Rude, that is rude, young lady.” Hades said, lightly smacking behind your head. You winced whenever your head piece fell to the bridge of your nose and quickly smoothed it up. Lightly brushing the curly hair out of your face.

”So? You’re just old.” You hiss, ducking away from another swat and laughed triumphantly - only to get smacked on the head. You groaned softly, rubbing where Hades had struck you. 

”Be nice, παπαρούνα.”

Ares immediately went to your side, seeing a strange man smack your head - he growled in warning, glaring over at the man. Atlas quickly checked if you were alright, asking in a low voice if you were okay and warily glanced at the man then to Apollo. 

Nodding your head, you pulled Ares to your side - slowly letting go before stepping between the immortals and mortals. Well, there’s a thought you never thought you’d think. 

”It’s fine, Ares ... Atlas, this man is ...” you trailed, biting your tongue. Unsure how to actually address Hades. ‘hey, this is my ‘big boss’ man, who my father works for! Ahah did you know he is the god of the Underworld? Yeah! A G o d !’ 

“I’m her Uncle.” Hades said, finishing for you. He reached over to shake their hands, but the two skeletons had stared at his open palm. Cautious to actually touch him. 

”We’re not related...” you muttered bitterly as Hades awkwardly pulled his hand away to rub his neck. 

”SO.. YOU’RE FROM GREASE?” 

”Greece.” You, Apollo, and Hades corrected him. The three of you staring at one another with slightly widened eyes. Hades broke off first, chuckling into his fist while Apollo beamed happily at you. Rolling your eyes, you smiled softly.   
  
”Yes, actually around that region.” Hades said. “My wife is around here too ... I lost her.” He muttered, looking up and down the rows of beds, going on his tiptoes to peer over the headboards despite not actually needing to do it. He was already tall enough even if he was the shortest among his brothers.   
  
You chewed on your bottom lip. Persephone’s here too?   
  
Grabbing a hold of Apollo, you pulled him down to your height. As much as if stung to keep secrets from Atlas and Ares, they can’t know who they were. Who _you_ were.   
  
”Don’t say Persephone’s and Hades’ name.” You whisper, cupping your lips from their view. “I swear in their names - they’ll try to connect the lines - especially since they already think ‘Apollo’ and ‘Aphrodite’ are weird names.”   
  
Of course, they didn’t say it out loud but you saw it in the way their features twist into slight confusion. If anymore Gods or Goddesses come around with ‘weird’ names such as theirs, they might actually look it up and see the coincidence.   
  
.......Maybe you should tell them? It would cut back a lot of sneaking around and stupid conversations in your native tongue. When this week ends, you’ll disappear hours on end, then return as if nothing happened.   
  
Apollo furrowed his eyebrows. “But they already know about their name origins -“   
  
“they probably think I’m a huge mythology nerd.” You say, deadpanned. “Please - just tell Hades and Persephone, if you see her, to come up with another name.” You whisper. When Apollo nodded, you smiled and pulled away, walking towards Atlas and Ares’ side once again.   
  
Hades stared at you, deep blue eyes piercing into (colour) ones.   
  
“You haven’t told them, have you?” He asked, easily hearing your hush-hush conversation with Apollo. You were standing beside him, after all. “And you’re planning to, aren’t you?”   
  
Flinching at the accusing tone, you bit your lip. Meekly nodding underneath the judgemental stare Hades gave you. You knew it was a terrible idea, you knew that you’ll have to pay for the repercussions if it comes up. You knew you’d have to deal with the backfire of your father - _Death_ himself.   
  
But you also knew you didn’t want to worry Atlas or Ares whenever you’d disappear without any word or warning.   
  
“Do you trust them? What about your father?” Hades asked, slowly crossing his arms over his chest. His brow quirked in disapproval.   
  
Pursing your lips into a tight line, you signed deeply. “I trust them more than I do with others.”   
  
Hades hummed deeply, Apollo looked amused but the same time on edge. He knew of the consequences when revealing your true identity, he knew what was going to happen to you, and to an extent, Ares and Atlas. A painful twinge pulled at his heart and he couldn’t help but lightly grip the shirt he was wearing. He experienced it first hand, after all.   
  
”You barely know them.” Hades argues weakly. “A few short days with them shouldn’t wager something this large.”   
  
You huffed softly, frowning as you picked up Ares’ wrist and lightly poked at his phalanges. Hades raised his brows at this. “You think I don’t know that? I am... _afraid_ of what dad’ll do or say if he finds out.”   
  
“He is going to find out, παπαρούνα. You’ll know what he is going to suggest.” Hades said, glancing accusingly at Apollo. Apollo shrunk at his heated stare, lightly kicking his foot and hummed. Hades deeply sighed.”...Be careful, παπαρούνα.” He gave you a tight hug then left to find Persephone. 

Breathing out the breath you subconsciously held, you nodded despite the God nowhere nearby. Apollo clasped his hands together. “First, let’s finish shopping! This dampen mood isn’t approved by me so lighten the _fuck_ up!” 

“....tell us what?” Ares said, an edge in his tone. You purse your lips once again, watching as Apollo disappeared around a corner and turned to the two skeletons, a wavering smile on your lips. 

“I’ll tell you when we get home, okay?” 

”is..it one of your secrets?” He asked, slowly following you, following Apollo. You hummed softly, nodding your head. 

”it’s big, bigger than anything you have, I can promise you that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Skeletons:**  
>  _*Obviously flirting with LR*_
> 
> **LR:**  
>  _hey, you know what? Don’t call me Aphrodite, she mightrainhavoconmeplsplspls_


	17. Morning Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from the mattress store, you begin telling Atlas and Ares about the secret with some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I going too fast? Please let me know ^-^  
> THIS IS A HEAVY CHAPTER OMG IS THIS TOO F A S T??

  
“No, not that one.” You say, grabbing Atlas’ hand and dragged him away from the bed. It was another toddler’s bed with a starship headboard, also the cheapest. ”If you want a cool headboard, I’ll order one for you.” You say, letting go of his hand and stood in front of a queen size bed. Examining it for a silent moment. 

”BUT..” Atlas started, twisting his glove - a nervous habit, you observed. “I.. DONT WANT YOU OR MR. APOLLO SPENDING TOO MUCH MONEY ON ME.” 

Your eyes soften at this. Smiling at the skeleton before taking both of his hands and lifted it to your lips. Leaving haste, soft kisses on his exposed phalanges. “It’s fine, Atlas. Apollo’s next to being rich, spending a few hundreds wouldn’t affect his patronage.”

The skeleton before you coloured up. Meekly nodding his head, not trusting his voice as he shakily took his hands back, slipping on his gloves and sighing softly. You smiled at him and returned to the queen bed. “C’mon, lay down. I want to know if you fit on it - if not, we’ll go check the double king.” 

”A double king won’t fit in his room!” Apollo gasped. “It’s _large!_ ” 

Rolling your eyes, you looked at him. “And so is he, I want him to be comfortable when sleeping, okay?” 

He blew lightly. “Wow, you really do care about these two, Huh?”

Biting your lip, you nodded. Turning away and blushed lightly when he grinned widely. Ignoring Apollo, you watched as Atlas slowly climbed onto the bed and laid down - the tips of his feet barely touching the end of the mattress. 

”IT’S.. HARD.” He said, sitting back up and bounced. A look in his eye light as he got up and pushed the mattress down, resting the softness. 

”We’ll buy you a comforter to put over it,” Apollo said, lightly tapping his golden headpiece. “You can put the sheets over it and it’ll be softer.” 

Atlas hummed, nodding his head and turned towards you. “OKAY.. THIS ONE WILL WORK FOR ME.” 

You grinned at this, giving him two thumbs up and checked the name of the mattress, mentally writing it down and went to grab the promised comforter, four fluffy pillows and one large body pillow. The way Atlas curled up when sleeping, you thought he’d like the body pillow - and judging the way he perked up when you picked the largest one they had, he did like it. 

Now it was Ares’ turn, you turned to the silent skeleton - his good was over his skull and he kept his head down, silently following the three of you while chatting to one another. 

”We have everything for Atlas, time to get something for Ares.” You say, loud enough for the other two. Apollo nodded while Atlas laughed softly to something Apollo had said. 

”...you don’t have to.” Ares muttered softly, trailing after the cart you pushed. You smiled at him, wrapping your arm around his and pulled him to your side. 

”I know, but I want to. Nope, you aren’t changing my mind.” You say, pulling him back to the bed displays. Leaving the cart for Apollo. The God behind you groaned softly before following, still chatting with Atlas - you were glad Atlas decided to let Apollo in, after a few days of Apollo dragging him around, you guessed he got used to his presence. 

”I imagine you like the simple things, soo..” you trailed, looking over to the single and double mattresses. “Pick one.” 

And Ares did just that, he walked to the closest mattress and flopped down, face first. Uncaring that someone was sitting on it, making that person jump a bit before they stood up and stared with their mouths open. You shook your head, a muffled ‘this one’ coming from the skeleton. 

Taking the name, you pulled Ares back to the pillows and comforter, taking one comforter and three pillows, one larger than the other two and threw them into the filled cart.

”I guess that’s it?” You say, glancing over at Apollo as he took out a wallet and handed you his card without much word to you. You easily took it and shoved it into your back pocket. Ares stared at you for a second by your side. A deep sigh coming from him before following you towards the check out, although lagged behind Atlas and Apollo. 

”Hi, find everything you need?” The lady smiled, wrinkles forming at the corner of her eyes as she scanned your items.

”yes, thank you.” You say, still unsure about starting small talk with a cashier. Considering the last one you talked to had been rude to Atlas the first time you met him. 

The lady smiled. “How about a mattress?” 

”Two actually,” Apollo cut off, stepping in front of you and leaned onto the table. A charming smile on his pink lips. “A queen size and a double - if there a chance it could be delivered today instead of next week?” He asked, his hand moving behind him and made grabbing motions. You rolled your eyes at this and slipped him his card back. He grinned at this, showing the worker his card.

“I know how busy you get, so how about I give you a hefty tip? And a donation to the store, of course.” He chuckled deeply, sending the flustered lady another one of his charming grins. He was about to hand her his card but he pulled away when she reached over - his brow raised slightly. “Before night fall, remember, darling.” 

”o-okay.. I’ll get the manager..” she whispered, shutting off the switch for the over head number 3 and scurried away, flushed in the face. 

“Works everytime~” Apollo laughed, turning around to face you. “You’re welcome.” 

You huffed softly, shaking your head and rolling your eyes. Unable to stop the smile that appeared on your lips. The lady came back with the manager, still pink but it deepened when she glanced over at Apollo. 

”Hello, Avia said you were willing to make a donation?” The man said, ‘hank’ his name tag wrote, “I assure you that the profit will go to good hands.” He said, eyeing the card before looking up and smiled warmly at Apollo. He reached under the counter and took out a slip. “If you could sign this paper, we’ll have your mattresses and bed frames delivered to your door before nightfall.” 

Apollo grabbed the writing board and handed it to you. You chuckled softly, taking the pen and board and began to write down your information but with Atlas and Ares’ house address, the second house on the property. 

After filling it in, you handed it back to the manager. He scanned it lightly before nodding. “Thank you.” Then turned away and walked towards the back, readying your order. 

After paying for everything, leaving a hefty tip and a large donation, You helped Apollo shove everything into the back of the vehicle and got in. Atlas had to slouch in order to enter, but it was better than sitting at the back of the truck. 

”Should we head back, then? We’ll be busy for the rest of the day.” Apollo said, leaning back on his seat as Atlas drove out of the parking lot. You pursed your lips and nodded - slightly saddened that you hadn’t been able to see Persephone before leaving the store, but you’ll be seeing her later in the evening so.. it’s fine. 

”Sure - unless you guys want to go for breakfast?” You ask, twisting your body around to face Ares. Atlas was driving so all you had to do was turn your head to gaze at him. 

”I CAN MAKE BREAKFAST - YOU WANTED TO TALK .. WE CAN TALK DURING BREAKFAST.” Atlas said, a tone in his voice. You pursed your lips. Briefly meeting gazes with Apollo before nodding. 

The anxiety was eating away at you during the whole ride back to your place. The radio music was nothing but static to you when you neared the house. How would they react? It was a huge secret, even if you subconsciously dropped hints of what you were - talking about the Gods and Goddesses as if they were actual people; to you, they were. 

You subconscious comments about a few - like the actual God of War, you had commented that he was ‘more annoying in person’, surely Ares didn’t forget about that, right? 

At the same time, you were grateful that they let you approach this one your own. Instead of demanding answers from you like a certain skeleton that lived across the street. 

Lightly chewing on your bottom lip, you helped take the bags of pillows into the house - choosing to take it across the street later before you leave to the Underworld. 

Apollo unlocked the door for you, leaving the door wide open and kicked off his shoes. Making a haste belong towards the dining room down the hall - disappearing for a bit before returning with his golden lyre. He pursed his lips at you, shrugging his shoulders and sat down on the couch, lightly strumming against the strings. 

You sighed deeply and shoved the bags into the closet, leaving them and trailed after Atlas towards the kitchen. Pots and Pans clattered together, the soft ticks of your stove starting up, and soon, the soft sizzling oil around eggs sounded. Ares sat next to you, watching his brother work in the kitchen with that mesmerizing aura around him. 

Popping in the toast, you leaned against the counter, your arms out in front of you as you stared at the hazy reflection of yourself on the toaster. Pouting softly at the obvious heavy atmosphere, you sat up and cleared your throat. 

”It’s nothing bad,” you say, gesturing to the secret you were about to spill. “I promise-“ 

“don’t make promises you can’t keep, peach.” Ares growled lowly, leaning his forehead against the smooth top. You frowned softly. 

”But I mean it, I promise it isn’t bad.. no harm would come to either of you if I can help it. _Hades’ will,_ I’m going to smack someone if they try.” You say, swearing in Hades’ name. Your hand balling into fists. “It also involves Apollo - but I imagine he’ll tell you himself, if he hadn’t run off yet.” 

”I HAVEN’T HEARD THE DOOR CLOSE YET! MAYBE HE DIDN’T.” Atlas tried, scrambling up the eggs. On a separate pan, he fried some bacon. 

You laughed softly but leaving the conversation as it was. You couldn’t tell them that Apollo didn’t need to leave physically using the door. All he had to do was play a certain tune in his lyre and he was gone. You hoped he didn’t, especially since he had his lyre in hand. 

Breakfast finished cooking shortly after, and you helped along with Ares to set up the dining table in the dining room. Returning to the living room to tell Apollo that breakfast was ready to eat — only to see no one. 

Feeling your heart dive into your chest, you bite down on your bottom lip and returned to the dining room. “Hey, uh, Apollo isn’t—“ 

“Apollo isn’t what?” Apollo said, walking through the kitchen door with a glass of orange juice in hand. His lyre held in his other. He raised his brow at you, as if asking if you really thought he dipped on you. 

You shook your head, unable to contain a smile on your lips as you sat down. Choosing a random seat with plates in front of it. Atlas sat to your right while Ares sat in front of you, Apollo taking the head of the table, putting his lyre on the floor, resting it against the table leg.  
  
he reached over to put his hand on your hand, lightly squeezing to comfort you. You appreciated it and placed your other hand on top of his hand gave him a squeeze. 

”Before we start,” Apollo said, addressing the two skeletons. He stood up and went to close the blinds and tightly closed the doors. Making sure no one was near to hear this sensitive topic.

He opened his eyes when he felt no one else but the four of you and sat back down. “Y/n,” he turned to you. Confidence radiating off of him. “Do you want me to get Artemis? We usually do shit like this with three of us together.” 

Atlas and Ares, if it was possible, looked more at edge. Especially since Apollo locked and closed any entrances. Locking them in the dining room with a secret that was apparently _this_ big to hide. 

They had no idea. 

”WHOSE ARTEMIS?” Atlas asked, twisting his gloves. Uncharacteristic sweat blotting over his skull with Ares’ hand touching his arm - ready to bolt away with a blink of an eye. His suspicious gaze hard on you. 

”My twin sister.” Apollo answered. 

Swallowing thickly, you inhaled deeply and nodded. “If she doesn’t mind.” You say, picking up the fork and fiddled with it. Apollo smiled softly and patted your head. Giving you the vote of confidence before staggering out of the room for a second. 

And that second was spent in heavy, intense silence. You bit your tongue, sighing loudly and paced the fork down. “Do.. do you trust me?” You ask the two. 

Atlas and Ares flinched, caught off guard from your sudden conversation starter.

You had no idea about their experiences, about their earlier life - yet they also didn’t know about yours. They couldn’t hold that against you since you didn’t know theirs, and they you. 

”OF COURSE!” Atlas said loudly, smiling softly down at you. Sincerely and truthfully. You smiled back, your confidence about this growing by the second. 

”...” Ares stayed silent. Choosing to look at the table top. At this, you frowned softly. It was probably too much to ask - but it was something you needed to hear. Ares sighed and nodded. “‘course i do, peaches. wouldn’t be here if i hadn’t.” 

You slumped back in relief. Smiling broadly at the two before standing up and hugging Atlas, walking around the table and wrapped your arms around Ares’ shoulders. “Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me.” 

Ares chuckled deeply, patting your arm as you pulled yourself back and returned to your seat. 

A crash was heard from the kitchen, followed by something shattering. Atlas and Ares whipped their heads towards the door in alarm, while you sighed deeply. 

”Apollo! You blocked my kill!” Artemis’ voice shouted in annoyance. You pursed your lips into a thin line - hopping that the Goddess of the Hunt wouldn’t be mad at you like she seemed in her last letter - you cringed when you remembered she wrote about smacking you with her bow. 

Hushed whispers followed and the door was slammed open. Startling the three of you as Artemis stood there - Apollo behind her trying to calm her down. He sent you a distress look and snatched the large bow and the strap of arrows from her hold - she whipped around - her hair bouncing as she dived towards her brother but Apollo had dodged and ran into the room. 

”GIVE ME MY BOW! I HAVE TO SMACK HER!” Artemis said, attempting to tackle Apollo - with a wave of his hand, the bow and arrows disappeared.   
  
Artemis, now that Atlas and Ares had the time to examine her, was well built. A golden band wrapped around her forearms, marking her muscles stand out. Long wavy hair pulled into a half up and half down hairstyle with a few wavy strand framing her face. She wore the same golden headpiece with more leaves and twigs, a single gold chain resting on the very top of her head and looped around her ponytail. She had light freckles on her cheeks, piercing blue eyes that burned fire and life. 

She also had a tattoo at the back of her hand, the same symbol they saw when you were reading those letters to them. 

She looked like Apollo, in some cases, while looking like her own person. Er.. she also wore a bedsheet - a _chiton_ as Apollo said it was. A long gold necklace around her neck and dipping ... down, along with a silver ear piercing.

”Smack her with your hand!” Apollo shouted, crossing his arms with a light smirk playing on his lips. Artemis sighed and glared at you. 

”wait-!!“ **SMACK!**

You groaned, holding the top of your head and lightly kicked your feet. Hitting the table as you whipped around to glare fiercely at Apollo.

Ares stood up, knocking the chair over and glared at the lady - completely forgetting that Apollo had used his magic in front of him.

Atlas, however, was still stunned at the show of magic. 

“ **h e y .** ” Ares growled at Artemis, you quickly waved your hand. Standing up whilst rubbing your head, fixing up the headpiece and frowned. 

”I’m fine, Ares. I deserved that.” 

”Ares!?” Artemis gasped. “Wait- him? The monster?” She asked, gazing at Ares then back at you - her usually softened eyes hardened at you. “Of course you deserved that, you workaholic! You were supposed to write back - make an altar or _listen_ to my attempts to reach you!” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

You winced at her tone. “I know, I’m sorry. I just got the letters recently from Hermes - also, he read and wrote on your letter!” You added that last part quickly, anything to get her heat off of you. 

Artemis gasped loudly. “Are you serious! That’s the second time he’s done that! He read my rant paper before I burned it-“ she paused. “I’m going to do something to his stupid clothes back at-“ she glanced at Ares and Atlas. “-at Greece.” 

”It’s okay, sis.” Apollo said, maneuvering her to sit down. You wandered towards the kitchen to grab her a plate and a cup of orange juice, setting it in front of her. “We’re going to tell them.” 

”oof, are you sure that’s wise?” 

”With the three of us, either Kings can’t do anything. Plus, Hades practically agreed.” Apollo grinned. “So it’s a brownie point if any repercussions happens.” 

”HADES? YOU MEAN.. THAT MAN WAS HADES? THE HADES THAT Y/N USES TO CURSE?” Atlas spoke up, filling each of the plates and handing the food out.

He smiled easily at Artemis - she cringed lightly and pressed on her cheek - you glared at her for this and she apologized quickly. A light smile on her pink lips. 

”Yep, that’s the one. He’s Y/n’s uncle - and yes, they aren’t related.” She said, adding that last part when she saw your mouth opening. “Frankly, I am pissed at Y/n right now, but I’ll push that aside until she comes to Greece in a few hours.” 

”your leavin?” Ares asked quickly. “your leavin’ just like that? after spillin your secret you’re just up an goin’?” The accusation in his tone made you frown, you opened your mouth to talk and debunk his worries but Artemis shot up, slamming her hands on the table. The juice in her cup shook with ripples. 

”Hey Buddy! I don’t care if you’re her friend, but don't speak to our Y/n like that, okay? I’ll hex you!” She threatened, picking up her fork and pointed it at him.

His eyelights distinguished from his eyelight, making him look threatening.

You quickly stood up, pushing Artemis back on the seat - she gasped at you, but sighed and began to eat - her eyes widen as she scooped more eggs into her mouth, undoubtedly feeling the magic with in them — since immortals such as herself and you; cannot taste human foods. 

”Ares, no. I’m not leaving - it’s apart of the secret .. yes I’m going back to Greece but I’ll be back here when the moon is high.” 

“BUT HOW? THE TRAVEL SHOULD TAKE HOURS, _DAYS_! IF YOU’RE GOING OVER SEAS...” Atlas piped up, gently taking his fork and cut up a strip of bacon, grabbing the toast and took a bite. 

Apollo and Artemis watched in fascination while you nod your head and slowly sat back down. “I don’t know where to start. Starting from the beginning... it’ll take a thousand years to explain everything.. so uh..” you trailed, looking at Artemis and Apollo for help. 

You rolled your eyes at their fascination with the way they ate - couldn’t they see that they were mostly made of magic? It was basically a huge sign with the way their bones moved fluidly. 

“what did you mean, repercussions?” Ares asked, turning to Apollo. The God frowned softly, recalling past events where he told a mortal of his status and it came back to bite him in the ankle. 

”Oh you know, the usual ‘I can’t believe you never told me’, the classic ‘can you make me one?’ And don’t forget the ‘i can’t believe you, using me like this?’ bullshit. But I have confidence that you won’t use those words to hurt Y/n.” He said, taking a bite of his avocado toast. He swallowed before saying. “Then there is the subject of her Father.” 

”THE ONE WHO TRAPPED AND STARVED HER?!” Atlas gasped, horrified. 

Artemis choked on her eggs, lightly patting her chest and reached over to drink her juice.

”No! Her dad’s cool! At most, he and Hades, with Persephone, let’s everything go when it comes to Y/n. She had free range to do anything while growing up. Had a lot of options to be whatever - but she wanted to be like her ‘daddy’ and work.” She said, slowly explaining to Atlas (and Ares) that your dad wasn’t an asshole as they made him out to be. 

”Almost everyone adores Y/n, since she is a miracle and an impossible birth.” She said slowly, glancing at you at the corner of her eye. She sighed once again, reaching to the side of her face to twist her hair. “Some, however, do want to hurt her because of her existence.” 

”I guess I’m the one doing the talking.” Artemis said, shooting both you and Apollo a glare. The two of you had different reactions; Apollo grinning widely with two thumbs up, while you slumped against the chair, sinking down with a frown. 

”Y/n’s dad is Thanatos, or ‘God of Death’.” She air quoted. “Hades is her dad’s boss, also the God of the dead.” 

“I DON’T FOLLOW? HADES IS Y/N’S DAD?” Atlas spoke, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Your lips perked upwards are the cute sight, before forcefully turning away. 

“No,” you say. 

”but you said her dad’s the god of dead?” Ares said, sharing the same confusion as Atlas.

Apollo laughed, leaning forward. “Close, but I can see the confusion there. Hades is one of three kings; he rules the Underworld and is the God of _the_ dead, while Thanatos is God of _death.”_

Atlas nodded, now getting the picture with Apollo’s empathizes. 

”now that’s cleared up ... Y/n, do you want to take over?” 

”not really, you’re doing fine.” You say, picking at your food. Artemis glared, and you sighed. “Okay.. so, yeah, Daddy’s the literal representative of death. He can’t create life, but because of my mother, I’m here today.” 

“...I WANT TO THANK HIM.” Atlas spoke up after a tense silence. You smiled at him, sitting up and leaned back on the chair properly. 

Apollo’s laughed, although it was forced and filled with relief, whilst Artemis giggled. 

”but why does some... gods want to hurt peaches?” Ares asked slowly, his voice low and filled with...hate? 

”because I’m not supposed to be alive,” you say. “My dad can’t make life - as I said, and I guess that pissed off some gods? Most of the goddesses don’t mind.” You laugh softly, shoving food into your mouth. Suppressing the moan from coming out. “They call me ‘ _A ray of sunshine down below_ ’... I always thought that was Persephone, Hades’ wife.” 

”whose persephone?” Ares asked, leaning forward a bit. 

”The Goddess of Spring. I know, her name is literally ‘bringer of destruction’ but she really is Spring. Mortals used to call her ‘Kore’ back in the days.” You say, shrugging your shoulders. Taking a bite of buttered toast, after swallowing you said; 

“I’m not related to her, either. When I was younger, I’d call everyone I came in contact the most ‘Uncle’ or ‘Aunty’... I guess there is _some_ truth in that.” You glared hard at Artemis’ grin and Apollo’s sly smirk. “Don’t tell any of them I said that.” 

You turned your attention back to your pair of skeletons. “I.. guess that leaves me, then. See, I am not.. regular. I am no human as you think I am, nor am I.. exactly ‘alive’ per se.” You air quoted. The air around the twins tensed up, watching Atlas and Ares for any negative reactions.

You avoided their stare, choosing to stare at the half filled plate. “It’s confusing, I know. But.. I also represent ‘death’ - er, do you know what a ‘Grim Reaper’ is?” You ask meekly, still avoiding their stare they desperately wanted.

As if you felt their emotions, you looked up to stare at the two. Ares had moved over when Artemis made her appearance, choosing to sit next to Atlas in case they needed to bolt out. 

”LIKE.. BLACK ROBES AND KILLS HUMANS?” Atlas questioned slowly, making sure to keep himself from stepping on anyone’s toes with offensive questions. 

”That’s a myth.” You say, shaking your head and forcing a laugh. “No, I don’t kill anyone, I lead their souls to a resting place. Either to down woes of Underworld or euphoria up in Olympus. Or any domain regarding their religion.” 

“Like your history for an example!” Artemis started up, gaining the attention once more. “You guys ‘fall down’, correct?” She asked, waiting for their nods. They did, but slowly. “And your soul shatters, right?” 

”how do you know that?” Ares asked, his hand on his fork tightening. Artemis gave him a soft patient smile.

”I grew up with Y/n, in addition, we learned side by side of the races here in the mortal realm. We also learned about The War that nearly wiped out Monsterkind.” 

“But that’s another story for another time.” You say shortly. Unsure how sensitive that information was to Monsters, the truth about their capture, their forced in hiding, and their origins. 

Apollo chuckled deeply. “I agree. We’ll talk about it after discussing it with Hades. . . But we can say that your souls don’t completely shatter.” 

Atlas and Ares perked up at this, their sockets wide at the information. Apollo glanced at you. You shook your head lightly, gaining the attention. 

”If a monster is lucky, A reaper will swoop in last minute and take their souls for themselves.” 

”like.. devouring it?” Ares asked, on edge. You quickly shook your head, waving your hands in front of you. 

” _Gods on Olympus!_ No! I only heard stories about it from my superiors, but what we do is store that small piece of monster soul and care for it, it’s in our system to evaluate a soul and see if it is worth keeping alive. With monster souls, it’s always 100 percent of the time.” You say, rolling your hands to make them follow along with the words you said.

”are you following me?” You ask, Atlas and Ares nodded their heads, food momentarily forgotten. “Once the soul is strong enough, it reforms the body, your systems. But without the memories, so..” you trailed. “We keep them around. Several monsters resides in the underground but we can’t return them to the monsterkind. Mostly because we had no idea where the last thousands of monsters hid themselves, and if we return them now, their souls will shatter instantly.” 

”enough about this topic.” Apollo said, shivering slightly. “As amazing as saving a shattered monster soul, This breakfast is all about Y/n and that secret she’s keeping.” He then turned to Atlas and Ares. A sheet of parchment forming on the table along with a feather quill and a ink bottle. 

” _this_ right here, is an agreement. You cannot talk about anything we’ve discussed at this table to _anyone_. If you do and we find out, and I can a thousand percent say with confidence, that we _will_ find out, your memories will be wiped. You won’t know about us, Hades, Persephone, Me, Artemis and Y/n. You will forget everything that is to do with us and we’ll act as if we don’t know of your existence - Y/n will be transferred to another region to reap to avoid having you gaining your memories back.” 

He said, taking a deep breath after saying without stopping. He placed his hand on his chest, breathing heavily for a second before recomposing himself. Shrugging at the looks he got, he smiled charmingly. 

”It’s for safety, for you more than for us.” 

”what happens if we tell someone?” Ares inquired, raising a brow bone at the God. 

“Either Kings will know and visit you personally. Frankly, they’re all intimidating. Even my father-“ he gasped suddenly, standing up. “Have you met Poseidon? He was here before!” 

”POS... OH! YOU MEAN THAT MAN WITH THE BEARD?” 

While that happened, Ares’ brows remained furrowed. Trying to remember who they were talking about. He reached to the hole on his skull and rugged at it, trying his hardest to remember. He couldn’t write it down, someone in the house over might read it, thus exposing your secret. He tugged harder, something a the back of his head bugged him and he reached inside to scratch harder. 

He flinched back, lightly knocking the chair back as the soft fingertips touching his arm, wrapping soft fingers around his wrist and pulled his hand out of the hole. 

His one large eyelight instantly found your (colour) eyes. “Hey, it’s fine if you don’t remember.” You say softly, intertwining your fingers with his to prevent him from further hurting himself. 

”do you want too see something cool?” You ask softly. Waiting for him to regain his surroundings. When he did, he nodded slowly. Grinning widely, you patted Atlas’ shoulder and took a step back. 

The skeletons stared at you in confusion, but their confusion quickly wiped away into pure awe. Your soft (colour) skin was sinking, hollowing your cheeks before smooth bones appeared. Your clothes shrivelled up and replaced with your reaper robes. Two chains hanging from your pockets and a black mesh over your stomach. The hood was pulled back, showing your skull with rings of white staring back at them. 

”OH MY STARS!” Atlas shouted, standing up and immediately went to your side. Looking at your skull with pure fascination, touching your hands and lightly bending the joints that were held together by magic. 

Ares’ eye light went out and he was behind you at an instant, touching and probing your skeleton. Even lifting your hood to feel the back of your ribcage. A sharp gasp came from him when he saw that you were like _them_ but more human than that of a monsters. 

Artemis’ brows shot up, her mouth open as she turned to Apollo for answers. Apollo’s smile was wide with a soft blush on his face - although to Artemis, his eyes... 

They were filled with _hurt_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t see, I had to make LR cut Artemis off about explaining the war about Monsters - can’t spill anything until further into the story! 
> 
> Also, some of you wanted a god or two to be a love interest sooo  
> Welcome Apollo into the list of this harem!


	18. A letter from War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares = The God of War, sends a letter. You head off to the Underworld to get ready

Changing back into your human form, you brushed your hair out of your face. Placing the golden headpiece on the table and sitting back down. Atlas was vibrating with excitement, his eyelights trained on you, with Ares looking down at his palms, clenching and unclenching his hands. Both having different levels of disbelief. 

”do you see why it is important that no one is to know about this?” You ask, picking up the parchment and the ink bottle. Placing it in front of Ares and Atlas, waiting for them to sign it for their safety. If it comes to worse, You’ll be the one to deal with the consequences along with Apollo and Artemis. 

Atlas quickly jolted his name down - his regular name; _Crooks_ , now that he knew the actual ‘Atlas’ was another person. 

Ares shakily took the quill from his brother, writing his name with a shaky hand; _Axe_. Much like Atlas, he used his regular name for the important document. 

Apollo swiped it back up, lightly blowing on the damp ink before making it disappear with a swift of his hand. The ink bottle and quill disappeared too, leaving the two skeletons stunned for a second. “Now that we’re finished, how about we eat? Artemis and I are busy today with the preparations.” 

“preparations?” You ask, raising your eyebrow at the twins. Artemis giggled, choosing to question her brother about that look in his eyes later. 

“For dinner in Greece. Everyone is busy doing one thing, enough to help out and get everything ready before tonight. Usually, it’s a night long - but anybody can leave whenever they want too.” She says, scooping up more eggs with a strip of bacon. “My _goddesses!_ These are amazing!” She said in awe, shoving more into her mouth. 

You grinned, following her example. 

”Can I have a skeleton of my own?” She asked, dabbing the corners of her mouth and licked her lips. She stared at you intensely - a deep frown on your lips at her question.

”No. these, and those other four, are mine.” You say sharply, not noticing the flushes of colours on Ares and Atlas’ skulls. 

Apollo smiled, whistling lightly. “Wow, even Mutt?” 

”Nevermind, you can have that one and the others.” You say, waving your hand and pushed Apollo away with a light glare, in which he returned but couldn’t keep as he grinned widely. 

Ares snickered from across you, finishing up the rest of his food. “so you’ll be gone for the rest of the day?” He asked slowly, refilling his plate - Artemis followed him, swatting his hand away from the pile of bacon. He narrowed his sockets at her and purposely took more than a handful and sat back down, growling softly. 

Artemis frowned deeply when she saw him pile some to Atlas’ plate and meekly held out hers. He growled at her and she pulled away with a sigh. 

You laughed at this, giving her your share and finished up. “Yeah, and tomorrow and the following days after that.” 

”HOW DOES YOUR JOB WORK?” Atlas asked, nodding in thanks to his brother and ate silently. 

Wrinkling your nose, you shook your head. “I get an email from the reaper association with a list of dying mortals. I go, evaluate their souls, slow time down, and check their life span. If I deem them worthy of living, they’ll slowly heal. If they’re at the brink, I take their souls and lead them to either Olympus or to The Underworld.” You say, shoving Artemis off of you when she hugged you for the food. A huff coming from you as you leaned back, feeling freshly full. 

”how do you get around?” Ares asked this time, shoving food behind his teeth. 

”portals,” you say simply. Shrugging your shoulders at his confused stare. “It’s like.. your teleportation thing - you still haven’t explained it other than ‘magic’, but the way - but I use a scythe.”

Ares chuckled deeply, slouching on the chair and smiled lazily. “it is magic.” He says, you narrow your eyes at him, murmuring a ‘lie’ playfully under your breath. 

”SO.. CAN YOU OPEN ONE?” Atlas asked, poking his fingers together, his eyelights shifting left and right with blots of sweat on his skull. You rolled your eyes at him, waving your hand and easily catching your large scythe with one hand. 

Atlas giggled, instantly covering his mouth and gasped at his own giddy feeling. He felt ... like himself before the starvation.

The end of the scythe lightly touched the table, it was large and nearly touched both ends of the table. Artemis and Apollo shared a look, leaning back with an easy smile and watched as you stood up - the end of the scythe touching the floor as you held it with two hands.

Atlas instantly stood up and maneuvered around the table to stand next to you, saviour of the feeling of normalcy. “CAN..CAN I TOUCH IT?” He asked in a small-ish voice, too excited to actually keep his voice down. 

Licking your lips, you nodded. Your scythe was as tall as he was - barely an inch taller. He shakily held it hands out as you leaned it towards him, keeping one hand on it. 

“IT’S SO HEAVY!” Atlas gasped, using both of his hands to keep it from falling over, along with your one hand. “AND-AND .. OH MY STARS, YOU ARE LIKE MY ACTION FIGURES!” He squealed. 

Grinning widely in adoration, you stopped the ‘Aw’ from coming out as you let go for a second - he squealed once again when it began tipping and he used all his might to keep it from touching the floor. You laughed softly, taking a hold of it once again. 

Atlas whipped around. “ARES! COME, TRY IT!” 

Ares grinned, relaxing into his seat with a lazy wave. “mmmnah, seeing’ ya is good ‘nough.” He said, much to Atlas’ displeasure. 

However, Atlas didn’t let his mood dampen as he turned to face you, his sockets twinkling with fascination as you easily lifted the heavy scythe above your head and swiped- Ares pushed you back. Blood red magic seeping out of his sockets as he panted loudly from his spot. 

From the sudden shove, you tumbled back, dropping your scythe with a heavy ‘ _ **BANG!**_ ’ as the blade clattered against the marble floors. You instantly turned to Ares, your eyes widened at the cracked, deranged smile. 

Apollo and Artemis instantly stood up, their chairs clattering against the floor with their own weapons out. Arrows pointed dangerously at Ares, their fingers ready to let go of the string and watch the arrow shoot through the air. 

You stood up, you hand out in front of the twins. “STOP!” You shouted before they could let go. Artemis wavered while Apollo lowered his weapon, seeing that you were now in their line of fire. “Stop.” You say, this time much softer. 

Rings of black shadowed underneath his sockets. His large eye light was now a pin prick, watching you with a predatory gaze. 

Yet, you weren’t afraid. You slowly approached Ares, Atlas worriedly standing behind him. Calling out to Ares in a tone you didn’t like - he was _scared_. 

”Ares..” You call softly, his hazy eyelight on you, watching as you slowly approached him. 

Artemis gripped her brother’s arm, a shiver crawling down her spine at the sudden heaviness in the air. Ares, at this moment, was a wolf staring down a tiger. “Calm down.. you know me, I’d never let anything happen to you or Atlas.” 

Your voice was the definition of soft, Apollo had to stop from his eyes drooping dreamily at it, it wasn’t aimed at him but gods was he glad he was here to listen to it. 

Ares snapped his head towards their direction. A sickening crack raising in the air that nearly made you wince. Now standing in front of Ares, you gently took his cheekbones in your palms and slowly turned him to face you once again.

A soft smile appeared on your lips. “My promises are absolute.” You say, leaning in to leave a soft kiss between his sockets. 

This seemed to snap him out of whatever head space he was, because he stumbled back. Blood red in the face with his large eye light appearing in his socket, looking at you in disbelief. 

Artemis loudly sighed in relief. “Oh thank the goddess.” She said, dropping to her knees and took off her headpiece to run her hand through her hair. Scowling lightly when her fingers stuck on the hairband. 

You laughed softly, walking and crouching in front of Ares. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I should’ve asked before doing anything.” 

“m’fine.” He grumbled, lightly pushing you away and stood up, pulling the hood over his skull and shoved his hands into his pockets. Lightly kicking his foot, he sighed deeply. “m’sorry...” 

“it’s okay!” You say quickly, gently peeling back the hood and peered up to him. “We all have our skeletons.” 

Atlas groaned from behind you - now that he knew you were, in fact, like them in a way, the pun worked. You laughed, followed by low snickering from Ares. 

“What was that?” Apollo asked, making his bow disappear along with Artemis’. He raised his brow at Ares and worriedly looked over at you. He knew you could hold out on your own, he knew you had everything in control. 

It still didn’t stop the nipping worry, though. 

”Apollo, stop. It’s fine, nothing happened.” You say, a sharp edge in your tone. He frowned at this, rolling his eyes and sighed. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll drop it.” He snickered, bouncing back to his usual happy-go attitude. His eyes shifting to your fallen scythe then back to you, the corners of his lips curling. 

You rolled your eyes at him, snickering softly and bursted into laughter when Atlas groaned and left the room. 

*.*.*.*.*.*

Kissing the cheeks of the twins, you said your goodbyes and they left at the newly formed alters in the attic. Since Ares and Atlas knew of your secret, they were allowed within. Several hidden places of the house now for them to see. The room with pages on a bulletin board showing information of slowly healing mortals - tabs about them and their process to recovery. The study room now had a extra shelf with volumes of old histories forgotten by years.

The basement was opened to them, automatically opening a small wall enough for a few people to fit - in your case, to open a time rip. 

They were amazed, to put it lightly. Finding all these things they normally overlooked - including the hole above your bedroom wall and the dagger sticking out from the dry wall. 

Standing in front of the two altars, you put out the candles and incense properly, choosing to leave it as it was until one of the twins wanted to come visit whenever you had free time - and for the firs time in forever, you hoped you’d get some free time to be near Ares and Atlas, in addition, the skeletons in the second house. 

Mutt could fall off a cliff, though. 

Walking towards the weapon rack, you placed your scythe on it and stood back. A low sigh coming from you at the knocking at the slide doors, already well aware who that could be. Opening the door, you raised your brow at Hermes. 

He gasped at the altars and walked past you. “Did Artemis smack you with her bow, then?” He asked, oblivious to the skeletons in the room. 

”no, but she did hit me.” You say, subconsciously rubbing the top of your head with a frown. Hermes chuckled deeply as you shut the door, leaving the blinds shut as well. 

”What are you doing here?” You ask, pulling the chair from its tucked position and sitting down, propping your leg up and wrapping your arm around it. Hermes nodded slowly, picking up a pine cone- but flinched when the candle lit itself up and stood tall. 

”fine then.” He muttered underneath his breath, putting it back and walked towards you. Digging into his satchel, he handed you three letters.

“It’s from Hera and Ares. Ares wrote _a lot._ ” He said, placing the letters on the table. behind him, the candle went out. you huffed an amused chuckle, looking at Ares - your Ares - and Atlas in the corner, formally observing the book shelf of various myths. Their eye lights sharp on the God. 

You laughed softly, spinning around in your chair. “Really? I bet it’s a scolding. I’m surprised Artemis let me go after one hard smack.” You say, kind of liking the small conversation. 

Hermes paused, staring at you in horror. “Where is LR? What the fuck did you do to her? She’s never one for small talk!” He said, snatching the letters from your hand - ignoring the small ‘hey!’ And shoved it back into his satchel. 

“I’m just in a good mood, is that too hard to comprehend?!” You shouted, standing up and glared at the God. Hermes laughed. 

”I’m kidding, it’s nice seeing you relaxed. You’re always so.. uptight whenever I come around.” He said slowly, smiling at you. You rolled your eyes at his words. It was true, but you weren’t going to say anything. 

”you know, you are really dense sometimes.” You say as he handed you the three letters again. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I guess. I gotta go, that was the only delivery I had today... Everybody is at Olympus, Hades’ll be arriving with Mr. Thanatos - er, I hope to see you there, okay?” He said, taking your hands and lightly kissing your fingers. He paused at the warning growl and looked around. Completely overlooking the two towering skeletons in the corner. Your lips perked up amusingly at this. 

“You have a dog?” He asked, shaking his head and walking towards the slide doors. You shook your head but didn’t say anything. Hermes shrugged his shoulders, cloaked and flew away. 

”WHO WAS THAT?” Atlas asked once he was sure Hermes wasn’t near ear shot. 

You burst into laughter. “Oh goddesses, he’s so stupid sometimes!” You laugh, holding your stomach. The two let you have your larger, Ares turning around to scan the books once again. 

After calming down, you wiped your eyes from the tears, giggling softly to yourself. “That was Hermes, he’s Apollo’s younger brother.” 

”OH, MS ARTEMIS’ LITTLE BROTHER TOO?” He asked, walking over and sat on your chair, pulling you to his lap easily, peering over your shoulder to look at you observing the three letters.

“Half brother.” You corrected yourself, thinking deeper. Shaking your head, you opened Hera’s letter first. Unsurprisingly, it was an invitation to the dinner you were already planning on going too. 

Atlas couldn’t read it since it was in greek, but you translated for him. He nodded his head, handing you the first letter from Ares. Since you didn’t have to hide who these letters were from, you said his name confidently. Catching Ares’ attention from the bookshelf. Slipping the purple book back - the subject of ‘sirens’ now forgotten as he easily made his way towards you. 

It was another Invitation, you skipped that and opened the other.

_______________

**To: Y/N. Location: Ebott, Canada.**

**From: Ares. Location: Greece, Mt. Olympus**

_So you have finally decided to write back. I can’t say that I wasn't thrilled to receive your letter - you’d easily see through my little fib. Muttering a soft ‘lie’ underneath your breath. Gods, this is stupid. It has been years since the last I have seen you. You haven’t arrived at that restaurant mentioned a few letters I had sent you to meet me at. Do you remember? The part where I pathetically asked if I could take you out._

_Have you heard yet? Aphrodite and I broke up. She said it was stupid of me to wait like a lapdog for your letter. I still love her, of course, but she said some words about you and. . . I didn’t like that._

_I know what you’re going to say whenever you see this. ‘Why did I do something idiotic’ . . . But I somehow felt that it would have been temporary. I know, we were young. Stupid and carefree of whatever happened, ignoring the troubles and war, ignoring the stares. It is stupid of me, I know, awaiting your letter like a lapdog, as my lover said. Former lover said, is pathetic. But you are my friend, no matter how stupidly stubborn you and I are.  
_

_a promise is a promise, and I intend to keep this one._

_i hope to see you at this evening’s dinner. It is formal so you must wear your chiton. . . Write back,  
_

_Forever, Ares._

_________________

”He’s so stupid!” You shout, standing up and ripped up the letter. A frustrated huff coming from you, not realizing that you had stopped reading out loud for the two to hear at ‘have you heard yet?’

Running your hand through your hair, you turned to the chest pushed into one corner of the attic and pulled it open. Ignoring the stares crawling heatedly on your back as you pull out each clothing item and throwing it over your shoulders. Looking for the piece of clothing you needed. 

Ares picked up a shirt - the cuffs of the white dress shirt were wild and ripped. One that dated back to where pirates had roamed the seas. Another piece of clothing was a full gown that dated back in the 1700’s. 

Pulling out the chiton, you glanced back at Ares and Atlas. Smiling apologetically, “I’m sorry, but I have to go to the Underworld to get ready with my father and Hades - I also have to tell my father about you two.” You said, twinging in a phantom pain. A soft sigh coming from you as you walked towards the scythe laying on the weapons rack, kicking the clothes away from your feet. 

Atlas covered his mouth, slightly bouncing in his seat as he watched you swift the air with the sun bouncing off the blade - a soft _riiiip~_ sounding as the Ares in front of you began to tear open. Showing deformed rock formation - a large paw and a glowing river.

The two stared in awe. “WOWIE..” Atlas whispered, watching as a three-headed dog lowered its heads to the rip. You laughed softly, turning on your heel to face the two with your scythe resting on your shoulders. “I suggest taking that vial -“ you say, pointing atop your bookshelf. “And drinking it if you ever want to venture into the Underworld — _after and if_ my dad is cool with it.” You say, waving bye at the two before taking a step forward. Several gold items fell onto your awaiting palm as the dog snarled behind you. Giving the two a peace sign, you closed the rip right up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters.. are the result of me being excited to write.... xD this is the last one for a day or two, okay? Thanks for reading uwu!


	19. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First we see what happens after you left, then switch to Red’s view during the ‘dinner’ and ‘activities’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFT, the Gods are just minor LI! The story is focused around the skelebaes - so please don’t get too attached to the godss nGNHH

It was only until the rip closed did everything crash down. Atlas, despite his excitement - that was just it. In the heat of the moment adrenaline that only stayed when you began talking about what you actually were. The skin disappearing and seeing porcelain bones. More human-like than it did to theirs. He was curious, quickly winning over all those senses that dulled. 

Now that you were gone. Pulling magic from your fingertips - your strength and.. _how long had you been alive?_  
  


He shakily exhaled, the weight of your secret was bigger than anything he ever experienced. The magic, the overwhelming smell of candy - his bones shuttered. A little too preoccupied to notice that his brother was in the same state.  
  


Ares had no idea. You dropped hints left and right, swearing in a name - your overwhelming knowledge of history, _everything_ about you screamed ‘different’ he was .. just too blind to see it. Or maybe it was because of his damaged skull. He reached up to tug painfully at it, trying to remember all the times you’ve displayed random bursts of.. immortality. 

Your wound. The patch of mysterious dead grass...  
  
”she’s.. not normal..” he whispered, more to himself than to his brother. Atlas flinched and recoiled at Ares’ tone, his buzzing eyelights filled with anxiety and dread? _Was it dread?_

”SHE-SHE’S NORMAL!” Atlas protested, his voice wavering and her cursed softly at it. His hands balled into fists as he looked around the attic. Splotches of stains were on the floor, the desk had a symbol with a ‘LR’ on top of many swirls.

He glanced at everything that wasn’t there before, seeing stuff appear in front of him - all those secret things that protected who you were, who you actually were. 

The sound of rough bones rubbing against bone shot him out of his thoughts, looking worriedly at Ares - _Axe_? <He didn’t know. He didn’t like doubting you like this, he didn’t like the negative thoughts plaguing his mind. 

He tried to inhale, only to shutter violently when a flame on one of the altars flickered before dying out. He grinds his teeth together, the sharp pain in his jaw unwillingly welcomed as he tries to ground himself.   
  
Atlas and Ares didn’t know what to actually think. You were you, but you were also _death_ , related or representative. 

“THIS IS OKAY!” Atlas shouted, stopping his thoughts from getting further down the rabbit hole. He turned to his brother and gently grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from scratching too far into his skull. “SHE IS STILL Y/N. NO MATTER WHAT IS HER UPBRINGING AND BIRTH, SHE IS STILL OUR Y/N! NOTHING SHOULDN’T WAVER THAT! WE HAVE SECRETS OF OUR ON THAT WE CANNOT TELL HER!” He said, pulling Ares’ wrist when he tried to reach into the hole and scratch again. 

His crooked teeth pulled downwards. “You Felt That, Too. Didn’t You?” He asked softly. Ares stopped trying to reach in, his eye light looking up at him. The damaged socket had a light flicker - like a broken light bulb. ”That.. Normalcy..” 

“yeah.. i felt that too.” Ares whispered, his gaze lowering to the floorboards and on a blood stain - _your_ blood stain. He tried to reach into the hole again, trying to remember something in his useless head but Atlas kept a tight clasp around his wrist. 

He growled in annoyance but ended it with a sigh. “you’re right....” he trailed, thinking. “she’s still the snarky girl across the street.” 

”AND NOTHING CHANGES THAT.” Atlas finished with a grin. He knew he still had to sort out these confusing feelings, he also knew that Ares had the same thought - with the way he was no longer scratching or pulling, his face relaxed with that same lazy grin. 

for now, you’re you. And that’s all that mattered.   
  


*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ever since the hospital, all Red could think about was that lady in strange robes. She had walked around the halls like a creep for a while, talking to herself then disappearing around a corner. The weapons on her small body were alarming, and it seemed as if the humans working at that hospital didn’t _care_ that a ‘big scary’ monster had been roaming their halls with a threatening weapon. 

Meanwhile, He and Edge had to argue themselves to be seen - street fighting some antimonster who dusted a few of their .. friends, per se, and gotten off with a simple _warning_ meanwhile the mourning family of monsters had nothing to bury since they had kicked and stomped on the dust, letting the wind push the remains and scatter it around the alleyway. 

They weren’t fighting for monsterkind or the stupid reputation, they were fighting because they needed to keep their abilities sharp. Red got tired if the fight dragged on, while Edge was an endless tunnel of stamina. Using that to his advantage and gaining the upper hand. 

Red cursed at the memory, throwing his jacket around his shoulders and roughly zipped it up. 

if he wasn’t so weak then maybe the boss wouldn’t have been injured trying to protect him. He is supposed to be the big brother, he is the one supposed to protect Pap- _Edge_. 

Instead, his carelessness got them to the hospital. Drained of magic, their healing abilities practically _sucked_ since in the underground it was considered weak to heal up your ‘battle’ scars. A stupid fucking rule if you asked Red. 

And then there was that lady. The one who smelled strongly of sweetened coffee with a hint of bitterness.

He hadn’t had the time to examine you freely. Either way you were trying to leave, the sudden spike of bitter coffee when mentioning the others - did you know them? 

No. otherwise he, Stretch and Sans, would know about you and if you came from the same fucking machine ... you were of this world, that was the only answer to his unanswered question. 

He had even tried asking Sans about any surviving members of the skeleton race, if there was more than just him and his bro. 

there wasn’t. 

So... that only meant you stayed above ground.

He cursed underneath his breath, Getting up from his bed and grabbing his jacket he had thrown onto the messy floor. 

“AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING!?” Edge shouted, pulling Red back by the hood before he could leave the house. The eldest growled lowly, yanking his hood back and turned around. 

”ta find that lady!” He said, matching his brother’s volume. 

Edge scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, peering at Red with a glare. “ _HER_ AGAIN? SHE ISN’T COMING AROUND! IF YOU HAVEN’T FOUND HER, YOU WON’T EVER FIND HER AGAIN!”

Edge hadn’t said his thoughts. He was curious about you, who you were and why no one seemed to pull the subject of a female skeleton in the city. 

”which is why i’m gunna find ‘er!” Red growled. Hating the thoughts that plagued his mind. All day and night, all he could think about was the sweetened coffee smell. The undertone bitterness calling out - he hadn’t been able to see your soul, either, at the hospital. Which stumped him - a _judge_ not being able to see a soul? Laughable. “sumthin’ ‘bout her rubs me the wrong way, and i want answers.” 

Edge sighed, reaching to his nose ridge and pinched. “...VERY WELL. BE BACK IN AN HOUR, I WANT TO SEE WHO THIS PATHETIC HUMAN BLACK INVITED OVER.” He said, forcing the curiosity down. Without another word, Edge turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs. 

Red huffed, an amused chuckle coming from him as he muttered a short ‘gotcha’ before the world distorted around him. Blinking rapidly, he pushed himself off the wall and out of the alleyway. His magic tingled like smoke in the air as he scanned the area for that familiar sweetened coffee smell, that electric spike when she used her magic. 

He scowled when he felt nothing, turning his heel to walk back into the alleyway. He returned back to the house, wondering where else she would go on a day to day basis. He was no stalker, Red couldn’t stay silent for a full day even if it helped him.

He needed to talk and get some answers instead of laying in the shadows, waiting to pounce on a small slip up — 

Like vanilla and ashtray, for an example.

Something was up with William, he knew that and had asked questions to the male. Everything was in check after having solid proof, so he didn’t bother anymore than Sans and Stretch has done. They missed their chances when William moved away. Something Red had just been informed of it when Black had loudly exclaimed that he’ll have the human across the street over for the evening, and to have everybody's coccyx out of the house, or **else**. How long had William been gone? 

What type of person were you? ... and just before that, Crooks and Axe had been disappearing from the house for large periods of time, coming back with a much lighter face than they did when they left.

It had sparked Red’s curiosity, so he asked his questions, got his answers, and kept his mouth shut from mentioning it from vanilla. 

Stars above knew how much those two needed their time, so he wasn’t going to play the asshole (for once) and rip that type of freedom away. 

His magic spiked, a pheromone of fire and smoke only monsters could smell, wafted through the air. Thick and dangerous, Red plasma covered his hand and slowly rolled from his socket. 

_Sweeten coffee with a hint of bitter._

His head snapped to the door of his bedroom - his mind wandering from his earlier task; about that female skeleton. She wasn’t normal. The humans usually grew a fit if someone wielded magic in a public place - they had just let her carry those weapons around a healing place. 

He appeared next to Edge, his jacket hastily thrown on and his hands deep within his pockets. His glare grew by the second when Edge ignored him to storm down the stairs. 

Something about this ‘dinner’ was ... dangerous, masked away. 

When He found himself sitting at the table, lazily scooping up his food on a fork, his attention was solemnly on you. Something was wrong, he felt like it was.. all a front. 

The question was ‘from what?’ Red knew he couldn’t tear you away from anyone, much less the horror brothers. They stuck to you like stubborn glue. A paste you’d use to hold two planks of wood, then drill in a screw. Yeah, they were like that. Whatever you did, they kept close and watched him and his brother with sharp, predatory eyes. 

Red had to suppress the snarl that threaten to rise when you ate Edge’s lasagna with a straight face - he noticed the twinge in his bro’s brow when you refused to show emotion other than that stupid mask. 

Then it came to Black’s meal - disappointed tears streamed down your face and he could _feel_ the glare from his side as Rus stared at you as if you had the audacity to hate his brother’s cooking, the smell of disgusting smoked BBQ reached him - his magic pheromones was strong that Black had faltered from his victory to glance at Rus - the smoked BBQ smell instantly vanished, and the skeleton leaned back.

Red suppressed his snickers, scooping up another forkful - sitting up straight when Edge slammed a plate in front of you, glaring heatedly - _at Rus._

Red blinked stupidly at this. Edge was so sure that you wouldn’t be able to stomach his food, he said so himself when you and the horror Bros slipped out of the kitchen. 

“ey, shut up will ya?” Red hissed, pushing a smirking Rus away from his space. “the kitten ain’t likin’ the probs ya sending her.” 

”n’what do you know ‘bout it?” Rus said, leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest. That annoying smirk on his slightly tinted teeth. Red rolled his eyelights. Muttering cursing underneath his breath. He was observant, did shit from afar unless it peaked his interest. 

”she’s glaring at ya like yer the sun.” Red hissed lowly, his attention momentarily swiped away when Edge grabbed a chair and hurled it towards a smirking Black. 

”hey!” Rus shouted, despite it not reaching volume. “keep your claws off-“ 

“SHUT IT, MUTT!” Black commanded. “HE IS JUST THROWING A TANTRUM ... LIKE A CHILD.” He grinned at the ever-growing angry flush on Edge’s skull. 

Red’s hands balled into angry fists as he stood up, the chair falling back with a loud chatter but Edge beat him to the bait.

“NAME CALLING NOW, ARE WE?” Edge said, his brow bone raising unimpressed. “AT LEAST I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, AM NOT A LITTLE —“ and thus, a long string of cursed and vulgar names spewed out of Edge’s teeth - stunning Black into silence and that BBQ pheromones wafting through the air: it was suffocating - but Red didn’t care as his own magic spiked up and he was by Edge’s side at the first throw of magic from Mutt. 

“MUTT! DISENGAGE.” Black growled in a low, icy tone. His purple magic easily overcomes the disgusting BBQ scent. 

Edge crossed his arms, unscathed by the attack thanks to Red’s quick timing. He huffed softly by his side, the rush going to his head as he kept a sharp eye light on Black and Rus. 

Rus growled in frustration, his orange magic disappearing with a wave and shoved his hands into his pockets. His glare heated and aimed at Edge - who only smirked wildly. 

”THE ONLY WAY FOR THIS TO SETTLE, IS TO HAVE THE HUMAN DECIDE.” 

”I AM NOT LETTING A TINY, WEAK, PATHETIC HUMAN DECIDE ANYTHING!”

Red grit his teeth. Something about that sentence was wrong, he just didn’t know _what,_ and it bugged him. 

“YOU WILL! IF IT INVOLVES THE DEAL WE HAVE.” Black cackled at the appalled look Edge had. “IF YOU REFUSE, THEN THE DEAL IS NONEXISTENT.” 

Both fell brothers (as others in the first house addressed them) growled dangerously but the Captain of the Guard hadn’t backed down - even to the _other_ Captain of the Guard. 

This whole ‘emerging timeline’ shit is going to give him a hangover, he knows it. 

“...FINE. BUT ONLY TONIGHT WILL I ACT AS IF I ‘LIKE’ THIS PATHETIC HUMAN!” Edge said quickly, which made Black grin. 

When you ran through the stupid course, Red had bet how many times you’d fall like you did at the end of the bars - his sentence running short (pun attended) when you sprinted he’d first towards the wall and _jumped_. 

_Bitter coffee with a hint of something sweet ._

It was the same scent, but reversed. He stared at you in shock. Unsure how to process this thought. Were you connected to that skeleton lady? No, no. Hers was annoyingly sweet coffee - Yours was bitter. Bitter black coffee he drank on Monday mornings. 

He couldn’t ignore the coincidence, though. His sockets narrowed in suspicion. His interest at mountain peak. 

He wasn’t going to tell shit to Sans, no matter how much he would come around to ask his own questions. He’d keep his mouth tightly shut, watch as Sans grew frustrated at the silence. 

Red couldn’t help but snicker when he approached you. 

His eyelights dropped to your chest - his smile easy and going. He frowned deeply when you turned away to face another skeleton. Okay. His interest was over a mountain’s peak. 

Why couldn’t he see your soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about Red not being Sans’ lapdog. (Unlike Stretch *squints*) Best angry skeleboi
> 
> Surprise, surprise, Edge actually doesn’t like LR (yet!) ~~he’s just competitive~~


	20. Olympus pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell your father about Atlas and Ares (sort of) and head to Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish up this part of the story and head onto the skelebois, but it ended up too long, sooo this is the second last chapter that contains the Gods and Goddesses.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Translation (In order):**
> 
> **λίγη κρίνος** = Little lily
> 
> **λαθραίο ποτό** = Moonshine
> 
> **ρόδο** = Rose

“Heya Cerberus, miss me?” You ask, the corners of your lips curling as the large dog growled. It tumbled the floor, his paw stepping close to you - threatening to squish you underneath his large claws. You easily took a step back, squinting your eyes at the rush of wind as his heads looked over you. 

”yeah, didn’t think so.” You say, adjusting your hold on your clothes and swiping your scythe away, a squeal of an imp that replaced your scythe, you carelessly threw it into the air, watching as Cerberus began to tear it apart. Each head snapped down its jaws and fought. The squeals disappear as you approach the looming Castle. The dark glow of the underworld welcoming you as you passed two guard posts. 

Something dark zoomed past your feet, making you jump and star eye-wide at Cerberus. You hand on your beating chest. Shaking your head, you smiled at the smaller form and continued on, with the three-headed dog leading you the way. 

Smiling softly in greeting, (ignoring their surprised looks) as licked your lips, you grinned and picked up your pace, lightly jogging towards the tall doors that automatically opened for you and shut behind with a loud thud. The entrance of the castle was a deep blue with speckles of green, white, and yellow here and there. A large portrait of Hades and Persephone greeted you at the top of the staircase, branching out to the north and south wings. 

Cerberus barked loudly, three barks mixing into one sounded terrifying, but you just smiled. 

Ignoring this, you turned to your left and quickly followed the smaller paintings of the King and Queen, several being your father, some being you - when you were younger. 

Walking towards the throne room, you slipped your sleeves off, letting them hang to your side as you clipped on the golden armband - a similar band that matched Artemis’, but yours curled lightly before joining each end. 

Clipping the other on, you slipped the necklace around your neck. Lazily putting on the jewelry before heading towards a bathroom. 

Angry shouts had stopped you on your stride. Straining your ears to hear more of the conversation. When you couldn’t make things out, you sighed and slipped into a vacant room, a room you often stayed in. Walking over to the mirror and stripped out of your modern clothes. Cerberus, seeing that you weren’t interested anymore, climbed over the bed and lowered his heads. Beady red eyes trained on you. Easily changing into the chiton and pulling your curly hair into a half up-do. Strands of (colour) framing your face as you picked up the forgotten headpiece, swiped your bangs to the side and rightfully placed it on your head. 

~~People with glasses~~. ~~~~You took off your glasses and blinked rapidly at your reflection, the (colour) fading into the usual reaper colours and slipped them back on. Taking a step back to examine your work, you purse your lips into a thin line.

Looking towards the vanity mirror, you shook your head and made your way towards it. After getting ready, you left the room with the guard dog in tow. Soft clicks sounded each time you took a step further and closer to the throne room. Your lips pulled into a concentrated line as you watched your step. 

Gods knew how many times you’ve tripped and tumbled around in these shoes. 

”Mr. Hades, Mr. Thanatos - please!” A nymph pleaded, sounding borderline desperate at the two Gods standing at each other, both looking angry. 

You sighed softly and approached the nymph, placing your hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned towards you, her wide eyes softened and her shoulders dropped in relief. 

She quickly left, looking over her shoulder once before leading Cerberus back to his post. Although with difficulty since the guard dog seemed to want to stick around. When the large doors shut, you approached both your dad and Hades hushed conversation. 

”are we ready to leave?” You ask, just as your father bristled in anger at something Hades had whispered. His blue eyes turning to you then returned to your father, straightening out his suit. 

Your father straightened out, smoothing out the wrinkles on his suit. “You’re coming?” He asked, surprised. 

“Well, yeah. Apollo and Artemis told me to come. Plus, I got an invitation from Ares and Hera.” You say, shrugging your shoulders, your hands subconscious gripping the skirt anxiously.

Hades huffed softly, laughing. “And how did that go?” 

You pouted. Ignoring the surprises looks from both men at your expression, you never made that face before. “She hit me.” 

Your dad laughed, forgetting about the vendetta of their conversation. “You’ll probably be getting more smacks once we arrive at Olympus with you.” 

You sighed deeply. “Not that I am already imagining it,” you shake your head. “I have to talk to you about something, dad.” 

”now?” Hades spoke up, his brow raised. “How about after dinner. That way nothing would be spoilt.” 

He already knew what you were going to say, so you didn’t stop the huff coming out as you adjusted the headpiece. Lightly tug your hair to push it to the side and shrug your shoulders.

”It’s important.” You bristled lightly. Hades narrowed his eyes and sighed. 

“Alright. I have a few things to go through before we depart.” He briefly glanced at Grim, another sigh coming from him as he lightly patted his shoulder. “Go easy on her, will you?” 

Confused, Grim nodded his head, unsure. Hades chuckled lightly and walked out of the room. The nymphs followed closely, when the door shut and it was just you and your father, you swallowed thickly. 

”sooo....” you dragged, uncertain how to start. “You know about those monsters who came above ground a little .. five years ago, right?” You say, leaning against the throne. Another one stood tall by its side; but this one was green with little flowers at the top. 

”Yes, it is been a pain to keep word from reaching Zeus.” Your father groaned, running his hand through his dark locks. You purse your lips. 

”And you know that.. the base of work I am at is the centre of it all...” you continued to stall. You sort-of-kind-of feared what your father would say. Only a few mortals knew of them, actually them and not a flick of a flame or feel their aura - and those few were practicing today’s witchcraft.

To most mortals, they thought of Gods and Goddesses as myths, nothing beyond literal.

”Yes..? I tried to move you elsewhere but Mr. Hades thought it was a good idea.” Your father said, raising a brow at you. Before looking down at his wrist. “What’s so important that you have to stall like this? Usually it meant that you did something to anger a God.” 

Licking your teeth, you shook your head. “No, no. I’ve been silent with them? But I know for sure they’re mad at me for that -“ you quickly shake you head. “What I’m trying to say is that .. I have? Friends? Who are monsters.” 

”You say it as if you’re unsure.” Grim spoke. His brows furrowed in slight confusion. “Not that I am proud you’re letting yourself fly ... or that you are friends with monsters, but why do you seem like...” he trailed, realizing where you were hinting at as he quickly narrowed his eyes. Trying to hide that little surprise, but you caught it. 

“erase their memories.” He said, taking his phone out and began to dial a number you were sure it was the number William gave you. Quickly snatching it from his hand, you crossed your arms. “ _λίγη κρίνος_. Give me my phone.” 

”No! They’re trustworthy. So what if they know about me being a reaper?” You say, leaning away when he tried to reach for his phone. Grim’s expression hardened. 

”Everything! If word reached Hades-“ 

“He knows! That’s why he left the room!” You say, scurrying away from the thrones and behind a pillar. “I already told him when I saw him at that mattress store, Artemis and Apollo knows about it too-“

”You mean they _know_ about the twins?” He cut you off. Bristling lightly, you glared at your father. 

”Yes! They know about Gods and Goddesses and how they’re real-“ 

“Have you gone mad?! What about Zeus? What about Hera?”

”Stop cutting me off and let me talk!” You shouted, huffing softly from the sudden loss of breathing. You shut off his phone and removed hair from your face and tucked it behind your head. Your father stood in front of you suddenly, startling you back and onto your bottom. 

Softly groaning, you slapped away his hand and stood up, dusting yourself off and crossed your arms over your chest.

”They aren’t greedy like a mortal. If they had a problem with me being a Reaper, and Apollo and Artemis being a divine, then they would have snapped. I _like_ these two, they showed me how much the world had changed, how advanced humanity had evolved.” You say, voice inching towards desperation that you had quickly stomped back down. You were my going to show you dad weakness. 

”Despite their appearances and level of ‘LV’... which I have no idea what that is, I still like them. They’re nice and ‘down to earth’. They also have secrets of their own, not as big as the one I told them about but still!” 

Grim watched you ramble, his gaze hard and scrutinizing. It was only when you paused for a long time did he speak up. His hands balled into fists. “You know the stories of mortals who know of our statuses. You know what will happen to them if Zeus finds out - even if Hades knows. They aren’t safe unless they-“ 

“Unless they sign the agreement.” This time it was you who cut him off.

“A mortal who signs the agreement is forever silenced when making conversation with the, or a, God. They haven’t been touched by any kings, they haven’t said anything to anyone. _Dad_ please. If you wipe their memories, not only will that terminate the agreement, but.. but they’ll _forget me._ ” 

Unable to stop the desperation at the end, you bit onto your tongue. Lightly cursing yourself for getting so attached to those two skeletons. You were _weak_ , and somehow, you honestly didn’t give a shit. 

”If you wipe their memories..” you whisper, avoiding your father’s surprised face. “then I want nothing to do with you, your God status, and Everyone on Mount. Olympus.” 

“You’re being unreasonable, Y/n.” You father states, his voice still hard and unfamiliar. You clenched your teeth in anger and matched his glare, shoulders shaking at your contained anger. “You’re still young, you have no grasp on something this large.” 

“And you do? You _had me_ when all you do is take from the living. It’s no wonder everybody didn’t like me the first few centuries of me existing.” You hiss, bitter tears welling up in your eyes and you blinked them away.

“But I guess you’re living up to your reputation, huh?” You laugh bitterly. Glaring into your father’s eyes.

He looked taken aback, his mouth agape at your words and his sentences running short. 

“...I have been a good girl. I listened to everything you, Aunt Persephone and Uncle Hades said. ` _Don’t jump into the rivers,` `Don’t tell anyone about your status,` `Don’t destroy the rose bushes in the garden._ ` I listened to everything, I obeyed, cleaned up after myself. I declined godhood to work like you .. I never asked about my mother...” you trailed. Gripping your skirt and the device.

“I never asked for anything that would be too difficult in return. I kept my mouth shut when Zeus came over drunk with a nymph around his arm, when Hera came storming over while you and Uncle Hades went to the mortal realm...” 

“Y/n...” your father trailed, reaching over to pull you into a hug. You shoved him back and wiped at your eyes. Cursing loudly at the stubborn tears. 

”but-but go ahead. Wipe their memories. Take the one thing that is difficult for me to have.” You say, shoving his phone onto his chest and turning away. Growling softly at yourself. You hadn’t meant to break down like that, to cry pathetically like that. You shook off his arm and stormed out of the throne room. Slamming the door behind you and storming towards the bedroom where your modern clothes lay. 

Surprised to see Persephone sitting on your bed, Cerberus laying on her lap and tail wagging as she lightly ran her fingers through his fur. You sniffled, wiping at your nose and walked past her, you head low. 

”You’re crying?” Persephone asked, looking up from her fond gaze to stare in mild shock. Although, it quickly melted away into fondness. She watched in silence as you scrubbed your face of makeup, the mascara running down from your eyes and staining your face. 

”I remember the last time you cried,” she said, voice serene and soft. “You were dangling from the window over the magma. Artemis holding onto the gear you had on - I believe that you thought if you jumped out the window, you would fly like Hermes.” She covered her mouth, giggling softly as she stood up. Patted Cerberus’ centre head and walked around the bed and towards you, sitting by your side and took the makeup wipe from your hand. 

”Your father was furious when he found out.” She says softly, wiping away the makeup then placed the sheet down when she finished before picking up the moisturizer. “but he was at a meeting he couldn’t leave, so he had Hades to retrieve you..” 

You watched as Persephone began to apply the light foundation, leaving just enough to see the redness of your cheeks, then moved onto the eyeshadow. Unlike Apollo’s popping colours, she chose neutral spring colours.

“When me and Hades arrived, Apollo was struggling to hold you two up. He had burst into tears when he saw us approach, Artemis was crying, you were crying.” She laughed softly, lightly touching the tip of your nose.

“You were covered in tears and snot. Hades and I were furious and thought it was because Apollo dared you to jump - you were stubborn to admit it when we got you to safety. But when your father stormed in, you blurred out that you wanted to fly. Not like Hermes, not like anyone else, but because you saw Hermes and got jealous.” 

She placed down the eyeshadow and grabbed the eyeliner, gesturing you to close your eyes. You did and Persephone carefully placed small identical wings on both lids. 

“Your Father, I believe, was furious for a while after you admitted jumping out of the window but he calmed down, then gave you a small winged creature, do you remember?” she asked, placing her palms on your cheeks. Lifting your head as she smiled. You nodded meekly - still wondering why that creature had flown off. 

”Hades told me about your plans after we left that store, λαθραίο ποτό, Your father will be mad for awhile but he’ll calm down.” A soft knock was heard at the door, she turned her head and grinned. Looking back at you, she leaned down to kiss your forehead. “Maybe sooner rather than later.” 

You swallowed thickly as she stood up and walked towards the door. feinting surprise, she opened it wide and walked off. Your father slowly closed the door behind him. His hand lingering on the door knob and stared at you through the mirror reflection. 

You purse your lips. Grabbing the gloss and leaving a thin layer on your bottom lip. Your gaze turning to Grim then back down at your lips. 

The silence was heavy, Cerberus lifted his head to glower at Grim when he attempted to step close - you turned around and hushed Cerberus gently. Seeing that he wasn’t a threat, Cerberus went back to laying his head down, red eyes hidden underneath eyelids. 

”λίγη κρίνος.” Your father called, taking long strides towards you and quickly wrapped his arms around your shoulders. You instantly latched onto his jacket, behind mindful of Persephone’s makeup and bit down on your lip.

”I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have suggested the memory wipe.” he said softly, running his hand through your hair. “They mean so much to you - I.. shouldn’t have tried to take that away from you.” 

Biting down harder, you blinked away the tears. “I-I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have said those things about you.. b-because it isn’t true. You have no power in taking life.” You whisper, clenching his suit, willing yourself to not cry and mess up Persephone’s work. 

Your father sighed, shaking his head. “Those monsters can keep their memories. It’ll be a pain in the ass to keep from Zeus, but as long as they have the agreement and that Hades acknowledges it, they should be fine.” 

You nodded softly, not trusting your voice from wavering as he pulled back from the hug and smiled down at you, before suddenly scowling. “I’ll dust any of them if they hurt you.” 

You laughed, lightly hitting his chest. “Dad, please. If anything, _I’ll_ be the one dusting them.”   
  


*.*.*.*.*.*.*

“Nope! Did _not_ steal it.” You lie, ignoring the suspicious look from your father. He had his own headpiece that was golden with his scythe as the base, completely different from yours but you guessed it was because of your mother.

You purse your lips at this thought, following Hades and Persephone through the rip he made and stepped in. 

The small slip of parchment hidden in your hand - a small slip that would grant you access to see _The Three Fates._

Suddenly, everything was bright. A huge difference than that of The Underworld. Everything was either white, gold, or had a sprinkle of gold in a different lighter colour. Portraits of different Gods and Goddesses lined the hallway with pillars standing tall as Cerberus. 

You instantly latched onto Hades, feeling your heartbeat in a way that never had done. Not even taken by surprise, Hades lightly patted your hand around his arm, a dopey smile on his lips as he led you further into the palace walls. 

Grim had to make another rip from the underworld, he scowled when he stepped over and caught up to you - and saw why Hades’ rip closed before he could step over, then grinned. 

All those moments of you latching on to either of them when you were scared flashed in his eyes. Oh what Grim would do to have you young again. To have you dependent on him, and in addition, Hades and Persephone. 

“This is probably a bad idea, I’m going back to the mortal—!” Before you could finish your sentence, someone threw their body at you, wrapping their arms tightly around your head and squeezed. 

You wheezed, clawing at their clothes in a weak attempt to push them back. The laughter of Hades and your father disappearing into loud chatter of various Gods and Goddesses.

You were about to shout after them, but the culprit had pushed you away, their hands at the side of your head and began shaking you. You gripped their wrists, trying to stop them from shaking you further as bile rose up your throat but before you could throw up, they stopped. 

”You came! YOU TOLD ON ME!” Hermes shouted, his expression shifting to happiness to pure rage. 

You pushed him off of you, lightly holding your head in pain. “Yeah, how did that feel by the way?” You hiss, readjusting the headpiece for the fifth time today.

Hermes sniffled. “I didn’t think- oh! Hello Artemis!” He perked, jumping away from the Goddess of the Hunt. She glared at him and shooed him away. Hermes pouted and left in a blur, no doubt from using the winks attached to his shoes. 

“I’m glad you decided to ditch the mortal realm and join us on Olympus.” She smiled widely, pulling you forward. “It’s been a white, several of people had a bet if you would show up or not. Hera, me, Eros, Ares, and Persephone won.” She winked, letting go of your arm. 

You sighed. “Really? What was the winning bet?” You ask, picking up a glass from a nymph working on the floor. She perked up at you and smiled before scurrying away, occasionally looking over her shoulder and approached another working nymph. 

You lightly shook your head. “It was...well, I forgot? You’ll have to ask Hera that - Oof!” She immediately dodged - not bothering to warn you as strong arms picked you up off the ground and spun you around before putting you on the floor. A regretful pout on his glossy lips. 

”...hi, Eros.” You say, a bit winded. 

“Hi?! That’s all you have to say?” He said, leaning closer and sniffing you. A sharp gasp coming from him as he pulled back, his fingers over his mouth. “You reek of mortals!” 

”duh, I work with them.” You hiss softly, brushing out the wrinkles from your chiton. Eros laughed and patted your head. 

“How unfortunate, did you get my letter?”

You nod. “Recently. Sorry for not writing back.” 

”No problem! Mom’s been in a pissy mood since Hermes came back. But I believe that’s.. your doing?” He asked slowly, raising his brow at you. Artemis gasped, as if she suddenly remembered something and looked at you with mild fear. Not at you, but for you. 

Cringing, you deflated. “I tried getting him to take it back, I swear!” 

”You’ll have to look after that guy of yours, then.” Eros said, waving at someone behind you. You tensed up, slowly turning to see who he was waving at and felt your own soul leave you. 

There stood Aphrodite in all her glory. Her curvy body, her arms over her chest, perfect face with a single beauty mark beneath her right eye. Long, wavy hair lazily over her shoulders and fell on her back - and she was glaring. 

you instantly turned around, looking at Artemis for help. She smiled pathetically at you with her hand pointed left before quickly making her exit. 

Your mouth hangs open at her retreating figure as Eros turned you around and began pushing you towards his mother. “Eros—“ 

“I’ll take her.” A gruff, deep voice said, walking past both you and Eros. Large hands took a hold of your arms and led you towards a different direction, halting your demise from Aphrodite herself. 

“o-kay!” Eros said cheerfully from behind, Walking towards his fuming mother. 

Swallowing thickly. The hand around your arms was rough, the voice forever digging shivers down your spine as he stopped pushing you away from his Ex and child.

He sighed deeply, his hot breath ticking your shoulder as he took a step back. Still, you didn’t do anything but stared at the staircase. The muffled sounds of other Gods and Goddesses from the room he had led you out of, no doubt to talk. Talk about what? You wondered. 

”Are you going to continue to stare or are you going to turn around?” Ares said, his voice a slight growl. Deep and mesmerizing. 

”I haven’t seen these stairs in a long time.” You say, turning around with a sigh, your arms loosely crossing over your chest. “So forgive me for ... staring.” 

Ares, despite the light chiseled chin, still looked as if he was in his roaring 30’s. Sharp features with piercing green eyes staring down at you. His hair messily pushed off of his forehead and held back by his own headpiece. 

He didn’t wear his own chiton despite chasing you to wear yours, he wore what he usually wore. The battle armour that was once accepted in ancient history. 

”The stairs, huh?” He asked, chuckling deeply. 

”..Yes, the.. stairs.” You quickly shake your head. Rolling your eyes at the playfulness in his. “Why did you drag me away from the room? Uncle doesn’t approve of fraternizing.” You say, lightly hitting his chest. 

Ares wrinkled his nose. “Zeus? Really?” He asked, raising his bushy brow.

You bursted into laughter. “Should’ve gone for Hades, then.” 

”it would have been believable- ow!” He jerked away from your dagger. You held it tightly in your hand, swiping at him once again and lightly grazed his arm. 

“Why did you break up with Aphrodite! Over me, no less!” You shouted, watching as the dagger disappeared from your hand. The small inflicted wound on Ares slowly stitching itself up, the familiar gold blood dripping down from his arm, he wiped it away with a sigh. 

”it wasn’t just because of you. I love her, still do. But it’s .. more of a break.” He explained, gesturing for you to follow him. You did, although a bit reluctantly. You kept your distance. 

”She’s mad at me, or .. rather at a mortal.” You say, tucking your hands behind you, you gaze on the floor as he led you back towards the gathering room. The loud chatter volumed. 

Ares chuckled. “Yeah, I heard it from her.” 

”you’re still talking, then?” You ask, your brows shooting upwards with your mouth slightly opened. Ares blushes softly, turning his head and scratching his cheek. 

”I love her, just because we’re taking a break doesn’t mean we shouldn’t talk.” He explained, picking up a wine glass and lightly sipping the white wine. His nose wrinkled at the taste and gave it to you. 

You laughed softly, taking it in one go and placing it on an emptier tray held up by a shorter nymph. She grinned widely as you and scurried away. 

”Ares, _ρόδο_ , So glad you two could make it.” A serene voice spoke up. Her tone held a bitter end to it. Both of you turned around, both having different reactions; Ares looked glad while you looked horrified. The bitter sweet smile on Aphrodite’s pink lips stretched, a glass in her hand with her arm crossed underneath her chest. 

”Aph, it’s great to see you.” Ares purred softly, Aphrodite smile softened - that hint of love in her oddly pink eyes. 

”It’s nice to see you too, Ares.” She then turned to you, that love and adoration vanishing from her pink eyes. You tensed and stood straight. Feeling as if you were being evaluated by your superiors.

“ρόδο, May I have a word?” she asked, her tone sickly sweet. Despite the endearing nickname she gave you, it was icy.

Feeling your hands become clammy, you quickly blurred out “I tried to stop him!” 

Aphrodite jumped back in alarm, her drink nearly spilling on Ares and her hand few up to her open chest. Pink eyes wide as she stared at you - then laughed. “Oh ρόδο, I’m not mad about that!” 

You instantly stilled, the twisting feeling in your stomach not going away as you inched back. Eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion. “You’re.. not?” 

“I’m infuriated!” She roared but immediately calmed down. She drank from the glass and lowered it with a irritated sigh. “I can’t do anything to you, personally. But what about the one who said it?” 

You flinched, you bristled, and you stepped closer to her - ignoring the warning Ares gave the two of you. “Touch them, and I’ll make sure your memories are wiped.” 

Aphrodite laughed, taking a step back, her eyes sharp. “ρόδο, you know you shouldn’t threaten a Goddess. A damp cloud will hover over your head if.”

”Just because you did it to several people doesn’t mean I’m going to let you push me around.” You say quickly, blocking out Ares’ hushed words. “I..Actually care about them..” you mutter, embarrassed. 

Aphrodite’s eyes widened, her mouth opening to say something but you cut her off. “So please, Aunt Aphrodite... Leave him alone, I’ll make him take it back when I see him.” Your face coloured in that brilliant red that Ares and Aphrodite couldn’t help but admire. 

“You like him?” Aphrodite and Ares spoke up together, both looking at each other in bewilderment. Aphrodite turned back to you. “A mortal?” 

You paused - did.. she not know he was a monster? You furrowed your brows, looking up at her in confusion. Had she really not known? “..I guess.” You whisper, unsure. And the fact that you were too shocked to realize what she actually meant by ‘like’.

Did _none_ on Mount. Olympus knows about the monsters? 

It seemed like only Poseidon, Hades, Your Father, Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes knew about the monsters freedom. Just how hard were they working on keeping them a secret? 

Aphrodite sighed deeply. Taking another sip of her beverage. “ _Fine_.” She said, rolling her eyes at Ares’ pleading ones. “I won’t do anything to your mortal - they die easily, anyways.” 

”No - don’t try to make it into an accident. No plague or-or anything. Don’t try to take him either!” 

”You’re a bit possessive about him, aren’t you?” She asked, leaning forward and smiled softly at the pink and red spread across your cheeks. “But what about Apollo? What about-“ 

Ares quickly covered her mouth, pulling her down and smiled at you. “Ignore her, Y/n!” 

”what about Apollo?” You ask, trying to pull away Ares’ hand - Aphrodite giggles, lightly pushing Ares’ hand away (which you glared at the God for making it easy on her) and shook her head.

”Nothing, ρόδο. I imagine he will be telling you on his own - Maybe I should have Eros do something about it?” She winked, still feeling unforgiving of ‘your’ mortal. 

You blinked dumbly. “Why would you need Eros?” You say, voice flat - Artemis came back and wrapped her arm around yours.

”No need! We’re gonna go catch a bunny or something, see you~!” 

”NO MAGIC!” Both Ares and Aphrodite called after as Artemis scooped you up and sprinted past other gods and Goddesses. Ignoring those who glared at her retreating figures and the daggers that dug onto your shoulder from those who didn’t like you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Surprise, the second minor love interest isn’t God Ares!
> 
> (It would get too confusing pls) Plus! I can’t tear Aphrodite and Ares from each other! That would be cruel and wrong! Sooo they’re taking a ‘break’! By why? MhMM.. we’ll know soon uwu


	21. Olympus pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bugging The Three Fates, you return to the mortal realm ... and accidentally flash your neighbours. Whoops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations :**
> 
> **παπαρούνα** = _Poppy_

Artemis had dropped you back on your feet. Smiling widely as if she had caught an animal she’s been stalking for a while, Apollo turned around, glass in hand and quickly left the conversation with another God - he scoffed at this and walked off. Occasionally looking over his shoulder and to the reaper, his nose scrunching in distaste. 

”You’re here! I thought I’d have to drag you out of that attic.” He said, taking a sip of his drink. 

You furrowed your eyebrows and continued to smooth out the wrinkles. “No, thank you. Please don’t go back unless I say it’s okay.” 

”alright! Have you seen Poseidon yet? He was talking about you earlier.” Apollo said, lowering the glass. You frowned softly and shook your head. 

”Am I the topic of these?” You ask, following the twins through the crowd. Your eyes wander and found several Gods and Goddesses that actually liked you, whilst avoiding those who didn’t. 

”No - only those who are close to you are curious, though.” He says, leading you to Hera and Zeus. You slowly approached, unnerved at the possibility of the reunion going south. Were they mad at you? They haven’t written anything recent - you sort of blamed Hermes for that. 

”Hera,” you say slowly in greeting. Smiling shakily when she turned around. “Hi.” 

”There you are!” She said, walking over to you like she had a purpose. You flinched lightly when she wrapped her arm around you, pinching your shoulder. “You haven’t changed a bit, which is a relief.” She says, her nose wrinkling with her wide smile 

“I’m only staying for a while,” you say, hugging her back with a smile. “I have work tomorrow, and I want to get a good night's rest.” 

”Reapers don’t necessarily need sleep, though, LR.” Zeus said, returning to Hera’s side. His eyes trailing to a nymph before returning to yours. 

”true, but.. yenno, I like to shut off once in a while. No demons will be around, so it’s safe.” You said whilst taking a small sip of the wine. A slow buzz starting to arise. Wrinkling your nose, you placed it on an emptied tray. No point in getting drunk off of Dionysus beverages, that last time that happened you somehow burned at a stake (again.) 

“I hope you’ll stay for a little while longer, then. Talk to those you haven’t seen in a long time, LR.” Zeus said, gesturing to the excitement from various Gods and Goddesses. No doubt excited for you. Cringing lightly, you forced a smile. 

”of course - if you’d excuse me..” you say, Bowing your head awkwardly and walking off. 

Reaching Hephaestus, you grinned widely and approached him. “Hi, Hephaestus! It’s been a while.” 

”do you hear that?” He asked no one in particular. “Eh, must’ve been the wind or something.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

soot littered his face - no doubt from forging. He didn’t have the time to change from his forging uniform, it looked like he rushed over. 

”This wind is going to kick your ass if you don’t answer it.” You hiss softly, grinning widely when he turned around to playfully glare down at you. 

“it’s been a while, LR! I see you haven’t lost this piece yet.” He said, lightly knocking his knuckle on your headpiece. You chuckled softly, reaching to touch it with the tips of your fingers.

”After the last time? No way.” You laugh. 

“I sure hope so,” he laughed a deep and belly laugh. You covered your mouth. You knew asking if he could forge another headpiece for a mortal was wrong, offensive, even. And asking right after you lost the original? It definitely didn’t give you brownie points. 

Suddenly, an elbow dug into your back. Knocking you forth and onto the God of the Forge. Regaining your footing, you hastily apologized to Hephaestus and turned around. You glare deadly. 

Attis, a minor God of vegetation, fruits of the earth and rebirth, glared at you. His hand over his mouth. “Oh, sorry. I don’t see things that don’t exist.” 

Hephaestus glowered, narrowing his eyes at the minority God. He reached out to hold your arm, pulling you back - but you yanked your arm away and stepped closer to the minor God. 

”oh, ahah. Sure.” You laughed sarcastically, crossing your arms over your chest and leaned forward. “Tell me, how many mortals actually see you as a God?” You ask, tilting your head with a manic grin. 

The minor God glared harder, matching your challenge. “What about you, huh? Does anyone know you exist- of wait, no they don’t.” He hiss. “Only your stupid father knows about you - did you know you were an accident?” 

”LR-“ Hephaestus started - his eyes growing wide as you lunged at the minor God. Glass shattering on the marble floors, knocking the two of you back with the momentum, with your legs on both sides of him, pinning the God onto the floor, Punching everywhere you could reach.

Attis blocked every punch, chuckling to himself as he kicked you off - a pained grunt came from you as you held your stomach. The bile rising up your throat - but you thickly swallowed it down. Glaring at the minor God as the others quickly moved out of the way, creating a small circle with you and Attis in the centre.

”Someone should put a leash on you. How barbaric.” Attis probed, chuckling when your face coloured in anger. 

”Y/n-“ Hephaestus tried, reaching out to hold your arm and pull you back. “Stop, Zeus and Hades are looking here.” 

”I don’t give a rats ass, Hep! No one smears my father’s name like that!” You shouted, yanking your arm out from Hephaestus’ hold and lunged at Attis once again. Crawling at his face and pulling his hair - his silver headpiece rolling on the floor and away. 

He punched your stomach, making you wheeze and loosen your hold on his hair. Quickly regaining your balance, you kicked him back — Strong arms wrapped around your arms, lifting you off the floor, 

“hold up there, Y/n.” Ares said, bemusement in his tone. You kicked the air in front of you, growling and snarling at the smirking God. Blood dripped from the scratch marks on his face, blood slowly streaming down hose nose as he wiped it away, his sharp gaze on you while you continued to scream and kick as Ares pulled you out of the room - closely followed by Thanatos(Grim), Hades, Persephone and the twins. 

”Attis.” A booming voice called among the heads of various Gods and Goddesses. Attis flinched and turned to face Hera.

”My Goddess.” He said quickly, lowering himself to his knees. 

”A word.” She practically hissed, “Everyone continued on.” She said walking side by side with Zeus out of the room. The minority God followed, although not without glaring over his shoulder. 

Outside of the hall, you continued to struggle against Ares’ iron strong hold. Glaring at the direction of the hall, you instantly slumped like a toddler not wanting to be picked up. A pout on your lips as you heard Ares take in a sharp inhale, struggling on holding you up to not drop you onto the marble floors. 

”One.” Your father pleaded, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just _one_ meeting where nothing goes wrong when you attend.” He said, easily taking you from Ares and sat you down on the floor, his hands on his hips as he stared down at you. 

Flinching, you fell to your side and sighed loudly. “I’m sorry - I lost my cool there, didn’t I?” 

”you did.” Hades spoke up, crouching down and brushed a strand of hair out of your face. A soft smile on his lips. “But I know you, _παπαρούνα_. _Something_ Mr. Attis said made you attack him.” 

“Maybe he’s stupid, maybe he isn’t worth the title of godhood, no matter how small.” You scowl, turning your head in frustration. 

”And you think you do?” Your father huffed. You sat up, glaring up at him.

”of course not! I told you when I made the choice _`I don’t want to be a god, I want to be a reaper.`_ it’s simple and isn’t too complicated.” You say quickly, startling Hades for a second before he covered his mouth to chuckle deeply. He ran his hand through your ironed curly hair. 

You quickly got up, rejecting Persephone’s hand to help and dusted yourself off. Your hair was a mess - the headpiece was slanted and curly hair poked out from your ponytail. 

Makeup was undoubtedly smeared, as well. “I’m sorry.” You say, sighing deeply. 

Your father shook his head. “It’s okay, just.. don’t attack anyone else, okay? Zeus’ll be on my case.” 

”If he has something to say, he can say it to my face.” You growled, glaring at the space between Hades and Persephone. The two laughed, shaking their heads at you and laced their arms around yours. 

Pulling you back into the hall with those who trailed out with you. 

The night continued on like this, reunited with those who missed you, others saying their ‘welcome back’ to be polite despite not actually liking you, They haven’t heard from Attis since Hera called him back - they didn’t dwell on it.

Your father had dragged you around the room, reintroducing you to them like a trophy. You grew embarrassed when he led you to Apollo and Artemis, the twins following along and pretended as if the three of you hadn’t grown up together and introduced themselves. 

When you finally were able to rip free from your father, you took the small slip you stole and wandered off to the darkest place in the castle. Your shoes clicked each step you took, echos bouncing off the walls as you neared to bottom. Water dripped from overhead as you pushed open the door. 

“I want to learn about my mother.” You say, approaching the three fates that stood in a triangle around a yellow glowing globe. Each sister was different from each other, however each had snakes for hair. 

”again?” The youngest asked - this was ‘past’. Her lips a scowl as she watched you approach. “The almighty had forbidden anyone who asks about her.” She said in a tone of a riddle. 

You frowned at this. You were in no mood for riddles today, this was the last stop before returning to the mortal realm. You just wanted answers. “Please,” you pleaded. “No one will tell me of her. Not what she looked like, what she sounded like nor what she was.”

”for those who seek knowledge, must pay the price.” The second eldest said; this was present. Her hair hissed at you when you took a step closer, pausing. You lowered your gaze.

”I know - I have nothing to offer.”

”then we cannot help the one who seeks.” The eldest; future, stated. Her sharp eyes returned to the glowing globe. Picking up a golden string and pulling from away from the globe - stopping life from a mortal before her eyes returned to you. “but you do have something of value. Give us a life, traded for knowledge.” 

”but I don’t have a life!” 

”not yours..” Past said hauntingly. Her lips spread into a grin. “Somebody of value, close to you...”

”No.” you hiss. Narrowing your eyes in a death glare. The youngest giggling, reaching into the globe and picked at yet another string. 

“The help you seek is no where. The knowledge you seek is nonexistent.” Present said, giggling manically. You shivered lightly. 

“But I do have a slip.” You say, taking the slip out of your bra and walking towards Past. You grabbed her wrist and slapped the slip in her hand. “They said if someone were to represent this, you three have no choice but to spill.” 

Ignoring the hissing snakes, your gaze hardened on Past as she examined the slip. Her wrist no longer in your hold as she handed it to Future. 

”The alignment is wrong, the words aren’t of origin.” She said, smearing the paper until it disintegrated into dust. _Black_ dust instead of the expected gold. 

You bit down on your lip, cursing your father. Of course he wouldn’t let something so important out in the open. “Please, anything about her.” You pleaded, reaching out to hold Past’s hand. However she moved away, her nose wrinkling. 

”The one you must ask is the one who birthed. But you cannot find her -“ she reached into the globe and pulled a string. Her eyes trained firmly on the string. “For she is nonexistent.”

*.*.*.*.*.*

leave it to your father into fooling you. 

Returning back to the mortal realm, you changed back into the modern clothing. Throwing the chiton on the floor in your bedroom and ripped off the golden jewellery, locking them away in a small chest and hid it above your closet. 

You exited your room and to the bathroom to take a cold shower. You stared at your feet, shivering lightly as cold water splashed onto your body. After showering, you blow dried your hair, the ironed curls washing away and returned to its natural state. Leftover massacre caked underneath your eyes, you wiped it away with a single makeup wipe and went to change into your room. Freshly changed and not smelling like a meadow, you walked down the stairs, pulling the shirt down with a sigh. 

To your surprise, several eyelights were looking straight at you. Colours of blushes colouring their skulls as they whipped around, acting as if they hadn’t seen your breasts. Annoyed, you rolled your eyes. 

”What are you guys doing here?” You ask, not really minding Atlas and Ares - it was the other three you were suspicious of.

Black sat on the couch, his legs crossed at the knees and his arm propped up with his cheek resting on his knuckles (light purple magic pooling underneath his sockets). Watching the tv as they played with the system. Mutt sat next to him, a controller in hand with a light orange blush over his skull - sweat littering everywhere and his hands shook, unable to properly hold onto the controller and killing his character. 

Red had avoided looking up ever since you came down, his hands shook within the controller and he scowled, sweat littering his skull. Glaring at the device - his character also died. 

“wanted ta wait ‘til ya got back.” Red answered, seeing as Atlas and Ares were too stunned to really say anything. 

”....why?” You ask, scowling a bit - the sounds of pots and pans from the kitchen meant that Edge was here too. 

Oh well, at least he didn’t see your breasts. 

”why not? yer interesting.” He said, grinning a snarky grin. You rolled your eyes and approached the couch. Dropping yourself between Ares and Atlas - they seemed to snap them out of whatever daze they were in and smiled down at you. 

”I’M GLAD YOUR BACK SAFELY! HOW WAS THE TALK WITH... YOUR DAD?” Atlas asked, uncertain, lacing his words. You shrugged your shoulders. 

“it was good. Got a bit awkward but okay at the end.” 

”SO.. HE ISN’T MAD?” He asked, taking your hand and lightly poked and pinned at your skin in fascination - lifting his eyelights to look at you. 

”oh, he was mad but.. my aunt said he’d accept it sooner or later. So it happened sooner rather than later.” You say, your eyes shifting to the loud bang coming from the kitchen. “...did you let him use the kitchen?” You ask, turning to Atlas. 

He nodded. “YES! I.. APPEARED A BIT TOO SHAKEN TO START DINNER, SO EDGE SAID HE’D MAKE IT.” 

”Shaken? Was.. it too much for you two?” You ask, frowning softly. If it was too much for them, then maybe memory wipe would be better? 

“OF COURSE NOT! IT TOOK TIME TO ADJUST WHEN YOU LEFT BUT...” he trailed, letting go of your hand to scratch his cheek. 

”its fine....” Ares continued. “we’re fine with it.” 

“TALKING LIKE NO ONE IS AROUND IS CONSIDERED RUDE.” Black piped up, his sockets narrowing at the three of you. You straightened your back, momentarily forgetting that they were even here. 

”Sorry, sorry.. force of habit.” You say, laughing nervously. “So..what are you.. doing?” You ask, turning to Red - yet another loud bang coming from the kitchen made you sigh. Standing up, you shot them an apologetic look before retreating towards the kitchen. 

Strings of curses could be heard from the culprit, his face twisting into anger as he slammed another cabinet close. 

”You’re going to break them if you keep treating them poorly like that.” You say. 

Edge got on his feet, whipped around to glare down at you over his nose ridge. “YOU! WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR LASAGNA PANS.” 

”I don’t think we have them? This kitchen belongs to Atlas.” You say, tilting your head a bit. Trying to remember if you saw any when Atlas rewashed everything by hand right before Apollo dragged him out of the house the first day.

Edge sighed deeply. “OF COURSE. I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT I.. _ASKED_ TO USE IT.” He said, straining heavily on the ‘asked’ part. You narrowed your eyes a bit then shrugged when you remembered Atlas did give him permission. 

”I think there’s some put away.” You say, walking towards the basement door. “Hold on.” You said, ascending the stairs without closing it and rummaged through the boxes - old video games, strange disks, and several rolled up parchment. 

A small ‘ _Ah-ah!’_ Came from you as you gently pulled the glass pan from the bottom. Looking at the mess, you sighed and placed the pan to the side and began cleaning up after yourself (aka shoving everything back) then returned to the kitchen. 

”It’s kind of dusty, so you’re going to have to clean it.” 

Edge took the pan from your hands, scowling lightly as he slipped off his gloves, turning around and let the water run, lightly scrubbing on the glass as he cleaned it with a soapy sponge. 

You frowned softly, he was.. different. He didn’t act like the pompous Edge you knew a few days ago. He was more.. reserved? 

“so.. how long have you been cooking? The lasagna you made before was Olympusly, by the way.” You say, adding a little compliment at the end for brownie points. You weren’t sure why you were trying to get Edge to like you - Skeletons from across the street were annoying, but the ‘dangerous’ LV types were nice for company, no matter how loud some of them were. Minus Mutt, though. 

”A LONG TIME. EVEN BEFORE MONSTERS CAME ABOVE GROUND.” Edge said, his voice lightly far away as he concentrated on scrubbing the pan clean. You made a small ‘oh’ however, before you could actually respond, he turned to look over his shoulder, his sockets narrowed into a heated glare.

”OLYMPUSLY?” 

“Oh! It means good, I swear.” You jumped back. Your hands in surrender with a forceful smile. He made a huffing sound and returned to scrubbing. When he found that it was clean enough, he soaked it with the running water before leaving it on a drying rack. 

”The dish towels are in the small drawer to your left.” You say, voice small and hesitant. He glared at you and grabbed a pink, fluffy drying cloth. Looking at you, you laughed nervously. ”A-Atlas.. picked that out.” 

”You’re Lying.” He said, voice soft and mellowed out. You perked up at this, your lips stretching into a wide smile that caused him to turn his head with his nose ridge up in the air. 

You laughed softly. “Yeah. Totally walked into that one, didn’t I?” 

”IF YOU START SAYING PUNS, THEN I'M AFRAID I’LL HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE.” He shouted, carefully drying off the water. 

Unable to help the grin from spreading, you shrugged your shoulders. “I don’t know, I have a _skele-ton_ of ‘em that I think you’ll enjoy.” 

He whipped around to glare fiercely at you. The base of his skull growing crimson in colour. _Uh-oh._

You laughed nervously, avoiding his heated eyelights. “Sorry, sorry, got it! No puns.” You say, crossing your arms into an ‘x’. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing visibly made you relax. You smiled nervously at Edge. “The ingredients for the lasagna are in the pantry, go off.” You say, waving your hand and returning to the living room. A hand over your chest as you exhaled loudly. 

Mutt snickered at your obvious discomfort, you glared at him and passed the living room. Opening the door, you frowned at the skeletons on your porch. “What?” 

”rude.” Stretch muttered under his breath. Blue stepped in front of him, a grin on his teeth. 

”CROOKS SAID WE WERE ALLOWED TO COME OVER!” 

” _ **Atlas**_.” You hissed, correcting him of Atlas’ former name. Blue backed up, fear in his face at your unusual dark tone. Pinching your nose, you sighed and turned your head towards the direction of the living room. 

_Why, Atlas? You knew how much I don’t like these guys._ You thought. Looking back at the four, wavering slightly. You sighed. “Atlas!” You called. Closing the door slowly. 

The towering skeleton meekly appeared. His hands on the doorframe, the side of his skull hidden as he peeked out from the side. 

Unable to stop the smile - you quickly shook your head. “I’m not mad.” You say, easing his nerves. “I’m annoyed but not at you.... just - can you _please_ tell me whenever you try to pull something like this again?” 

Atlas slowly reached you, his gaze lowered and shoulders slightly shaking. You grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. Sweet and lovingly. “I’m serious, I’m not mad at you.” 

”O-OKAY.. I KNOW IT WAS RUDE OF ME TO INVITE THEM OVER.. B-BUT THEY KEPT ASKING! AND I WAS GROWING TIRED OF THEIR CONSTANT QUESTIONS.” 

You narrowed your eyes at this, glaring over your shoulder and to the door. You sighed softly. “They’re seriously annoying.” 

Atlas giggled softly, his skull blooming that rusty orange you liked, his eyelights solely on your plush lips as you pressed another kiss on his exposed palms, making him grow orange once again. 

Turning around, you kept your hand in his and opened the door. Your annoyance visible on your face as you lazily leaned into the doorframe. “I’m not going to be the one to tell Edge he has more people to cook for.” 

Then you turned on your heel. Purposely stomping on the floor as you returned to the living room, ungraciously dropping yourself near Black this time. with your arms crossed, you scowled lightly. 

Black peered at you in question, realization melting into his face as he saw Papyrus and Blue walk into the living room with their respective brothers following closely, his own scowl appearing. You respected that. 

“YOU LET ATLAS DO ANYTHING.” Black stated, raising his brow bone at you. Shrugging your shoulders, you took the controller from Mutt. 

”Sure, this house is his as much as the second house is his.” You say, confusingly pressing the buttons on the controller - jumping when the right character jumped into the air. Curiously, you pressed another and watched as it punched forward. 

”MEANING, YOU SPOIL HIM.” Black said, his sockets narrowing as the new four settled - although far from you. 

”I guess so? Father usually let me do whatever. Aunt and Uncle were more strict, but left me alone. I don’t see why it’s wrong to spoil someone.” You say, eyeing the television and slowly moving the fighting character forward - Red snickered from his spot on the floor, making his character shoot forth and laid an upper kick on your character. Ignoring this, you continued to experiment on what button did what - you pressed the middle and jumped when the screen shifted, returning to the home screen. 

” _Oh Hades_ , what did I do?” You whisper, experimental pressing the same button. It returned to the game and you breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that you hadn’t destroyed it somehow. 

”ya neva touched this b’fore, did ya?” Red asked through his snickers. Shooting his character to repeatedly punch and kick yours at a slow pace - but wisps of white appeared around its fist and feet, indicating that it was actually fast instead of the seemingly slow pace. 

“Gods, no.” You shook your head, handing the controller back to Mutt. 

“watch n learn.” He grumbled, smirking lightly as he leaned back and completely took the round from Red. Red cursed loudly and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he cursed and pressed the buttons on a faster note. 

”I never found the appeal.” You say, looking over at Black. He looked interested, if only a little. “..my job is important and usually time consuming.” 

At this, Sans and Stretch perked up, suddenly interested in your words. Atlas returned from the kitchen. Loud, purposeful banging could be heard along with Edge’s infamous strings of curses. You smiled at Atlas as he sat near his brother - Ares ... fell asleep? 

”YOU SAID YOU DID TRANSPORT?” Atlas started, his crooked teeth grinning. You ‘aw’d softly, he obviously knew something and was excellently hiding it. 

”Yeah, same thing as William, I guess. Important biz.” 

“DO THEY CALL YOU?” Black asked from your side. You shrugged your shoulders. 

”More like I get emailed, otherwise if it’s dire, they.. uh.. send someone?” You shrugged your shoulders. “I get.. days off sometimes? It’s.. er..” you trailed, unsure how to exactly lie yourself out of this. 

”gah, shit!” Red shouted, leaning back with an angry growl. You thanked the gods for that as the attention in the room shifted to the television. Red had lost with Mutt having little life points left. 

Mutt snickered softly from Black’s side, his hand muffling it as he lowered the controller and tossed it to Stretch. The skeleton easily caught it and stared, his eye light shifting to you then to the Tv. 

Red threw the other controller to Blue, crossing his arms over his chest and continued to grumble to himself. 

He perked up suddenly, turning around to face you with his gold tooth reflecting light. “ya got booze?” 

”...I already had a few to drink, thanks.” You say, scoffing softly at the mere mention of alcohol. 

”really? where did ya leave ta?” He asked, his brow bone raised. You sighed and stood up, not wanting to be a part of the conversation and walked out into the hallway and up the stairs. 

”...you made her mad.” Sans teased, making Red flush and loudly called him out on his bullshit - which instantly shut him up. 

You returned with a special bottle in hand. Glaring at Sans, then sat down, handling the large wine bottle to Red. “A friend of mine is a heavy drinker, he also carries very old wine and gave this to me as a present.” 

Red’s mouth opened in shock, his hands trembling as he slowly reached to grab the large bottle but you pulled it away from him before he could even touch it. “Save it for dinner, I feel like with Edge’s lasagna, it would taste better.” 

”when is it dated?” Stretch asked slowly, his eyelights shifting from you then back to the tv. You ignored him - until Red asked the same question. 

”It says....’made in the year 1389’.” You read off the stained glass. Narrowing slightly and lift it to your face and wipe your thumb over the printing on the glass. “Wait, 1388.” 

Looking up, you raised your eyebrow at the stunned and surprised look on each of the skeletons faces. “What?” 

Black took it from your hand, mindful of your flesh and checked for himself. “AGED WINE IS DIVINE.” He said, examining the name and the company who brewed it, unable to read it. “THIS WILL TASTE BETTER THAN THAT, DO YOU REALIZE YOU HOLD A PIECE OF LITERAL HISTORY?” 

”Yeeah?? Uh.. so what? I could ask if he’d spare a few bottles.” 

”NONSENSE! SOMETHING THIS ANTIQUE SHOULD BE BOUGHT WITH ALL THE RICHES!” Black said, leaning over and placing it on the floor. You furrowed your brows in slight confusion.

“Really? He has a lot, I don’t think he’d miss a few bottles if I asked.” Dionysus was.. a wine drinker, a proper one. Without him, wine wouldn’t even have existed. Much less alcohol, you weren’t calling him an alcoholic, but that man sure did love his beverages. 

Black scoffed, snapping the others from their shock, his teeth forming a smirk. “THEN HOW ABOUT I BUY IT OFF OF HIM?” 

”That’s going to be hard, considering he’s from Greece.” You say, pointing to the bottle. “The lettering is from Ancient Greece, can’t you tell?” 

“OH! THERE IS A THING CALLED A ‘DEBIT CARD’!” Papyrus cut in, taking out his wallet and showed his own debit card from a company named ‘CICB’. You furrowed your brows in confusion. 

“That plastic thing? What does it do, exactly..”

“are ya okay in tha head? ev’body knows what a card is fer.” Red spoke up, leaning away from you a bit. Before you could answer, Ares’ deep, rumbling voice spoke up. 

“she’s new to everything, father ain’t all that great.” You bristled at this. 

”He was overprotective, I’m - _oh gods_ , what’s the term? Homeschooled?” You question lightly, your annoyance with the skeleton quickly diminishing just as it appeared. “I never was curious about outside. I just wanted to learn, you know?” Well, that wasn’t a lie. You were very invested in your lessons containing the history of the Gods and Goddesses, your role, and how you came to be, all while not asking questions about your mother. 

”..IF IT IS THAT DIFFICULT, MUST I BUY IT FROM YOU?” Black asked, raising his browbones. His hand pressed to his chest. “I CAN RESPECT A HOBBY SUCH AS WINE TASTING.” 

You sighed slowly. “I don’t need your money,” you waved dismissively. “Take it, I have more upstairs.” You quickly added “but that one is going to be used for tonight. I’ll grab another later if we finish it, and give you one when you all leave.” You say, lightly glaring at the new four. 

Black hummed softly. “I REFUSE TO TAKE PART IN THAT DEAL.” He said, speculating the bottle once more, mispronouncing the lettering. 

”It’s not a deal if I am offering it to you.” You pointed out, slowly growing annoyed with him. Black huffed and lowered it from his face. 

”FINE!”


	22. Drunk Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeah... you should’ve thought more into giving them Dionysus’ wine.
> 
> A classic game a truth or dare ensues, but **drunk.**

Edge wasn’t happy that he had more mouths to feed, going back to his place to grab more lasagna pans and stacked the sauce, pasta, and cheese in even layers - although glared at you whenever you tried to make conversation, making you slowly back away from the kitchen and awkwardly trail back to the lively living room. 

Several conversations were taking place, Black still held onto the bottle, easily popping it open with purple magic and took an experimental sniff. His bonds rattled slightly at the sweet, yet bitter, scent and sealed it back up. Not giving either Red or his brother a chance to smell it themselves. 

By far, he seemed impressed with you - which you _think_ is a good thing. You still haven’t known the skeleton long, so you weren’t all too sure. 

Sitting down near Atlas, you took his hand instinctively and began to play with his long fingers. Fingertips lightly trailing the nips and chips here and there. 

”What do you do?” You ask, deciding that the masked awkwardness in the air was too much for a night of ... whatever this was. Your (colour) eyes trailing towards Sans - a sense of bitterness in your tone. You still didn’t like him, not one bit. Sure he was being civil now, but how long was the front going to tear down and he’d go back to snooping around stuff he shouldn’t be searching. 

Surprised, he pointed at himself, glanced around himself and pointed at himself once again. 

Rolling your eyes, you nodded, sinking into the couch and leaned against Ares. The skeleton lazily leaning onto you before falling to your lap, his sockets shut and slowly drifted off with your fingertips lightly caressing his skull, close to the hole. 

”uh ... odd jobs here and there.” Sans replied, eyeing the skeletons around you with a sharp look. He noticed Mutt and Black sticking next to you at a safe distance, the way Red would glance at you - and Edge’s willingly making _food_ for you? That edgelord didn’t even let _them_ eat whatever he made.

”...Sounds boring.” You say, shrugging your shoulders and concentrating on the tv. They had switched the system for something else, a short male sported a red shirt with a matching hat and blue overalls jumped around the screen, squishing a ... mushroom?

You tilted your head, furrowing your brows in confusion as the character fell off screen with a look of shock - Papyrus groaned from his spot on the floor. Another character came on the screen but he was taller than the other and had a green shirt with the matching hat and blue overalls. 

Sensing that the conversation was over, Sans turned to the tv. Slouching on the seat with a pout. 

“don tell meh ya haven’t heard o’mario.” Red said, turning around with his brows furrowed. Blue was the one controlling the green one, successfully beating the level and it was Papyrus’ turn .. although he handed it to mutt who took it and leaned back onto the couch, his long legs in front of him. 

”...no? Is it the name of the game?” You ask, your eyes focusing on Red now. He flushed lightly, magic sweat suddenly appearing over his skull as he shrunk at your look. Did you know you were naturally intimidating? Not scary intimidating, but _attractive_ intimidating. 

”yeh. ‘he whole game is ‘bout saving a princess from ‘he villain.” He explained briefly, lightly fiddling with his zipper. ”there ‘r several levels ta go through, though.” 

You hummed, leaning forward - being mindful of the large skeleton on your lap and looked over Red’s colouring skull. “Why can’t she save herself?” 

”THE WHOLE POINT OF THE GAME IS TO SAVE HER!” Papyrus said, tearing his gaze from the tv to you. “RED IS CORRECT WHEN HE SAYS THERE ARE SEVERAL LEVELS, THEY GO HARDER EACH MAP YOU GO TO.” He says, pointing around the tv. “CURRENTLY, WE’RE AT THE FIRST MAP, THIS IS THE FIRST BOSS LEVEL.” 

You nodded slowly, leaning back just as Edge returned from the kitchen. His narrowed sockets scanning the living room before stopping at you - you raised your brow at him in question, but he scoffed and sat near Red, crossing his knees and his arms. Glaring holes onto the flatscreen. 

Shrugging your shoulders at him, you returned to watch each skeleton take turns in controlling .. ‘mario’ Character. You still had zero idea who the green one was - but when Atlas handed you the controller, you hesitated.

”Whose this guy?” You ask, pressing a button to start the final boss of the map. Your face twisting lightly at the overly dramatic music.

”luigi.” Mutt replied softly - that aura of wariness still around him. Unable to stop the lopsided grin, you lightly nudged Ares to get up - only to have him grumble under his breath and bury his face into your stomach. You rolled your eyes at him and continued to play. Dodging the circling fire, jumped over a skeleton turtle, and ... sprinted past a block with a faced. 

”Luigi ..” you tested the name, humming softly to yourself. Too concentrated on the game to notice the looks of awe. “Is he the older brother?” You ask, slowly scanning the room filled with skeletons. 

”NO, HE IS THE YOUNGER BROTHER.” Black said, coughing lightly into his fist. That same purple flush below his sockets. 

You blinked silently, entering a door. “Really? ...” you trailed, thinking about Apollo and Artemis. “The oldest is always the shortest.” You say without thinking of it. 

Stunned silence with the music picking up the pace, you furrowed your eyebrows. Aware of the stunned looks you were getting and slowly growing annoying. “What?” 

”pfft-“ Stretch, Sans, Mutt, and Red bursted into laughter, further confusing you as you paused the game to glare at each of them while Black and Blue coloured up. 

Much to your utter delight, the living room was filled with various ‘nyeh hehe~’, ‘mweh-hehe~’s from each laughing skeleton. Even Edge had ended up chuckling before masking it was a cough. 

Ares snorted from your lap while Atlas turned away with his shoulders trembling violently, trying to stop himself from laughing aloud with the others. 

You looked over at Black and Blue, wondering how their laughter sounded like - was it like Red’s ‘Mwah-ahah’ type or something similar to Sans’ ‘Mw-eheh’ type? 

You raised your eyebrow at their colouring skulls. Scowls on each other's faces. Confused, you willed the giddy feeling down and slouched on your spot, pouting softly and continued to play the final boss. 

Everyone settled down, some wiping magical tears from their sockets, others stared at the floor in ... disbelief? 

Luigi died. 

When Edge got up to check the food, you followed after him. Your turn long since past and you were growing bored and tired at staring at a screen. Did mortals do that a lot? Rely on technology like a second life.

You shook that thought out of your head, grabbing the second pair of pink oven mitts (with flowers and vines printed on it) while Edge slipped on the first pair. (This one was blue with bones and a cat.) 

He wordlessly handed you the largest glass pan, taking out the smaller size and left it on a rectangle custard. You followed in suit and led him towards the dining room. Grabbing and handing him the plates and utensils. 

”...Uhm, this may seem totally random, but do you.. all make those sounds?” You ask, handing him the last plate - Black cursing starts the Tv in the distance. 

”YOU’LL NEED TO BE MORE SPECIFIC, HUMAN.” Edge hissed, taking the plate and placed it in front of a chair, near the neatly placed utensils and a thick black napkin. 

“Oh, uh? You know.. that.. uhm..” you trailed, scratching your cheek and led him towards your liquor cabinet. The broken lock making you frown - but you pushed it aside and opened the doors to grab the wine glasses. “That ‘ _nyeh!’ ..._ s-sound.” 

Edge paused, his towering figure seeming growing at your words and the sound you made, trying to mimic the younger brothers who had made that exact sound earlier - him included but he wasn’t focused on that. 

He was focused on how ridiculous you sounded. That impression was weak and not at all accurate!

”YOUR STUPID.” he says, resuming his long strides; forcing the magic down from his crimson skull. 

Leaving you with your mouth open, you scoffed in disbelief and quickly jogged to catch up - but he picked up his pace whenever you got close. Scowling softly, you creased all attempts to catch up to him and walked your own pass back to the dining room. No point in trying to get him to like you - at least he sorta tolerated you, right? 

“Were you close to William?” You ask, placing the wine glasses above each plate on the right side. Edge paused to glare at you. “Guess not.”

When setting up the table was finished, you returned to the kitchen and grabbed the pink oven mitts - Attempting to carry the large pan to the dining room but Edge had plucked it from your hands, turned on his heel and took large strides back to the dining room.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed the smaller piece along with the two custards. 

“THE GARLIC BREAD SHOULD BE FINISHED.” Edge said, taking the items out of your hand and placed them on the large dark oak table. “GO FETCH IT, I’LL RETRIEVE THE WINE FROM BLACK.”

Nodding, you watched him disappear behind the door before turning around and returning to the kitchen. Turned off the oven and pulled the pan of garlic bread out. Taking a step back, you furrowed your brows lightly. If you made a side salad, would you be able to taste it? Or does it have to be prepared by a monster in order for it to ‘taste’ for you? 

You sighed dejectedly and began to cut the bread into even cuts, transferring them onto a small basket with a cloth holding it together then returned to the dining room. 

Surprised to see most skeletons already sitting, Sans had moved from the head of the table and sat next to his brother, an embarrassed flush of blue colouring his cheekbones. Ares and Atlas easily took the places on your left and right. Ares’ sockets narrowed but leaned back on the chair. Mutt and Black sat next to him, with Red and Edge sitting next to Atlas - each ‘dangerous’ skeleton making a gap between the ‘perfect’ skeletons and to you — which you felt grateful for. 

Stretch wasn’t your cup of tea, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. You really don’t like Sans, he seemed suspicious of you; trying to hide it behind his grin. 

Blue and Papyrus .... you honestly had no idea how to feel about those two. They seated themselves as close as they could to you, meaning they sat beside both Edge and Mutt, with Black and Red sitting next to Atlas and Ares. 

They were annoying, yes, but those two were.. more respectful? Of you. They didn’t immediately crowd you when you left them into the house, they didn’t probe you left and right for a conversation — they left you alone. 

Although you had a hunch that you might’ve offended Blue earlier. How were you supposed to know he was the oldest? 

Shaking your head, you quickly sat down at the head of the table, unfolding the napkin and laid it on your lap, just as Edge began to serve everyone - each skeleton taking a piece or two of garlic bread. 

..you hated dinner parties. Did this count as one? 

Taking one of the larger pieces, you carefully placed it on your plate, letting Atlas take the largest there was to offer. reaching over to grab the wine bottle, you purse your lips. “I forgot the corkscrew.” 

”NO NEED.” Black said as purple magic easily popped it open. Nodding in thanks, you poured yourself a generous amount before handing it to the awaiting hands of Red. Atlas decided on spiked juice instead - saying that he’d rather have something sweet masking the bitter burn. Ares had taken a whiskey from your cabinet and mixed it with the wine. 

”are.. will that be okay?” You ask, your voice low as everyone began to eat. “..the wine is from Dionysus, if you didn’t know.” 

Saying the Gods name easily like this was a weight off of your shoulder, without much hidden context, both Ares and Atlas knew who (even if they didn’t, they knew _what_ you were hinting at) you were talking about. 

“m’fine ... can’t be that bad, right?” Ares said slowly, lightly scratching his under eye and began shovelling food behind his maw. 

”If you’re sure..” you mutter, slowly beginning to eat the lasagna - you hold back the happiness blooming at the centre of your chest, although you couldn’t help it wiggle as you ate. Taking slow sips of wine. You knew that it would hit all at once - Unlike Red who drowned it all at one go before taking another full, Stretch, Mutt, and Sans followed him. 

Meanwhile Edge and Black were examining the dark liquid in their glass, Edge taking large gulps while Black took experimental sips. 

Papyrus and Blue took it easily, unaffected by the slow build. Once Atlas finished his spiked juice, he took the last of the wine. Dumping it into his glass before taking a slow sip, his eyelights carefully trained on the others - the same bemusement buzzing within them. 

You winced when they kept drowning it down instead of savouring it - that wasn’t how you drank wine! Dionysus would absolutely have their heads if he was here. 

Also... what if the effect of Mortals having a drink from a god? You wonder. 

Shrugging your shoulders, you lifted the glass to your lips to hide the bemused grin and took a long sip. 

Standing up, you quickly left the dining room to retrieve another bottle, the same one from the same company and age. A cruel feeling swelling in your chest as Black popped it open and poured himself another glass. Humming to himself in approval. 

You grinned widely at Atlas and Ares - they were the only ones taking it easy with the wine, unlike the others that easily burned through it, since they also knew what might happen. 

Atlas, despite his grin, shook his head at you. Biting down on a corner of his bread. Ares chuckled deeply, scooping a forkful into his mouth and leaned onto the table. Silently watching as the other skeletons (aside from your trio) began to colour. The effect of Dionysus wine taking action much to his transparent amusement. 

”THIS.. WINE.. IS VERY NICE.” Black said, a sudden hiccup coming from him as his hand few to his mouth. His sockets wide in mild shock as he stared at the new bottle on the table. “ _Oh Stars...”_

”IT’S.. _ACCEPTABLE_. I PERSONALLY PREFER SOMETHING HARDER THAN THIS DINGY CRAP!” Edge barked, swirling the deep crimson liquid around in his glass. His elbow on the side and his high cheekbone in his gloved palm. 

“Give it a few minutes.” You say, unable to hide the grin. “Honestly, it’s like you guys never drank alcohol before. You’re supposed to go slow or else-“ 

Red suddenly stood up, face in horror. “shit, _shit, shit!_ ya mean it hits ya all at once?” At this speculation, those who had chugged it down had sockets wide in horror. 

You grinned manically. “I don’t know? How are you feeling?” You say, laughing softly as Red shakily sat back down. Swaying side to side softly. 

“like ‘m gonna regret t’morrow.” 

”It is _aged_ wine, what did you expect?” You say, giggling softly and continuing to eat. Taking a bite of the garlic bread, you moaned softly at the melting feeling. Loving the taste of everything and took a large gulp of wine. 

”..and you have stuff like this laying around?” Mutt asked softly, his hands holding onto the table, his eye light beginning to blur up. He swayed softly, the drunken flush deepening on all their faces as they stared at the table - unable to think of something to do to dampen their doom. 

”Yeah! But uh.. I think you guys are going to black out.” You laughed softly - Atlas gave them a sympathetic gaze. Slowly sipping on his first glass of wine. Ares has drowned his mixture and poured another of the same mixture, watching the others. 

“ **don’t waste your food.** ” He growled, making them snap out of it and quickly began to eat before they fully fell into the black hole of being drunk. 

”I DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Black shouted. “I HOLD MY LIQUOR! I AM A HEAVYWEIGHT!” 

”SHUT UP, PIPSQUEAK! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU _WINE!_ ” Edge shouted, then gasped in horror at his own pun. He dropped the fork with a loud chatter and slapped his teeth. 

Several drunk giggles quickly filled the air, much to Edge’s growing horror. 

A stupid, dopey grin appeared on your lips, leaning back and watched them spiral down. 

”c’mon edgelord, you’re _brewing_ up a situation here.” Stretch laughed, covering his teeth with both hands. His sockets wide and his orange eyelight nothing but haze.

Blue scoffed from his side. “THAT WASN’T A PROPER PUN!” He said, making Stretch giggle.

”you’re right, blue. might have to _age_ it up a bit there, stretch.” Sams said from the other side of the table. Holding the glass up to his sockets and shrugged his shoulders, taking the rest in one go. 

More giggles came from the pun-loving brother, a few chuckles coming from the reluctant ones. 

”THIS IS CURSED WINE!” Papyrus shouted, pushing his finished plate away from him. His sockets narrowed in suspicion on his second cup of Dionysus’ wine. 

”nah, its pretty ..” Red grinned widely, making several groan and others lean forward in anticipation. “ _grape_.”

“STOP!” Edge hissed, his hands on his face. “THESE PUNS AREN’T FUNNY!” 

”yer smilin, bro.” Red laughed, tears streaming down his face. Stretch laughed along, so did Sans and Mutt. 

”SHUT. UP. I KNOW!” Screeched Edge as he abruptly stood up but fell back on his bottom. Sockets wide as he swayed and tried again, this time slower. 

”want funny?” Mutt giggled, his skull now the definition of tangerine orange. 

“STARS, DON’T YOU START!” Black groaned, following Edge’s example of slowly standing up. Each of their plates now devoid of any more food (much to Atlas and Ares’ relief). 

Although the largest lasagna pan still was halfway finished, Ares reached over and split it between him and his brother. He offered you some but you declined, softly telling them to eat as much as they wanted to - whilst munching on a garlic bread. 

”c’mon, m’lord. it’ll be _astronomical_.” Mutt finished, shaking his hands in a classic ‘jazz hand’, which he giggled at. 

”NYOOO~! STOP!” Papyrus’s wailed, tears in his sockets - not tears of sorrow, but because he was laughing so hard. Desperately trying to shush himself from further encouraging them. 

Stars appeared in Sans’ sockets at his brother. A proud grin spread across his mouth while Edge and Black slowly stumbled their way towards the living room, attempting to leave the horror show that was puns. 

Unfortunately for them, the others soon followed. Giggling to themselves and stumbling around, attempting to grasp their footing as they walked down the hall. 

You purse your lips, stopping yourself from bursting into loud laughter as you began to clean up. 

Looking over at your pair of skeletons, they were fairly buzzed borderline drunk as they attempted to help you clean. You waved them off.

”go join the chaos.” You say, gesturing to the loud screeching from Black, followed by an uproar of laughter. “Gods know Sans and Stretch needs to be supervised, they might stick their noses somewhere it doesn’t belong.” 

Atlas nodded reluctantly, although helped you put away the dishes before trailing after his bother to keep an eye on the noisier skeletons within your property. 

After cleaning, you returned to the living room with another full bottle of wine. The same brand but different aging. You grinned maliciously as you popped it open - catching the attention of several skeletons. 

You shrugged your shoulders innocently. “I thought you wanted some more, it wouldn’t hurt, right?” You ask, taking a few fake gulps and lowering it from your closed mouth. 

”if yer taken sum, i want it.” Red said, waving you over from his spot on the floor - did he trip? Gods! You’d pay to see that. 

”I REFUSE!” Edge growled. “...A LITTLE, BUT NOT TO MUCH, HUMAN!” 

“alcohol might not solve all your problems..” sans shrugged, looking at his hands. He looked up with a dopey grin. “but it’s worth a _shot_.” 

“THAT ONE WAS KIND OF SAD, SANS.” Blue piped up. 

Sans shrugged his shoulders, grinning. “you win some, you lose some.”

You laughed, taking the glass from the dining room and returned. Poured some (a lot) in each glasses and handed it to each skeleton. 

Atlas and Ares held onto theirs, faking to take small sips while watching the others drink it down. Their smiles were mistaken for a drunk expression, instead of knowingly like yours. 

”I WANT TO PLAY~” Blue jumped from his seat - making Sans and Edge hold onto the arm rests. 

”STOP THAT THIS INSTANT YOU BALL OF STUPID ENERGY!” Edge roared, cradling his drink close to his chest. 

”WOW EDGE, THAT’S THE NICEST THING YOU HAVE EVER SAID TO ME!” Blue perked up, taking another swing of his glass. Holding it out to you for more.

Ares swiped it from your hold and poured more than necessary, cackling softly.

”nnnnot too much!” Slurred Stretch, his brow bones furrowed as he glared at a wall - mistaking it for Ares. 

“HUMAN.” Black called, turning to you. You jumped, not really expecting to be called out to. “....I FORGOT!” He huffed, crossing his arm (being mindful of the liquor) and slumped back. 

”OO, WHAT GAME DO YOU WANT TO PLAY?” Papyrus’s piped up, a delayed response considering his dazed expression. 

“howzabout strip poker?” Red grinned, a long, forked tongue slipping out from his maw and licked his sharp teeth. His buzzing eye lights on you. Atlas instantly pulled you onto his lap, latching onto you and growled lowly at Red. 

Red shrugged his shoulders, unbothered by Atlas’ possessive behaviour.

“I Don’t Trust Them This Drunk.” Atlas whispered underneath the loud discussion over what game to play - while Ares walked around and refilled their glasses, cackling to himself. 

“But it is amusing, isn’t it?” You ask, leaning into the warmth. A soft sigh coming from you. 

”I Suppose so. . . I Never Seen Sans Like This Before Though. It Is... Alarming.” 

“A whole new meaning as to why it’s amusing.” You laughed as Ares returned to your side. His grin manic as he shook the empty bottle and tossed it aside. It clattered against the floor before stopping by the wall. 

”....they’re going to feel this tomorrow.” He whispered, giggling softly - slightly feeling the buzz of Dionysus wine with his mixture. 

“TRUTH AND DARE!” Papyrus gasped. “I HEARD STORIES THAT HOUSE PARTIES DID THOSE! BUT KISSING!” 

”m’not kissin’ anybody.” Red growled, crossing his arms and leaned against the couch - but he was too far so he fell onto his back. Resulting Papyrus, Blue, and Mutt to giggle. 

Red glared at a whole direction they weren’t at. 

“THE ONLY THING YOU WILL BE KISSING IS MY BOOTS!” Edge shouted, glaring down at Red. 

“wha’ever, edgelord.” Red grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms and slowly fell back once again. Laying on the floor while glaring at the ceiling. 

“OH, C’MON! IT’LL BE FUN! NOT THE KISSING, BUT TRUTHS AND DARES!” Papyrus bounced - he stopped and swayed lightly, slowly sitting down with his legs crossed. A soft ‘nyeh..’ coming from him. 

Edge snorted. “YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD THE HUMAN, SHE WENT ‘NYEH!’ EARLIER!” 

”did she now?” Stretch piped up, his brow bones shot up as he sat straight and looked at you on Atlas’ lap. 

You raised your eyebrow at him. “Did I? I don’t remember.” 

”YES, YES YOU DO! YOU DID IT WHEN YOU WERE BOTHERING ME!” Edge said, glaring at you now. Shrugging your shoulders, you turned away. Grinning to yourself.

Edge stomped his foot - reminding you of a child. (*cough*Apollo*cough*) 

“THIS.. THIS DROWSINESS IS UN _BEER_ ABLE.” Black said, rubbing his palms into his sockets - he paused and looked up - the same fear-stricken horror as Edge melting into his features as Mutt laughed from his side, quickly followed by others. 

”m’lord... mmmmso proudd~” Mutt slurred, wrapping his arm around Black’s and lightly rubbed his cheek onto his arm. 

”LET GO OF ME, YOU IMBECILE!” 

“alright, lets play sum truths and dares.” Sans slurred, sliding off the couch and sat on the floor, his legs spread out and his hands between, steadying himself. “what was in that stuff..” 

“eh, it’ll be fun. you all look stupid.” Mutt said, taking a seat in the slowly forming circle.

He crawled on all fours. 

Black scoffed, slowly getting off the couch and stood next to Mutt, slowly sitting down. Wobbling slightly. “I NEVER LOOK STUPID! I AM MALEVOLENT.”

“o’course you are, m’lord.” Mutt smiled lazily. 

”I WANNA PLAY! PAPY YOU TOO!” Blue said excitedly, dragging Stretch by his ankle effortlessly to the circle. 

”guess im playing...” he trailed, staring blankly up at the ceiling before Blue pulled him up to sit. He giggled at the colours on each skeleton’s skulls. “nyeh nyeh nyeh.. lamps...” he whispered. 

The room silenced, no sound coming from either of them as they all turned to your trio. Buzzing eyelights, coloured skulls and all. 

You snorted in amusement. Lightly patting Atlas’ arm to let you go. He did so, although reluctantly, and followed you to the circle. He sat on your right, Ares quickly taking your left before Blue could - The skeleton pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

”I’m not going first.” You stated, leaning back with your fingers intertwined on your knee. 

” _snow_ problem.” Mutt grinned. 

”SHUT UP, ITS NOT EVEN WINTER! OR NEAR WINTER!” Black roared, making his brother and several others laugh. He sighed deeply, his magic sparking up and slowly inched the bottle over - making the others burst into loud laughter.

“I AM CONFIDENT IF I USE FULL FORCE IT WOULD SHATTER ON THE WALL! SHUT UP!” He shouted, the bottle lightly grazing across the floor at a comical slow pace. 

You shook your head, laughing softly. Standing up, you picked it up and walked back. Sitting on your spot and handing the bottle to the purple blushing skeleton. He grumbled ‘ _cursed human’_ and placed it in the middle, spinning it around and leaned back. 

A flick of red made it go faster when it began to slow, but no one commented on it as it stopped at Blue, who sat directly in front of Black. 

”Oh shit, I think they’re going to kiss.” You say, teasing, earning a few snickers in response. 

“WE’RE NOT! BABY BLUE, TRUTH OR DARE!” Black snapped at you, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. You giggled softly, covering your mouth and turned away when he turned to glare. 

“I AM NOT A BABY, BUT .. DARE, MWEHEHE~!” 

You perked up at this, sitting straighter with the corners of your lips curling. You weren’t going to admit it, but _Gods on Olympus_ were you happy to hear their unique laughter so much tonight. 

Black tapped his chin in thought, Stretch too out of it to intervene or earn him. Black’s grin turned malice - Blue instantly regretted choosing dare with such confidence. 

”PHONE SEX WITH THE PERSON OF YOUR LEFT’S 4TH CONTACT.” 

“woah, black. keep it pg.13.” Sans cut in. 

”WE’RE ALL ADULTS! LAST I CHECKED, WE’RE ALL IN OUR TWENTIES!” Black bit back, narrowing his sockets at him. Sans shrugged, taking the last of his drink and carefully placed it at a far distance just in case. 

Blue burned a brighter colour. You raised your eyebrow and checked his left - there sat Red. His grin wide and snarky as he easily took out his phone and gave it to an intensely blushing Blue. 

”I’LL BE RIGHT BACK.” 

”NO! HERE.” Black smirked, leaning back with his hands behind his head. Blue glared at him before lowering his gaze to Red’s phone. Scrolling through the contacts and groaned. “REALLY RED?” He asked, shooting the skeleton in question a glare. 

”ey, i get bored.” He shrugged. 

Blue stuck out his tongue and pressed the device to... his ear? Did skeletons have an ear? 

”H-...OH! HI! YES IT’S RED’S PHONE, NO... NO....? ER I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THIS, MISS!” He said quickly, pausing every second to let the person on the other end talk. His blush intensified as he cleared his throat. 

”WITH YOUR CONSENT, I’D RAVISH YOU. TASTE EVERYTHING THAT IS ABOUT YOU, PIN Y-OU ONTO THE BED.. WATCH AS YOU WHINE AND MOAN.. U-UNDERNEATH ME, WATCHING ME WITH.. Y-YOUR LUST FILLED EYES. THE BED WOULD.... C-CREAK..” He covered his mouth. Softly whining to himself as everyone stayed silent. 

A hand over yours - shocked and delighted at the same time. Who knew a baby-looking monster had that hidden away? 

“...I SAID I APOLOGIZED IN ADVANCE, THANK YOU GOODBYE!” Blue said hastily, shutting off the phone and shoved it back into Red’s laughing form. The room quickly filled with roaring laughing once more - Stretch coming back from wherever his mind drifted off and glanced around confusingly. 

”MY TURN!” Blue said, his embarrassment forgotten as he chugged the last of his wine. Reaching over and spun the bottle. 

You turned to Ares. “That’s the last time I’m letting you pour them wine.” 

He grinned and winked at you. “nah, you’d let me.” 

”damn.. you’re right.” You laugh, covering your mouth just as the bottle landed on Sans. 

“hit me with truth.” He says, his arms spread out. Blue pouted at this, indicating that he had a dare in mind. You raised your brow at this, interested in what the innocent-but-not-so-innocent Blue was stirring up. 

“HAVE YOU EVER HAD A DREAM ABOUT SOMEONE PLAYING IN THE GAME?” He asked. 

Sans shrugged. “sure. it was ‘bout paps and his dream, duh.” 

”BORING!” Edge called, rolling his eyelights. Sans flared at him and flicked his finger, his magic sparking up and spun the bottle at a speed that it was nothing but a blur. Everybody glared at him. He shrunk back, nervously laughing. “heh.. oops?” 

It took awhile for it to slow down, and forever for it to finally stop on its next victim; which also happened to be Mutt. 

“dare.” He said before Sans could ask. Sans chuckled. 

”wrong move, rus.” 

You furrowed your brows in confusion. Who was ‘Rus’? And why was.... OH! Oh yeah, Rus is Mutt’s actual name. You shook your head at your thoughts, snickering softly. 

“give the person of your choice a topless lap dance.” 

Instantly, the room stilled. Several skeletons leaning away, failing to whistle in their drunken haze and avoiding eye contact with the victim. Mutt slowly scanned the room before stopping on you. His lazy smile widened as he stood up, stumbling a bit and began taking slow steps. 

Ares growled warningly. Mutt stopped to stare at him, then up at you ... pleading? In his sockets. You sighed deeply, lightly tapping Ares’ shoulder and stood up, glaring at Sans. “How long?” 

”one song.” He snickered, already scrolling through his phone - blandly ignoring the animalistic growls from Ares and (surprisingly) Atlas. 

Stretch got up on wobbly feet, walked off then returned with a chain wrapped around his arms before placing it in the middle of the circle. His browbones wiggling at you. 

Scoffing, you crossed your arms and sat down. Turning your head away from Mutt just as Sans began to play a song, 

Mutt’s phalanges lightly touched your chin. Slowly forcing you to turn to him, a smirk on his teeth as he watched the embarrassed blush slowly spread. So you were embarrassed about this but not indecency? 

Slowly, his jacket fell from his shoulders, to his elbows and onto the floor. His eyelights strongly focused on you, basking in your embarrassment. He picked up the chain hanging from his collar, gently took your shift and dropped the end of it in your open palm. 

Smirking, and wanting this to finish, you yanked him forward. He stumbled, his knees touching yours as his sockets widened. This little action of yours earned two low whistles, but you ignored it as you stared into Mutt’s buzzing eyelights. 

A deep chuckle resonated from Mutt’s chest, meeting your challenge as he climbed onto your lap. Spread and ready - _for what?_ He gently took the chain away from you and unclipped it from his collar, lifted it to his side and dropped it with a jingle. He slowly took off his collar and dropped that too, never taking his attention off of you as he slowly reached for the bottom of his turtleneck. 

He paused, smirking as you snapped your gaze up and mentally cursed yourself as he began to pull the sweater off of him. Showing a white tee and his collarbones along with a few rib bones. You turned your head, the embarrassed flush intensifying as you matched Red’s steady gaze. He smirked at you - but Mutt grabbed your chin and forcefully turned you to look up at him once again.

The music from Sans’ phone was the only sound in the room along with bated breaths, soft growls coming from behind Mutt but he didn’t mind anything as he swiftly took off his shirt. His hips swaying slightly as your eyes, _curse you!,_ followed his hand that lightly trailed over his bones. 

You noticed that there were healed scars, some shorter than the other, and .. a lot of damage to them. You purse your lips, leaning back when he leaned down to your face. A soft breath of hot air touching your cheeks as you tightly shut your eyes. Feeling your heartbeat race up - _what?_

”THATS ENOUGH!” Black shouted, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at You and Mutt. You released the breath you held, not sure when you began holding it but you were glad for Black’s intervention as Mutt took a respectable step from you and picked up his things off the floor. 

His eyelight flicked towards you for a brief moment, he huffed amusingly and sat down, slowly putting on his things as you got off, removed the chair from the circle and sat on your spot. 

Your heart was still racing. 

Atlas quickly intertwined his fingers with yours, Ares leaned closer to you, still growling at Mutt. 

With a flick of orange, the bottle spun around without much of a word from anyone. 

It landed on Edge. 

The skeleton scoffed. “I DON’T BACK DOWN FROM SOMEONE BELOW ME. DARE.” He stated loudly just as Mutt slipped his jacket back on.

”mmm...” he hummed, tapping his fingers on the floor. “write your name on the floor with your tongue.” 

He instantly glowered at him. Snarling heavily adds he glared at you. “IT BETTER BE CLEAN.” He said, slowly going to his hands and knees. His face above the floor, looking disgusted. 

”just how drunk are you?” Sans asked as Edge sat back up. A crimson tongue sticking out of his pointy mouth. He picked up his wine glass and drowned the rest of it. 

”ENOUGH!” He shouted, reaching over and spun the bottle again, it slowed for a second before picking up but no one said anything about it as your eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion.

It slowed once again, and this time it fully stopped on Ares. You smirked and turned to look at Ares. His face scrunched up in distaste as he glanced over at Edge. 

”....truth.” He said slowly. Edge deflated lightly but puffed back up, his browbones furrowed menacingly. 

”DID YOU EAT THE LEFTOVERS IN THE REFRIGERATOR LAST WEEK? WHEN I TOLD EVERYONE TO LEAVE IT ALONE?” 

”....yep...” Ares said, shrugging his shoulders. Edge huffed, clearing heatedly are Ares as he leaned over to spin the bottle. A smirk on his teeth as he watched it go around and around before stopping. His smirk fell. 

”....truth or dare...” he asked slowly, already wanting his turn to be over. Papyrus puffed up, grinning widely at Ares. 

“DARE, OF COUSE!”

”oh..” Ares leaned onto you, already feeling tired as he yawned. “who's the most annoying person you know...” 

“OH.. UH?... THAT'S NOT A DARE.. ER, NO MATTER!” He shook his skull and beamed at Ares before tapping his chin in thought. “I DON’T KNOW? THERE IS THAT LADY AT THE SUPERMARKET, AND THAT MAN AT THE STOP SIGN... ALSO THOSE KIDS WHO KEPT-“ Papyrus was cut off by a hiccup. His sockets widened momentarily as he lifted his hand to his mouth. His orange glow brightened. “My Apologies..” 

Quickly, he spun the bottle. Hiccupping into his hand, this time it landed on Atlas - you could’ve _sworn_ it stopped on you, though. 

”O-OH GOODY! ATLAS, TRUTH-“ he hiccuped again. “OR DARE!” 

Atlas sat up straight. “..DARE, PLEASE.”

Feeling your eyes getting tired, you turned your head to check the time. You shook your head and huffed softly as Atlas got up to do his dare; best impression of someone in the room, letting the others guess. 

Not feeling up to guessing, you let the other go. Several people said Black, some said Edge - but he kept shaking his skull. You snorted, covering your mouth and leaned onto Ares. “Sans!” You called. 

Atlas beamed happily, nodding his head as he sat down. 

Sans’ browbones furrowed. “i don’t.. sound like that, do i?” He asked just as Red and Stretch bursted into drunken laughter. He continued to stare at the two, lost. 

As Atlas spun, it stopped and pointed at Stretch. The skeleton recovered from his laughter and giggled, sitting up and wiped the tears from his sockets. 

“gimme a dare, croo-“ he paused at your death glare. Clearing his throat, he corrected himself. “atlas.” 

“OH! OKAY! UHM... EAT A TABLESPOON OF HOT SAUCE?” 

Blue covered his mouth, muffling his laughter as Stretch stared at Atlas in betrayal. “you get it.” He said, waving his hand and falling to his back. Waving his hand in the air as he shut his sockets, trying to remain unbothered despite his tensed shoulders. 

You smiled softly as Atlas stood up and sprinted towards the kitchen - lowering his head when he went under the door (you’ll need to change the doors in the house later) and returned with the hot sauce and tablespoon, along with a carton of milk. 

you ‘aw’d softly as he gave the filled spoon to Stretch, the former reluctant to actually take it. 

”pussy!” Red hollered, making Stretch glare at him and shove the spoon into his mouth without tearing his eyelights from a snickering Red. Soon, fat blobs of tears gathered in his sockets, streaming down his bones and to the floor. He shoved the spoon out from behind his teeth and reached for the carton. 

But Atlas pulled it from his reach. “FIRST! DO NOT TORMENT Y/N! RESPECT HER PRIVACY, DON’T TAKE HER WALLET, DON’T SNOOP IN HER PROPERTY BECAUSE IT IS RUDE!” He demanded, keeping the carton of milk away from his reach. 

Stretch nodded frantically, reaching out for the carton. Atlas glanced up at Ares. “BROTHER, DID YOU GET IT?” 

By your side, unnoticed, Ares gave him a thumbs up, shoving your phone onto his pocket. You gasped at the two - did they.. when did they have the time to plan this?! 

Stretch began to chug down the milk, swishing it in his mouth - how? You weren’t sure. You were too afraid to ask about it because you had a feeling it would involve ‘magic’. 

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Word of advice.” You call, leaning onto the door. A soft smile on your lips as Black turned around. “Next time, take slow sips.” 

He looked down at the bottle in his hand. A deep sigh coming from him as he nodded. “THANKS. . . TODAY WASN’T TERRIBLE.” 

”I sure hope it wasn’t, I sacrificed four bottles in one night.” You say, much to your annoyance. Looking over your shoulders at the sleepy skeletons, you turned back to Black. “Goodnight, I hope you don’t _die_ tomorrow morning.” 

Black groaned loudly, dragging a passed out Mutt on the way to the second house across the street. Red was being carried by Edge, Sans was being carried by Papyrus and Black dragged Mutt along the floor. Finally, Blue seemed like he was struggling on carrying Stretch to the door. 

You laughed and shut the door behind you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **LR:** _*gives more wine* it’s good, right?_  
>  **Skeletons;** _*already shitfaced* yisss~_  
>  **Atlas/Ares:** *snickering in their knowing corner* want more? 
> 
> I DIDN’T MEAN FOR THIS TO BE AS LONG AS IT IS! I HOPE ITS OKAY!’


	23. Sweetened Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You officially start working! 
> 
> Red finally finds the skeleton lady he’s been searching for and he has questions,

Everybody, except a few who could ‘handle’ their drinks, had left stumbling on their feet. The aged wine did wonders to monsters, you concluded, shoving a very drunk Stretch off of you and onto his older brother. Blue had apologized ten times, saying that Stretch was never the one to hold his liquor. (Despite being fairly drunk himself)

Red ended up shitface and loudly singing into his fork at the end of the game, Making up lyrics while on the go. Edge was silent for most of the time after the game, watching everything turn into chaos whilst occasionally sipping his own wine. Sans had knocked himself out by trying to lift himself with his magic, Papyrus had to carry him in the end, healing him right up. 

Mutt had ended up tripping over his untied shoelaces and ended up giggling on the floor whilst looking up at you and spewing flirtatious comments. Some borderline perverted. Black was sitting next to Edge, glaring at everyone who acted out. 

Unfortunately for you, Red joined in on Mutt’s comments and said a few provocative comments. That had been the last straw and you kicked anyone out for the night, giving Black that promised bottle of wine as he walked out whilst dragging mutt on the floor - the younger brother had fallen asleep. 

Atlas and Ares chose to stay and ..

Well, you were weak to the terrifying monsters. Ares had drunken himself to sleep, while Atlas followed you up the stairs after tucking in his brother and locking the door, he followed you to the bathroom with you changing in the shower, his hand holding yours as he swayed drunkenly, slowly blinking, You brushed your teeth and went to your bed, the towering monster following after you - you paused at Ares on your bed, pressed against the wall and snorting to himself, you chuckled. 

Climbing into bed, you flicked off the light with your magic - long, thick arms wrapped around your waist and pulling you into his chest. Atlas whispered a soft drunken ‘goodnight’ before going out like his brother. 

The next day, your phone blared loudly among the soft chirps and wisps of vehicles driving by. Emitting loud groans from the skeletons wrapped around you. You laughed softly and climbed out of bed. Leaving a thick pillow between the two of them for a substitute and went to change into better clothing for the hot spring day.

Not that the temperature will bother you, it was better to go prepared. Your mind wandered to the skeletons across the street, wondering how their morning went since they drank a lot of Dionysus’ wine last night. Although, it may have been your fault - and bits (if not most) of it was Ares. 

You snickered softly, returning to your room with two aspirin and two cups of water for both Atlas and Ares. Sneakily leaving the house, you rolled your motorcycle a block away before reviving it and you were off. 

_Just because they were civilized last night didn’t make you friends_ , you thought. Stopping at a red light. You still didn’t like the ones in the first house - they hadn’t snooped around because you distracted them with wine and ‘activities’. 

But what if you hadn’t given them any? How pissed would you be if you found either Sans or Stretch missing? 

still, you hoped (confusingly) the ones in the second house had fun. _Why am I searching for their approval?_ You wondered, your engine purring beautifully underneath you as you picked up speed and drove to your destination.

Edge acted differently than the way he treated you a few days ago, he wasn’t as hostile or.. snappish when addressing you, not that you minded; he was like a puzzle pushed to the dark corners of your closet, waiting to be put together and solved. 

Edge was confusing. His objective was to get you to tolerate him the first time then the next is as if you were something below him. 

Black .. definitely had a pompous streak in him, giving that ‘tyrant’ a whole new meaning. Although it might have been the alcohol talking at the time. 

Your phone continued to buzz in your pocket as you parked in a secluded area - glanced around before cloaking yourself in magic 

With the sun in your eyes, you easily jumped up from the side of a tall building and reached out for the edges. Pulling yourself up to sit, you peered down at the mortals below. Pulling out your phone, you checked the ‘to-die’ list. 

”Only sixteen?” You say to yourself. Standing up and balanced on one foot. “Huh.. I’ll be finished before five today, then.” 

Looking at the location, you hummed softly before jumping off the building and into a rip. 

Meanwhile at the house across the street......

The first thing he felt was a killer headache. His soul still pumped wildly in his chest and his body felt a ton of bagged flour. He groaned painfully and rubbed his sockets, digging the heels of his palms into them as if it would stop the ache all over.

Sans slowly got to his feet, stumbling lightly as he glared at the sun shining through the curtains. He always felt blessed to see the sun every rise, but right now it was too bright for his liking. 

Everything hurt - he staggered when he walked out of his room. Confused as to why the lights were off before making a beeline towards the bathroom. Opening the cabinet and popped a handful of painkillers into his mouth and drank from the faucet. Cursing softly as he wandered to the kitchen to drink something better than tap. 

He was surprised to see Papyrus sitting at the table, rubbing his sockets with pained groans, Black sat on his usual spot, lightly rubbing his temples with his brows furrowed. Red had opted for the floor, his arm over his sockets - in which he inched over to glare at him. 

”yer too loud.” He growled slowly. 

Rus was in a similar situation on the floor, but he had his hood on and his strings pulled. Blue and Stretch were in the pantry, trying to escape the loud sun - groans coming from the oldest and whines coming from the youngest. 

Sans blinked at the second house tenants, wondering why they were there instead of their house. But his bones ached, the pounding of his skull, and his soul wildly thumping, he couldn’t care to ask. 

Normally breakfast would be finished by the time he got down - but it seemed everyone felt the aftermath of yesterday. 

”msorry.” Sans spoke, his voice rough as he poured himself coffee and sat at the head of the table. The chair screeched against the floor, causing the skeletons in the room to groan and tightly clasp their skulls in their hands. He meekly smiled in apology, taking tedious sips of straight black coffee. 

He couldn’t remember much, all that he knew you were confused over your own gaming stations. Dying over and over again until you got the gist of it and cleared up a level - then you attempted to start a conversation that you quickly dropped, eating dinner and taking slow sips .. at first. The nearly 800 year old wine had tingled everything, sending shivers and shudders down his spine as he began to drink it a little too eagerly. 

Which also confused him more - human drinks never tasted that intoxicating but this one did. It may have because it was aged but it still didn’t stop the fact that it was made by an old human brand. 

Hell, it put _Grillby’s_ to shame. 

After that, everything was drawing a blank. Which confused him even more, he was a heavy drinker once. He knew his limit, so he went crazy with the.. two? Three? Glasses of wine. 

”...any of you remember what happened?” He asked slowly. His eyelights trained on the smooth surface of the table. Trying to piece broken memories to make a fuller picture. 

”...no.” Red growled, slowly getting off the floor and sluggishly sitting on an extra chair at the table. “only ‘he horror bros bein’ cosy with ‘he human.” 

“they were always like that,” Stretch spoke up, gingerly coming out of the pantry with a box of pancake mixture. He grinned at the unspoken pun and placed the box on the counter as Blue came out, running his temples with soft groans. 

”I Hate Alcohol.” He muttered, slowly taking out the pans to stop it from banging against one another. Papyrus sighed deeply and reluctantly got up to help. 

”But It Was .. Good.” Papyrus said slowly, wrapping his arms around himself and frowned. “It Was Better Than That Grease Trap.” 

Red growled loudly, leaning back with his head resting on the chair, a mocking laugh coming from him. “ya know its bad when yer younger brother says sumthin’ sensible.” 

”he’s not _your_ brother. technically.” Sans said sharply, agreeing with Red in his mind. 

Stretch leaned against the table, his arms crossed and his head laying on them. A deep sigh coming from him as he pushed himself to sit up, his eyelights trailing to the darker versions of himself and his brother. 

Black had gotten up and walked to Rus on the floor. Nudging him with his foot roughly. “Get Up.” 

_oh, wow._ Thought Stretch. None of the excitable brothers were talking in their usual tones. How effective was it last night? Were you going to spare a bottle if they needed it? 

His nose ridge wrinkled lightly. “i don’t like her.” He said, voicing his thoughts. This caused everybody to look up at him, confusion on their faces - other than Sans, of course. 

”she’s hiding something. no human drinks had ever affected us this bad.” He shrugged, ignoring the glare from Red when he added; “i mean, where is the edgelord?” 

”none of ya damn business, ashtray.” 

“‘cause last i heard, he doesn’t get hungover.” 

“i said, mind yer damn business.” Growled Red, his hands balling on top of the table. “just cause she ain’t liking the bullshit yer putting her through, doesn’t mean ya have ‘he rights ta go for boss.” 

”...you know something.” Sans spoke up, momentarily biting into their verbal brawl. He didn’t know what Red knew, but it was something.

”the one yer supposed ta question is the horror bros, not me or the boss. get the fuck off our backs, will ya?” 

Black scoffed, dropping rus on the floor (making the brother whine and clutch his aching skull) and crossed his arms over his chest. Glaring at the three in heated anger. “She’ll Not Let You Near Them If She Deems You A Threat.” 

”red, you have to get close-“ 

“fuck that! and fuck you fer suggesting it!” Red roared, ignoring the hisses from those still recovering their hangovers as he pointed a chawed phalange at Sans. His face distorted into anger. “i ain’t yer little bitch like ashtray ova there. i ain’t gonna do yer dirty work fer yer gain.” 

His grin stretched wide. “‘cause last i checked,” he mocked, using Stretch’s words. “i don answer to ya ‘r anybody.” 

*.*.*.*.*.*

A few hours later, the pulsing, the ache, and the hangover finally left their systems. It was late in the afternoon when those who had jobs left after taking an extra painkiller just in case. 

Black went to the gym where he worked as a training instructor. Edge went for a jog after coming back from his training - Sans had no idea how he managed with the amount of alcohol he consumed, maybe it was a pride thing?

The others went to work, too. At home jobs, of course. Despite the money they made with the underground’s gold, they (the excitable brothers) didn’t want to be lazy around the house with nothing productive to do. 

Sans, Red, Rus, and Stretch all had at-home jobs. Usually it involved computer work or commissions from universities, in which cases would be literature from Stretch, machinery work from Sans and Red, or a substitute professor from Rus.

Walking around the mall with Sans, Papyrus, and Edge after work hours — apparently Papyrus needed a few things for the house and Edge said he needed personals as well. The respective younger brothers had ended up dragging along their brothers.

Exercise never hurt anyone, or some bullshit the creampuff was spewing outside the door. 

Red didn’t really —

_Sweetened coffee with a hint of something bitter._

That familiar spark of magic wafted in the air. Electric and fully charge. Red grit his teeth, his hands balled tightly in determination - That lady was close by, and he’d be damned if he let you slip through his phalanges again. He glanced at Papyrus and Edge, Walking a few feet in front of him, Sans was faster, keeping close while he lagged back. 

Red wondered if they could smell the same magic energy, or if it was something different. Edge paused mid-sentence, looking to his left then back to him, his sockets narrowing into slits. 

‘ _go look for her’_ was all Red could read from that expression. He dipped his chin, glancing off to the side and nodded mutely. When Edge turned back around, Sans looked back. 

But Red was nowhere to be seen. 

The shopping mall was large, nearly more stores than he could count if he cared to do so. He walked past many passing humans and monsters alike, some from his timeline and some from others ; who looked identical to one another. 

No one paid any attention to it, he didn’t as he picked up his pace. Sweat littering his skull and his anxieties ablaze as he neared the scent of _sweetened coffee with a hint of something bitter._

He paused in his stride, his soul thumping wildly and calling out for the odd scent. Several monsters glanced over, no doubt hearing the cry of his soul. Curious and annoying, Red growled and willed his soul to calm down. 

If you were a surface monster, what were the chances of you sensing his magic and making a run for it? Did you use shortcuts, too? 

He cursed inwardly, realizing that he couldn’t sense your magic anymore and shortcut to the roof. Quickly going to the edge and peering down - red eyelights shooting from one end of the parking lot to the other. Red growled lowly when he couldn’t see or sense you, he pushed himself off the edge and shortcut back into the mall - near the food court... 

That is, until someone began to open fire. 

Screams and shouts raised, echoing loudly with the bangs of a firearm going off. He cursed and pushed a few monsters on the floor, unintentionally saving them from bullets, he conjured large walls of bones, shielding those who were targeted - he noticed it was humans instead of monsters. 

Security was attempting to calm the humans, monsters squeaking at one another for safety, thinking that they were the intended target. 

Everybody pooled at the stairs, running and pushing past many desperate people. His phone buzzed in his pockets but he didn’t care as he shoved a family of rabbits onto the floor, his conjured bones dusting as the bullets hit them and fell onto the floor. 

”get the fuck down!” He shouted, his socket ablaze with overflowing magic as he scanned the food court for the assault - three humans stood in the middle, firing randomly into the crowd - before any of the bullets could hit anybody, walls of bones shot up. 

Security was shouting orders at the men, shouting for them to put down the weapons and come quietly or else they’d have to use force. Red rolled his eyes - he couldn’t use magic on humans, even if it was for self defence, Humans were afraid of their abilities and limited them to actually use it. A massive change to their everyday life in the underground, that's for sure. 

One of the humans turned to him, and he cursed as they shot bullets - the terrified screams of humans that were unfortunately behind him and pooling around the staircase. He pulled up several bones. From the floor to the high ceiling - but as quickly as it came, it began to dust. Jagged red bones now nothing but dust as he continues to shield the rabbit family and several wrinkly looking humans. 

A security guard shot his gun, three bullets flying through the air and missing. Red chuckled in disbelief. If he could use his magic, he would have already captured them - 

_Sweetened coffee with a hint of something bitter._

All at once, Time seemed to slow down. The screams, the bangs of guns, and the bated breath all stopped. The eerie silence was unnerving. Red looked over his shoulder at the rabbit family, only to see them frozen in place. Veeery slowly moving as if he was the one distorting time like this. 

He grit his teeth, warnings flashing in his mind as he glanced around - everyone was either moving in slowmo or frozen all together. He looked over at the security guards and the culprits. 

A bullet shot from the guards was moving at a terribly slow pace towards the culprits. Rifles slowly turning to face them at the sound of several guns going off. 

_click click click click._.. He tensed instantly, his shoulders raising as he whipped his head towards the sound - there.. in all glory, was you. 

Covered head to toe in black clothing, hood Hanging off your shoulders and the familiar large weapon towering over you. The dual blades strapped to your thigh clinked together, the heels on your shoes clicking against the tilted floor, your non-fluid brow bones seemingly furrowed as you glanced at your phone. Not bothering to look up and meet his shocked gaze. 

Wind from nowhere blew at your robes, your tattered and stressed ends wiping around you like a tornado - but you didn’t seem to care as you shoved your phone into your pocket and adjusted the black satchel around your waist, loosely strapped around your shoulder as you walked towards the middle of the court - the bullet that slowly moved in the air now slowly digging itself into the tallest man’ abdomen - the others making their marks on the other two; although on the knee and shoulder. 

”Julian Knox.” You say, your voice echoing in the silent mall. “Location of death: the Marigold Mall. Time: 4:49pm. Cause of death: Bullet wound to the abdomen, causing several ruptured organs....”

He listened, seemingly staying still as if to melt into the background - although he didn’t move slowly like the others around him. 

“what the fuck” he muttered then cursed right after. You quickly turned around, your large weapon drawn and pointed at him. White eyelights buzzing in alarm - however, you lowered when you saw it was Red. 

”You again.” You say, avoid devoid of emotion. Your hold on your scythe tightening. “...you can see all this?” You ask, your skull tilting lightly. 

The little action was intimidating enough that Red took a cautious step back - if you could attempt time like this, then were you a type of mage? 

”are you a mage?” He asked against his better judgement. 

You shrugged your shoulders. “Yep. I was nearby and thought I’d come check it out - secretly, though. I didn’t think I’d be caught again.” You say, a little too quickly. 

Red narrowed his sockets - questions rising. Monsters could be mages? What type of mage were you? His gaze dropped to your chest. A flicker of.. something catching his attention but not enough to see it fully before it disappeared. 

”Look, we gotta get out of here. I’m not experienced with this new power, okay?” You said, shaking your skull with a deep sigh. Red immediately got to your side - seeing as the three men would be injured to even do anything anymore - and grabbed your hand. 

”i know a shortcut.”

In a flash, all the noise came back all together. A loud ringing came over the noise as he shortcut away before any permanent damage could be done. 

Three bodies fell to the ground. 

Your stomach did twists and flips. You gagged lightly, instantly covering the exposed teeth with your hand. Shortcut? It was teleportation at this point, why did they keep saying it was a ‘shortcut’? 

When you regain your footing, you quickly tore away from Red - looking around the dark room. Squinting to see through the darkness he had black out curtains to block the shining sun. 

Loud chatter from downstairs indicated that you were at the second house; you could hear Papyrus shout at Edge in worry with Edge shouting that his brother would be fine at the mall.

Although, even if you were curious about what they were shouting about, you couldn’t ask Red. 

He obviously thinks you’re someone else.

”Where are we?” You ask softly, looking at the light from below the door. Is Ares and Atlas around? Or were they still at your place, waiting for you to come home? 

Something fluttered in your chest at this thought, making you huff softly. Immediately shoving the feeling away and crossed your arms. Your hood had automatically gone back on your head at the sense of magic, even if it wasn’t yours. 

”my room.” Red’s voice was gruff and deep, nearly growling at you as he pressed his hands on both sides of his skull. you gasped, suddenly remembering the effect of your frozen magic. Walking towards him in three long strides, you hesitated to place your hands over his but you swallowed your pride (for once) and placed your hands over his, your magic melting into his bones - the only difference between his and your magic was that your magic had no glowing colour, but a misty cloud that reminded him of morning dew.

However, Red smelt the same sweetened coffee becoming intense; blocking out the undertone bitterness behind it. His sockets shot open to stare at you. Clear confusion and shock in his eyelights as he watched you slowly pull away. The ringing sound had popped and it felt like everything was back to normal.

”soo..” you dragged. “Where’s the other one? The taller guy.” You say, lifting your hand in the air - indicating that you had no idea who that ‘other’ guy was, but had a vague memory of meeting them at the hospital. 

Red scoffed. “i’ll call ‘im in a minute, first i got a few questions ya ask ya.” 


	24. Surface monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and yourself has questions. 
> 
> Although you do not like hearing about the fallen children.

A minute ended up nearly an hour. When Red said he had questions, boy did he have them. 

”how powerful are ya? why cant people see ya usin’ yer powers? we _melt_ if we have that kinda power.” He said, moving from the bed to lean against the wall half an hour ago. You slipped off the bed at the same time, choosing to sit on the carpeted floor. You pulled your knees to your chest, staring blankly ahead before meeting Red’s sharp gaze. 

”I’m.. a surface monster. We evolved to stay hidden.” You lied through your teeth - it wasn’t a complete lie since it was true. Most ‘monsters’ had hidden themselves well so that they could easily be mistaken for a regular human - their souls were the same as an underground monster, though. No changing the fact that they are monsters. “Most skeletons tend to keep themselves cloaked, though. Unlike everyone else, we can’t magically make skin.” 

That was true, too. Most skeleton monsters preferred to be alone in a secluded area away from humanity and other surface monsters. 

You can’t remember when was the last time you saw an actual skeleton - minus these bunch, anyways. 

”...what’re ya doing ‘ere, then?” He asked, his sharp eyelights solemnly on you. “what do ya do .. ta make time stop like that.” 

comically, you wiggles your fingers in a jazzy manner. “ _Magic_.”

His sockets narrowed at you, making your sigh deeply. “Not in the mood for games, then?” _That's the first_. You thought at the end. Lowering your hands to place them on your lap, you stared at the floor, quickly thinking of a way to give him a half-truths instead of fully throwing yourself out there. 

”I guess you could say I look after humans? Most don’t see me when I distort time like that. I’m _still_ shocked that you and your brother could see me that one time at the hospital...” you trailed, furrowing your brows in confusion - whatever, you’ll think about it later, right now the skeleton before you demanded your attention.

“I.. heal? Them I guess. If it’s dire, I mark their deathbeds. What time, the location, and how they die. _If_ they die.” You added that last part to avoid too much suspicion. It was vague, but hit the point just enough to satisfy his growing curiosity. 

Didn’t he know about the cat who’s curiosity was its doom? 

”...that’s fucking weird. what do ya do with those weapons, then.” 

”Have you heard that _some_ surface monsters feed off of a dying human? It’s mostly for protection.” You were talking about _demons_ , not actual surface monsters. You groaned softly, rubbing your cheek with a soft frown. 

Red hummed, satisfied with your vagueness. He knew you weren’t saying the full thing but this was enough to bite a huge chunk off of his curiosity. “ya mentioned skeletons, where are they? ... and why haven’t they died off during the war.” 

_The war everybody forgot?_ You thought mindlessly, pursing your lips. “No one knows where they hide themselves, it’s rare for us to venture out from our.. colony? I guess.” You shrugged your shoulders - subconsciously glaring at the wall.

“They almost did completely die off. About four to six skeletons got sealed underground, but without daylight - because they were _surface_ monsters, they died ... at least that’s what I believe, seems so that I was wrong.” You say, gesturing to him as if he was the solution for your own curiosity. 

”’re ya saying .... i’m a descendant of.. surface monsters?” He asked in utter disbelief. His sockets wide as he stared at you. 

“probably? No one took record of what monsters were sealed up... eventually we all forgot- don’t look at me like that!” You barked at his heated glare. “We had our own problems when humans began to attack us - _you_ had the mercy of being hidden away and spared.” 

“ _In a vast land - the telltale of voices echoed in the mourning wind. Dust littered the field with several bodies of werewolves, vampires, wendigos, etc. A child so small unable to comprehend the emergency as a fire crackled in the distance, burning what used to be a small colony of peaceful monsters. A large man - seemingly human stood at the top of it all. Piercing blue eyes scanning the field before turning around, making his pace past others.” A voice said, melodic and smooth as he lightly touched the small girl’s hair. “Zeus never liked monsters. He envied their charm and wit. A race made purely on love, hope, compassion - and a **promise**._”

You shook your head at the tale, a story you heard countless times by your father’s mouth. Sometimes Hades would tell it, a sense of bitterness underneath the cool exterior. 

“ _mercy_.” Red spat. “yeah, sure.” 

”You don’t know what you're talking about, you haven’t experienced or heard tales of what happened that almost wiped everyone out.” You hiss lowly, crossing your arms over your chest and slouching lightly against the bed frame, pouting. 

”whatever.” Red growled. “...was your parents in on the war?” 

You flinched at this, taken aback at his question. You knew it was coming but you didn’t think he’d ask right _after_ remembering bits and pieces of the story - an actual encounter from the eyes of Past. 

You stayed silent. “I never knew my mom. She.. died? I guess. Not at war, not because she didn’t have magic to have me - I have no idea what she was. Monster? Human?” _Nymph? Goddess?_ You sighed softly. “My dad, however, was the highest ranking officer during the war. He fought with my uncle against.. his _brother_ on the monster’s side-“ 

“yer uncle is related to a human?” He cut you off, his sockets wide once again. This time he was taken back at this information - he knew how slow monsters aged compared to the short lifespan of a human. 

“No, I have no idea why Uncle Ze- Uncle would do this to us.” _To you_. “I asked a lot while growing up, being envious and petty isn’t a rea- Look, the point is my dad was a general with my uncle and several other uncles and aunts in high rank. Those sealed up underground were protected, so they fled and hid in plain sight. After that, my dad met mom and the rest is history.” You scowled. Biting down on a phalange and glared heated at Red. Why did he ask about your parents? 

You never met your mother!

“...how’re ya a mage?” He asked slowly, as if he was hesitant on actually asking that question. You clicked your mouth shut, once again looking for a way to half-truth yourself out of this one. 

”I don’t know?” You say truthfully. “It’s probably because I was exposed to- this is a really hard question! Why do _you_ have magic?” You ask, huffing to yourself and crossing your arms. Lightly glaring at Red.

He chuckled and scratched his cheek. “ya.. yer right. but uh, i guess my answer would be ‘cause ... ya. i got nuthin’.” 

“howzabout-“ 

“Do all skeletons such as yourself ask so many questions?” You ask, groaning softly as you sit on the floor, leaning against his bed - the sheets were balled up with pillows underneath, a few holes decorated his mattress but you guess it was because of his sharp phalanges. 

It had been close to an hour and half since Red ‘shortcut’ you back to his place from the mall. Your leg bouncing anxiously when you thought over how you couldn’t gather the mortal’s soul simply because Red was there - and for some reason, your magic didn’t work on him, or his brother, if you thought about it. 

Red rolled his eyelights, his arms tightly crossed over his chest - eyelights sharp on you, his mouth scowling. 

”just me. the others are.. annoying.” He hissed, glaring at the door where shouting could be heard beyond it. You raised your brow, shrugging your shoulders as you leaned your head back. sighing loudly. 

If he knew who you were, what would he think? Atlas said things went downhill when you left, took them awhile to process things at a more slower pace before fully accepting it. 

somehow, You feel exposed to Red - he couldn’t be that dense, could he?

”So I told you about my history, my parents, and how I am.. a mage.” They’re all vague half-truths. You didn’t lie - you don’t. You just twist the truth a bit to keep yourself hidden. 

There were no mages, the Gods had forbidden it and killed off any mages - only _chosen ones_ were in existence, and even _that_ was rare. You had no idea who could be the chosen one - it’s a fact that they are real since Monsterkind had been freed from their refuge, even if they did think mages had sealed them up. 

It was probably best to let them continue that collective thought. 

”Anymore?” You ask, hanging your head with a tired sigh. Your magic was beginning to reach its limit, you could feel it with the way you were straining to keep up the form. If you switched now, then you’d have to erase Red’s memories and avoid him at all cost. 

”a few,” Red said, his fluid sockets narrowing. “do ya know a human with ‘he name ‘y/n’?”

You sighed once again. “A few.” You voiced, using the same tone. “They’re .. different from one another.” 

”’re there more like her?” He asked, his eyelights buzzing with anticipation. Did he know? 

”if you’re asking about the one across the street, then yeah.” You shrugged your shoulders. Seemingly uninterested in his questions, despite the light coil in your stomach.

”...ya act like ‘er. nonchalant, annoying, n full o’ mysteries.” 

This caught your attention, anger now replacing the painful coil in your stomach. So this interrogation was to get some type of dirt on you? Seriously? Why can’t he ask you this himself. 

Well, _technically_ he is but he doesn’t know that! 

”Annoying and mysterious? That’s the first I’ve heard that. Most people would be drawn into mysteries.” You say slowly, gathering your build up anger. Inhaling through your nose cavity and out your mouth, you stood up and dusted your pants. 

Red stayed silent, his eyelights now on the carpet as his brows furrowed deeply. Thinking about what you said. “maybe that’s why sans n ashtray ‘re trynna get close to ‘er.” He muttered under his breath, his phalanges picking at his sharp teeth. Lazily, his red eyelights flickered back up to you. 

Frozen, you balled your hands at your side. A deep, animalistic growl filling the room - it went away as quickly as it came and you pulled the hood up your skull. “who and who?” You ask. 

Red stared at you for a second longer, sweat littering his skull as he dropped and broke the gaze. His fingers looped around the collar and began tugging at it - his skull slowly growing red in colour. 

”i-..they..” he cleared his throat, pushing himself off the wall and took out his phone. Hands shaking as he texted someone, eyelights flickering lightly from you to the screen before shoving it into his pockets, still avoiding your confused gaze. 

“Are you infatuated with her?” You ask, filling the silence that remained heavy. The shouting from downstairs ceased, only low murmur of telltales of soft voices. 

A choking noise caught your attention and you looked back up at Red. His skull now a bright red, he looked appalled at the accusations with his hand over his chest to book the look. You chuckled, shaking your head as the door slammed open - blinding you before it slammed shut. 

Groaning, you lightly rubbed the edges of your sockets. The sudden brightness had looked like a blinding flash, and it took you a second to stop rubbing your sockets to look up at the person who slammed it open then shut at mark pace. 

Edge stood by Red, his arms crossed over his chest, that same scowl on his teeth with a judging gaze. 

You matched his look, before gazing down at Red, he had his hood up and stared at the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing ever, still blushing madly. 

Edge didn’t say anything but continued to stare. That is until he actually decided to talk. “WHO ARE YOU?” 

”who are _you?_ ” You pressed, not wanting to repeat yourself to Edge, Red’ll inform him of your answers. “Look, I’m pretty busy and I could only spare a few hours of my busy day.” you sighed deeply yet again. 

Edge looked mildly offended at your brush off, his hands pressed against the exposed crown of his pelvic bone - and you couldn’t help but stare in wonder. Did they consider it rude? Was Edge a... prostitute? 

You snickered at that thought, definitely not. 

apparently, he thought you were rubbing it in his face, his scowl deepening as he pressed his hands on his chest, his shoulders squared and his stance becoming higher, towering over you. 

”I, AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! YOU WILL COWER IN FEAR, NYAHAHA!” He bellowed out in a classic evil laughter, a flicker of crimson eyelights in his sockets as he stared at you, basking in your expression. 

Against your better judgement, you perked up at his laughter, even if it was mocking and degrading you - you couldn’t help but feel that familiar bloom of giddiness.

Fortunately, they misread your perk to be a flinch. Their sharp edges widening into identical malicious smirks. 

You would have blinked in mild shock. The name he used was .. not his? You thought his name was ‘Edge’ like the ridiculous names most of these monster skeletons had. I mean, Axe and Crooks weren't proper names! 

“...guess the cats outta ‘he bag. m’names sans.” Red - sans? Said, waving lazily at his brother's side. His sharp eyelights shrinking into pinpricks as he watched your reaction. 

At least the attention is off you.. _right?_

What did they mean that they were Papyrus and Sans? It couldn’t be possible - they weren’t insufferable like.. like Sans?

”what?” You say, shaking out of your thoughts. No point in drowning yourself when you could ask questions of your own. “...I met Sans and Papyrus - they probably don’t remember it but... Still?”

You tilted your head in confusion, still trying to wrap your head around the sudden name drops. 

Edge snickered at your expression, and you glared at him before shaking your head and sighed. How many times have you sighed now? You wondered. 

”yeah, shits gets confusing at first but ‘he short version is classic fucking up and dragging other versions of himself n his bro outta their timeline.” 

Your jaw opened slightly, nodding slowly. Gathering your thoughts. There were several existing realms only Gods could travel into, some in tartarus after banishment; somewhere below the underworld. There was Olympus, too. A realm where most Gods reside, and then the mortal realm. 

But still, it felt like you were grasping straws. Trying to pull your thoughts together. Shaking your head lightly, you stared at the two brothers. Their hushed whispering could be heard from where you stood, rolling your eyes. 

”What do you mean by ‘dragging’ you out?” You ask, snapping the attention back to you. Timelines were.. a string of events, if the _core_ chose a different path, another timeline was created where they chose the other path instead, at least that’s what you think. It could be wrong - your mind shaking, trying to match ‘time’ to a God - the only one who immediately came to mind was Cronus. Although, your knowledge was very limited to the Titans. 

”shit, ok so we ain’t from this fluffy timeline, ours is more...” 

”KILL OR BE KILLED.” Pa- _Edge_ cut him off. He looked insanely proud of himself as he checked his phalanges and wiped it on his shirt. “I WAS THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” 

You nodded slowly, he mentioned that the underground had slaughtered and hunted humans before, back when you tried his lasagna for the first time. Black also said he overthrew the old Captain - was it Edge or .. another timeline?

“Did that mean you captured .. Er, humans?” You ask slowly, the missing puzzle pieces slowly filling the gaps. 

”NYAHAH, BUT OF COURSE! SOMETHING SO WEAK AND FRAIL NEVER STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST MY CAREFULLY CALIBRATED TRAPS!” 

“n’ if they manage to go over ‘em for sum fucking reason, i step in.” Red said, grinning widely. The golden tooth reflecting light from the small crack in the black out curtains. 

“What did _you_ do?” You say, unable to stop the disbelief in your tone. If Red noticed, he didn’t say anything as he chuckled deeply. 

”stalk’em, make’em paranoid ‘bout bein followed - soon ‘nough, they fall into a trap tryin ta escape.” 

Despite not having lips at the moment, you whistled slowly. “That’s... cruel? What do you do with the bodies? ‘Cause I know for sure us monsters dust while.. humans stay intact.” Half truths were becoming easier by the second, you weren’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

whatever, if they think you’re a monster, you are not going to say anything to correct them.

”THEY GET DELIVERED TO THE KING. I BELIEVE KING ASGORE CHARRS THEIR BODIES AND THROW THE ASHES OUT.” Edge informed, rubbing his chin as if he wasn’t so sure himself. Subconsciously, you wrinkled your nose. Decaying humans was the worst - especially since that was _your_ job at the beginning.

“And their souls?” You ask before you could stop yourself. You cursed softly at the little slip up - however they looked as if they were waiting for you to ask because their grins widened. 

”HARVESTED.”

“harvested.” 

This time, it was you who looked appalled. Your mouth hangs open, your sockets wider than ever as you stared in shock. They might have not known, but they had put mortals through unimaginable pain! 

sure, their timeline or whatever was ‘killed or be killed’ from what they had said, but .. human souls didn’t shatter like monsters. They had their memories intact, their emotions still lingered and a ghost copy of their bodies manifested if it was left alone long enough without a proper evaluation from _your_ kind. 

The longer it lingers, the more harder it would be to drag them down under. No matter if they were destined to be above ground with the Gods. 

“What? Are - are you serious? How did you break the barrier-“ you bit down. Cursing softly once again. Odd emotions making you speak stupidly without much thought - it was like snapping at your father all over again. 

And this time there was no Aunt Persephone to comfort you. 

Red eyelights disappeared from his sockets. His grin tight as he stared at you. “we didn’t.” 

”but-“ 

“ARE YOU DAFT? WE JUST SAID WE WERE TORN FROM OUR ... _TIMELINE_.” Edge scoffed. “BACK THERE WE WERE HUNTING FOR THE LAST HUMAN TO BREAK OUR BARRIER.” 

“kid’s filled with **determination** , nothing we did phased them.” Red muttered softly, you didn’t know if Edge heard - but you certainly did.

”...What did you call your timeline? _What_ timeline is this?” 

”underfell. this is ‘he ‘core’ timeline or sum shit.” Red answered before Edge could. The former tightly crossing his arms and growled slowly. Red ignored this and shrugged his shoulders. 

”’he others are from different timelines. black n’rus are in a similar timeline, but everythin’ is switched; swapfell.” He said slowly, shoving his hands into his pockets. “everythin’ ‘he same from what i could tell but black’s ‘he boss.” 

Edge scoffed from his side. “DON’T COMPARE ME TO THAT INSUFFERABLE TYRANT.” 

Sweat appeared on Red’s skull and he apologized quickly, ducking his chin down. “...atlas and ares are from .. ‘horrortale’. they.. er.” 

Your hands instantly balled. Your anger spiking when he told you the name of their timeline? Universe? _Gods_ , what you’d give to talk to Cronus so you wouldn’t have to figure this whole confusing time thing by yourself. 

Despite never meeting Cronus, of course. 

”...anyways.” Red said tightly, sucking in a deep breath as your magic spiked the air, it was _intoxicating_.

Unlike Red who smelled the familiar _sweetened coffee with a hint of bitter_... but with a wicked, _dangerous_ , twist to it. 

Edge smelled something.. familiar. It was like the smell of waterfall; _earthy and filled with musk after full nights rain_. It made him stop, staring at you with uneasiness. 

”ashtray n’baby blue is from a copy o’ this timeline, but like .. black n’rus, swapped; underswap.” 

”THE CREAMPUFF-“ Edge started, flinching back when you snapped up at him. The nape of your neck cracked loudly - his hand instantly covered his neck, a wincing expression on his features. Red tensed up besides him, his magic overflowing in his cracked eye socket. 

Creampuff is probably either Sans or Papyrus - the ‘classic’ ones, anyways. Something at the beginning happened for these two to be distorted into being ‘evil’ versions of those two. And yet ... 

You couldn’t find anything to give a shit about it.

“sorry, sorry. This.. is a shock.” You say, despite having your voice flat as a board. 

It wasn’t much of a shock - the only shock was that they _harvested_ the souls of ‘ _chosen ones’_ to break a barrier put up by Gods. In short, half of Rhea’s offsprings. 

You knew you couldn’t ask Hades about it, or Persephone. You couldn’t go to Apollo or Artemis since they grew up listening to the same stories and lessons with you, their knowledge was the same as yours - _limited_.

“look, sweetheart. ya can’t repeat anything ‘bout this ta anyone, capiche?” 

You covered your mouth with both of your hands. Nodding slightly. Red relaxed and nodded. His eye lights coming back and staring at the door. 

When they weren’t looking, you quickly left through a small rip and closed it before they noticed. Tears swelling up in your eyes at the thought of the chosen having their souls harvested. 

You stumbled onto the floor, your hand pressed against your heaving chest. The familiar smell of your attic overwhelming you as you attempted to take deep breaths. 

was...was that the reason none of the gods knew the location of the chosen ones? That they were still on earth, _harvested_ and _imprisoned_ for a selfish thing like to shatter a barrier?

“They only needed _one!_ ” You growled, shaking your shoulders as you took large strides to the bookshelf, taking the telltale of Monsterkind book and flipped through the pages - actual telling of their history and why they were underground, why they were forced into hiding, why they were captivated from humanity and the selfishness of Zeus. 

”Where does it say they needed ...” you trailed, mentally counting the amount of chosen ones going missing several years after their birth. “Seven!?” 

You could understand the misinformation, they were trapped underground for years. _Kings and Queens_ must’ve lived and died without ever seeing the sky or twinkling stars in a creamy blue sky.

Time and years distorted history - the olden Kings and Queens must’ve messed up and said they needed _seven_ human souls in order to break the barrier. Did the King _now_ know that they only needed one? 

Slipping the book back, you bit you lip. More questions rising than the answers you unintentionally got. 

You knew that you couldn’t ask the older Gods or Goddesses. 

Even if they were your friends, considered self-proclaimed aunts and uncles ... 

They wouldn’t hesitate to throw you under the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m going waaay to fast? LR only knew them for a week and a half tops, and suddenly all these secrets are coming OUT? It isn’t nearly the middle of it, either. I just feel like it’s going to fast? It is?
> 
> nontheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter:^). I love writing the fell brothers - I love writing about the terrifying AUs in general, lol. The ‘Underfell’ arc isn’t finished, oh no. I have plans! 
> 
> The next arc is the Swapfell skeletons(not until a few chapters) and then we’ll sloooowly go to the first house uwu


	25. Edge and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Red steals you for a day.

Picking up the book, you walked towards the file cabinet, opening it and shoved it into the back. You knew it was wrong to hide their actual history, to keep it from their knowledge but you also knew if they found out that they only needed one soul from the chosen ones, they might.. hate the gods. 

You couldn’t have that. If Artemis or Apollo visited, how would they act? Would they try to attack them? They’d be dust if they even _tried_ to do something like that. 

Kicking it shut, you ran your hand through your hair, frowning to yourself. 

Opening up a rip, you stepped through and into an alleyway, a block away from your bike. Cursing softly, you turned around and went through another rip, this time closer to Marigold Mall. 

It was closed, police taps blocking the entrance - but with your cloaking ability, you easily passed through. Being mindful of the humans and a few monsters in uniform. 

Quickly jogging to the food court, you glanced around - blood stained the floor, dust littering every surface, intact bones from the floor to the high ceiling was being torn down by other monsters, examining it closely before looking at one another. 

You ignored this, shutting your eyes and opening it - ultraviolet colours appeared, smoke-like aura surrounding each policeman as you continued to look around for the wandering soul. 

You cursed softly, your eyes beginning to ache the longer you searched. It couldn’t have stayed with the body, the emergency ambulances had taken it to the hospital - you weren’t sure which hospital since there were a total of five in the city, you weren’t in the mood to go jumping through rips just to find one measly soul. 

Then again you knew you couldn’t leave it alone to rot and distort in the human realm. You needed to take it down before it caused havoc in the mall or wherever it decided to haunt. 

Blinking twice, the ultraviolet colours disappeared. Showing you the regular world of basic colours. You clicked your jaw shut. Taking a small whiff of the area - sensing it, you turned your heel and began jogging towards it. 

Your magic was beginning to let go of your form - human skin hidden underneath your robes, (colour) eyes mixing with the eyelights as you dodged a wall of bones. Muttering softly underneath your breath as you jumped off the balcony and onto the second floor below. 

There! In a corner near a photo booth, huddled in the small gaps between the machine and the wall, was the soul. It’s dim orange pulsing softly, losing that lively glow. Taking out your dagger, you approached it slowly. 

**Bravery**. The soul was a bravery, which might have answered why it opened fire in a busy mall. You sliced the air around it - watching as it began to panic as cinematic records shot out from the centre before fully losing that glow and fell into your awaiting palm. Shoving the record into the satchel, you glanced around and opened a rip. It wasn’t a wanderer’s soul, so you easily sent it on its way to Olympus. Turning left, you opened another rip, this time back to the parking lot. 

Pulling your hood off of your head, you ran your fingertips through your (colour) hair and sighed. Watching as the robes disappear and your magic disintegrated into salt grains. 

Sitting on your beauty, you revived the engine and returned home. 

Parking the motorcycle in the garage, next to Atlas’ truck, and shut it off. The familiar welcoming purr died down - taking the helmet off and placing it on the handle, you got off and walked into the house. Sighing softly to yourself. 

Atlas and Ares had full range to explore the house if they wanted too. They knew a lot about you than you’d like to admit, but that also meant you had nothing to hide - excluding the book, of course. 

The smell of something cooking instantly made your mouth water and follow it to the kitchen - however you paused at the doorway. Staring eye wide at Edge, who stood next to a towering Atlas, cutting up vegetables and grunting whenever Atlas asked something behind him. 

”what are you doing here?” You ask, voice unintentionally hostile. Clearing your throat at Edge’s glare, you smiled meekly at Atlas. “I mean... what are you doing here?” You ask once again, this time more loose and less like you were about to attack. 

”er.. Can you tell me when you come over at least? I’m sick and tired of other skeletons coming over unannounced.” You grumble softly, taking a seat near the island. Watching as Edge chopped up the vegetables at mark pace. 

”YOU SAID THIS PLACE WAS ATLAS AND ARES.. HOUSE. ATLAS INVITED US OVER.” Edge said, not taking his gaze away from the vegetables before dumping them into a strainer, rinsing them off before lightly seasoning with salt and pepper. 

“Oh..” you breathed, looking up at Atlas with a quirked eyebrow. He smiled down at you and continued to cook. “Well.. that’s okay, then.” 

Shrugging your shoulders, you lowered your head onto the cool surface. Eyes tight as fatigue finally caught up to you, a soft sigh, you lifted your arms and crossed them on the island.

”ARE YOU TIRED?” Atlas asked, his hand lightly trailing over your neck then to your back where he rubbed small circles. A shiver crawled up your back, making you sit up and look at the skeleton to your left. A tired smile on your pink lips.

”a little. Today’s been weird.” You say, rubbing your eyes with a soft yawn.

Atlas frowned softly, the soft bubbling of the sauce catching his attention but before he could leave, Edge finished up and turned around to stir it. 

”YOU LEFT BEFORE WE WOKE UP - WHAT TIME WAS IT?” 

“I don’t know? Nine, eight?” You shrug, getting off from the stool and stretching your arms above your head. “I didn’t check before I left. Maybe I did and forgot? I’ll be okay after drinking caffeine.” You say, walking over and past Edge to the coffee machine. Easily popping in the little cup and grabbing a mug from the cabinet. Maneuvering yourself around Edge as he worked. 

Atlas nodded slowly, watching as you moved before tending to his cooking once again. Although kept a close socket on you and the way you seemed to move sluggishly. 

_Did reapers need sleep?_ He’d wonder whilst setting the table, watching as you tended your phone with a soft frown before shoving it into your pockets, diving into your food - your eyes misting lightly before continuing on. 

When you kicked out both Red and Edge (Red wouldn’t look at you properly in the eyes, he lit up like a lamp whenever he did.), you went to shower, brushed your teeth, and got ready to sleep despite it being only 8:34pm. 

Atlas and Ares slept over again, not that you minded - their place was basically yours, they could even move in if they wanted too, but of course Sans had to be a stick in the mud and forbidden it. 

The very next morning, you returned to work. Nothing dramatic happened like yesterday and you returned before noon. Making yourself a cup of tea, you wandered towards the attic to do the paperwork; a thing you didn’t look forward to doing after each day. But it was your job and you powered through it. 

Ares and Atlas decided to stay over again, taking up your couch to watch movies with you in the middle. The night was roaring with rain and hail, a few clashes of lightning had sent you off - asking Apollo if anything was up; he said nothing was out of the ordinary and it was just odd weather. You didn’t believe him but decided to drop it. 

The movie was... weird but enjoyable. Ares had fallen asleep during the end, snuggled up to your side with your blanket over his shoulders.

Atlas asked softly if it was okay if they stayed the night again, you eased his worries and said this was practically their home, too. No matter what Sans said.

The month went on like this, they’d sleep over, you’d leave after dawn, come home to do paper work, evaluations, go downstairs to laze around with your boys, and repeat the very next day. Sometimes Atlas would propose to go out and you did, the three of you going to a restaurant, a movie, or just a small walk around the park, nothing ‘life’ changing happened when you were with them but ... 

Talking with Artemis, she said you were.. glowing? Like actually happy instead of masking it. It confused you when she mentioned it - She immediately said that you’ll see it later? And to widen your friend group if possible. 

You were content with Atlas and Ares. Occasionally, Black and Mutt, Red and Edge would come around but it was just.. acquaintances rather than actual friends, right? 

On a late Friday afternoon ... 

You were alone in the house, laying on the couch with your shirt exposing your stomach, your neck bend at an awkward angle as you scrolled through the channels on the satellite - Ares had to show you how to use the technology after getting mad at it a few times, having to call him to come over and change it for you. 

It was one of your rare day offs - no poor soul was destined to die today in your area, and you had no idea how to exactly spend it. Especially since both Ares and Atlas were busy with something they didn’t want to tell you yet. 

You had a hunch that it involved the whole ‘timeline’ thing, you weren’t going to force them to talk about it, you were going to let them come to you instead. It’ll be easier than outright demanding answers. 

So you were alone most of the day since you got up. Uncaring how you looked and came down the stairs, taking out yesterday’s leftovers and dropped yourself on the couch. . . You haven’t moved since then. 

The doorbell rang, making you look up from the tv. A soft sigh coming from you as you pulled your shift down and got up. Picking up the bowl and disposing of it in the sink before walking to the front and opening the door.

Surprised to see Edge and Red standing before you, you opened the door and waved them in. They came around more often than Black and Mutt - you’d complain if it wasn’t funny how they’d talk to each other on some occasions. 

“HAVE YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO OTHER THAN LAZINESS?” Edge asked, his nose ridge wrinkling the slightest as he watched you trail back to the living room and dropped yourself on the couch. 

”I’ve been busy with work, this is my first day off since last month.” You waved him off, shifting positions to sit up rather than lay on your stomach. 

“even on weekends?” Red asked slowly, taking a seat on the love seat. His arms crossed and his knees apart, slouching. You nodded. 

”Even on weekends.” You repeated, ignoring the surprised look he sent you. You sighed softly and lowered the remote, finally decided on a movie that started half an hour ago. “So forgive me if I’m choosing to be a bit lazy today.” 

You still had paperwork to do, but you weren’t going to tell them that. They thought you were a medical person - whatever the term was for it.

”eh, howzabout we go out instead?” Red asked, matching your semi-lying position. 

“But it’s hot out!” You whine, “I don’t do well in heat!” 

”so? yer gonna b’inside anyway.” 

“I already rejected your relationship advancement, take a hint.” You say playfully, rolling your eyes and snickered softly at the bright red blush glowing in his cheekbones.

Whenever you did see Red, you’d find a way to reject his outing offers with a hidden knowledge of his ‘infatuation’ with you. It was always playful jabs - plus his skull always lit up like a lamp, so that was a personal bonus for you. 

You weren’t looking for a relationship - even if it was casual or intimate, It wasn’t on your agenda. 

“shut up, stupid woman.” Red grumbled underneath his breath, making your laugh softly to yourself. 

There was also the fact that either Red or Edge found you whilst on the job. Staying near the hospital or spotting you above a building, peering over the ledge with your own eyelights searching. 

”what’re ya doin’?” Red asked once, popping up beside you - his eyelights were sharp when examining you, as if he was waiting for you to jump off the building. You’d shrug and say ‘keeping an eye-socket out for the humans.’ 

He also asked annoying questions, what you actually did, what you were doing and how you got around so fast. The last question was always a sarcastic ‘magic’ completed with jazz hands. 

You wondered if he suspected you were that skeleton he’d been chasing for the last month, never really bringing it into light around you - instead, he called you all sorts of nicknames. 

”sumtimes it doesn’t feel right, yenno?” He said when you asked about it, after that you dropped the subject. 

“..soo, what are you guys doing here?” You ask, tilting your head a bit to gaze up at Edge. Your brows furrowed lightly. 

Red shrugged and turned his attention on the TV. 

”WE ARE GOING OUT! SO GO CHANGE INTO SOMETHING SUITABLE.” Edge spoke, standing still on his spot near the doorway. His glare softened a bit before he collected himself and continued to do so, and again, Edge was confusing. 

“I just said-“ 

“YES, YES. I HEARD YOU! SO GO!” Edge waved, turning on his heel and marched to the kitchen. You furrowed your brows and sat up, stretching your arms above your head and sighed. 

”what was that about?” You ask, keeping your voice down incase Edge hears you. Red sighed and sat up, scratching his cheek. 

”’he boss wants ta go ta ‘he carnival but monsters ain’t allowed in if they ain’t got a human.” He said slowly and equally silent. 

“...Carnival? Like.. a theme park or something?” You ask, still unsure if the term was correct. Flipping through the channels for the weather, you sighed deeply. “Alright, fine. I never thought Edge would even want to go to a carnival.”

Muttering under your breath, you walked up to Red and lightly smacked his skull. “That’s not inside, you stupid skeleton.” 

you climbed the stairs and into your room, ignoring the snickers coming from Red as you passed the small library, the study, and the guest bedroom. Closing the door behind you, you quickly changed into jeans shorts, a white tank top and a tan mesh cardigan with roses, vines, and flowers decorating the ends. 

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you pulled your hair into a ponytail, letting a few strands of hair loose to frame your face and slipped on some ankle socks with sneakers. 

Returning downstairs while shoving hundred dollar bills into your back pockets, you stared at your phone in your other hand - deciding to leave it after sending both Ares and Atlas a text that you’d be leaving for the day - and not to stay up if they decided to sleepover again. 

“FINALLY!” Edge bellowed, standing up from the couch. “WE’LL TAKE MY VEHICLE. RED CAN MEET US THERE.” 

“d’aw, boss!” Moaned Red, rolling his eyelights as he rolled to his feet. “if ya wanted time alone with ‘er-“ 

“I’D BE CAREFUL AT HOW YOU FORM YOUR NEXT SENTENCES, _BROTHER_.” 

“right, sorry.” He apologized quickly, ducking his chin down before sending you a knowing grin before disappearing in front of you. 

You rolled your eyes and huffed a laugh. “Alright, lets go, o’edge. Ares and Atlas knows I’ll be with you so hopefully they won’t worry too much.” You say, grabbing your keys and shoving them into your pocket. You turned to Edge, raising your brow in question at his silence. 

He shook his head and glared at you, taking long strides as he exited the house with you closely behind. 

Papyrus and Blue were on their lawn, trying to cut the hedges and commenting on how odd it looked. The vibrant colour was welcoming - unlike yours that continues to grow. Simply because you hadn’t had the time to do them .. but you noticed that they were clipped down. You shrugged your shoulders, marking it up as Atlas. 

The two skeletons waved at you, smiling widely. Hesitantly, you paused in your stride. Staring at the two with your brows furrowed. Confused, you waved back. 

They glanced at each other and nodded - you tensed but relaxed when they resumed their trimmings. 

Exhaling loudly at the breath you didn’t know you held, you quickly caught up to Edge. He stood by the drivers door, his hands on his hips and .... shades tapped to his skull.

You smiled at him, getting in when he unlocked the door. 

A typical black muscle car, it was a two-seater so you sort of guessed why he had Red teleport to the carnival instead of shoving him in the back - Red wasn’t a small monster. 

But then again, most of the skeletons you met were a little over 5’10.

”where are we going?” You ask, feinting obviousness. “Are we going to fight someone?” 

Edge scoffed as he turned off the street. “IT'S A SECRET. AND NO, I DOUBT WITH YOUR FRAGILE HUMAN BODY WOULD EVEN STAND A CHANCE IN A FIGHT.” 

”oh oh oh? Is that a challenge I hear?” You ask, turning to him with an eyebrow quirked. 

”PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON! I WILL NOT BE HELD ACCOUNTED FOR IF YOU HIT YOUR HEAD.” He scowled, his grip on the wheel tightening. 

Rolling your eyes, you quickly buckled yourself up seeing as he wouldn’t hold a conversation if you weren’t safely fastened. ”So, challenge or a declaration of war?” 

He glanced at you with the corner of his socket before returning to the road. Honestly, with the way he held himself and his ... usual brashness, you’d suspect him to be a pretty bad driver who didn’t care about the law or driving etiquette. 

Yet he always used his blinkers, looked before making a turn or changing lanes, and always kept a socket out for the signs that all but confused you, He was a pretty nice driver. The best, actually. 

”IT WOULD BE STUPID TO DECLARE WAR.” He said after a while, stopping at a red light. “I JUST KNOW YOUR PATHETIC BODY WOULDN’T STAND FOR ONE OF MY TRAININGS.” 

”You want to put money on that?” You grinned, teeth and snarky at Edge. He looked taken aback but grinned rather maliciously at you. 

”IF I AM CORRECT, AND I KNOW I AM, YOU DO NOT NEED MONEY. WITH THE HOUSE YOU LIVE BY YOURSELF, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO BE... POOR OF NATURE.” 

“Interesting words, Edge.” You say, leaning against the lavish leather seats. It was cold compared to the heat outside, temperature manipulation? You wrinkled your nose and shifted uncomfortably.

“I’d eat those words if I were you.” you say after getting into a comfortable sitting position. 

Edge huffed, driving forward. “THEN IT IS DECIDED.” 

*.*.*.*.*.*

“I’m sorry sir, you can’t enter the premises without a proper-“ 

“Is there a problem?” You ask, cutting off the ticket handler, shoving your previously missing phone into your pocket. Glancing at Red them up at Edge, you feinted a faux smile and turned to the male. Head tilting lightly. 

”No, ma’am. I was just telling these gentlemen that monsters are prohibited from entering without a proper escort.” The man said kindly, matching your faux smile as he wrote on a post-it. You returned Edge’s keys with your hands behind you. 

”Escort? Why would they need an escort?” You ask, placing your hands on the little counter and leaning forward. Your breath lightly fogging up the glass. 

”It’s strictly advised that monsters at least have a human companion to avoid confusion and fear within our older customers.” He said, as if reading off from a well-written script. Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, you pushed yourself off the small counter and ran your hand through your hair. 

“Excuse me, but that’s pretty fucking stupid. This is a _theme par_ k, is it not?” The man slowly nodded, you continued. “It is aimed for the well embodied human society. Not for the old and wrinkly - What race they are shouldn’t matter _and_ they shouldn’t need an ‘escort’ to have a bit of fun. ‘Cause I don’t know about you, but I hear monsters are still being mistreated - your stupid ‘policy’ supports that.” You sneered. 

The man broke out in a sweat, tugging at his collared uniform and avoiding your steady gaze. He stopped fiddling with the pen and sat straighter. 

”They’re with me today, so just give me the money, paper slips or whatever it is so I wouldn’t have to look at your stupid face again.” You growled, slamming down a hundred and fifty, sliding it under the open slip underneath the glass and crossed your arms, tapping your feet.

The man, obviously discomforted, quickly gave you the ‘quick’ wristbands and a few tickets. Muttering a ‘have a nice day’. 

“I hate it when people kiss up to reputations.” You hiss, fastening the neon green wrist band around your wrist, giving Edge and Red theirs with a few curses underneath your breath. 

It was a flaw humanity had - _and_ a few Gods/Goddesses, but you weren’t going to dwell on those thoughts, because the looks the two monsters gave you made you stop your strides. 

”What?” You barked, still snippy with the whole ‘escort’ thing. You knew Red said that no monster was allowed inside the premises without a human companion but saying they needed an _escort?_ To not startle the elderly that’ll most likely sit at the country concert _instead?_

”...remind me not ya get ya mad, sweetheart.” Red muttered, bemusement in his tone as he strapped on his neon green wrist band. Edge wordlessly tore his gaze from you and did the same. 

”I’M SURPRISED HE _DIDN’T_ CALL SECURITY ON YOU.” He said, taking the lead forward. Past the food area and into the larger rides.

”same ‘ere. most humans cower behind false security or sum shit.” Red spoke up, lazily lagging behind as his eye lights subconsciously wandered towards the food trucks parked within an opened barn. 

”That’s because I’m right. If he did, it just proved that this whole ‘carnival’ thing is just a front for some big company.” Upon looking closer, the express lines were much shorter than the regular ticket lines. Which meant you wouldn’t have to wait as long as the others - thankfully. 

Edge examined a large structure, his hands on his hips, sockets narrowed as he glowered at the tall ride. “IT LOOKS DANGEROUS.” 

“well-“ 

“LET’S GO ON IT.” He declared, cutting off Red as he marched towards the express line, crossing his arms and lightly tapped his foot. Patiently but impatiently waiting for the ride to stop - delighted and fearful screams could be heard as the tall structures dropped from a height, twisting and turning as it descended before going around in a full circle.

It stopped for a second at the peak, the passengers sitting on the seats - a large seatbelt that went over their shoulders and clipped onto a metal rod between their thighs. 

You frowned at the ride, looking at the height chart. 

”...Edge..” you call, “You’re too tall.” 

”THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING ‘TOO TALL’.” He hissed at you, kicking his red boots - they were _heeled_ boots. Mouth opening into a circle, you nodded and grabbed Red by the arm and quickly went to stand behind Edge. “BESIDES, IF I DIDN’T GO ON THIS PECULIAR RIDE, HOW WOULD I KNOW IF IT IS DANGEROUS?” He asked, smirking at you. 

”I don’t know? People are screaming.” You say, pointing at the ride that hangs people upside down before making a fast drop. 

”IT IS THE SCREAMS OF TERROR!” 

”...Really?” You whisper, watching as it began to slow. A pit formed in your stomach that made you blanch. Weird - that was the first ... Furrowing your brows in confusion, you placed your hand on your stomach, it began to _hurt_. Twisting painfully with your heart dropping. 

”ya nervous?” Red asked, playfully nudges you with a knowing grin. 

Wrinkling your nose, you squared up your shoulders and shook your head. “I don’t get nervous.” You declared, following Edge up the flight of stairs - a sign said to leave your shoes, phones, and personals with the ride management.

”Huh, guess you really aren’t too tall after all.” You jabbed at Edge playfully, watching as he _shrunk_ an inch when he took off his boots. He scowled at you and patted his jacket, slipping his phone into his boot and pointed a clawed finger at the worker. 

”IF THERE IS SO MUCH AS A SCRUFF ON THEM, YOU _WILL_ PAY.” He said before taking a seat and pulled the safety guard down until it clicked twice. 

Shaking your head, you swallowed the lump forming painfully in your throat. _Were you actually nervous?_

Taking off your shoes, you placed your phone on the left and took the vacant seat next to Edge. Pulling the safety guard down until it clicked twice - Red took the seat behind you with a human male - who was a bit green in the face. 

Pursing your lips, you waited. “...I’m nervous.” You mutter, loud enough for Edge to hear you.

He laughed loudly. “SO YOU ADMIT DEFEAT, THEN?” 

”of course not! It’s.. just I never did this sort of thing before, this is my real first ride at these.. theme parks or something.” You say, tightly gripping onto the safety guard. The ground began to distance and you _swore_ that it moved like waves. The drops, the twists, the breathtaking moment of being held upside down on human technology that _freaked_ you out. 

Suddenly, a red glove held onto your hand. Your knuckles white from gripping the metal so tightly. Quickly, you put your hand over Edge’s and tightly shut your eyes. The ride was at its highest and you _didn’t_ want to see when it put you upside down. 

Sure, you could easily jump off of skyscrapers and come out unscathed - that was at your own will! You had magic to hold you to safety. But right now? You couldn’t use your magic and there was a possibility that the ride might malfunction and you wouldn’t know—

A scream ripped through your throat, taking you by surprise as the ground rapidly came close. Your grip on Edge’s hand tightened - too terrified to shut your eyes. 

So, instead, you watched as the humans watching below blurred in colours. The ride swinging you left, right, a full circle, stopping at the top upside down. 

”EDGE!” you screamed, feeling gravity shift and your shoulders meeting the top of the safe guard. “WE’RE UPSIDE DOWN!” You screamed bloody murder when the ride dropped - your back facing the ground as it did. 

Red could be heard laughing behind you, adding a snarky remark over the rushing wind that you couldn’t catch. You growled at him but he couldn’t hear it as you screamed when gravity shifted once again - Edge roared with laughter, taunting you in playful jabs the whole ride. 

When you finally got off, you were shaking. Your legs felt like jelly and your arms weighed a ton - Despite the snickering skeletons behind, you held onto the metal dividers. Your shoes in your hands, trying to catch your breath before deciding on another ride. 

”if i woulda known ya scream so much, i woulda taken ya out long ago.” Red teased. 

You flushed and glared weakly at him - but still unable to stop the smile. “Where to next?” You ask, steadying yourself before slipping on your shoes. Shoving your phone into your bra instead of your pocket. 

”OBVIOUSLY THE DANGEROUS TRAPS!” Edge said. 

”Why not the games?” You asked, pointing at the booths with people shouting to attract potential players - sometimes pointing at someone and going ‘hey, girl/boy!’ 

”nah. most of ‘em ain’t worth ‘he money, rigged.” He said, gesturing to a player for a toss. You frowned softly, not exactly seeing where and how it was rigged - but they probably knew more so you let it slide.

”How about the slingshot?” You ask carefully, walking towards the small sign. “Oh. It costs actual money to get into it.” You say, looking over your shoulders then pointing out the print, you didn’t have enough for all three - since you did pay for the express passes. 

Edge hissed, grabbing your arm and dragged you away before you could read the full thing; other than it was over fifty dollars to ride it - dangerous and Edge-worthy, you thought. 

“YOU SAID THIS WAS YOUR FIRST TIME.” He declared, “IF WE MUST, WE’LL PLAY THOSE RIGGED GAMES.” Edge ignored the glares coming from the spokesperson, walking past many booths that didn’t catch his attention. Even the ones with killer skulls on them - 

You blinked as he paid to play, grabbing a small fish net and crouched, trying to catch the exotic fish. 

”Really?” You ask, walking towards him and crouched by his side. Watching the animals swim about. “why not save this for last? It’ll be cruel to keep it in a bag all day.” 

Touching the water with the tips of your finger - a few brave fishes came up, curious at what the nub was doing in their personal space. You quickly pulled your hand back as Edge went in for the dive - trying to capture a fish or two. 

”why not grab ‘he shits and be done with it.” Red said, boredly watching from the sidelines.

”IT IS HARDER THAN IT LOOKS!” Edge snapped, glaring at Red.

”can’t be. ya just _suck._ ”

Edge sprung up, throwing the small fishnet at him. “YOU FUCKING DO IT IF YOU THINK IT IS EASY!”

In the end, Edge or Red didn’t catch any fish. Most of them scattered away when Edge tried to catch them, Red cursed at them for swimming away, and some of the braver ones were attempting to nip at your fingers - You ended up getting scolded by the worker. 

Walking past the booths, you lazily examined some. Most were calling for players, pointing and encouraging passing people to play, others were explaining rules to players and when to start. 

”Can we go on another ride?” You ask, lowering your hands from your face. “The rush of it was intoxicating.” You say, grinning softly. 

Even if you didn’t wield magic, you were sure you’d never felt as nervous and .. anxious as you were whilst going on, riding on, and getting off the ride. 

“my turn ta pick.” Red said, grabbing your wrist and leading you past the crowd. They moved out of the way - seeing a scary skeleton with sharp teeth making his way through was enough to make them move. Not to mention the scowling, _towering_ , skeleton close by. “itsa classic ‘n I think ya’d like it.” 

Pursing your lips, you let him drag you to the express line. Watching as the large contraptions swing a metal box - ‘the zipper’, apparently. 

Unsure, you held onto Red and pulled him into one of the boxes - Snickering softly when Edge was held back because he was ‘too tall’ to ride it safely. He cursed the worker before taking a step back, his arms crossed over his chest. 

”so, ya just gotta strap on and hold tightly. a lotta shit might happen but its fun.” Red grinned. “...think of it as a violent carousel but fer reckless adults.” 

“...Carousel?” You voice, confused. Strapping on like Red, you leaned against the wall, bated breath as it began to start up. 

You’ve been at several circuses before - mainly because the animals held captive for entertainment had enough and ended up attacking their handlers. Animals such as Tigers, Lions, and a Chimpanzee. 

You...Never really experienced anything. 

Holding onto Red’s hand, your heart dropped as gravity shifted as the box swung to one side, upside down, and to another side as it continued to go in an oval shape. Throwing the two of you at each angles - Red was cheering and laughing ; not the ‘that’s stupid so I’m laughing’ type, but a ‘this is actually fun’ type. 

Unfortunately, you were too preoccupied with startled screaming to notice. 

The day continued like this, going on rides that were a safety hazard, laughing, screaming (on your part), walking on jelly legs (once again, all you), and snarking at each other with playful jabs. Making fun of the ‘house of mirrors’ and the weird forms the mirrors distorted each of you. 

The one labelled ‘squish’ had made Edge look like Black but with sharper features - you laughed so hard that you ended up wheezing for air, but when you turned to look at Red’s reflection, you collapsed. Crying and wheezing desperately. 

He was basically Mutt but (again) with rounder and softer features - Several mirrors distorted you so badly that you needed to leave the house of mirrors for laughing too hard; trying to act out something for shits and giggles - the glares you and Red got were worth it, though. 

When the sun began to set, Edge had decided to eat at an actual restaurant instead of the ‘filth’ that was truck foods. You hesitated but went along with it at the end and since the sun was setting, the warmth was leaving.

Temperature wasn’t a problem but Red ended up giving you his jacket to ‘keep ya warm’.

Strangely, it smelled like mustard, campfire smoke and pine trees - you quickly stopped yourself before getting caught. 

Sitting at a both, sipping on a glass of wine (not as good as Dionysus but you aren’t picky) while leaning on the table, you quirked your eyebrow at Edge. “What time do you need me to come over tomorrow?” 

”PREFERABLY EARLY.” He said, cutting into his medium rare steak. 

Pouting, you lowered the glass. “I can’t, I work.” 

”ya neva said _what_ ya work as.” Red said beside you. Lazily scooping up his soup and dropping it behind his maw. 

”I said I was a medic ambulance.” You deadpan, keeping up with the half-truth lie. Even if they did unintentionally spill the whole ‘timeline’ thing to you, you weren’t going to lay over and beg for belly rubs. They’re going to have to figure it out themselves. ”today was my day off - we had this conversation before leaving my place.” 

”riiiight, cause i definitely believe ya, sweet cheeks.” 

Shaking your head, you lightly glared at Red. “ _Anyway_. How about I come after work? It depends on my schedule, though. I’ll send you a letter when I’m available.” 

Red snorted, making you turn towards him again with another glare. He wiped his teeth with the napkin and leaned back. Lightly tapping on the smooth surface. “letters haven’t been used in a long time. wut ‘re ya? two hundred?” 

You froze - eyes widening slightly. He wasn’t really off the mark with that. Shaking your head, you waved him off. Ignoring the confused look he shot you. 

”I meant a.. text message? Nothing wrong with being practical, _Red_.” 

“I AGREE. I NEVER HAD LETTERS WRITTEN TO ME THAT WASN’T THREATS!” Edge said, clearing his throat. “OR FROM THE KING. .. VERY WELL, HUMAN. I WILL AWAIT YOUR STUPID LETTER.” 

You took a sip of the wine, the corners of your lips curling against the rim. “Oh really? I’ll make sure it is filled with all things wonderful, then.” 

Edge blushes a crimson red, reminding you of the wine you were drinking. He turned his skull and scowled. 

”YOU ARE NOT UP TO MY STANDARDS, HUMAN! SHUT UP!” 

”eh, I’ll get there.” You shrug, laughing when he screeched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, I wrote a total of 4 future chapters. I have no idea where to put them but I will publish them in due time! No where near where we are right now, since it’s dated like.. two/three years from where we are now!
> 
> should I tell you the chapter names? Eh, it’s my story I’m going to do it anyways!  
>  _??. When Death Comes  
> ??. Ms. Misfortune  
> ??. Shatter  
> ??. Grim reaper_
> 
> The question marks will be filled when I get to those points of the story! 
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading:) and hoped you continue to enjoyy!


	26. Souls and Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally see your soul, and you fight Edge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wrote 52 more words last chapter... it would have been a total of 99,999 words!  
> Talk about missed opportunity:((

You knew neglecting paperwork was going to bite you in the ass. A week's worth of paperwork was beginning to pile up - a week since the carnival/fair? With Edge and Red, a week since Red seamlessly finding you on the job - a _week_ worth. 

You were growing annoyed, sitting at the attic in front of your desk, stamping pages, writing notes, and the soul’s course in life. It was a bother and you wondered how the male population of Reapers managed to do it in mark time. Maybe you should apologize for all those incidents - for reaping souls and giving them the reports - only to work endless hours upon hours trying to catch up with you and your fast and swift pace. 

Lightly nibbling on a quill, you scowled at the stacks of paper. 

With a deep sigh, you tied your hair out of your face and began working. Evaluating and signing each paper with the necessary (and completely unnecessary) information needed for each soul you’ve reaped. 

Halfway through, it was nearing two o’clock in the afternoon. Stretching your hands over your head, you sighed happily at the few relaxing pops of your spine before standing up, stumbling lightly at the sudden heaviness. After steadying yourself, you left the attic. Ignoring the flickering candle flame as it went off. 

Pushing the door closed, you trailed towards the study, a makeshift desk pushed by the window with a lamp on top of it, you picked up a book about modern times and the classic ‘how to blend in’, ‘how to mask your magic’, and ‘to stay under the radar of mythicals’ all covering several chapters. 

Biting your lip, you leaned against the armchair pushed into one corner of the room and began to read silently, finding the cracked window relaxing despite the shouting match outside - you furrowed your eyebrows. 

You knew those voices. 

Looking at the page you were one, you sighed deeply and closed it. Standing up and looking out the window, you leaned against the frame and watched as Red and Edge shouted at one another. Both looking as if they were about to attack - But obviously it looked like both brothers were holding back, choosing to attack each other with spiteful words instead of actual weapons. 

Glancing to your right, you huffed. You never really did go to their place for Edge’s ‘training’. Whatever he meant by it, he probably thought you admitted defeat. 

Bristling at the thought, you quickly went to your room to change into work out gear - or what you thought it was - a simple white tank top and volleyball shorts the salesman sold you. 

Throwing a sweater to book the look, you shoved your phone, the letter, and keys into the pockets before leaving the house, you eyes trained on the huffing skeletons in front of the first house - Red saw you first, scowled deeply and disappeared in a puff of red smoke. 

Edge looked appalled at this, turning around to storm after wherever Red disappeared too - but at the corner of his socket, he saw you and froze.

”DON’T YOU HAVE NO SHAME!?” He shouted - screeched with his hand flying to cover his teeth. He scowled hidden from underneath and averted his eye lights from you. 

“I have shorts on.” You deadpan, lifting the sweater to show the volleyball shorts hidden underneath and crossed your arms. Your eyebrow raised when he continued to avoid looking at you. “...Where did Red go?” 

“LET HIM BE A BABYBONES.” Edge huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and snarled at the first house. He turned his head to you, his glare intensifying. “AND WHAT OF YOU. FINALLY DECIDED TO NOT COWER AWAY?” 

“I wasn’t cowering away.” You say, taking out the note from your pocket and flashed him the wax seal. “I wasn’t sure when to give it to you, or if I should just give it in person .. I’m a very busy girl! Don’t look at me like that!” You moaned, taking large steps to close the distance between you and Edge. Placing the letter into his chest, you scowled softly and raised your brow at him. 

He paused, sockets widened a bit before snatching the letter. He turned around and ripped open the seal, (being careful with it) and read through the context before shoving it into his pockets. 

Clearing his nonexistent throat, he turned back to face you. A dust of crimson blush over his cheekbones and nose ridge. 

The corners of your lips curled into a cheshire grin. “Sooo~? Was it sweet enough - am I now up to your standards?” 

“ _HARDLY_.” He growled. “COME. THE FIRST PART OF THE MORNING IS ALWAYS SPENT WITH A FIFTY MILE JOG.” 

”Fifty mile!? Do you _always_ run fifty miles or are you just-“ 

“YES.” He glanced at you once before taking off in a slow jog. You bit your cheek, glaring at his back before sighing in defeat and followed after him, keeping your arms tucked in. 

“It’s not even morning.” You mutter bitterly, glaring at the sidewalk as if it offended you - news flash! It was the skeleton. Was he testing you? 

”I AM WELL AWARE. BUT THE BUFFOON WENT TO LOOK FOR THE SKELETON LADY AGAIN - HE TOOK OFF WITHOUT INFORMING ME!” Edge shouted, startling another jogger but he ignored them and picked up his pace. You sighed deeply and matched his pace. 

”Why does he have to inform you? So what if he’s in love or something.” You say, picking up your pace once again. Smirking slightly at the irritated gaze on your back. Edge picked up his pace, this time further in front of you. 

Biting your cheek again, you pumped your legs to go faster. Edge didn’t say anything to you, simply choosing to ignore your words and began sprinting forward when you tried to run faster than him. 

You chuckled, brushing it off and began sprinting as well. Childishly sticking out your tongue when you passed him and continued down the road. 

Edge shouted after you and ran full speed until he caught up. The ‘morning’ jog ended up as a race, trying to out run each other.

sweat began to cake your forehead both from the activity and the summer heat above. Panting softly whilst jogging in place, your eyes on the sign above - Edge jogged in place beside you, glaring at you from the corner of his sockets. 

When it turned green, you sprinted forward - gasping when Edge ran past you with victorious ‘ _nyahaha_!’

By the time you two finished, it was nearly six o’clock - that didn’t detour Edge as he grabbed your arm and began to lead you towards the back yard. A soft grumble coming from you as your lungs burned, your legs beginning to feel like jello and a desperate need to drink cold water. The soft wind was cold but it was only because of the jog-turned-race you accidentally initiated with the competitive skeleton. 

”WE ARE GOING TO TEST YOUR ABILITY WITH HAND TO HAND COMBAT.” He dropped your arm and walked into the middle of the yard, sockets narrowed as he examined it as if he never saw the area, despite living here. 

”is there going to be blood?” You ask, a bit uneasy. 

”DEPENDS.” He simply said, kicking away a few items from the lawn and up against the fence separating house properties. 

You frowned softly, crossing your arms - your sweater was hastily tied around your waist an hour into the jog-turned-race. ”I...don’t like blood.” You say.

Waving rather hesitant to Black and Mutt exiting the first house. 

Edge scowled from his spot at the two. “IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BLOOD THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT TWICE ABOUT CHALLENGING ME, PATHETIC HUMAN!” 

“I didn’t think I’d bleed.” You protested weakly. Untying the knot and placing your sweater on the fence. Patting your pockets for your phone before deciding to drop the sweater on the ground. Turning around to face Edge just as Mutt left to stay in the air conditioned second house. Black looked over his shoulder once before slamming the door shut. 

You frowned at the two, shaking your head and lightly jogged to Edge’s side. “I only have a few hours to spare. . .” You trailed, unsure how to explain that you had paperwork involving souls. Should you just say ‘paperwork’? ”lets.. do this?” 

Edge huffed at your uncertainty. Taking off his leather gloves and placing them carefully on a lawn chair near the first house patio. “I WILL PULL YOU INTO AN ENCOUNTER - THERE ARE _RULES_ TO FOLLOW IF YOU WISH TO MAKE IT FAIR.” He said carefully. 

You perked up at this. An encounter? You’ve never fought with a monster before - this would be a whole new territory for you, something different than the knives, scythe, and .. Bones? For Edge, anyway.

”JUDGING BY YOUR AWED EXPRESSION, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A ‘FIGHT’ IS TO A MONSTER.” He stated, crossing his arms as he stood a few feet in front of you. His teeth pull into a deeper scowl at your nonchalant smile. He sighed loudly, dropping his hands to his side. One on his hip and the other pointing sharp phalanges at you. ”LISTEN CAREFULLY, WEAK HUMAN, BECAUSE I AM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS _ONCE!”_

You eagerly nodded your head, the background noise becoming white noise with you full attention on Edge. 

He flushed crimson for a split second, clearing his nonexistent throat before cackling. “MONSTER RULE IS THAT EACH OPPONENT MUST WAIT FOR THEIR TURN TO ATTACK, IF THEY DON’T THEN THEY AREN’T WORTH THE DUST! WHEN _FIGHTING,_ YOU HAVE OPTIONS. FLEE AND BE THE COWARD YOU ARE OR FIGHT AND SHOW YOUR IMPECCABLE STRENGTH!” He said, lightly tapping his chest with a wide smirk. His sockets do not leave your concentrated (colour) eyes. “THE ATTACKS, ARE PURELY MAGIC AND ONLY AFFECT THE _SOUL_ \- PHYSICAL DAMAGE IS GUARANTEED! BUT! SINCE YOU ARE HUMAN, WE WILL BE DOING COMBAT TRAINING.” 

”no magic?” You say, frowning softly. 

“FOR YOU.” Edge replied, unable to stop the smirk from appearing. You matched his and stretched your arms above your head. “SINCE YOU ARE PUNY, LITTLE, _WEAK_ HUMAN.. I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, WILL... _NOT_ GRANT YOU MERCY NYAHAHA!”

You covered your mouth, both muffling the snickers and the absolute happy smile when he bellowed out in laughter. 

Clapping could be heard besides you, making both you and Edge turn to the uninvited audience. You instantly bristled, slow anger rising up as Sans leaned against the fence. His white eyelights rolled to Edge before slowly stopping at you. 

Wrinkling your nose, you turned away from him. Act like he wasn’t there and maybe he will leave. 

”VA-SANS! SCRAM!” Edge shouted, stomping his foot. His relaxed (if you could even call it that) demeanour hardening at the sight of the first house skeleton. “THIS DOESN’T CONCERN YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!” 

”mnnah. think i’ll stay and enjoy the show.” Sans grinned, shrugging his shoulders as he slowly slide down the fence until he was sitting. 

”This really doesn’t concern you.” You hiss, glaring at his direction. His mistreatments to the second house skeletons, the annoyance you felt towards him, all the hatred and anger rising at the mere sight of the blue-sweatered skeleton. 

”c’mon, kiddo.” He whined - You cringed and turned away. Your shoulders tense and squared. 

Edge growled softly, pinching his nose cavity before looking up at you, all fight to make him leave was gone. A feeling twisted in your chest at the defeat and sighed with him. 

”IGNORE THE BUFFOON, I WILL CALL OUT YOUR SOUL-“ 

“kid, when the attacks are blue, don-“ 

“Could you shut up?” You snap, not bothering to look back as you gestured Edge to continue. He, even if a bit, looked amused. 

”NYAHAH! I WILL CALL YOUR SOUL NOW!” With a ‘come here’ motion with his hand - something tugged painfully at your chest, making you lightly rub the area it ached. Inhaling sharply through your nose. You stared at the soul, lightly bobbing in front of your chest. 

Edge’s soul was out, as well, but it.. looked much different than yours. The cartoonish heart was inverted with the colour of his magic around the white heart. 

Yours was a warm cream colour - the glow was pure white compared to the deep crimson of Edge’s. 

“This is my soul?” You whisper in awe, lifting your hands to cup the soul as it slowly moves up and down - it was a bit different from what you saw. Human souls were the split image of their bodies, sometimes it would be an actual heart instead of this cartoonish heart bobbing lightly in front of you. 

”YES.. ALTHOUGH I NEVER SEEN A HUMAN WITH.. ALMOST NO COLOUR!” Edge said, voice sounding far away but close at the same time. Brows furrowing, you looked up. 

”What do you mean by that?” You ask, lowering your hand from your soul. You had thought it would be a split image of yourself but translucent and a bit blue - but no. It was a warm creamy colour with swirls of white within, a few twinkles came from where the white and creamy colour contrasted together — as if it was fighting one another. 

”....” The two skeletons around didn’t say anything, only staring in shock(?) at your soul.

“heh.. wouldya look at that.. you learn something new everyday.” Sans said, his voice tight and his white eyelight staring at your soul - his sockets narrowed slightly as if he was _trying_ to see something. 

”SILENCE, YOU SACK OF BONES!” Edge shouted, a magic bone appearing in his hand as he pointed it at you. “NO MATTER, THE COLOUR OF YOUR SOUL .. IS ODD. BUT IT DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOU ARE HUMAN!” 

”Ooo, are we going to spar now?” You ask, bouncing lightly on your two feet. You mind automatically erasing Sans’ existence in favour of Edge instead. 

“I INITIATED THE FIGHT, FIRST ROUND GOES TO YOU.” 

”sweeet~” you purr, laughing softly as you slowly approached Edge. His shoulders rising in alarm, his hold on the bone club tightening. His crimson eyelights solemnly on you.

He flinched when you blew air, his sockets and expression twisting into anger as both souls returned into your chests. “YOU ARE NOT TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY!” He shouted. 

”I am so!” You say, despite the grin on your lips as he flushed an angry crimson. Biting down on your lip, you snickered softly. “Okay, okay, sorry! I couldn’t help it.”

Walking backwards to your spot, you nodded at him. Edge glared at you for a heated second before pulling your soul into an encounter - much like the first time, it _hurt_.

Rubbing the area your soul left, you frowned softly and rolled your neck. Lowering your stance as you stared at Edge - element of surprise? Nah, he’s probably expecting you- wait, no. He thought of you as an amateur with fighting. 

Waiting for you to attack, Sans sat up straight. His eyelights trained on your cream coloured soul. It twinkled like the stars when the white would swirl with the creamy colour, Sans had no words. He never heard of a human with this colour - it was the usual fiery Red, night sky, or forest. Not . . . Whatever your soul was. 

Were you apathetic? No, couldn’t be. You always looked interested whenever it involved the other skeletons. 

As he racked his mind for any possible answers, he failed to see you sprint head-on towards Edge. 

Predicting this, Edge held onto the bone club, lifting it to block your punches - however, he blinked owlishly when you seemingly disappeared and -

He stumbled to his side, his head snapping to your direction with your foot up. Did... did you _kick_ him? Where did you go? 

”I knew you were going to see through me,” you say, as if reading his thoughts. “So I used your towering height to my advantage. Honestly, didn’t you say you were captain? So far, not impressed.” 

He growled slowly, regaining his footing at the bone club disintegrated in his clenched hand. He glared heated at you - that infuriating smile on your pink lips only further annoyed him. 

Thankfully, it was _his_ turn. 

“I Believe Your Words Was: You’d Eat Them.” He said, throwing a spring of crimson bones towards your direction. The colour in your face paled as you pushed yourself to the side - rolling on your back before twisting around to face him. Edge smirked and threw another attack, watching you roll and dodge like a dog. 

”Oh Hades!” You shouted, snapping a bone from the ground and smacked it with the oncoming bone. The red crimson bone shot behind you - barely grazing your soul as it passed, you furrowed your brows in confusion, didn’t he say— unfortunately, Edge didn’t give you the time to think as he sprinted towards you. 

Heart diving into your stomach, you held the bone club with both hands. Narrowing your eyes in concentration as Edge reached, his claws sharp and pointy. Lightly, you pushed his arms away with the club and kneed his leg, laughing softly as you quickly added distance between you two. 

“Apollo!” You shouted, barely able to step over Sans (who now laid on the ground, staring up at the sky), you cartwheeled over him and glared. “Get off the law-“

throwing the club at Edge, you hissed and met him in the middle, your hands balled and ready to strike - but every throw was met with his boney palm. The ever-growing smirk on his face told you that he thought he was winning. 

He’s lucky you didn’t go all out! 

“...m’not.. apolo?” Sans spoke up, confused.

Lowering your stance, your knees bent and your elbows tightly to your sides, you quickly kicked at Edge - he easily blocked that with his arm, using the momentum to throw a punch of his own that you quickly dodged, grabbing his wrist, you yanked him forward. 

“I know!” You hiss. 

Quickly gaining his stance, he twisted around with a high kick. 

Pain shot from your chin as you stumbled back - but didn’t get enough time to regain your surroundings as Edge threw bones. Cracked and sharp bones shot up from the earth - surprised, you pushed yourself to the side, your foot getting caught in a trap - making you face-plant onto the earth. 

Groaning, you lifted yourself up and glared at the offending bones trapping your ankle. Looking up at Edge, you snarled at his prideful smirk. 

Kicking at the bones until it turned into dust, you got back onto your feet. 

”YOU RECOVER QUICKLY.” He observed - his turn to attack ending. You scoffed lightly but unable to hide the grin on your lips. 

”Thanks! I underestimated you.” You say, taking a jab at his pride. His smirk fell and he glowered at you. While it was your turn to strike, you too the moment to glance around; Sans was nowhere to be seen but instead Red took his place by the fence, his shoulders tense and his eye lights on you rather than his brother. You raised your brow at him questionably and he quickly tore his gaze, grumbling under his breath. 

”My turn! Shall we have this dance, Edge?” You ask, doing a small curtsy, your arms acting as if you were holding up a dress. Edge scowled from his spot, his foot tapping the ground impatiently. 

A door opened then closed, making you look up to the new arrivals and absolutely beamed at Atlas and Ares. They stood at the patio, their sockets wide as you began the sparring match again. Or was it combat training? 

_Your.. soul.._

Digging your fists into Edge’s abdomen - only to realize your mistake as quickly when he shoved his fist onto your shoulder. A ‘nyahaha’ coming from him when you _actually_ forgot that he was a _skeleton_.

”Oops..” you mutter, rubbing your shoulder from the dull pain. Luckily, he wasn’t wearing his studded gloves, that would have hurt much more. 

”DO NOT GET DISTRACTED!” Edge commanded as he easily kicked your back. You grunted in pain at the high kick you were barely able to dodge - Bruises would be visibly tomorrow. You sighed deeply at this, dodging another string of cracked and sharp bones from the earth. 

Grabbing one, you closed one eye, aimed, and chucked it forward with all (not all! You might kill him!) your might. Smirking when it zipped past his skull and lodged into the doorframe of the first house before dusting, a dent being left behind. 

”YOU MISSED!” Edge shouted, Charging at you. You dodged his kicks and punches, throwing a fair share back. 

”Nah, my aim is -“ you kicked him back, Jumping onto his chest and pushed him onto the ground with a loud ‘thud’. A bone club in your hand that you pressed against his neck. “ _Absolute!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **LR:**  
>  _*Swears in Gods/Goddesses*_  
>  **Everybody but Horrorbros:**  
>  _......wut?_


	27. Curious Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After sparring with Edge, you ask Red what’s up. . . Sans is confused and asks Stretch for help._

  
The chirping birds overhead and the occasional passing cars were the only sound as you continued to press the bone club into his neck. Your eyes narrowed into a soft glare, his own sockets wide open as he stared up at you. 

Using your weight to push him down wasn’t exactly the plan, but it worked so you weren’t complaining much. Feeling the bone begin to disintegrate under your fingers, you pushed yourself up in a seating position. A prideful smirk on your pink lips as you raised your right brow at him, still feeling victorious. 

”THATS CHEATING!” Edge snapped out his daze, shoving you off of him and got up, dusting his attire of grass, dirt and dust. 

You scoffed from your position on the ground. Dusting your hands together and frowning at the grass imprints before getting up yourself. Dusting off your shorts and tank top - thankfully it was black so there was no clear evidence of grass stains.

”No it wasn’t.” You say, frowning softly and crossing your arms. “You’re just a _sore_ loser.” 

Edge became red in the face, his glare heated. “YOUR WEAK ATTEMPT TO GET ... ON MY NERVES IS FUTILE.” 

”Guess you could say I got... under your skin?” You grinned, lightly rocking on your heels. Snickers from the corner caught your attention, grinning widely when Ares and Red snickered, trying and obviously failing at concealing their amusement.

Strangely, though Red instantly stopped when he noticed you looking, choosing to scowl and lower his gaze, his hands shoved into his pockets and lightly kicked the grass. 

Raising your brow questionably, you shrugged it off - choosing to talk to him later when you weren’t preoccupied with his brother. 

”SHUT UP, HUMAN!” Edge shouted, raising his fist and attempted to punch you - but you quickly dodged it. “STOP MOVING!” 

You cackled softly, enjoying the fact that you got on his nerves. “Want me to pin you-“ you dodged another throw “-pin you on the ground again?” You ask, dodging yet another. A shot of red bones startled you for a second before you tumbled out of the way, falling on your bottom and rolled away when he lifted his feet and stomped where you were previously. 

His skull grew more crimson - embarrassed or aroused? You didn’t know but it was _funny_ to witness.

“AS IF I’D LET MYSELF BE DOMINATED BY SOME PUNY WEAKLING!” He shouted - his mouth hanging in horror at his own words as you burst into loud laughter. 

”I thought I was reaching your standards? I’m _heartbroken_ , Edge!” You cry, attempting to cover up your mirth with sincerity. He growled lowly before lunging at you. A surprised yelp came from you as the momentum of his jump caused you to fall back, his hands on your shoulders as he pinned you. The same victorious smirk on his teeth as he laughed a loud ‘Nyahaha!’

”I NEVER SAID YOU WERE, BUT IT SEEMS THE TABLES HAVE TURNED.” 

You licked your lips, a wide grin on your lips as you laughed. A devious plan forming in your head. “Oooh, yes, harder please!” You say, your voice wavering, tears gathering in your eyes as you burst into another round of loud laughter. 

Edge, appalled, jumped off of you. Wiping his hands on his shirt as if you were poisonous - the colour deepening in his skull with magical sweat littering his crown. His teeth opened and closed, trying to form sentences before he screeched loudly and retreated to the second house, leaving you on the ground laughing. 

Covering your face, you wiped at the tears and glanced up at the door - seeing a glow of crimson before the door slammed shut with a startled yell from Black. 

Snickering, you slowly got up from the ground again. Dusting yourself up and walked towards your skeletons and Red, all while keeping the stupid smile on your lips. 

“look, sweetheart, i’d be careful ‘bout how ya tease m’bro.” Red said in a warning tone. The smile on your lips vanished, your brows knitting together. 

”It’s just for fun. I don’t think I hurt his feelings?” Confused, you glanced at Atlas and Ares before returning Red’s hardened gaze.

“he don’t know ‘bout it, so level it a bit, wouldya?” He snarled lightly, scratching his cheek and sighed irritably.

”...Okay.” You sigh, grabbing your sweater and slipped it on. Checking for your keys and phone and slouched slightly, feeling a smidge guilty.

”...Are you okay?” You ask softly, twisting the cuffs of your sweater. He raised a bone brow at you silently urging you to continue, ”You haven’t .. er, talked to me since last week? — You won’t even look me in the eye, either.”

Red flinched slightly, still avoiding your gaze. Sweat began to decorate his skull as he shrugged his shoulders, his smile a bit tight. “nothing ya gotta worry ‘bout, sweetheart.” 

Opening your mouth to debunk that - you found that you couldn’t. He was right, you had no right to worry about if he still wanted to be friends or not - if you had somehow crossed an invisible line without properly acknowledging it. 

Biting your cheek, you frowned and turned your head, scoffing lightly at your thoughts. Of course! Just because you _thought_ that he somewhat tolerated you doesn’t mean you were friends. 

Somehow, that thought tore you in two. 

”Alright. Tell Edge I’m sorry about that stunt - uhm.. see you later?” You say, mildly conflicted as you walked across the yard and pushed the gate open. 

The shuffling of footsteps behind you brought the smile back despite the odd sinking feeling at the pit of your stomach, you shoved it away and slowed your steps until Atlas was at your side and Ares closely behind you. 

“WAIT!” A voice shouted behind you - you sighed in annoyance, looking over your shoulder to glare at Black. He matched your glare, looking at you with his nose cavity high. “WE’RE GOING OUT TOMORROW AT EIGHT PM, CASUAL. SEE YOU LATER.” He said, turned on his heel and marched off. 

You hanged your head, sighing loudly. “To think I thought it would be just us three tomorrow.” 

Atlas nervously smiled at you, ignoring the low growl from Ares as he took your hand and led you across the street - taking out his own copy of your house keys and gently pushed the door open. 

“ARE THEY OVERWHELMING YOU?” He asked, closing the door when Ares walked through. He slowly took off his shoes and followed you to the living room, frowning to himself when you draped yourself on the cushions. ”I CAN TELL THEM TO STOP...”

“no, no, it’s fine.” You say, getting up and properly sitting down. “That’s sweet, Atlas, but it’s okay.. I’m puzzled about Red, though.” 

”is he being a little bitch?” Ares asked slowly, crawling over the couch and dropped himself onto your lap. Your fingers automatically trailed over his skull, his sockets closed. 

”i guess? I called him out on having a ‘crush’ on me several weeks ago..” you trailed, your voice dying out as you thought it over. Surely that wouldn’t be the main reason, right?

Of course it wouldn’t, if it did then he probably wouldn’t have stuck around after your comment... Then again he didn’t know it was you but in a different form, perhaps it was something entirely different. 

”WHAT?” Atlas cut off your inner monologue, the soft strokes on Ares’ skull had stopped and he looked up at you. His wide red eyelight shrunk into a pinprick. 

“Uh? I teased him about having an infatuation with me? But he didn’t know it was _me_ at the time.” You say, tilting your head a bit at their tensed reaction. A soft frown appearing on your lips, were they going to start distancing themselves too

You hoped not. 

They knew too much about you, and you _liked_ these two too much for them to start ghosting you. A painful twinge twisted inside your chest - your hand that wasn’t caressing Ares’ skull pressed against your heart. A confused frown on your lips as your brows softly knitted together. 

This feeling felt... _Familiar._

It was as if you ... felt that type of pain before. Which would be impossible! Up until now you were tight lipped around mortals, choosing to observe from afar and avoid contact. 

Swallowing thickly, you brushed those thoughts away - the heavy feeling in your chest made it feel like it was caving in, trying to remember a painful memory. 

”...DOES HE, IN A SMALL WAY, KNOW ABOUT YOU?” Atlas asked, glancing at the tv then back at you. Choosing to sit on your other side and pick up the remote but didn’t turn on the tv, instead he chose to fiddle with it, his teeth grinding together anxiously. 

”No? Who’d think ‘ _she’s probably the grim reaper, like those folklore!’_ Huh?” You ask, looking up at Atlas, your brow raised.

He deflated. “YOU’RE RIGHT.. BUT RED, BLACK, RUS AND THE OTHERS ARE SMART. THEY MIGHT RULE IT AS A POSSIBILITY.”

Your gaze dropped to Ares, thinking. You sighed suddenly. “Maybe, but I don’t know them like I know you two. If they somehow find out that I am, what I am, then... I don’t know? Make them forget?” 

”n’ how are you going to do that..?” Ares spoke slowly, slowly dozing off with the ghost fingertips tracing shapes on his skull - being mindful of the cracks and the gaping hole. 

“Memory wipe?” You suggest, pausing your tracing for a second before resuming. Axe snickered under you. 

”as much as that sounds nice, you can’t.”

”Why not? It would be easy and swift.” You argue, frowning softly. 

Atlas cleared his nonexistent throat. “BECAUSE! IT..IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH US...” As he trailed off, you subconsciously thought ‘timeline stuff’ and nodded. 

”Okay, no memory wipe. But.. I think I have to talk to Red soon - I could go out now while I’m not being swamped by work.” You thought out loud, watching as Atlas surfed through the channels. 

He flinched suddenly, his hand covering and pressing on his teeth before lowering it then turned to face you with his small sockets narrowing slightly - you noticed that he had been doing that for the past month, he flinched at random times today as well, even though you or anyone else hadn’t done anything to garner that reaction. 

“ARE YOU SURE? .. WHAT IF HE.. _TRIES_ SOMETHING?” He asked, wincing softly when his jagged teeth caught on each other. You twisted your tongue in your mouth. 

”I pinned a large monster onto the ground today, I think I can handle a squishy monster.”

”BUT HE’S NOT SQUISHY?” Atlas said in confusion, his brow bones knitting together - leaving his mouth open a bit to avoid them from clanking together. ”PLUS-... ER.. NEVERMIND!” 

”he’s a judge, peaches.” Ares spoke up, mildly starting you as he reached up at your still hand and motioned you to keep tracing shapes. You smiled fondly and did as told. 

”Y-YES... A.. JUDGE..” Atlas muttered, turning away and slouched onto the couch, a soft pout on his teeth that he _refused_ to fully close. 

You glanced at the two, switching to one for the other with your interests piqued. “..sounds like a heavy title.” You say after a short while in silence. 

Ares opened his sockets, the one devoid of light flickered a soft red before dying out. “...it is.” 

You frowned at the utter silence, both avoiding looking at you. “What-“ Ares turned away from you, his clawed phalanges tightly gripping your knee, a soft shiver crawling up your spine. Atlas sat up straighter, his hold on the remote tightening - little tears of orange building in his tiny sockets. 

You instantly shut your mouth at their reaction, not foreseeing them negatively reacting like that. “Okay.. I won’t ask.” You whisper, resuming the comforting traces on Ares’ skull and leaned onto Atlas’ shoulder.

*.*.*.*.*.*

The rustling of trees overhead was calming, the early bird songs that started at dawn were welcoming. You pulled the hood off and peered over the edge of the small bridge. Pursing your lips, you lowered the scythe and continued to walk across, occasionally looking over at the rushing waters below. 

Despite it being early in the morning and having zero work to do, you continued down the trail, scythe no longer in your hand. Occasionally looking above to see the leaves move as the wind passes. 

Feeling eyes on you, you sighed deeply and lowered your gaze. “You’re getting better at locating me.” You say, brushing a tree branch over you and continuing forward.

Red didn’t say anything as he watched you stroll through the wooded path. Kicking at a small pebble out of your way and continued. 

”ya ain’t hard ta track.” He says, picking up his pace so that he matched your footsteps. You glanced at him before shrugging your shoulders. 

”Then I’m not good at my job.” You say, voice small and distant. Taking a breath in, you stopped and turned to face him. Your white eyelights examined the monster for a second - sweat began to dot his skull as he shoved his hands into his pockets, his gaze lowered with a nervous grin. ”...why do you seek me out?”

Red flinched involuntarily, forcing a chuckle. “no reason.” 

”There has to be a reason - don’t you need sleep?” You ask, tilting your head a bit. The more you stared at him, the more nervous he got. You’d be honest if you said he interested you - not romantically, but he was... weird. He didn’t act like this around you earlier. 

”...i’m curious.” He said, gesturing to you to continue walking. You raised your brow and nodded mutely.

”That’s terrible. The human saying is that ‘curiosity killed the cat.’” You jest, trying to lighten whatever cloud Red has on himself. He chuckled lowly before stopping abruptly. 

”humans ‘re cruel, if ya think ‘bout it.”

”True. . . Fascinating, isn’t it?”

He bellowed out in disbelief laughter, reaching over to tug at his hood. “sure.”

Clicking your jaw shut, the two of you fell into a tense silence. The soft crunch of gravel underneath your shoes and the occasional bird song being the only sound around - the distant rush of vehicles passing by in a nearby road gradually increasing in volume. 

”What's your excuse for coming to this path?” You ask, the silence slightly unnerving you. 

Red flinched beside you, clearly not thinking you’d try to talk again. He scratched his cheek and sighed. “yer gonna laugh at me.”

”Try me.” You say, glancing over at him and turning to walk on a different path, away from the increasing rush of vehicles. 

Red glared softly at you, sighing loudly when you wouldn’t meet his gaze and shoved his hand into his pocket. Kicking at the ground, sighed again, then picked his pace so that he was in front of you. He turned on his heel and walked backwards, his red eyelights on you.

”nightmares.” He said shortly, his eyelights intense as he stared at you, examining you.

”Ah.” You say, nodding your head slowly. “Hate those, want to talk about it?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “eh, why ‘he fuck not? ya know ‘bout ‘he timeline shit, why not add more ta ‘he fucking pile.” 

You stopped walking, your brows furrowed tightly. “You don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with. It isn’t.. my business.” You say, grumbling softly as you trailed towards the bench and sat down. Smiling softly, you patted the spot next to you. 

Red huffed amusingly, walking over and ungraciously dropped himself to your side - not like how Ares does it, he sat a fair distance from you and slouched. 

Noticing that he wasn’t going to talk, you leaned back and stared at the morning sky. “You know, I am curious about you too. Those things you told me a few weeks ago still circle in my head - it, uh, isn’t strange to think about.. multiverse and.. theories.” 

“ya hesitated.” He called, snickering at you. Narrowing your eyes, you huffed and crossed your arms. ”c’mon, babe, don’t pout!” 

”I don’t pout, stupid underground monster.” You hiss playfully, Red chuckled and pulled his collar up, lowering his chin as a soft red hue spread over his cheekbones.

“stupid surface monster” He hissed back. 

You huffed and turned away from him, unable to stop the grin from appearing as you leaned back - now laying on the bench and stared at the sky.

You frowned softly. “Do you know who I am?”

”that weird lady who hangs around hospitals, claims she is a ‘protector’?” He snickered. 

Reaching over to smack his arm, you growled softly and crossed your arms over your chest. Glaring at nothing in particular before shaking your head. “No, you know what I mean.” 

”..nah. ‘he only thin’ i know ‘bout ya... is that ya only come out at night. . . like an owl.” 

Blowing a raspberry, you covered your face and burst into laughter. Apologizing profusely when Red scowled and pushed you away.

”shut up! it ain’t muh fault ya stay tight _lipped_ ‘bout yerself!” he growled, moving over to add distance. 

You covered your mouth, attempting to stop the laughter - but only snorted when he made the pun. “You’re terrible, oh so terrible.”

“n’ what does that make ya?” He snapped. 

”A glorious _Hades damned_ person.” You snapped, sitting up and twisting over to push him back. Your glare heated - he broke out onto a nervous sweat and averted his gaze. Rolling your eyelights, you leaned away.

“Okay, honesty time; why do you keep finding me? What’s your deal?” you held up your hand when his mouth opened a bit. “And I am saying this because I am curious, nothing else.” 

Red’s mouth closed with a soft click. He took his hands out of his pockets and examined it, the silence drawing on as he shrugged his shoulders. “yer ‘he only ‘surface’ monster i know.” 

”Impossible.” You say with a slight gasp. “You probably pass around five surface monsters each day without realizing it.”

Red scoffed. “i don’t know ‘bout that, though. do i?” 

You shrugged your shoulders, making a humming sound before turning to him. “You still haven’t answered my question. Are you infatuated with me? What happened to that human girl?” 

”ya talk a fuck ton.” He grumbled, unable to stop the red flush from appearing over his cheekbones. “n’ no. i don’t like anyone, not ya, not ‘er, can ya drop it now?” He hissed. 

Laughing, you nodded your head and apologized. “It’s just.. when you get embarrassed you have this flushed expression - it’s different from the pouting and scowling you do.”

”i don’t pout!” He defended, growling lowly at you. You grinned, shrugging your shoulders - you knew that he knew you were bullshitting, luckily he didn’t say anything else. Falling into the comfortable silence, you frowned softly. Your gaze fell to the ground and exhaled loudly through your nose. 

”Then what’s bothering you?” 

“she walked away from me.” He said after a short silence. Raising your brow, you tilted your head a bit. He turned away when you tried to peer under to see his expression. “she walked away, didn’t look back or sumshit. don’t think she really likes me compared ta m’bro.” 

Your mouth hung open, nodding slowly before leaning back on the bench. “Is that why you’re... Moody? Some human girl-“

“she ain’t a human girl, not a regular one.” He cut you off, glaring lightly before sighing loudly. “i don’t know, sumthin’ ‘bout her is odd. hell, boss says she takin’ our underground ‘kill or be killed’ shitty motto in an easy stride.” He growled, his hands shoved into his pockets. He kicked at the ground and slouched some more. “bet she’s a mage.” 

”But there’s—“ you quickly shut your mouth. Stopping yourself from saying there were no more mages - not after Zeus and the whole ‘imprisoning a race’ under a mountain. . . _Their_ version of what happened, anyway. ”Have you..seen her do mage stuff?” You ask, grasping at straws.

“...nah, but hear me out!” He said, sitting up and turned to you with one leg on the bench. His hands flew out of his pockets and waved wildly in front of his chest. “she _has_ a type o’magic, i haven’t seen her do it but- monsters can smell it.”

”..we can?” You question, suddenly dreading the conversation.

”uh, fuck, maybe underground monsters can? i dunno, ‘he only time i’ve smelled her magic was when she freaked out n’ bolted home.” 

”is..is that so? Perhaps she needed to.. I don’t know? Get away?” You say, hiding the panic and desperation with a tilt of your head, as if you were thinking. 

”nah, classic n’ the ashtray believes she is hidin’ sumthin’... i am close ta believin’ ‘he same.” He muttered, his gaze lowering and his hands holding onto the bench. He grit his teeth and leaned back, sighing loudly. 

You bristled at this, alarms going off in your head as you leaned away, almost disgusted at him.

With his head hung back, he didn’t see your expression as he opened his sockets and stared at the blue sky. “i ain’t gonna go invading ‘er privacy - maybe see what type o’shit she’s inta,” he snickered. “probably bdsm or sumthin’ vanilla.”

“So..” you trailed, intertwining your fingers and lightly tapped your knuckles, choosing to ignore that sentence. “You’re curious about her? Why don’t you talk to her?” You ask — it felt weird talking about yourself as if you were someone else. What would Red do when, and if, he found out you were the same person? Would he freak out or.. tell Sans and... oh gosh, what was his name again?

. . . _Ashtray?_

”’cause she is tight lipped ‘bout ‘erself. ‘he only ones she likes ‘re ares n’ atlas.” He groaned, rubbing his sockets. “can’t get ta close ta ‘er without ax- _ares_ trynna pick a fight.” 

“..who and.. who?” Despite feeling happy that he called them by the nicknames you gave them, the little slip up didn’t go over your head - making you glare lightly but smiled when he turned to look at you. 

”horror bros, other dumb alternate versions of classic n’ i.”

“... _Dumb_?” You question, light venom in your tone. If your reaper form was fluid as Red’s bones, you were sure you’d be narrowing your sockets at him. “Yeah..” you sigh. “You _are_ pretty stupid.”

Red scoffed in disbelief, rolling his eyelights at your words. “mature.” He muttered, pushing himself off the bench and stretched his arms over his head. 

You blinked owlishly, moving over to sit up. “Red. You _still_ haven’t answered me… All this can’t be just because she’s ignoring you.” 

“yer right, but i ain’t talkin ‘bout it, so drop it.”

Nodding, you stood up and dusted the ends of your robes, sighing softly at the dust before looking at Red. “Cool. I expect an answer soon, though. Go on with your human girl drama.” You wave, grinning widely at the red flush. Taking the daggers strapped to your leg, you ripped open a portal and took a step in, closing it behind you before Red could say anything. 

Almost instantly, You transformed from bones to regular human skin. Sighing in relief and lightly slapped your cheeks, smoothing out the sweater that replaced your robes and left the attic. Ignoring the slight creak underneath your shoes as you went to the kitchen - slowing your steps when you passed the living room; where Atlas and Ares still slept and began to make breakfast - it won’t taste like anything for you, but those two would at least have something to eat. 

Meanwhile . . . Sans stared at the sketch in front of him. His teeth lightly biting down on his phalanges as he sighed. Pushing the piece of paper away, he leaned back on the chair with his fingertips rubbing his temples. 

The more he thought about it, the worse his migraine got. He couldn’t figure out what a nearly white soul meant to humans. There was a bit of colour, he wasn’t blind, so.. there wasn’t a possibility of you being a monster, right? 

Not to mention your soul twinkled like the brilliant stars at night, which was weird in a whole different way - he wasn’t aware that souls could _twinkle_ like yours had done. 

Sans never saw a soul like yours - humans often had a ‘soul trait’ that revolves around a colour . . . But _yours?_ He was stumped!

Leaning towards the desk, he pulled the paper closer to him and picked up the charcoal pencil, adding unfinished notes at the side - his gaze drifting to the sketched out soul before he returned to the unfinished notes. 

Sans had no idea how to do this - which was a first since he knew things about souls, he was the _judge_ , for crying out loud. 

Biting down on the eraser, he sighed and dropped his head onto the table with a soft ‘thud’ — only to groan in pain as the migraine came back tenfold. He crossed his arms over his head and continued to groan in pain, wishing that the answers would automatically fill themselves instead of having to work to get them. He felt like he was at square one with the entrances blocked on all four corners, forbidding any movement. 

He could pop over in your attic again, snoop around the dirty corners and try to get answers — but Papyrus would yell at him again, make him apologize to you again, and get you mad _again_.

...And he couldn’t have that. Why? It was him who was driving you away from making friends with his brother - normally he would be against it but Papyrus is an adult, has been for a long while now. No matter how much Sans wanted too, he couldn’t baby him forever. 

His white eyelights scanned the notes once again. He sighed at the few mistakes and began erasing it, rewriting the words to make more sense - Sans felt like he was writing in circles, it was annoying. 

After half an hour of rewriting the notes, trying to piece together the little evidence to make sense of Y/n, he pushed away from the table. The round chair rolled before stopping in the middle of the room.

With the paper in his hand, his patience running dry, he got up and blipped upstairs. The piece of paper crinkling in his hold as he walked up to the door. Knocking twice, waited, then knocked twice again. 

“who’s there?” Stretch called from within, voice tired and deep. Sans rolled on his heel, grinning slightly.

“cash..” He waited for Stretch to say something, frowning lightly when he didn’t. 

“...cash who?” 

“cash me outside, how ‘bout that?” Sans snickered, beaming lightly when he heard soft chuckles from within. The door opened slowly, stopping midway. The light from the hallway poured into the darkroom - the smell of smoke and honey attacking his senses, he recoiled lightly. Slightly regretting coming to Stretch - but who else would he go to? Rus didn’t listen to anyone but Black, and Black had no recollection of resets or loads.

“hate her..” Stretch groaned, sitting up from his bed, pushing the covers off of him as Sans flickered on the light, closing the door behind him. 

“eh, you lose some.” Sans shrugged his shoulders. “take a look at this, and tell me what you think.” 

Stretch blinked slowly, still half asleep as he took the crinkled paper from Sans’ hold. Smoothing it out, he squinted lightly. “it’s a heart… did you sleep? you look, nyeheh, _bone_ tired.” 

“it’s y/n’s soul. she and edge sparred earlier, i was lucky to be awake to see it.” He said, ignoring Stretch’s question in favour of the paper. 

“how did that turn up?” Stretch asked, yawning softly. He shook his skull and stretched his back, exhaling softly before fully taking the covers off of him. “...are you sure this is her soul? you.. uh, missed the traits.” 

“she won, and yes, I know. that’s why i’m asking for your input.” 

“her soul twinkles? like the gems in waterfall?” Stretch read, flinching when the blackout curtains were pulled open. He squinted at the early morning sun, sighed deeply and returned to the paper. 

“no colour; only indication that she is human is that the colour is.. not fully white? sans, are you _sure_ you saw her soul right?” He asked, lowering the paper to his lap. His brows furrowed in confusion. “it’s impossible for a human to have zero traits. determination, perseverance.. bravery.. to name a few.”

“you think i don’t know that?” Sans said, running his hand over his skull. Little dust falling onto the floor as he shifted his stance. “the shaded parts are.. wall coloured, a warm beige - when the white and beige mix, it.. creates a spark, a ‘twinkle’, within her soul - i have no idea how or why it does that but i thought you had an idea?” 

“it is far too early to think about human souls and why it twinkles.” Stretch groaned, handing the piece of paper back to Sans and fell to his side. “m’bro’s going to be up soon, can’t we do a rain check on this until we have more information ‘bout her?” 

Sans folded the paper and shoved it into his shorts pockets. Sighing in defeat. “yeah. running in circles isn’t going to be productive. i’ll store this away for now.” He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains shut. The room darkened drastically as the door closed with a swing of orange magic, Sans blinked again in the darkness and snickered lightly. He waved before appearing in his room, over the bed and fell back. Bouncing twice before settling. 

Staring at the ceiling, he frowned. Taking out the paper, he unfolded it and stared at the sketched soul. . . Maybe he’ll sleep it off.. yeah, a nap doesn’t sound bad. 

Slowly, his sockets shut with the paper clenched in his hold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I got a beta reader! And it’s thanks to them that this chapter flows much better uwu 
> 
> Awesome Beta Reader : _Tynelia235_!


	28. Spicy red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try talk to Red, but he’s making it difficult.
> 
> Beta read by “ Tynelia235 “!!

**  
** “Do you promise?” A voice echoes, the room devoid of colour and light. Standing in the middle, you purse your lips. 

”Of course, I promise...” you whisper, although your voice sounded as if it were a few feet in front of you. It echoes like the unknown voice. They giggled softly - lovingly and filled with adoration that only fuelled your confusion. 

”.. _I’m glad_.” They whisper. A heat source pressed against your cheek - making you flinch back, not expecting to be touched so familiarly. The voice sighed softly, the heat still pressed against your cheek before a new spot on your forehead sparked in heat before fading away; as if someone gave you a chaste kiss. “ _Stay with me forever… Don’t leave me... I..._ ” 

“Why would I leave you?” Your voice whispered. Your tone is soft and matches the loving tone of the unknown voice. Furrowing your brow you pressed your cheek above the heat source. It felt... familiar, comforting, and safe. “But please... don’t say _you love me._ ” 

.......

.....

...

.

Waking up in cold sweat, you stared at the ceiling. Breathing unsteadily as you brought your hand to your chest, an unfamiliar ache bloomed in the centre, harshly tugging at your insides. 

The dream faded away, and soon you could hardly recall why you felt so lost. Blinking away the tears, you sat up, rubbing your hand through your hair. Cringing at the cold sweat, you pushed the covers off and stood up, making your way towards the kitchen and splashed your face with cold water. Uncaring that your hair got wet in the process. 

Unsatisfied, you let the faucet run and dipped your head underneath the rushing cold. Shivering lightly as you watched the waters drip from your hair and into the sink. Tightly shutting your eyes, you shut the faucet off then wrung out your hair.

You had no idea why you felt... off. Why it felt like you were missing something - _someone?_

Ares and Atlas were fine; when you came back you ended up spending the night with them until they had to leave - it was late, so you fell asleep. 

But what did you dream about? There was no danger around you, so you let yourself be whisked away into a dream sequence... or something similar to a dream.

Sighing loudly, you began to prep for the morning, making tea whilst popping yesterday’s leftovers in the microwave; waiting for the two to finish, you popped back into your room and grabbed your phone from the cord and returned to the kitchen just as the timer went off. Choosing a plate and a fork from the cabinets, you scooped the delicious food from the container and plopped it onto the plate. 

As you waited for the tea, you thought about Red and what he said last night. You weren’t intentionally ignoring him, nor choosing Edge over him; but you guessed you understood why he thought so. Despite his advances last month, you never really made the effort to _talk_ to him without his brother around to steal the ‘spotlight’.

Checking your work, you were mildly surprised that only two were listed to die today - maybe you could ditch Black in favour of Red today? 

You... weren’t sure where you stood with Black. He wasn’t unpleasant, but he also wasn’t a pleasure to spend time with.

Placing your phone down, you pinched the bridge of your nose. Thinking was stupid right now - your thought process gave you a headache and you couldn’t help but sigh deeply. 

“Would he be okay, though?” You mutter, unaware of the creak in the hall. Turning around, you prepped your cup of tea and sat on the island. “No... I can’t - but Red.” You groan. 

Men, itself, was a complicated subject. What was the term again? ‘Eat the men?’ No, no... that didn’t seem right.

“...I’m sure Black would understand… oh.” You mutter, looking down at your contact list. Had you given Black your number? You don’t remember... 

Finishing up the early breakfast, you placed it in the sink and went to the attic. Ignoring the soft creaks of the floorboards as you ascended the stairs. Blocking the path to the attic, you glanced at the paperwork and sighed loudly. Rolling your sleeves to your elbows, you huffed and began the paperwork. 

Time flew past and before you knew it, it was lunch hour. Neither of your boys had messaged you so you decided to go out instead of wasting away in your house.. although it wasn’t always bad, maybe you’d bump into Black on the way, although the probability of that happening was very slim. 

Changing into more weather appropriate clothes, you kicked the door closed behind you and slipped on your helmet. 

The ride to the grocery store wasn’t long, basking in the rush of wind that only lasted a few minutes. Parking in a spot near the entrance, you shoved the keys into your pockets and kicked the peg down. 

Strapping your helmet to your bike, you ruffled your hair a bit. Attempting to get rid of the helmet hair as you walked past the automatic doors. 

A slight smile appeared over your lips, remembering back when Ares and Atlas had taken you to the mall to shop for clothes, and getting startled by the advanced technology. 

Feeling rather proud, you grabbed one of the carts and began browsing. Using your phone to list what you needed, what needed to be restocked, and more if it called for it. 

A light shiver crawled up your back as you browsed through the many shelves and isles. A soft sigh coming from you as you began to pick up the spices - Sending photos to Atlas for some input on what he thought you needed. 

He didn’t reply to any of them. 

...So you bought most of them in small packets. 

Ignoring the strange looks given to you by other customers, you pushed the cart away from the isle and went to the refrigerators. Choosing meats, asking Atlas what was better and how much you should buy. He didn’t reply to that, either. 

You bit your lip, shoving your phone into your pocket and skipped the meats for now. 

Skipping the next isle — You paused and backtracked, smiling widely and turned your cart towards the skeleton.

“Red.” You greet, making a beeline towards the sweaty monster. He looked up from his spot, his scowl fierce for a second before it dropped into a deep frown. 

“human.” He muttered under his breath, returning to the factory containers of ketchup, mustard, honey, and BBQ sauce. 

You raised your brow in mild confusion. “What happened to ‘sweetheart’?”

Red’s shoulders dropped, a long sigh coming from him as he turned back to you. His sockets widened at the amount of spices you had in your cart. “ya suck at shoppin’, eh?” 

He dodged your question, you noticed. Smiling softly, you shrugged your shoulders. Acting as if you didn’t notice his little slip. “I tried texting Atlas about it… er, hey... do you—” 

“vanilla has ‘em doin’ important stuffs.” He cut you off, shoving his hands into his pockets. His red eyelights darting left and right, looking for a way to avoid you.

Furrowing your brows, you quickly grabbed his sleeve, grounding him on the spot. ”...Do you want to do something today?” 

Stunned, Red narrowed his sockets in suspicion, jerking his sleeve away from you and brushing it down. A distasteful scowl on his teeth as he glared at you. “aren’t cha busy wit’ ‘he tyrant?” 

You shrugged your shoulders, unbothered by his hostility. “...The term is spring check, right?” You say, uncertain. 

Red opened his mouth to correct you but you quickly shook your head. “I’m sure you know what I mean. I’m... still new to the area? Maybe you could be... a guide?” You say, muttering at the end. Would he be offended? 

”why would i do that?” He hissed, taking a step back. His hands shoved into his pockets. “last i checked, yer busy.” 

”Can you not be stubborn and take me?” You snap unintentionally. Red growled, shook his head before disappearing with a ‘pop’. His burning gaze hot on your skin. 

Running your hand through your hair, you sighed irritably. “Maybe my tactics are wrong.” You whisper, pushing the cart forward, scanning the items on the shelves - sighing once again and getting things you thought needed to be restocked. Like table salt. Whilst browsing, you thought about Red. He obviously wanted to be friends with the way he talked last night - early morning? 

Then why was he... being so stubborn about it? 

You didn’t have the time to wait around until Red grew a pair - _actually_ you did but this was about how complicated Red is being. 

Biting your lip, you pushed the cart towards the check out. Deciding to use the self checkout. 

The familiar purr of your motorcycle lightly shook your legs. Your groceries in the small compartment underneath the seat - luckily you didn’t need that much stuff from the store, otherwise you’d call Atlas to pick it up for you... You wondered what they were doing. Taking out your phone, you leaned back and checked your messages. Feeling a slight twinge of hurt when you didn’t see any messages from the two skeletons. 

Shoving your phone back into your pocket, you kicked the peg up and rode back home. Still wondering about Atlas and Ares — and momentarily forgetting Red in the process.

You paused at the driveway. Scowling underneath the helmet as you drove closer to the garage door. Unclipping the helmet and taking it off, you ruffled your hair before getting off, leaning against your motorcycle with your arms crossed over your chest. 

”Sans.” 

”...neighbor.” He greeted, although awkwardly. He straightened from your mail slot, coughing into his balled fist with blue translucent sweat forming over his skull. 

”What do I owe the _pleasure?_ ” You hissed, not wanting to move in case he tried something - not that you weren’t capable, you were probably more than capable. 

”....uh... gotta practice those knock knock jokes.” He chuckled, lifting his fist and lightly knocked on your door. Raising your brow in question, this morning’s irritation building back up. ”...y-you’re... supposed to say... ‘who’s there’.”

You raised your brow, dropping your arms to your side and sighed. “I don’t have time for this - what are you even doing here?” You ask, your nose wrinkling slightly. Lowering your gaze, you picked up the groceries and shoved your keys into your pockets. Muttering softly under your breath - glaring at Sans when he attempted to take some. 

He recoiled at your harsh glare and took a step back. 

Biting down on your tongue, you walked around him and to your door - kicking it open with little effort and wandered further in. After dropping the groceries on the island, you quickly returned to the front. 

“...” Sans blinked owlishly, examining your door and pulling the broken pieces before looking up at you, his teeth slightly opened in awe. “wow....”

Raising your brow, you glanced over his shoulders. Frowning softly at Red, who stood in front of his living room window, a scowl on his teeth before he turned and stomped further into the house.

“Why were you looking through my mail slot?” You ask, leaning against the door frame, your arms crossed and your gaze hard. 

All in all, you didn’t like Sans. All the things the others said about him only decreased the likeness he ‘potentially’ had.

You’d hit him, but Atlas wouldn’t like that - maybe Sans would pull some strings and forbid the two from seeing you anymore. 

You couldn’t have that. No, you’d rather fight the blue sweater skeleton. 

“....knock knock jokes…” he whispered, ducking his chin down along with his gaze. He looked intimidated, at which you had to stop the smirk from appearing.

“No, I want the straight answer.” You say, pointing at him. Your finger lightly pushing into his sweater with an irritated frown. “People don’t look through their neighbors' mail slot unless they’re plotting to break and enter.” 

Sans winced softly, taking a step back and lightly rubbed his shoulder. “alright, alright.. i was just checking if you were home.” 

“...Why?” You ask, raising your brow. 

Sans sighed, running his palm over the crown of his skull and sighed, giving you an uneasy smile. “...truce?”

“No.” You deadpan. “I don’t know what the others say about me, but I’ll have you know that I reeeally don’t like you or the orange guy. I have no idea how many times I’ve said this alre-“ 

“then at least give our bros a chance.” Sans quickly cut you off. Recoiling lightly at your eye roll. Your fingers lightly tapping your arm in a rhythm.

“Not a chance.” 

A low, barely audible growl came from the center of Sans’ chest. He pressed his palm over it, balling the white shirt in process before his skull bloomed in brilliant sky blue. “ _please_. i don’t care if you hate me or stretch, give paps n blue a chance.” 

The soft growl caught your attention. Your brows knitted together in a slight confusion before meeting the white eyelights of Sans. 

“And I said no. Once they _grow up_ maybe I’ll reconsider.” You hiss, taking a step back and tightly gripped the doorknob.

“Stupid _monster_.” And slammed the door shut, however it slowly creaked open. You stared at the broken door before looking at Sans. A deep sigh coming from you as you slowly closed it and pushed the shoe rack against it, keeping the door from opening. 

Sans’ snickers could be heard from the other side, and you couldn’t help but shake your head with a small, tiny smile on your lips. 

Now . . . How to approach Red? 

*.*.*.*.*.*

*Black’s POV* 

He was pissed. Not only were his reservations wasted, you refused to acknowledge him! He thought everything was running smooth until you decided to ditch him last minute and drag that insufferable Red to spirits knows where. Red didn’t appear like he wanted to talk to you, Black observed.

It was easier to wait in plain sight until his prey came close - then he pounced. This tactic was always best suited for Rus, who acted indifferent and wide open to any attacks before pulling out the big guns.

That tactic worried him greatly, did he voice it? No. Did he vaguely tell him to stop? Yes. 

In the middle of dragging Red, the skeleton resisting, you had a frustrated expression. It wasn’t until Edge came down did Red grab your arm and drag you to the back, muttering profanities the whole way. 

“I DON’T GET IT!” Black hollered, lightly tapping his foot on the tiles in the kitchen. Atlas, the monstrosity, is the one undertaking cooking duty today.

Neither Black or Edge were going to admit that they were looking forward to lunch. 

“WHAT ARE YOU SCREECHING ABOUT NOW?” Edge hissed, his gaze torn from where Red and you had disappeared from. 

Black scoffed, ignoring the uncertainty in Atlas as he shakily went back to prepping the venison. “THAT INSUFFERABLE HUMAN! WHAT DOES YOUR SACK OF BONES HAVE THAT IS INTERESTING?” 

“...C-Could.. You Not Call Her That?” Atlas spoke up from behind him. Black rolled his eyelights and stalked out of the kitchen to the back but he was stopped when crimson bones shot up from the ground. 

He scoffed and turned to glare at the skeleton. Edge had his arms tightly crossed, using his height to tower over him but Black felt no fear. Instead, he was annoyed. 

“LEAVE. THEM. ALONE.” 

“WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT, BEANSTALK?” Black growled - although before the two could officially wield any weapons a sudden increase of gravity forced them onto their knees - reversing the magic briefly before falling forward onto their hands. 

“....no fighting in the kitchen….” Came Ares’ slow words. A slight blaze of magic wafting into the air before it disappeared along with the weight of gravity. 

Scoffing, Black got back to his feet and dusted himself off. He didn’t bother glaring at Ares as he marched past the three skeletons and up to Rus’ room. 

“I’M COMING IN, YOU BETTER NOT BE STILL SLEEPING!” He shouted, approaching the door and threw it open. He squinted through the darkness. Sighing in irritation before flickering the light on. 

Rus sat at the corner, uncomfortably resting his legs on the armrest and leaning back on the other armrest. A steady stream of smoke rose up everytime he took a long inhale - blowing into the air and removing the cigarette from between his teeth. “m’awake.” 

“TAKE OUT THAT CIGARETTE!” He shouted, keeping his distance from the awful smell. How could his own brother take that stuff? Well, it was better than alcohol. 

Mutt took one last drag before butting out. Leaning his head back and blowing out the smoke. Watching as if disappeared before lazily rolling his head to look at Black. “....whats up?” 

“THE CEILING. DO YOU HAVE IT?” Black asked, lightly tapping his shoe against the floorboards. 

Rus pointed at the end table. “don’ see why you’re interested… in her, m’lord.” Rus said, shivering lightly.

Black huffed, amused, before picking up the small book - by pinching one end and lifting it up, making the cans piled on top tip over and crash onto the floor with a loud clatter. He cringed at the noise before wiping it down with his brother’s blanket. “CLEAN UP IN HERE. YOU ARE THE YOUNGER BROTHER OF THE MALEVOLENT SANS.” He stated, throwing his brother an accusing glance. 

Rus shrugged his shoulders, leaning his head back and stared blankly at the ceiling. 

A soft ‘mwahahah~’ could be heard throughout the room as Black stood in the middle - simply refusing to sit anywhere in the messy room. Flipping through the pages, he stopped at the one labeled ‘ **Y/n: Friend or Foe?** ’ where he and Rus had gathered information about you (of course, more subtly than the first house - the Captain of the guard knows more than he lets on!) and your habits, along with a log of whenever you left home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have worked out the ending of this story. . . Ahhh, I’m not going to spoil anything, just.. thought I’d tell you guys LOL
> 
> Also.. I’m sorry for the long wait time for a new chapter. 
> 
> My chihuahua died sometime last week and I was devastated - still am. My parents are planning on getting another Chihuahua to cheer my siblings and I up. 
> 
> But don’t worry! I feel much better and will return to writing:)!


	29. Unlikely connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogations lead to more questions but atleast Red’s semi-satisfied.

The door shut behind with a soft ‘click’. The soft rush of wind brushed through the trees, rustling the leaves. Gently tearing your wrist from Red’s tight hold, you frowned softly and rubbed it. 

”You’re interesting.” You say after a while in silence. Watching as leaves danced with the wind. Your gaze tore away to look at Red. He scowled at your words, choosing to kick at the patio boards instead of speaking up. You mused in silence. “You say you want to talk but you drag me out before Edge could say anything.” 

”yeah? whut o’it?” He hissed, unintentionally glaring at you. 

You smiled at him, which startled him, then shrugged your shoulders before loosely crossing your arms over your chest. “As I said, you’re interesting.” 

The shouting inside disturbed the silence, making the two look through the glass door at the ruckus - Red scowl deepened while your smile widened in amusement. They fought so cutely, choosing to limit themselves instead of going all out. 

It was adorable to you. 

Returning your gaze back to Red, you grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the gate. He didn’t protest but dragged his feet along the dirt. 

Although you couldn’t see, his gaze had formed into a hazy heart. His mouth slightly ajar as he let you drag him across the road to your place.

You thought of telling Atlas and Ares that you were leaving with Red - but you also didn’t want to risk going inside and have Red think you chose them over him again. Trying to get him to talk is a pain, since he is being stubborn about it. 

Pushing the broken door open, it creaked and cracked in protest as it did so, lightly rocking as it contacted the shoe rack used to keep it closed. 

Red glanced around the door then to you in question. Catching his gaze, you laughed softly. 

”Sans was here.” You simply say, moving the shoe rack against the door to stop it from opening itself again. Taking off your shoes and gesturing the skeleton to follow you through the house and into the backyard, taking a seat on one of the patio chairs. 

”...ya gotta get it fixed.” Red said slowly, leaving the glass door open. He glanced at the hot tub then at you, uncertainty buzzing in his eyelights as he slowly took a seat further from you. 

”I know - I don’t know where to go, though.” You say truthfully. You thought about using the internet but you got sidetracked before leaving the house to Atlas and Ares — they messaged you if you wanted to come over to eat, you agreed. Ecstatic that they weren’t purposely ignoring you. 

”...seriously?” Red narrowed his sockets at you, looking for any indication that you were lying. He huffed a laugh when he found that you were genuine, 

You playfully narrowed your eyes at him, nodded your head. “I also want to prove that I’m not purposefully ignoring you in favour of the others - so, you’re coming if you like it or not.” You say with a snarky grin. 

Red frowned, leaning back with his arms slowly crossing over his chest. He snorted at his thoughts. “‘re ya sure ya wouldn’t want ta bring boss?” 

You frowned at this, matching his sneer. “Why are you still talking about Edge? He’s not even here.” You deeply sigh, leaning back. “Hades, I’ll even tie you up and drag you if I have to.” 

Red spluttered, his sockets wide in shock as he stared at you. A deep red flush appearing over his cheekbones as he pulled his hood up over his skull and drew the strings. “yer crazy.” 

You snickered softly, taking your phone out when it began to buzz. Your smile is still present as you replied to Atlas’ text.

Red peeked out from under his hood, his sockets narrowing at your kind smile as your thumbs slid across a keyboard he couldn’t see. A deep scowl appeared on his teeth as he slouched some more on his seat, grumbling to himself whilst you laughed at something Atlas said.

He stayed silent as you continued to text Atlas, the familiar ugly face of jealousy blooming in his chest that he tried to shove away, but the words of that skeleton lady (who still haven’t told him her name) said a few days back: _human girl drama._

It wasn’t drama, right?

He grumbled at his thoughts, waiting for you to finish texting Atlas and focus on him. He was right here and Atlas was across the street. 

Why did he care? He scoffed at his thoughts once again. He didn’t care, you were just a stupid little human girl. Who Red couldn’t figure out. You were mysterious, only coming around when summoned by Atlas or Ares; how did you get on such great terms with the two largest monsters? He wondered, his gaze subconsciously trailing to you. 

Your smile was light, soft giggles escaping your lips, and your eyes shined, instead of dimming like whenever you stared at him. 

The twinge of jealousy made him avert his gaze, his hands balling tightly in his pockets as he scoffed. 

This was that lady’s fault. If she hadn’t teased him about having girl drama than he wouldn’t have been acting the way he is, he would have been processing much better than he is right now - not worried about if you preferred his brother instead. 

If you did, Red couldn’t technically blame you. His brother was fucking awesome while he was a lazy piece of shit who only told bad jokes to evade a situation - not to mention the occasional lewd comments he does sometimes. 

So why _were_ you giving him the time of day?

Last he checked, you were terribly busy. 

With work or otherwise. His sockets narrowed and he glared at the floorboards... The stuff he gathered about you was confusing. He wasn’t super sneaky like the others but he had an ability to blend into the shadows and not be seen if he didn’t want to. 

Of course he didn’t invade your privacy. If he wanted to know personal shit, he’d ask you face to face instead of behind your back - it wasn’t his character to snoop. 

The only thing he knew was that you didn’t talk much about yourself - choosing to change the subject if it were to rise, or charm your way out of a situation. (Or so he heard?) 

Then there was your scent, or your magic scent, that baffled him. No one had identical scents, if they did, you and that skeleton lady was a closest that he knows of.It was all unique just like the bearer who wielded such magic. 

Frisk, the meek child who fell underground, had magic that reminded Red of happier times - perhaps the main reason why most monsters sought out to slaughter the kid. 

They were the embodiment of something out of their reach, the scent a mockery of their situation. 

But this wasn’t exactly about Frisk - it was about you and the skeleton lady. Something sweet with coffee? But reversed? 

Unheard of. 

So lost in thought, he didn’t notice he spoke up until you gazed back at him, your brow furrowed slightly and asking him to repeat what he said. 

A moment of embarrassment flashed in his eye lights before he cleared his nonexistent throat. “‘re ya connected ta a skeleton lady?” 

”...What do you mean by that?” You ask, glancing back at your phone screen before shoving the device into your pocket along with your hands, matching the way he half sat and half laid on the patio chair. 

”wut i mean is, yer curious. ya don’t talk ‘bout yourself an’ if someone were ta ask, ya evade it... why is that?” He asked, his gaze calculating and sharp. You shuffled on your seat, shrugging your shoulders. 

”I’m not interesting, is all.” You say, _evading_ his questioning yet again. 

He narrowed his sockets at you, obviously not believing in your bullshit, so he said; “bullshit, sweetheart.” 

”I’m serious,” you groan, pressing your palms over your eyes and sighed. Leaning back and staring at the darkening sky. “All I do is work and stay home. Occasionally watch a movie with my boys, but that’s it.” 

Red scoffed at the mention of the horrorbros. You didn’t know their story - which was another reason why you were so mysterious. Did you know those two _hardly_ ever spoke up? That they chose each other instead of interacting with the others? 

That they were the _hardest_ to convince that they weren’t in any type of dangerous situation? 

That they used to _eat_ your kind? 

A shiver racked his bones, making them rattle slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Scoffing to himself. If you knew all that, would you run to the hills? Be sickeningly sweet about it? 

Somehow, with your smile and how close you were to the two, he found that the latter would be the likely outcome. 

For a split second, Red felt sick. 

“Buut, I can see that you aren’t convinced, as always.” You mutter at the end, making him glare at you. Raising your hand in surrender, you sighed and sat up. Crossing your legs and leaning forward. “Look, if I can’t satisfy your curiosity then I’m sorry.” 

”why didja drag meh here?” He asked. “clearly ya don’ want ta talk.” He said, rolling his eyelights and making a motion to get up. You scoffed loudly at your spot, grabbed the decorative pillow behind you and chucked it at him with a force that caused him to stumble back. 

Sockets widened in surprise, he instantly glared at you. His sharp phalanges puncturing holes in the pillow as he threw it back at you. Smirking in victory when it hit you square in the face. 

A soft growl came from you as you stood on your knees, throwing the pillow at him - but he shortcut behind you. 

”Wha-“ you shouted when he pulled you back. Chuckling darkly as he loomed over your head. His smile tight and dangerous. Dark red colouring underneath his sockets mimics eye bags. 

Red wasn’t prepared when you bursted out in laughter. 

Taken aback, the expression vanished as he took a cautious step from you. That was his infamous expression he did whenever he dusted a monster, whenever he killed the human kid — the act of a _judge_.

”yer fucking crazy, lady.” He hissed, shortcuts back to his spot on the other patio chair. His legs crossed as he glared at you. 

”Psh, I’m not the one who has girl drama - tell me, Red, do I intimidate you so?” 

_Girl drama._ It was that term again, two different people had called him on his bullshit — You even swore in odd names like her, ‘Hades damned’? 

He leaned away, adding little distance as he examined you once again. He tried to soulcheck you, but nothing came out. No stats, no nothing. 

“no.” He grumbled, not wanting you to see through him. The corners of his teeth perked up in mild amusement at his own pun. 

If. . . There was the slightest chance you and that lady were the same person.. _How?_ You felt more human than she was . . His browbones furrowed in frustration. The connection was obvious there but the only problem was that he didn’t know _how_ it was there. 

”Ah, I actually have something to give to you.” You say, getting up from your seat. Before you could leave, you pointed a finger at him. “ _Don’t_ run away, I swear to Hades that I’ll drag you back by the ankles if you do.” You hiss and left inside. 

Another one of those terms. Who was hades? Did he have a connection to you and that lady - that lady who could _possibly_ be you? 

He took out his phone, lightly tapping the edges in ponder. He shook his skull and leaned back, propping his leg up and typed ‘Hades’ into the search bar. 

Much to his surprise, several articles popped up on the first page. Explaining that Hades was banished to the underworld, - what was that? - While some claimed that he got the short end of the stick with Zeus and Poseidon on lots to who’d rule over the realms. 

“ _Greek God of the dead and king of the underworld._ ” One article wrote. “ _Hades and Persephone (see more here) was the king and queen among the dead._ ” 

Red stared at his screen. So.. you were overly religious? He didn’t see anything that backed that fact, though. He didn’t see any crucifix either indicating that you were catholic. 

Unless... His phalange tapped the edge of his phone in thought. Theories rising by the second. Could you be... a messenger of sorts for Hades? 

William was your colleague, too. He couldn’t forget about that. The times he asked what William did, William would laugh and say that Red shouldn’t meddle in things he didn’t understand. 

When you returned, you had a book pressed to your chest. Your lip between your teeth as you thought about if it was okay to give it to him. 

He shoved his phone back into his pocket before you could notice, his attention on the book before trailing up to gaze at you. His brow raised questionably. 

”so.” He started, smirking. “who is hades?” 

His brows shot up in shock when you stumbled forward. Taken aback at his sudden question. Your hold on the book tightened, using it to ground yourself as you stared back at him - recomposing yourself, you cleared your throat and sat down. Your legs tremble slightly. 

”I didn’t know you were interested in Greek Mythology.” You say, looking at the book with tight lips. Now that he brought it up, giving him the book seemed like a bad idea. What if he suspected you were something else? Shaking your head, you waved your hand. “Couldn’t find what I wanted to give you.” 

”then wut’s that?” He asked, pointing at the book in your arms. You pushed it underneath your thigh, out of sight. 

”it’s mine.” You half-lie. Shaking your head a bit before looking at Red.

”liar, but sure. so, i’ll ask again; who is hades?” He asked, tilting his head a bit. You purse your lips. 

”Hades is the God of the Dead.” Not too much information, Y/n, remember that. 

”eh, knew that. wut i want ta know is how yer... connected ta ‘im.” Red specified. His gaze hot on your skin as you shifted uncomfortably.

”I grew up in Greece, he’s my... _deity_.” You stress, the little slip up of your homeland making you curse mentally. No one was supposed to know where you lived - or close to where you lived. 

”jus’ like william, eh? guess i could get behind that.” He said, picking at his teeth and flicked his finger. He acted nonchalant but his gaze said otherwise - he was looking for another slip up. 

You felt like a mouse in a trap. 

“didja know william never liked interaction? the first couple o’years, anyway...” Red trailed off. 

So he was looking for the connection between you and William, then? Your brows furrowed lightly, interrogation wasn’t the plan today. If he kept asking about your origin and probe for any reaction, a memory wipe was likely to be the end result.

You shoved your hand into your pocket, lightly fiddling with your phone. You purse your lips into a thin line, not hearing the question Red asked. 

”Huh?” You snap out of your thoughts, looking up at Red in confusion. “Sorry... I wasn’t paying attention, could you repeat that?”

Red huffed in amusement. “where is mount. olympus?” 

“You have a phone.” You deadpan, acting indifferent. “Use it.”

Red grinned widely at this - _You’re hiding something._

He shrugged his shoulders, acting as if he didn’t see another slip up. For someone who was tight lipped about themselves, you surely were giving him satisfying answers despite not actually saying them. It was the hidden meaning he was looking for, and he was confident he was going to get something out of it before you left again. 

“c’mon, sweetheart, i want ta hear yer pretty little voice.” He purred. 

You glared at him, then got up and ditched him outside. Blinking in confusion, he stared at you through the glass doors, before roaring with laughter. 

He wasn’t expecting you to _ditch_ him like that! Covering his socket, he laughed. 

“c’mon babe, don’ run away now!” He called after you, shakily getting up to his feet and quickly trailed after you. “it was ‘bout ta get interesting!” 

You had your phone tightly clutched in your hand, the book no longer in your arms but on the coffee table. Your face was locked and your shoulders were tensed.

”No, you’re a pig. Go away.” You say, hissing softly as the chuckles died down. 

Looking at you in amusement, Red shrugged his shoulders. Unbothered by your words - they were true, after all. ”who is hades ta ya?” He asks, strolling over to you - but you walked around him and stomped upstairs. He snickered, did you think he wasn’t going to follow you? 

He was by your side in a split second, grinning widely when you flinched at his sudden appearance. 

“I said he was my deity.” You say, turning to retreat into your study. Red took a second to bask in the amount of bookshelves there was, a small table was pushed and placed beside two large armchairs, several books piled on the floor underneath it. 

He blinked owlishly then looked at you. “bullshit.” 

”True.” You admitted suddenly. Matching his grin when he stared at you in confusion. “That’s all I’m going to say, Red. If I say anymore... you’ll be missing a piece - you shouldn’t meddle into things you don’t understand.” You say softly, gesturing to him to sit beside you.

His jaw clicked shut. The same term used once by William came out of your mouth had him shut up. It was almost like it was rehearsed.

You glanced at him, purse your lips into a thin line and sighed. “But I guess... I could tell you that I look up to Greek Mythology.” You say, leaning back on the chair. A small pout appearing on your lips as you stared at your fingers.

”oo~” Red purred, making you wrinkle your nose. “didn’t see ya as a religious type.” 

”it’s because I’m not?” You say, tilting your head a bit. Despite coming to the study to avoid Red - you figured that staying inside would lead to more unnecessary questions from the skeleton. 

You frowned softly. “So... Do you want to lead me to the... door? Store?” 

Red chuckled deeply, leaning his head back with his sockets closed. “hardware store, sweetheart.” He corrected you, “eh, sure. beats tryin’ ta talk ta good ol’classic.”

You furrowed your brows, tossing a pen towards him. He scowled as it smacked his forehead, glaring at you and chucked it back - dodging it, you grinned. “We do not speak of the terrible one.” 

“shit.” Red laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my deity which path He liked more for this chapter: Make Red not question LR or make him a bit more self aware. 
> 
> He chose the self aware xD
> 
> *Beta’d by Tynelia235 !!


	30. Knock, knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after shopping with Red, a few of his ‘friends’ corners the two of you. Unfortunately for them, Red’s a judge and you are immortal.

While you were getting ready, Red glanced around the room. It was a typical study room filled with bookshelves, a large desk near the window with two armchairs pushed into one corner with a lamp. The ceiling was high with a skylight. 

Red’s eyelights trailed to the bookshelves. Pushing himself off one of the armchairs, he approached the shelf. Momentarily looking over his shoulder in case you came back, and pulled one book out. 

It was a hardcover - the golden letters were worn out and the edges began to chip a bit. Flipping through the book, he found that it was yellowing with age. He placed it back, his phalanges trailing along the spine before taking a step back. He shoved his hands into his pockets, turning on his heel and walked towards the living room. 

You’d left another book on the coffee table - he saw it lying motionlessly on the marble. He cursed slightly, taking long strides towards it and picked it from the coffee table. He dropped back into the couch, his phalanges lightly touching the lettering that was designed to push forward.

**Mythical Creatures and How To Find Them.**

His sockets narrowed in suspicion, as he flipped the cover over and read through the first page; it was the typical table of contents, what each chapter covered along with information.

His browbones furrowed; half of these creatures were a _myth_. He didn’t see nor hear anything that revolved around these types of creatures. 

Flipping through the book, he paused at page 394 - before he could read the page, you walked down to steps, adjusting the leather jacket Atlas bought for you. Zipping the zipper up as it hugged you nice and snug.

He closed the book with a loud ‘thud’, sweat appearing over his skull as he slowly placed it back down underneath your sharp gaze.

Sighing, you walked over and picked the book up. The title mockingly staring back at you, tearing your gaze from the book cover, you looked at Red. A slight curl of your lip. “Curious one, aren’t you?” 

Red glared at you, his gaze wavering. You laughed softly and tossed the book to him. He flinched as it collided with his ribcage. Cringing in mild pain, he rubbed where the corner hit and glared at you, much harder than before. 

“Go ahead, take it.” You say, disregarding your earlier anxieties. If he was curious, then so be it - the good thing was that no one covered _grim reapers_ as they, and to an extent; yourself, were the embodiment of death. 

No one wanted to search for death. 

“...’re ya interested in it?” He asked with a hint of spite. You smiled apologetically, shrugging your shoulders and dropped yourself beside him as he flipped through the pages once more. 

“For a while,” you say, looking over his shoulder. “Faeries. They’re tricky.” You read, leaning back with a soft sigh. How many things have you lost because of those things? Too many to count. 

“...ya know em?” Red asked, tearing his gaze from the page to you.

“A bit, not much is known about them.” You easily lied despite not favouring the foul play. You frowned lightly, crossing your arms over your chest and leaned back onto the couch. 

Red hums, unsure how to respond. 

A few hours passed. You were in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of juice whilst looking at Red theorizing about mythical creatures. 

“but- wut ‘bout protectors?” He asked, flipping through the book once again. His browbones furrowed into a concentrated line.

“Protectors?” You mimicked, placing the glass in the sink. Red nodded, a light clanking noise coming from his skull. 

“‘his might sound stupid, but there is a lady lookin’ ‘fter humans.” 

You hummed. You knew he was talking about you, but he didn’t know that - so you nodded once again, arching your brow in silent question. He shrugged his shoulders. 

”donno. lady’s fuckin’ weird.”

You wrinkled your nose. 

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Do I have to call someone?” You ask, leaning against the kitchen island, a slight frown on your lips as you took out your phone, searching for any ideal places to call someone - a bunch of ads popped up on the search engine. 

“i dunno.” Red muttered, sinking onto the chair. His red eyelights on the floor before looking up at you. “but ya gotta go ta ‘he store ta make a purchase.” 

You scowled. “I wish I didn’t kick the door open.” You groaned, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hands. 

”pfft, why didja?” He asked, making a ‘give me’ gesture. You raised your brow at him before lightly tossing your phone to his awaiting palm. He flawlessly caught it and turned it on. Lightly tapping the sides as he pulled up your contacts. 

“What's his face was peeping through the mail-slot, I got annoyed and did what I thought would be intimidating enough.” You explained briefly, attempting to look over his shoulder and see what he was doing. 

His gaze didn’t leave the screen as he snorted. “probably did, kitten.” he says, snickering lightly before turning off your phone. “‘he store ain’t ta far, ‘course yer gonna need ta fill out forms.” 

You wrinkled your nose at the nickname, choosing to ignore it as you tilted your head a bit. “forms?” Glancing down to your body - your nose wrinkled and glared at Red. Did he know? 

Recoiling only surprise at your sudden hostile gaze, beads of sweat appeared over his skull. His shoulders lifting and his chin ducked down. 

“ta sign ‘n shit.” He muttered, taken aback. You instantly relaxed, humming softly. 

“Oh, well... let’s go, then.” You say, pushing yourself off the island and stretched your arms over your head. Your back popped, making you sigh in relief, leaving the kitchen.

Unnoticed, Red’s mouth hung open, his sockets wide with a deep red colour dusting over his skull. 

“Hurry up, I want to get back soon!” You called from the garage, grumbling softly as Red slowly appeared behind the door, his hood up with his zipper to his neck and his hands shoved deeply into his pockets — a soft glow of red peeking out from beneath his hood. 

Raising your brow in question, you shrug your shoulders and lead Red towards where your motorcycle sat unattended. 

Grabbing the extra helmet, you tossed it to Red and picked up your own helmet. 

Fumbling with the clasps, you looked over at Red — who seemed to be stunned in silence. At you? Or perhaps at your ride. Unable to stop the smirk, you pushed the protective plastic window up. “C’mon, she’s not that scary.” 

“who said i was scared.” Red grumbled underneath his breath and quickly slipped on the helmet just as you revved the engine. The familiar purr beneath your fingertips made you shiver with delight. 

You grinned widely at Red, shrugging your shoulders. He sighed in irritation, getting on behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He snickered and gave you a tight squeeze, making you yell in surprise. 

”I know you like it hard, but damn.” You mutter, loud enough for him to hear you. To your own amusement, the colour red illuminated underneath the helmet and Red’s grip around your waist slacked. 

Arriving at Home Depot, you scanned through the isles and shelves. Muttering to yourself with your helmet strap wrapped around your hand. Red’s slow and dragging footfalls behind you as you stopped, tapping your chin in thought.

“I want to heighten the hanging pot racks in the kitchen. Atlas keeps hitting his head.” You say, stopping at the power drills. Memories of Atlas moving around in your kitchen, avoiding the overhanging rack and occasionally having a pan knock against his head. 

To be honest, you weren’t sure what to start with. The chains used to hold the hanging rack were a bother for the giant monster, not to mention your door frames were smaller than the two large skeletons whom half heartedly moved in. 

You glanced at Red. “Also, I need to add a few inches on my door frames, maybe the width, too...” you say, trailing off with a furrow in your brow.

“ya really care ‘bout em, ey?” Red asked, momentarily distracting you. Tearing your gaze away from the power drill, you smiled. 

“Of course. They’re mine, why wouldn’t I?” You say, returning to observe the drills and the prices. You had no idea how much you had, if you weren’t busy with human affairs, you probably would have gotten a job and not fret about the prices — did you even bring your wallet? 

Patting down your pockets, you scoffed at yourself.

“yers?” Red echoed, a hint of resentment in his tone along with jealousy. You raised your brow at him, silently wondering why he sounded offended. 

“Yes? I met them first out of all of you - they didn’t barge into my house without proper invitation.” Speaking softly as a male walked past you, his blue eyes glared at Red and softened when he turned to you, a light nod coming from him before he disappeared around a corner.

Flagging down a worker, you asked what was better recommended to heighten a hanging rack in a kitchen. He happily showed you a few gadgets to cut the chain and heightened - you asked about door width and heightened, he looked at you funny before recommending you a worker specified in that area, again giving you the number, you thanked him and left. All while Red was silent and following you like a lost puppy — although you didn’t see it, but he glared at anyone who looked at him funny. 

Leaving the hardware store, you joined your hands behind you, walking in a slow pace across the parking lot. The grocery store was right across from Home Depot, so you didn’t necessarily need to drive a few minutes over. 

“I don’t have my wallet.” You say, patting down your pockets for the second time today. Sighing softly to yourself as Red snickered at your misfortune.

“s’fine, i’ll buy ya yer foods.” He snickered, matching your slow yet content pace. You hummed softly, nodding in acknowledgement. If he was willing to spend money on you, you weren’t going to fuss. 

”I want fruits... the others could wait until Atlas decides we need more stuff.” You say, walking up to the automatic doors. Grinning smugly to nothing in particular, ignoring the odd gaze from Red by your side. 

He shrugged it off, grumbling underneath his breath as he trailed after you towards the produce section. Narrowing his sockets at anyone who looked at him ~~or you~~ funnily.

 _Intaspecies relationships ‘re a thing, why ‘he fuck ‘re they lookin’ weirdly at us?_ He thought with a bitter frown.

He paused his steps, his hands frozen in his pockets as he watched you continue to walk forward, not noticing that he stopped in the first place. Did he really think that? 

His frown morphed into a scowl as he quickly followed after you. Cursing you for your obliviousness. 

Picking out the fruits with occasional questions to Red, you ended up with oranges, apples, grapes, and bananas. 

Red replied with each question short and simple, grumbling to himself whenever you turned away. Confused and slightly concerned for his sudden sour mood, you decided to let him be with whatever he was thinking — although made a mental note to ask why he was a sour puss later. 

Leaving the store with two bags looped around your arm, you glanced around the parking lot, peeking into an alleyway between two buildings. 

“whatdya need over there?” Red asked, annoyance laying over his tone as he leaned back in a relaxed manner despite his tensed shoulders. 

You glanced at him, shrugging your shoulders making the two bags crinkle from your movement. “There’s another store there.” You say, pointing at the Seven-Eleven, you had only been in there once, a few years back and had a sudden craving for their slushies.

Red furrowed his brow bones at you. “m’not yer sugar-” 

“Race ya!” You say, grinning at him before bolting down the alleyway, unaware of the glaring eyes of three males as Red quickly walked after you. 

“Y/n!” He hissed, snatching your wrist and pulled you back in the middle of the alleyway. His sockets narrowed into an annoyed look as he pulled you towards him. “ya can’t jus’ run off!” 

“Why not? You’re close by.” You say childishly with your tongue peeking out from your soft lips. 

Red huffed. “‘cus, it ain’t-” 

“Well, well, well...” a voice cut him off. You looked over his shoulder and tilted your head to the side. Three young males stood a fair distance away. Each having a weapon in their grasp.

The tallest one held a broken pipe, dirty ash blond hair covering his forehead, blue eyes glaring at the two of you, his clothing was ruffled up as if he just got up and threw on whatever he first saw. 

The middle guy held a knife tightly in his left, his fists shaking as his gaze trained onto Red’s back before flickering up to you. His eyes visibly softened with pity. 

“Don’t worry, babe. We’ll save you from the disgusting monster.” He said, his words slurred a bit with a hint of a lisp. Your furrow you’re brows in confusion, tilting your head yet again as you stared at the three. Who were they? You wondered. 

The smallest of the three shook his head. “Nah, ignore the girl. Get the monster.” He said, although his lips curled into a sadistic grin as he bounced a bat on his shoulder. “I don’t care what you do with her, though.” 

“y/n!” Red hissed, taking you by surprise. If only a little bit. He stood in front of you, the bags in your arms now carelessly discarded on the ground as he tried to block you from their view. 

”Red.” You hissed back, hearing him use your actual name send unpleasant shivers down your spine. “I can look after myself.” You mutter, lowering the bags from your arms to the ground. 

”m’not takin’ tha’ chance.” Red muttered, briefly looking over his shoulder at you. “stay behind meh.” 

D’aw, did the big bad monster underestimate you? How cute. 

You purse your lips, intertwining your fingers behind you and humming. Slightly rocking back and forth on your heels as Red snarled at the few humans. 

“Monsters aren’t welcomed in this side of the city.” A male hissed. In his hand was a large army knife, wielded and pointed at the two of you. Gasping in mockery, you covered your mouth. 

”Don’t bring a knife in a gunfight, _honey boo~_ ” you purred, the corners of your lips curling into a mocking grin. Red turned his head toward you, his sockets glaring with a hint of mild fear. 

”y/n!” He growled. 

You frowned lightly, muttering a soft ‘sorry’ underneath your breath as you glanced at the humans. Their expressions twisting onto anger at your words, the one carrying the bat took a step forward, ignoring Red’s warning growl as he pointed the bat at your direction. 

”Monsters are taking our woman now? Or are you a monster fucker, huh?!” He shouted, his green eyes glaring at Red when he spat ‘monster fucker’. 

”No need to call names.” You quickly defended, crossing your arms over your chest. An odd feeling pulling at your heartstrings. Anger? 

Were you angry?

Furrowing your brows, your gaze dropped to the ground. Huffing only amusement at your own puzzling feelings.

“y/n!” Red growled, “shut up!” 

“And what? Be pretty on the side?” You huffed, annoyed. 

Ignoring the three humans, he turned to you. His finger nearly touching your nose as he shook his head. “m’tryin’ ta keep ya safe! ya don’ know what these humans ‘re capable o’.”

”I can look after myself.” You repeated, raising your brow at him. Red opened his maw to retort, but the bat-wielding guy smacked the building beside him. A dull clink sounded as the two of you returned your attention back to the three attackers. 

“Excuse me? We’re having a conversation, don’t be rude.” You say in a flat tone. Snickering in amusement as the four males looked back at you with their mouths slightly open. 

“Enough!” The knife-wielding guy shouted. He walked forward but paused when Red growled once again, returning his attention to the threats.

”Ooo, he snippy.” You cooed, as if talking to a baby. 

”Shut up!” He shouted. “Ignore the bitch, get the fucking monster!” He shouted, glaring at you for a second before charging toward Red, the other two quick on his heel. Red shoved you back, dodging all swings with a tight grin. 

His eyelights were gone. 

He dodged again, his fist connecting into the man with the pipe guy’s jaw. A loud sickening crack sounded over the grunts and silent cursing.

Shifting your stance, your arms tightly crossed your chest as you watched Red push the three guys off of him. A light red blaze roaring in his dark left socket as a large red bone shot up from the ground, nearing piercing the guy with the bat. 

He stumbled back in shock, falling on his ass as he stared at the glowing bone before was reduced into nothing but dust. His eyes wide in fear - he quickly shook his head and got back to his feet. His eyes red with rage, but a smirk appeared suddenly and he was barreling towards you.

”shit-!” Red cursed loudly, dodging a swing of the pipe, his magic engulfing you for a second before it dropped you onto the floor. Sockets wide momentarily, he glanced at you with confusion, taking a shortcut away from a jab of the knife. 

Appearing in front of you, Red grabbed his wrist and twirled him around, kicking his ass forward. The guy cursed loudly as his face planted onto the floor. Cuts and scrapes now scarring his smooth complexion as he got up once again, twirling around and swinging his bat over his head. Red magic engulfed the bat and it was thrown down the alleyway, clanking loudly against the cement. 

”keep ‘he fuck away from ‘er!” Red shouted at the top of his lungs. Lunging towards the man, throwing punch after punch.

”Oh no!” You gasped, leaning down and picked up a stray apple - unintentionally dodging an oncoming swing of a pipe. “My apples!” You cried, mentally apologizing to Demeter for wasting a crop. 

Technically, it wasn’t your fault…

The guy behind you held his broken pipe over his head, eyes red in anger before swinging down. Red magic suddenly engulfed him and he was thrown to the side, his shoulder colliding with the building with a sickening crack and a pained cry. 

You glanced to your side, frowning lightly as he clenched his shoulder in pain. Groaning softly. Muttering a short ‘weak’ underneath your breath - you jumped back in shock when he glared at you. 

Did he hear you? 

A painful grunt came from Red tore your gaze away from him, your lips pursed into a concentrated line. Should you use your magic? 

Shaking your head, you quickly shoved the apples back into the bag and tied two knots before moving it to the side. Even if Red was dodging diligently, he couldn’t dodge forever, you _had_ to help. 

Without magic. Definitely without magic. Luckily, you were trained in hand-to-hand combat by Ares, the god, when you were younger. 

Tucking a stray hair behind your ear, you took off your jacket, throwing it behind you as you charged into the brawl. Throwing a powerful punch into the Knife-wielding guy’s jaw. 

_Thumb outside your fingers. Lock your arm when you swing otherwise you’ll dislocate your wrist. Put your whole weight into the punch._ Ares’ phantom voice whispered in your ear. _No, no. Watch me._

Quickly dodging a swing, you nearly tripped over a stray orange. Cursing silently as you effortlessly did a backflip. Your foot connected with the knife and kicked it away. 

”y/n! ‘he fuck ‘re ya doin’?!” Red shouted just as the knife clattered onto the pavement. The man cursed loudly, changing his tactics and charged at you with his fists drawn. 

”Helping-!” You gasped, feeling someone behind you as you ducked a swing aimed at your head. 

Red cursed, throwing the man he faced across the floor and appeared behind you, a bone club in his hands as he blocked the pipe from hitting your shoulder. Red grunted are the force, using his weight to push him back. 

”like hell ya ‘re!” He snapped, looking over his shoulder to glare at you, the same red blaze smoking out from his socket. 

You faltered a bit from the glare, frowning as you pulled him away from another swing. You stared into his sockets with a deep frown. “I can look after myself.” You repeated for the third time. 

Like a dance, you pushed him away just as the guy with the bat tried to hit the both of you. You glared at him, rolling your eyes in annoyance. 

”Didn’t I say it was rude to-“ 

“Shut the fuck up, smart ass!” He bellowed, shoving you to the ground. Taken aback, you grunted in pain when he slammed his foot onto your chest, momentarily knocking the breath from your lungs. 

Tears gathered in your eyes as you wheezed, Red quickly threw the guy away, looking at you with worry in his dark sockets. You smiled sheepishly up at him, your hand pressing in the centre of your chest. Your heart slowly pumps against your ribcage as Red picks you up with his magic. 

Like earlier, his magic faded mid-air and he dropped you on your feet. Stumbling a bit, you raised your brow at his questioning gaze before returning to the fight. 

The three humans paused and reached to their hips for throwing weapons - you noticed they each had a stake with carvings within the wooden handle strapped to their sides. You raised a brow unable to recognize the strange carvings, but before you could examine it some more, the three of them charged with their weapons drawn. 

The ache on your chest was momentarily forgotten as you pulled Red to your side, the skeleton quickly conjuring red bones from the ground. It quickly disintegrated into dust, taking Red by surprise, his attention narrowing down to the stakes in their hands, wondering for a split second how such a small thing could snap and dust his bones. 

He disappeared with a pop, appearing a few feet in front of you with a large dog-like skull hovering above him. An energy source buzzed around the air as it opened its maw, a ball of white light appearing in the depths of its mouth before blasting a stream of white energy. 

You stood with your mouth agape. Unable to process what happened as shivers crawled down your spine. The tingling magic in the air was overwhelming, the amount of _power_ within that singular attack made your knees weak. The smell of burnt wood wafting through the air as the shortest one effortlessly dodged the attack, a hint of fear in his eyes before hardening with a sense of **determination**.

Red cursed, sweat littering his skull as he turned to face the human running full speed. The other two were knocked onto their asses, groaning in pain at their melted flesh with their clothing sticking painfully. 

You stumbled back in shock, your stomach twisting painfully at the amount of magic energy in the air. With your gaze locked into Red’s tired form, you snapped your attention to the oncoming male — your hands desperately in front of you as if it was enough to stop him from sinking the stake into your chest. 

A loud, ear-shattering scream escaped your lips just as Red gathered enough magic to pull the guy away from you. Stumbling back, you widen your eyes at the piece of wood sticking out of your chest - just between your breasts. 

Holding onto the wound, black ooze pooled around the stake. You gripped the handle, took a deep painful breath in, and then yanked it out of your chest with a painful shout. 

Red’s eyelights were gone, his smile tensed as he stared at you in shock, the sweat over his skull intensifying. 

You stared at the stake in your hand, the other used to hold the wound closed. A pentagram was engraved into the wood, soaked with water and laced with something foul. 

Red suddenly appeared in front of you, his hands shaking terribly as he tried to help you - but you slapped his hand away. Afraid of him touching your blood as white smoke appeared around the wound, disintegrating the piece of fabric with a puff of blue fire. The stake smoked from your blood before turning into ash. 

“I knew it!” Knife-guy shouted, his hands trembling as he tried to lessen the pain in his arms. 

”s-sweetheart...” Red whispered, blobs of tears gathering in his dark sockets. His attention on your face for any sight of pain. He began to shake violently as he tried to help you but you kept slapping his hands away. 

He kept shaking, and you knew he wasn’t all there when he whipped around to attack. 

However, those three humans weren’t there anymore. 

His shoulders trembled with rage, a loud shout came from him before he disappeared with a _pop!_ Leaving you alone in the alleyway. You sighed, cringing in pain as you fell backwards. The foul sting was coming back tenfold with black appearing around your eyes.

Knocking on the ground three times, you hissed each breath you took. The way your stomach expanded pulled at the open wound — it was starting to smell like burnt plastic, making you wrinkle your nose in distaste. 

You looked over to the end of the alleyway, expecting to see Red - you wondered where he popped off too, was he tracking down those humans? 

Were they humans? 

You weakly inhaled, panicked tears gathering in your eyes as your fingertips and toes began to tingle. Shallow breaths leaving your slightly ajar lips, you patted the ground three times again, this time more desperate than the first time. 

A soft _click_ of shoes touching the pavement finally made you relax as your whole body tingled numbly. The blackness obstructs you from seeing the male. His shoes click against the pavement in a fast pace and knelt to your side, too numb to feel his hands tightly gripping your sides. 

With a loud ringing in your ear, you couldn’t hear what he said before going under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see the references??
> 
> As always, Beta’d by Tynelia235 :)!


	31. Doubt & Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — —

Red returned to the alleyway tired, sore, annoyed and angry. He couldn’t find those humans who attacked first, and had no idea where they ran off to. It was as if they vanished into thin air with nothing left behind but the disgusting smell of burnt flesh. 

He stumbled out of his shortcut, making sure not to touch the edges as he steadied himself. He could feel his magic level diminishing; that last attack took too much of him. It was a miracle that he didn’t dust then and there.

Red took out his phone, scrolling through the contacts with a scowl. Leaning against the building for support, his knees trembled and he fell to his ass. He sighed deeply, glancing around — his soul froze. 

_Where were you?_

Red quickly got back on his feet, although shakily, and walked down the alleyway with the help of the building. His red eyelights snapping to one corner then the other. Where were you?! 

He cursed underneath his breath, dialling Edge’s number. He pressed the device to his side. His breathing was hard, everything felt heavy and the ground seemed to shake beneath his feet.

Red knew that he’d be okay, Edge always came when he called. 

”WHAT!” Edge roared when the line picked up. Red flinched, glaring at the phone before responding. 

“...it happened again.” 

The line went silent. A few tussling sounds rose up followed by a car door slam. 

“WHERE’S THE HUMAN?” Edge all but growled. The sound of a vehicle roaring to life made Red grin despite nearly collapsing. 

”...nada clue.” 

”IF ARES AND ATLAS FIND OUT YOU LOST HER-“ 

“fuck, i know!” Red huffed, the sense of amusement no longer in his expression as he warily glanced around the alleyway. “..wait, i see sumthin’ get here fast.” He said before hanging up without a proper goodbye. He knew his brother would track him down - he did it a lot of times, what would make this time different? 

Red pushed himself off the wall, grunting as he walked towards the half-burnt stake. The black ooze around it was nothing but black smoke, a stain on the pavement the only evidence that you had been stabbed. 

Shit, you were stabbed! He cursed himself for forgetting that little detail. Little bits and pieces were falling in the puzzle but Red had no idea where they fit perfectly. It was frustrating to think that you had more secrets than you let on. 

He gently picked up the stake, eyeing the ooze with caution. He recoiled at the smell and threw it away from his nose cavity. His phalanges pinching the small bone in disgust. 

The smell was... indescribable. It was like expired human mustard mixed with something awful.

In a puff of blue fire, the stake was burnt into ash. Red cursed at the smell and stumbled back, glaring at the strange ooze and the ashes.

Screeching tires caught his attention, he looked at the end of the parking lot and huffed. Edge’s black convertible came racing down only to stop directly in front of him, near the entrance of the small alleyway. The door pushed open - the first thing Red saw was Edge’s red boots, followed by a long pointed bone. 

”took ya long ‘nough.” Red muttered, effortlessly catching a vile of red liquid. He stared at it for a second before popping open the cork with his teeth, spat it out and took a tentative sip. 

It wasn’t harmful. The liquid was created in his universe to help stimulate magic flow faster. It so happens that Edge also used it to fight for the position of ‘Captain’. 

”SHUT UP. YOU HUNG UP WITHOUT THE SPECIFICS.” He hissed, lightly smacking the back of his head. Red groaned, rubbing where he got smacked. 

Edge ignored his brother in favour of looking around. He spotted a few oddities. Black stain that he deducted as filth, a pile of dust, and a few stray oranges that his tires crushed. 

The bone in Edge’s hand disappeared, becoming dust in the wind as he got back into his convertible. “LETS GO.” 

”wh-what about y/n?” Red asked, walking around the muscle car and entered the passenger's seat. Edge slammed the door shut and drove. 

“IF YOU ARE CORRECT. THEN THERE IS ONE PLACE THEY COULD BE KEEPING HER.” Edge replied, the gloved leather wrinkling as his hold tightened around the wheel. Glaring up at the red traffic light. 

He paused, sinking into the leather seat with his chin dipped down. He fumbled with the seatbelt. The anxiety looming over his shoulders. “babygirl got stabbed.” 

The tires screeched loudly when Edge slammed on the breaks in the middle of the intersection. He whipped around to glare heated daggers at Red. “AND WHY DO YOU THINK IT WAS WISE TO WITHHOLD THIS INFORMATION!?” 

Edge chose to ignore the infuriating nickname. He made a U-turn and drove off. Effortlessly dodging vehicles on their way back to the house. Red grumbled under his breath, watching as the buildings past by in a blur of colours. Soon, they were at their house, pulling up into the driveway.

“WE MUST INFORM ARES AND ATLAS.” Edge spoke up, turning the engine off and shoved his keys into his pocket and got out, leaving Red behind.

”yer not gonna tell ‘em.” Red hissed, slamming the door and quickly trailed after Edge’s long strides. 

”THEY HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW.” Edge snapped, turning around and jabbed a pointed phalange into Red’s nose cavity. “IF WE GATHER ENOUGH RESOURCES-“ 

“fuck no!” Red roared. “ya can’t tell’em ‘cause then they’ll go batshit crazy!” 

Edge’s skull bloomed crimson in anger. His sockets narrowing into a fearsome glare, magic spiked in the air between the two brothers - but before anything could happen, Sans appeared between the two. 

Both recoiled in surprise, each of the fell brothers glaring at the smiling trash bag. 

”eyy... why the magic spike, hmm?” Sans asked, a lazy smile on his teeth, his shoulders relaxed and his hands in his pockets. Despite this, both Edge and Red knew that Sans actually meant business. 

”fuck off, vanilla.” But that didn’t stop Red.

”c’mon red, thought we were past the name calling.” Sans chortles. 

”THIS MATTER DOES NOT INCLUDE YOU.” Edge growled, reaching around Sans and yanked Red forward. Pulling him through the gates and towards the second house.

“ARES IS... THE MOST SUITABLE AT FINDING HER.” He said slowly. Pushing the door open and walking in. Uncaring that his boots thudded against the floor. The food was long finished, a small container held your share that both the horror brothers had stashed away for your return. 

”...yer really sure on bringin’ ‘em into this?” Red muttered, kicking off his shoes and quickly trailed after him. His scowl intensified when he walked past a smirking Black. He raised his brow in questioning that book he tried to hide. 

Black pressed his finger against his teeth, snickering to himself and left. 

”SQUARE.” Edge huffed. Throwing the side doors open - he opened his mouth to announce his arrival, but stopped short. 

“ARES.” Edge called, clearing his nonexistent throat. “I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE.”

“m’busy.” Ares muttered, not bothering to look up from his phone. Fiddling with the trinket idly while Atlas ran the course. Ares rolled his neck to look up at Edge, his sockets narrowing a bit with a fading flicker of light in his broken socket. “‘sides... you’re prideful... and annoying.” 

”shut it.” Red growled from behind Edge. 

Ares rolled his eyelight, returning his attention back to his sprinting brother - however his attention snapped back at Red. His large eyelight shrunk a bit when he glanced behind him. No doubt expecting you to appear. 

”IT’S ABOUT THAT HUMAN YOU CANOODLE WITH.” 

*.*.*.*.*.*

As you lay motionlessly on a bed, Hades paced around the room. Muttering under his breath as Persephone lightly dabbed at your face with a damp cloth.

You were sweating profusely, your breathing was ragged and your chest fell and rose in a slow pace. 

Grim wasn’t here at the moment, having been called up to Olympus by Hera for important matters. 

When you had tapped the ground three times, Hades wasn’t sure what to expect. If you wanted him to visit, if you were bored. He didn’t expect to see you laying up against a wall, bleeding out from a wound and the tingling feeling of monster magic in the air. Hades’ mind went haywire. Who attacked you? 

He was so distracted that he forgot about the stake, grabbed you and your discarded groceries and returned to the underworld in two seconds flat. He didn’t bother waiting for the culprits, didn’t care about witnesses. 

He had to bring you back. 

”Oh dear...” Persephone sighed, slowly taking off your jacket and pants. Hades averted his gaze until Persephone gave him the ‘okay’. He was at your side at an instant. 

“Helloo~” Hermes appeared at the window, pushing the doors open and jumped in. His smile faded as he watched your still body lay on the bed. He took off his satchel, dropped it on the floor and quickly went to your side. His eyes glowing a sunny glow as he scanned your body for any foul play. 

He wasn’t Apollo, or any of the healing gods, and even if he did find anything foul. He had no power to help. 

”What happened?” He asked, blinking twice to deactivate the power. His attention went to Persephone then to Hades. He pursed his lips into a thin line at their expressions. 

“Nevermind. I’ll go get Grim.” He got up, snatched the bag and jumped out of the window - not without looking over his shoulder. 

An hour later, Grim arrived with Hera in tow along with the twins. Each God and Goddess instantly by your side as Hermes crawled through the window again. Panting softly as he glared at Apollo and Artemis, nodding at Hera and Grim. 

Apollo went to your side, looking at the hole in your chest. His brows furrowed into a complicated line as Grim pushed him away. His hand over the wound - surprisingly, he recoiled almost instantly. 

“What happened?” He asked, voice echoing through the walls of the palace. He looked at Hades, a red fiery emblem blazing in his eyes. “What is this substance that withholds my daughter so?” 

”I don’t have the slightest clue.” Hades said solemnly. His hands balling by his sides. His jaw clenched as he watched Artemis help Persephone tend you. 

”Clearly.” Grim grumbled. “Has the weapon been located?” 

”No. I brought her as fast as I could.” Hades replied swiftly. “The magic of the underworld will help her.” 

”...Maybe.” Persephone whispered. “This... is the first time a Grim reaper has been rendered useless.” 

”Persephone, Goddess of Spring.” Hera reprimanded; Persephone’s hold on the cloth tightened.

”My apologies. I do not wish anything foul to be displayed on her... but we do not know of the substance used on the weapon to harm her.”

”Well! We’ll just have to wait for her to wake up... right?” Hermes said, cutting in between Hera and Persephone’s stare off. He shifted uncomfortably as Apollo pulled Artemis to his side, whispering something in her ear before Artemis nodded and left the room.

”If she wakes.” Apollo said with a deep sigh. “as Persephone said; this is unknown. We have no idea what the substance is or how it affects us." 

Hera nodded, looking towards Grim. “How is your palm, Thanatos?” 

“...It burns.” Grim muttered, staring at his palm that raised smoke. Parts of his palm began to blister only to be healed up and repeated.

*.*.*.*.*.*

“you... _lost_ her?” Ares growled out, pulling Red by his collar. His untied shoes falling onto the patio floor. “peaches was _stabbed_...?” 

”let go o’me!” Red shouted, clawing at Ares’ hand. He growled and kicked Ares. “ya crazy fuckin’ shit!” 

” _AXE_.” Edge hissed warningly, a bone club conjured into his shaking fist. “DON’T DO ANYTHING YOU’LL REGRET, MONGREL.” 

Ares twitched at the name, averting his sight onto the taller skeleton. 

_They let her go. They harmed her..._ his mind went haywire. Different scenarios flashing over his eyes that revolved around you. He knew you could hold out on your own, you couldn’t die... _right?_

“Thank the huntress.” Artemis sighed suddenly, peeking over the fence. “You’re here, Ares and Atlas!” Only her head was visible, startling nearly all of the skeletons in the yard.

A playful grin appeared over her lips as she jumped back down, looking over to the house she currently was trespassing and back to the fence. A murmur of ‘what the fuck?’ from the other side. 

Taking off into a run, she kicked at the fence and easily climbed over. Crouching down when she reconnected with the ground, she huffed in amusement and stood up straight. Running her hand through her messy locks and grinned at the stunned skeletons. 

“MISS ARTEMIS!” Atlas gasped, taking long strides over to her. Artemis waved, equally enthusiastically. 

“Hey, you! It’s been a while, Huh?” She says, embracing the towering skeleton. 

Ares stayed still, his eyelight gone from his socket. His hands were balled into fists around Red’s collar, holding him up from the ground as he stared blankly at Artemis and Atlas. 

“who da fuck is she?” Red hissed, his hand tightening around Ares’ wrists. In a swift motion, Ares dropped him onto the patio floorboards. Ignoring Red’s shout at the sudden drop, he took hasty steps towards Artemis and his brother. Leaving Edge and Red (along with wandering eyelights) behind. 

“BE NICE, RED!” Atlas chaste, shaking his skull lightly in a disappointing manner. 

”bite me, frea-!” 

”AH! No, no no!” Artemis shook her head, a weapon pulled from her sleeve pointed dangerously near Red’s left socket. He stumbled back in shock, sockets wide with sudden sweat appearing over his skull. ”Y/n likes these guys. Frankly, I do too! So I’d appreciate it if you called them by their chosen names.” 

”IDIOTIC TACTICS!” Edge bellowed out, yanking Red behind him and crossed his arms, attempting to use his height to intimidate her. 

”You’re idiotic.” Artemis huffed, putting the hidden weapon back into her sleeve. She snickered at the appalled expression before turning around and clapped her hands, ignoring the offended scoff from the strange skeleton man behind her. 

”You two, I need to pick a few bones with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is about *spoiler!* Artemis and the Horror/fell brothers:^)


	32. Goddess of the hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation in order
> 
> κώλος = Ass  
> λαθραίο ποτό = moonshine

Have you ever thought of the death of a reaper? What happened to them, do they get reincarnated in the underworld? Do they find peace in a whole new realm? 

No one knew the answer. 

No matter how much they asked, there was no one to satisfy their questions. 

As you laid motionlessly on the bed, Apollo used his magic to heal the wound - only for it to open again and continue to bleed. The area around it, where the stake had stabbed you, bubbled and blistered. Mocking the god that he had no power to stop it from spreading.

“Gods, I can’t stop it!” Apollo growled, the whites in his eyes momentarily flashing a dangerous red. He grits his teeth, the line between his brows deepening as he tried once again. The same results happened almost instantly after he removed his hands. 

”Wash it out,” Grim said, returning to the room with a rag in his hands. No longer blistering and smoking as he tossed the rag into the corner of the room. He looked behind him as water nymphs entered the room with a large bowl of water and a few stacks of towels. “It is a substance, it should be able to—“ 

“And if it is in her bloodstream?” Hera asked, leading the water nymph to the bedside. She grabbed a towel and soaked it into the warm water.

”She is dead.” Grim huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

”Don’t say it like that!” Hades hissed, shoving Grim’s shoulder. Persephone pursed her lips and shook her head at Grim.

“My apologies. . . But it is true, she isn’t alive nor is she exactly dead.” Your father sighed deeply, pinching the bright of his nose, making his glasses go upper on his nose. “She’s a grim reaper, a pure one at that.”

”Right! All we need to do is make her transform,” Apollo hummed, although flared at Grim. “You gave me a heart attack.”

Grim chuckled deeply. “A reaper may appear alive, may have a heartbeat and blood flow. But it is all faux.” He said, approaching his unconscious daughter. He took off the small cloth over your forehead and wiped away the lingering sweat. 

“...We were all worried for nought.” Hera spoke with a relieved sigh. “The wound is concerning - it affected you, Thanatos. It affected Apollo’s magic...” she trailed, lightly wiping away the blisters. She felt the bubbles beneath the cloth pop and sizzle, the corners of her mouth frowning slightly. 

“...Where is Artemis, Anyways?” Hermes asked on his corner, a chair turned around to face the wall with him sitting on it. His hands on his knees as he pouted.

Apollo shushed him instantly, narrowing his eyes at the messenger god before turning back to healing you after Hera finished soaking the wound with water. 

”She went hunting.” Apollo answered, a scowl on his lips.

”Oh? Hunting where?” Hades asked, grabbing Apollo’s wrist and forced him to look up. His hold on his chin tightening. 

“Let me rephrase that; _hunting who?_ ” 

“Don’t listen to the pouting god.” Apollo said, shaking his head and stood up, taking a step away from Hades. Hades’ eyes flashed a dangerous blue - like how Apollo’s flashed red earlier. 

“You cannot hunt the mortals who did this!” He said, pointing towards you. Your chest slowly raising and falling with each shallow breath you took. 

“I am not the-” 

“ _Hahaha!_ ” Hermes laughed loudly, turning around to face the Gods and Goddesses. “But they can! It is a great offence if a mortal tempers with an offspring of a God or Goddess. Just like how some mortals wish to control us!”

Hera perked up at this, her brows furrowed softly as she soaked the cloth in the bowl and slowly dabbed the substance around your wound. ”Most of those who wish to claim, are tempting with dangerous beings.” 

Hades stressfully ran his hand through his hair. Sighing, he slowly traced to the bedside, looking at your pain-stricken face. He winced softly and took your hand. “Even if Artemis finds those responsible, Zeus’ll come down himself and see what’s disrupting the peace.”

”Oooo~” Hermes grumbled, his arms crossed over his shoulder. “Zeus isn’t all that scary, he’ll f-“ 

“Hermes,” Hera snapped, quickly realizing what Hermes was hinting at. The messenger shrugged his shoulders, muttering a soft apology before turning to Hades. “The most he’ll do is send someone. If he knows about Y/n, he’ll come by himself.” 

”I.. suppose you are right.” Hades hummed and sipped the cloth into the water and rang it before gently placing it over your burning forehead.

“Seriously? I was grasping at straws.” Hermes gasped in surprise.

“And that’s why you are in time out!” Apollo shouted, turning to god back facing the wall. 

*.*.*.*.*.*

Red and Edge meant business. They spent most of their free time around or in the hospital to see a special doctor who willingly lent them a hand if one of either got into too much trouble in their... _various_ nightly stroll. 

Of course, they didn’t trust the copies of themselves - ‘ _You are your worst enemy._ ’ some would say and they took that close to home. Although their place of ‘birth’ wasn’t a good one, it was shelter. 

Here? Everything was so damn happy, no one was looking over their backs or on edge.

Red snickered at his train of thought, his eyelights rolling towards the strange woman whispering to Atlas and Ares. His hands balls of fists in his pockets, his earlier anxiety coming back the longer the woman talked in hushed whispers. 

Red had no proper thought process when it came to this strange lady that jumped their fence, but Atlas and Ares seemed familiar with her - calmer, even.

Red glanced at Edge, silently asking permission to advance without the use of words.

Edge narrowed his sockets at the woman, his glare darkening which led Red to the conclusion not to advance until the boss said otherwise. 

So he stood there in silence, the slight rustle of leaves overhead slowly stopped and the woman took a step back. An unsettling smile on her lightly tanned lips.   


“Well then, how about we go for a hunt?” She asked, clapping her hands with a wide smile. Blond of sweat appeared over Red’s skull as Edge pulled him by the hood backwards, nearly tumbling over his untied shoelaces, Red stayed silent. 

Lurk, observe, _Judge_.

”WE CANNOT HELP YOU.” Edge replied with a bit of spite. He crossed his arms and straightened his spine, making himself appear larger and more intimidating. 

Artemis pouted, trying to match his height but failed miserably. She sighed loudly. “Oookay, Mr. _κώλος_. You don’t have to shout.” 

“K-KWI..?!” Edge growled, frustrated by the language barrier - When they find you, Red’ll be sure to ask about your strange language.

“Anyway, what if I said we get to beat up a bunch of humans and you’ll have zero charges pressed against you?” Artemis asked, picking underneath her nails for dirt. She blew lightly and smirked, returning her attention to the two skeletons before her. 

Both Edge and Red unintentionally perked at the offer. Bust a few humans with no authority involved?

Was there even a ‘no’ to say? 

However, Red shook his head, instantly acting uninterested in Artemis’ offer despite wanting the offer. “nah, doin’ jus fine on our own, dolly.” 

“WE’LL DO IT.” Edge said immediately after, tapping his boots against the patio with his arms crossed. 

“boss-!!” Red flinched when Edge whipped around to glare, demanding him to shut up before pointing a long phalange close to Artemis’ nose, making her face twist into disgust before taking a step back. 

“BUT THIS DOES NOT MEAN I WILL TRUST A LOWLY HUMAN.” Edge stated, unbothered by Artemis’ actions.

“Funny how you say that, but you’re actually coming along to help a ‘lowly human’.” Artemis muttered underneath her breath. Laughing nervously underneath the heated glare Red gave her. “Nevermind! I have a lead to follow. Are you in or not?” She asked, changing the subject into a .. lighter note. 

Attacking a cult with the risk of substance exposure that _somehow_ work on divines should be considered a risky plan — but they ( _Apollo’s plan_ ) have a chance to gather information if they were to infiltrate their base of operation. 

“guess so.” Red shrugged, following Edge who trailed after Artemis — much time their confusion, a black limo was already waiting in the drive away. The back window rolled down to show a man he didn’t recognize.

Popping a gum, he slowly turned his head to their direction. Lowering the shades, he chuckled. “Artemis, nice of you to finally join me.” 

“Ew, why are you trying to act cool?” Her nose wrinkled, judging Apollo’s choice of entrance. She did better. 

“Shhhh! This is my first time meeting another monster that isn’t Atlas or Ares — which, by the way, Hello boys!” He waved at the two, smiling widely as he took a step out of the limo. He held the door open for the band of skeletons to enter along with his sister. 

Apollo chuckled softly and climbed in, sliding a suitcase out from underneath the seat and popped it open. Giving Artemis the documents he gathered on very short notice.

The limo began to move, startling the skeletons within by the momentum, making them lean further into the leather seats whilst Artemis and Apollo’s remained unbothered. 

“whuts tha’?” Red asked after a few minutes of silence. He glanced around the limo, the tint of the glass barely able to make the outline of other vehicles as the limo zoomed by effortlessly. 

“My brother’s gathering.” Artemis muttered and half-ass reply and read through the bank history of a specific group. “It was very short notice.. how did you get away?” 

Apollo shrugged his shoulders. “Ha-...He told me to come stop you.” 

“CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN THE SITUATION.” Edge demanded, opening a stray bottle. He took a cautious sniff (which made Ares cackle) before pouring the liquor into a glass, sealing it and putting it away. 

“Basically, we think that Y/n’s a victim of a cult… What happened,exactly?” Artemis said without tearing her gaze from the pages. A single staple holding the whole thing together. 

“..crazy chick ran down an alleyway.” Red started, slouching on the seat and picked at the faux fur around his hood. “sum humans came ‘n began spewin’ bullshit - i tried ta protect ‘er but she wasn’t takin’ ‘he situation seriously.” 

Edge hissed under his breath, something about a stupid woman. Luckily, only Red heard it among the raspy tone. He forcefully chuckled then agreed reluctantly. “er.. we ended up fightin’ while fightin’ off three male humans. ain’t takin’ it seriously.. then ‘he got a stick ta tha chest.” 

Apollo frowned, crossing his legs at the knees and looked outside, despite the fuzzy distortion. “Sounds like her, _Gods on Olympus..”_

“Yep..” Artemis sighed deeply, shaking her head in disapproval. “She tends to think she’s bigger than anything, but she just needs a little help.” 

The limo stopped for a second before continuing, the silence drawn on for a long period of time. Giving everyone a chance to recollect their thoughts about the situation. 

What Red thought was odd, was that the horror Bros didn’t seem too distressed anymore. Was it because of these people’s involvement? 

His browbones furrowed, trying to connect the dots that were blurry; trying to imagine a picture. He couldn’t - Red would have acted on his ‘gut’ feeling but his ‘gut’ feeling also told him to be careful with these two. 

He couldn’t see their souls.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Apollo not taking this seriously, after what Red said during the drive, infuriated him. How did they get this much information was beyond him - it was a miracle how fast these two worked. 

But that also pissed him off. He would have been able to search for you just as easy without the additional baggage weight.

His hands balled into fists in his pockets, glaring heatedly at the floor as if it would make him feel better than this shitty feeling he had at the bottom on his soul.

The limo’s tires screeched into a stop - Red didn’t recognize the area he was in when he got out closely after Edge — both his brother and Apollo made different scenarios that could work. The flaw was that they (Apollo) couldn't get the blueprints for the mansion they were trying to infiltrate. 

“whut if she aint ‘here?” Red asked, the gravel crunching underneath his untied sneakers. 

“Then we keep looking.” Apollo muttered, although to Red . . . It sounded like an excuse. He didn’t push as he nodded, although he stared at Apollo. Trying to figure out _why_ he had to lie. A cover up?

“I HOPE YOU AREN'T AS STUPID AS YOU SEEM.” Edge said to Apollo and Artemis. Red flinched a bit, guessing that Edge didn’t have the same vibe Red had. “YOU CAN'T EXPECT US TO WALTZ INTO THE FRONT DOOR.” 

“We’re not amateurs, _κώλος_.” Artemis pointed out. “We’ve probably done this a few times.” 

“dealin wit’ cults n shit?” Red asked, raising his brow. 

“....no...fucking dumbass.” Ares muttered under his breath as he passed, bumping his shoulders with Red’s. Ares glared heatedly at Red before continuing forward. 

“do ya wanna fucking go?” Red hissed, reaching out to grab Ares by his arm. Red cursed and quickly pulled away before his hand was severed from his arm. 

Ares’ eyelight shrunk drastically, glaring over his shoulder, his axe twirling in his skeletal hands. His sockets narrowed dangerously.

“...dont touch..me.” He practically hissed like an animal. 

“don act all high n mighty, ares.” Red hissed back. Chills racking through his spine when Ares began to slow, dragging the axe on the ground as he turned to stare at Red. 

Red began to sweat a bit, he flinched when Ares suddenly appeared in front of him, his large eyelight disintegrated into nothing but a dark void. 

“....your...fault…” Ares accused slowly, ramming the butt of his axe into the centre of Red’s ribcage. He cringed in pain but didn’t bother to move, like he was stuck in tar. 

“‘he woman is fuckin crazy - tha twa of ya make a nice couple.” Red laughed bittersweet, his attempt at taunting Ares went over his head as Ares tilted his skull. 

“....s..someone’s…jealous…” he cackled, turning his heel and marched his way towards the rest of the group, leaving Red alone on the path. 

“PATHETIC.” Well, not completely alone. 

Red groaned, turning around to face Edge. His stance was anything but pleased. Crossed arms, chest puffed out, his glare was hard and long, and his foot lightly tapped the ground - a habit Edge had since he was a babybones. 

“i don wanna hear it, boss.” Red grumbled lowly. 

“SHUP UP, YOU BUFFOON.” Edge flicked the space between Red’s sockets, making him flinch and cover the spot he attacked. A low growl coming from Red.

“‘he fucks ya problem?!” He hissed, trying to keep his voice low from the group looking for a way into the mansion. 

“YOU ARE DAFT TO EVEN THINK OF GIVING UP, DON’T BE A FUCKING WUSS. WHAT KIND OF OLDER BROTHER ARE YOU?” Edge huffed, shaking his skull and lightly bit down on his phalange. “NEVERMIND. THEY FOUND A WAY, LETS GO RETRIEVE THE STUPID WENCH.” 

With that, Edge strolled past Red in long strides. “HURRY UP!” He shouted as Artemis pushed Apollo through a window to go unlock the front entrance. 

Red grumbled curses and followed, this time dragging his feet.

The door swung open with a proud looking Apollo - who only received a ‘ _good job!’_ from Atlas when he saw how rejected Apollo looked.

The God beamed right back and led the search around the mansion. Despite the built and interior, it wasn't as clean as they expected. Dust and cobwebs littered every surface and corners, the furniture were coated in thick dust. There was an old grand piano pushed into the far corner, floral print couches with green background and buttons sat near the unused fireplace and large window.

They skipped the lounge area, looking through the servants quarters, kitchens, and the storage units, they even checked the wine cellar for precaution.

Edge and Red were looking for you.

Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and Atlas were looking for those responsible. 

“wait..” Red whispers, hushing the group and listening into the white noise silent. His brow bones furrowed in confusion as he looked up the staircase. “didja hear that?” 

“No.” Atlas shook his head. Following Red’s line of view. His browbones furrowing slightly. 

The group was about to ascend the stairs when the double doors at the end of the hallway opened. People in robes walked out, each holding a lit candle, murmuring softly to one another about their deepest desires. What type of power they wanted from an unknown god or an entity. 

Artemis wrinkled her nose, noticing the sudden drop of temperature and shared a glance with Apollo. He nodded slightly, telling her that he felt the temperature drop. 

The group quickly split up to hide. 

Atlas shoved himself into the walk in closet, hunching forward due to the size. Red took a shortcut upstairs with Edge, Apollo and Artemis took out their weapons, ready to strike. 

Ares . . . He stayed at the base of the stairs. His eyelight trailing after the group that kept their head low. Their murmur and whispers were soft yet loud in the silence mansion. 

Ares blinked and tilted his head, his axe laying over his shoulders as he watched the group of worshippers stop in their tracks. 

“...noticed.. me, eh?” He asked, tilting his head a bit more, his smile cracking lightly due to the wide grin he had. 

One cloaked person screamed, threw the candle before bolting down the hallway. Screaming that the time was coming to an end since death now walked the earth. 

“Begone from this holy soil!” A woman shouted, reaching into her pocket and began to fling sea salt at Ares. 

Apollo drew his bow, aiming it at the group leader - who he assumed was the leader, Artemis did the same, although tried to contain her laughter. 

“There is no life in this soil. It was depleted long ago.” She says calmly. “It has been contaminated by a foul entity, you are worshipping a fraud.” 

“You dare speak against—” 

“MY APOLOGIES. . . BUT ONE OF YOU HURT MY FRIEND, PLEASE COME FORTH AND NO HARM WILL BE- OOF, E-EXCUSE ME..” Atlas suddenly spoke, closely followed by a door breaking off. He appeared from behind the broken door. An embarrassed flush on his cheekbones as he held the broken door to cover his face. “AS I WAS SAYING… YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!” 

“...or..” Ares started, taking the attention back to him. “...confess and i’ll hold...b..back.”

The woman was still throwing salt at him. 

He shook his skull, dusting off the slowly building salt pile on his shoulders. 

A loud _BANG_! was heard upstairs, making the cultist gasp loudly and turn their heels, running to get to the room both Red and Edge appeared into — already fighting off a few cultists. 

“took ya long ‘nough!” Red said through the war cries, he dodged attacks with the help of Edge - while Edge instructed him where to attack with how much magic to put to render the cultist immobile. 

“....annoying…” Ares muttered, walking up to a trembling member in a corner. 

“where is she?” Ares asked, eyeing the axe in his hands and to the male holding onto a skinny fire poker. He cackled lightly. 

Petrified, the human only trembled underneath the shadow of his giant monster. His mouth opening and closing pathetically, trying to form words but found that his vocal cords refused to work with him. 

Meanwhile, Red attacked with Edge close behind near the blocked out windows. Ares taunted the ones that weren’t preoccupied with the Fell brothers. 

“wussamatter?” He jest, grinned manically as he swung the axe over his head. A low laugh coming from behind his maw as he raised it over his head, standing over a cowering human. “i _axed_ you a **q u e s t i o n .** ” 

“I-I-I I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He said quickly, trying to shield him from with his hands up. “I don’t know the men that attacked any skeleton monster!” 

“ **l i a r .** “Ares whispered before swinging his axe down onto the screaming human. His smile grew and his eyelight shrunk as fresh blood splattered over his clothes and bones the more he swung. 

“ _Men.”_ Artemis huffed, standing straight from her knelt position with a deep, long sigh. “It’s always men! Why can’t it be — I don’t know? _Fucking dinosaurs_?” She shouted, stomping her foot. Vines bloomed from the floor, entangling itself around the ankles of the men in robes. Her eyes flashed a dangerous purple - ignoring the shocked gasps coming from the cultists.

Apollo clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Temper, Temper..” he scolded lightly, “there are some women here, don’t misgender them.” 

“Oop, my bad - this isn’t the time, Apollo!” Artemis shouted, throwing her bow at her brother with an angry huff. She pointed at a lonely chair in the corner. “Go. Sit.” 

“Whaaat? Why?” He frowned, attempting to wrap his arms around Artemis’s neck but she held him at a distance with her bow. Her arrows strapped behind her just in case of any more mishaps.

Apollo observed from the corner, lightly tapping his fingers together with a small pout from being ‘put in time out’. He looked over at Red and Edge. Watching as they moved almost harmonically. Like they were following a script. 

Edge would pull Red out of danger while Red always covered his six. Edge would control where Red striked and Red was heard loud and clear to the God despite being put in the corner. 

“Do You Recognize Any Of Them?” Edge would whisper, kicking a fairly built man’s chest nearly knocking him down. Edge huffed in slight amusement, taking it as a challenge.

Red grunted softly, using his gravitational force to throw a woman through a door. “nada." Red whispered back, the two keeping their conversation light and slow despite their pace of action. 

“Are Any Of Them Useful?” 

“bwahah, nah.” Red shrugged his shoulders, closely examining each by ripping their hoods off and tossing them over his shoulders

“Magnificent.” Edge chuckled, tying a few to a water pipe line. 

Apollo’s view was obstructed by a man with a gun, making him groan. “I’m not allowed to fight, go fight my sister.” He said, pointing at Artemis who was fending off four men with ease. Twisting her body with perfect timing swings of her bow. Her eyes flashing a dangerous purple as she glared at Apollo before continuing her assault on the cultists. 

“Uh oh.” Apollo muttered, shaking his head and took a step forward, a click was heard from the gun as the guy repeatedly tried to shoot. A low, dangerous chuckle came from the sun god as he grabbed the barrel of the gun and easily bent it upwards. 

Staring in horror, the woman stumbled back in shock, falling to the floor as she tried to crawl away from Apollo’s approaching figure, his face shadowed yet his eyes pierced through the darkness. 

“I curse you and your further generations.” Apollo whispers. “I don’t fight women — but uh, you kind of hurt a dear friend of mine and that definitely won’t pass.” He shook his head, malice and hate clouded his words as he tilted his head. A mocking smile on his lips as he pulled the woman to her feet and simply knocked her out, not bothering to comply with her pleas. 

He went back to his corner and sat down, sighing loudly - which made Artemis to loudly tell him to shut up, making the god continue to pout. 

Unbeknownst to the fighting crew, Atlas stood by the door. Too nervous to join and attack any of the humans. Sure, Artemis has her word that they won’t be in trouble. . . But it felt so wrong.

Humans were fascinating creatures when they weren’t trying to commit genocide. His browbones furrowed at his thought process. He lightly tapped against the wood, trying to focus on something else other than the slaughter of humans. 

The floorboards creaked and he thought nothing of it as he continued to ponder, magic was tingling at his tips. Wanting to be released and blossom uncontrollably. 

Another floorboard creak, he perked at the small noise among many. His senses heightened as he turned around —

A bright flash of metal glinting in the dim light was the only thing he saw, along with the colour red.

Atlas fell to his bottom, his arms a cross over head to shield the fatal blow. A sharp, off-key ‘ping’ ringed out through the basement closely followed by a soul instantly shattering.

Large orange bones had shot up from the floor before Apollo could defend, stopping and nearly tripping over from his momentum to avoid crashing into the orange bones.

In the middle of the attack, was a man impaled to death. Once ash blonde hair was dyed red along with his clothing. The shovel that was intended to strike Atlas had fallen onto the ground with loud clatter.

Attempting to smile when Artemis returned to him despite the painful vibrations coursing through his bones. Bad, horrible memories flooded his mind. 

Shovel, **red** , _snow_.

Artemis ignored the glares on her back with an easy smile and eyes bright, so much like yours but much carefree, as she knelt in front of him like a knight would do to pledge loyalty. 

“I hope they didn’t-“ 

“THEY DIDN’T..” Atlas cut her off. Light orange tears pooling in his small sockets. “I—I,I DIDN’T MEAN TO-TO..” 

“shhh, baby.” Artemis lightly grabbed his hand, willing herself to avoid looking at the discolouration, the scars and the cracks decorating his large palm. She gave him a tight squeeze. “You acted out in defence, you had no control over your magic.” 

“IF I-IF I-“ Atlas tightly shut his sockets, trembling so much that his bones began to rattle. He sniffled, covering his crooked teeth when Artemis pulled away. 

“Atlas, no.” Artemis said sternly, as if talking to a small pup. “You’re doing nothing wrong. These people are a danger to Y/n, if they survive they might hunt her down.” She said slowly. Watching as Atlas slowly nodded his head — still, he couldn’t get over the image of a shovel hovering in the air, ready to strike. 

“She isn’t wrong,” Apollo said, dusting his hands after tying the last of the few conscious cultists. “Whatever these guys use, was used to put Y/n into a coma. That stuff doesn’t happen. Especially to reapers of her status.” He says slowly, only loud enough for Atlas to hear. 

He ran his hand through his hair, sighing softly. “Hopefully when we go back, she’ll be good as new with a few minor injuries.” 

“Apollo!” Artemis hissed before shaking her head. “Nevermind, I.. did not know that we’d be murdering a few mortals. How much shit do you think we’ll get from Zeus and Hera?” Artemis asked, helping Atlas back to his feet. She gave him a smile — which . . . Made Atlas want you more. 

but you were beyond his reach. 

Atlas missed you. 

Atlas sighed, looking where Edge and Red were tying up the cultists, using the pipe overhead to hang them by their hands. Both brothers looked curiously at their direction before snapping back to tying the cultists. 

Apollo laughed, ignoring the groans of waking cultists. “Bigger than mount. Olympus.” 

Artemis rolled her eyes, walking to the ‘leader’ of the cultists and began slapping her cheek in attempts to wake her up. Her careful eyes wandered towards Red and Edge before activating one of her powers, planting a few vines in the woman’s lungs as she was beginning to come through. 

“Hey, Reddy-o, Mr. _κώλος_! Come with me to search the building!” Apollo hollered, waving the two to follow him. 

Red briefly glanced at Artemis but she was too busy whispering to Atlas. Edge strolled by, huffing as he took out a handkerchief and began to wipe away any blood spatter on his bones and leather gloves. 

“yer awfully jolly fer sumbody who committed murder.” Red said, catching up to Apollo, watching as Edge took the lead. 

“I prefer to call it; _taking out the trash._ ” Apollo replied smoothly. Red began to sweat. 

As Red and Apollo’s voices began to disappear with distance, Artemis returned to the leader. Her arms crossed as she waited. A minute passed much to her annoyance. She snapped her fingers, which triggered the vines in the woman’s lungs to increase in size to cause breathing problems but not enough to kill her, yet.

”you two can leave.” Artemis said, not taking her eyes off her victim. “I’ll give you the detail-“

”imma stay, thanks...” Ares muttered, harshly tugging at his damaged eye. He reached in his socket to scratch further, trying to get rid of the _itch_. 

Artemis sighed, but nodded anyway. She turned back to the leader and lightly pushed her. Letting the woman swing from the pipe on the ceiling. 

“Are you up?”

*.*.*.*.*.*

“Are you well?” Hera whispered softly, leaning over to peer at your sweaty face. Some parts of your body still had abnormal temperatures, the only thing both Hera and Persephone could do was keep you cool with every wet towel change.

Despite your eyes closed, you were awake.

A painful moan rumbled from your throat, tears slowly trailing down the sides of your face. 

“She needs more herbal attention. What type of herbs do you have stocked?” Hera asks Persephone, her voice echoes in your head like a broken record player. 

“There should be enough in the alchemy room.” Persephone spoke up, noticing your discomfort and took off the damp cloth from your forehead. 

“ _λαθραίο ποτό?_ Can you hear me?” Persephone called softly, ignoring how slow Hera got off the seat and left the room. “You sustained terrible injuries, a type of drug was forced into your system by the weapon. . . You grew unconscious when Hades found you in that alleyway. Do you remember, _λαθραίο ποτό?_ ” 

Slowly but surely, you nodded. It was painful to move, your insides felt like burning - a forever brilliant fire crackling within you. A shaky exhale, you slowly linked your pinky with Persephone’s. 

“...I’m tired…” you whisper before going under again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh MAN SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HOPE THIS IS OKAY!! 
> 
> Note: This is NOT beta-read, so I apologize for any misspelling and grammatical errors!


	33. Little Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Chapter has not been Beta’d*   
> *I apologize for the long wait, spelling errors and grammatical errors!*
> 
> Google translation in order:
> 
> μικρό ποντίκι : Little Mouse

“Now that clean up is done..” Artemis sighed, brushing her hands together. She glanced around the room with another sigh as she placed her hands on her hips. The cultists tied and bound together in the middle of the room while the injured were left by the wall. The leader she interrogated had fainted due to her natural aura. “We barely got any information on the suspects.” She says, shaking her head.

“We didn’t mean to beat you into a pulp-“ Apollo cut in, crouching down to the barely conscious mortals. 

“kinda..did.” Ares muttered from his place, ignoring the glare shot from the others. He shrugged and began to wipe down the blood from his axe with his shirt, staining the white fabric in red. Red stood by Edge, finishing the knot and straightened up. 

“i ain’t gonna b tha one tellin’ classic.” Red hissed, wiping his hands as if he touched filth and pulled at the fur around his hood. Slightly confused at the lack of dead bodies - Ares doesn’t hold back. So where are they?

He glanced at Ares for a second, his brow bones knitting together in confusion. _his lv’s tha same, didn’t he slaughter a human?_ He thought. _sumthin’ ain’t addin’ up._

Apollo shrugging his shoulders, poking a woman’s shoulder, lightly shaking her body as if she’d wake up magically. He looked up at Red with a sly grin.

“Don’t worry. If he takes legal actions, we-“ 

“nah.. ya dunno much ‘bout monsta’s, do ya?” Red questioned lightly, a scrutinized spark in his red eyelights “i meant, sure we didn’t kill em but our LV must o’ went up.” 

“Then why are you so cautious?” Apollo shook his head. “We said we’d take care of it, didn’t I? Drop it.” Apollo muttered. Returning to Artemis’ side with a displeased huff. 

Red narrowed his sockets, grumbling to himself and turned away, blocking out their voices as he wandered around the room. Probing anything for information leading to the ones who injured you.

”Anyway... Apollo, leave them alone. We’re not here to fight each other.” Artemis sighed, shaking her head and untied the woman. She stumbled forward, trying to get her surroundings. Artemis grabbed her arm once again and turned her around, bounding her hands together.

”oh. I’m sorry. I’m not the one laying in a bedroom sweating my ass off because some cultists put a curse on me or something.” Apollo argued, helping Artemis lead the woman out. His sister paused, her brows furrowed as she balled her fist and punched his shoulder. 

“The others don’t know about that! Shut up.” She hissed in a whisper. “Besides, she is not cursed.” 

Apollo looked behind him, a small frown adoring his lips as he stopped and turn on his heel to address the four trailing after him and Artemis. His arms crossed as he eyed the less-known monsters - Red and Edge quick on defense at the sudden mood shift. 

“We’re going back to L— back to Y/n’s place. It’ll be more secure once we’re there.” He said, narrowing his eyes at Red and Edge. “I suspect you know not to snoop around, yes?” 

“yah, yah. baby girl’ll hav’ our skulls.” Red waved his hand in the air in a dismissal. A slight huff coming from him. “known ‘bout her secretive side.”

Apollo sighed loudly, choosing to blandly ignore the nickname. “Do you know about-“

“no..” Ares spoke up, suddenly behind Red, making the skeleton jump and crude slightly. 

“Oh, well, alright. Don’t look around, we don’t want her to be mad if she comes back.” 

“IF?” Edge pressed, his brow bone raising in slight question. “YOU ACT AS IF SHE IS NOT FINE.” 

“She is!” Artemis quickly intervened before they made any unnecessary assumptions.

“She is, I assure you. We just need to find out who put her in that state.” Artemis spoke, glancing towards the woman before sighing loudly. “C’mon, we have to leave before more show up.”

”do ya think its gonna be a problem?” Red asked, lifting the poor woman off the ground with the sole help of his magic. 

Artemis stared with her mouth slightly ajar, laughing softly to herself with a light shake of her head.

“Depending on what type of company they are.” Artemis wrinkled her nose. “This is going to be _fun_.” She giggles, looping her arms around Apollo. 

By the time they arrived at the house, they had strapped the woman on the island, binding her hands together as she laid motionlessly, staring at the ceiling in shock. 

“Okay.. unless it’s you do not want to be harmed, I suggest your start talking.” Artemis started, Her gaze intense as she stared at the terrified woman. her eyes shifted to the ceiling to Artemis’ stone-hard expression, flinching back to her original position.

Apollo stood behind her along with the skeleton crew, his eyes matching his sisters piercing stare. 

“Goddess curses you for defiling her children.” The woman snapped suddenly, wiggling around on the table - The Goddess barker a laugh, slapping her hand over her mouth as she shook her head. 

“Sure. Now answer the question, what form of liquid did you drench the stake?” She asked while staring the woman down, as if she were a prey.

”I-I.. I don’t know, someone left a box of it on our doorstep, they said that... that it only works on monsters, I didn’t think it would put your friend into comatose!” She squealed quickly. 

Disappointed, a soft ‘aw man..’ came from the Huntress. 

”a third party?” Red muttered confusingly, He didn’t know what she was talking about, could there be a third party? but... his mind trailed a blank, unable to come up with anything other than the possibility of a hit man.

“ _Hades_ , this’ll be harder than I thought.” Artemis whined, taking a step back as she crossed her arms and lightly tapped her foot in thought.

She glanced up at Red and Edge, another long sigh coming from her as she walked towards the two. A suspiciously kind smile on her lips, she caught Red’s slight perk at the familiar curse, prompting her to raise her brow a bit. 

“Heyyy! So, remember when we dragged you along? Yeeeah.. I don’t need you two anymore.” She said, her voice sickeningly sweet as she patted both of their shoulders (having to go on her tiptoes to reach Edge) and pushed them around with a little help of her magic. “You can be on your merry way~ don’t worry about the consequences.”

“hol’up!” Red growled, shoving her hands from his shoulders. “ya can’t jus throw-“ 

“oh, but I can! This doesn’t involve you.” She spoke, forcing a short laugh before deadpanning at Red. Red flinched at the fast expressions, his mouth falling open with nothing else to say. 

“ON THE CONTRARY.” Edge spoke for the first time in a while, silently observing. His slapped Artemis’ hand away with a disgusted look. “SHE WAS UNDER THE CARE OF MY IDIOTIC BROTHER. SHIT HIT THE FAN AND I AM TO CLEAN UP THE MESS. _Again._ ” He hissed the last part, glaring at Red before removing Artemis’ hand from his shoulder once again. 

The goddess frowned, ready to cut him off but was beaten to it by Red. 

“yer weren’t there, ya don’t know shit.” 

“Oh, but I’m here now. . .” Artemis sighed deeply, shaking her head as if she were scolding a child. “Look, I can’t have you around when she gets back - Y/n is..stubborn. She’ll be unbelievably pissed if she finds out a _ny_ of us is here.. well maybe not Ares and Atlas but you get the picture.” She said, sighing once again. “So please-“

“ **NO.** ” Edge finalized, his arms crossed and stance matching Apollo’s - who was silently watching with an unknown emotion in his eyes.

*.*.*.*.*

He knew this was wrong. He knew it was so wrong in so many levels, you gave him many warnings and chances. . . 

Sans found himself in the middle of your attic.

White eyelights scanning the room once again as if he’d see something he missed a few weeks ago. Everything was seemingly untouched with nothing amiss. The desk laid unused with dust particles resting on top, the file cabinet in the corner remained untouched along with the empty bookshelf in the far corner of the room. 

However, the two altars were definitely new. Sans thought, examining the altars at a safe distance before slowly walking towards them, cringing lightly at the creaking floorboards underneath his slippers at each step. 

The candles were obviously used, old wax dripping down each tall candles, several items rested around them. A peace offering? 

He shook his head, if you knew he was here, what would you do? He didn’t dare think about that now, not while he felt like he was teasing a hungry lion with a rod and a thick slab of meat. 

Sans was playing a risky game and he hoped he’d play his cards right. 

A soft ‘pop’ startled him as he turned around, somehow expecting you to storm at him with all the hurricanes at your tail. To his relief, it was Stretch, who held onto the piece of paper that had a drawing of your.. unusual soul. 

“what are you doing?” Stretch asked, doing a quick sweep of the room - although his attention lingered a bit at the altars with a slight furrow of his browbones before finally resting on Sans. 

“ah, yenno, anarchy.” Sans whispered, pressing his finger against his teeth as to silently tell Stretch to shut it. 

“she’s not here?” Stretch asked, smoothing out the paper to examine the colouration of your soul. 

“hey, i’m looking for answers. something ‘bout the kid ain’t right.” Sans said, wandering back to the dusty desk. “do you feel it?” He asked Stretch as he lightly touched the surface of the desk before looking over his shoulder. 

“do ya mean the obsessiveness?” Stretch muttered, folding up the paper and shoved it into his orange hoody. A frown on his teeth as he slouched back, returning to his usual stance. 

“no, no.” Sans shook his head. “there is.. a sense of magic in the air. you really can’t feel it?” 

“maybe its the horror bros. they’re here more than they are across the street.” Stretch shook his skull, making a soft rattling nose as he did. Sans frowned. 

“no, it’s different.. otherworldly. ya think she’s another version of.. er..” Sans trailed off, scratching his left cheekbone while avoiding eye contact.

“she would have came out from the machine, she also knows anderson.” Stretch says softly, his curiosity growing by the minute. He couldn’t feel your overwhelming presence, or that strange buzz he got whenever he, or you, were near. It felt almost intoxicating - like the idea of swimming in honey with lavender whenever you were close. 

A shudder racked through his spine, emitting a groan from him. 

Luckily Sans mistook it for something else. 

“look, i know this is wrong on so many levels - but something keeps drawing me to her. something isn’t right.” Sans explained, although vaguely. He ran his hand over the crown on his skull with a slight huff. 

A sigh came from Stretch. “alright. the others must’ve taken her out, so we gotta act fast.” He said — although stayed clear of the altars. Something.. menacing about it wasn’t at all inviting. 

Like they were being watched, somehow. 

*.*.*.*.*.*

”We have yet to find out what forced you into a comatose state,” Hera spoke up. Dampening the cloth and softly pressed the damp rag against your burning skin. “ But I have done some tests while you were asleep, and.. I found some interesting results.” 

You yawned softly, leaning into the soothing cold cloth with a sigh. It felt relaxing against your burning flesh, and it was helping with bringing down your body temperature. You gestured Hera to continue, rolling your hands and nodded - the pressure behind your eyes rocking slightly, making your head pound in ache. 

She sighed, dipping the cloth can into the bowl and squeezed it. “Your magic at the moment is locked. I could have **Asclepius** take a look... but I fear that magic might be out of his practice.” She said as she continued to dab your skin with the cold cloth. 

“B-..but i...” you coughed, covering your mouth and turning away from Hera. Tears building up in your eyes as you dry heaved. Hera’s comforting hand drawing circles on your back. 

You wore a simple chiton that Hera and Persephone had changed you whilst in a sleep-state. Your burnt and bloody clothes thrown out to avoid having your blood spill on any surface, or burn anyone. 

“Shhh.. don’t speak yet. Your father is currently in a meeting with Hades, they are planning on..” she trailed as the doors opened, her lips turning into a scowl as she turned back, ignoring the presence of her husband. “As I was saying-“ 

“Hera, that’s kinda rude..” Zeus pouted, walking further into the room. Hera’s own magic flared slightly before she shook her head. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, placing the bowl on a table and stood up to face Zeus. 

“No one informed me that _μικρό ποντίκι_ was injured.” Zeus frowned, looking over her shoulders and down to you. His lips pursing into a thin line, he strolled to your side, standing next to Hera as he pressed his palm against your forehead. His frown deepening. “What happened?” 

Hera sighed, taking a clean cloth and dried her hands. “Demons.” She said without hesitation. A slight scowl on her pink lips. 

Zeus hummed. “They’re becoming more of a menace. I hope you heal well, _μικρό ποντίκι.”_ He said, ruffling your hair with a fond smile, although he pulled away almost immediately when the door opened, his smile turning tensed when Hades walked through carrying multiple papers. 

“Oh, Zeus.” Hades stopped, looking up from his papers before moving them under his arm. “I wasn’t informed of your visit. How are things on Olympus?” 

“Good, good. I heard about LR and her injury, though. Care to explain?” He asked, unknown to him that Hera was shaking her head behind him, mouthing the words ‘demon’ to Hades - she quickly smiled at Zeus when he turned around, confused why Hades looked distraught. 

“Her magic is locked. I’m thinking of giving her days off until it comes back.” Hades spoke, avoiding the question all together. He gave the papers to a water nymph, whispering to her to put it in his office before taking the new bowl of cold water from her hands. she left without a word. 

Hades walked towards the bed, placing the bowl down and took out the dirty water, dumping it out the window before placing it down. “But that would mean a rather tight schedule for the reapers in that area. How is Anderson?” He asked, looking at yet another Nymph, this time she was a grass nymph, one of Persephone’s personal girls. 

“Working fast and swift as always.” She replied, Her gaze longing on you for a second before disappearing behind the doors with the bowl. 

You frantically shook your head. Waving your hands in front of you as you switched from sitting to stand on your knees. The bed creaked under the weight and sudden movement in protest. 

“N..no!” Your voice cracked, a scowl immediately appearing over your lips as you reached to the other side of the bed and picked up the cup of water, taking a few gulps of water before slamming it down. “I’m.. n-not taking.. days off!” 

“Honey, stop talking.” Hera frowned, lightly pushing you back onto the bed, you pushed her arms away - the wound on your chest protesting at the haste movements as you slipped out of bed. Standing wobbly on your feet, you held onto the bed as you walked forward. Breathing becoming heavy as you stood in from of Hades and Zeus. 

The two kings stared at you above their noses. You scowled deeply, attempting to straighten yourself out - the stitching on your wound pulled at each other, making it difficult to move freely. “I.. have nothing to-to do!” 

“I’m sure you can entertain yourself as you heal. I heard that the mortal realm is filled with mysteries.” Zeus said, chuckling softly to himself as if he found amusement in your pain. You glared at him - oh, if only he knew. 

“Fine. But I’m leaving now.” You say, quickly thanking Hera and wobbled towards the door at a slow pace. Breathing becoming a struggle as you did so. Stopping for a second to catch your breath, you shook your head despite the headache and continued. 

“Expect a visit in the upcoming months, Y/n.” Hera called as the three watched you go, it was until you disappeared behind the door did Hades spoke up.

“Have someone to keep track of her. If she strains herself while in the mortal realm, we might not be able to help.” 

“Can that happen, I wonder.” Hera spoke softly. “Reapers aren’t known to die, especially someone with her status and blood.” 

“...Give me the run down, Hades.” Zeus said after a minute of silence. Standing behind the door, you leaned against it. Trying to steady your breathing to avoid being detected. 

You’d like to know too, since you barely had an inkling on what actually happened. Everything after passing out on the ground was drawing a blank. 

All you knew is that you were in unimaginable amount of pain.

briefly, your fingertips touched the stitches. 

You noticed their silence before a sigh could be heard. “Three taps on the ground is a way to summon me, only a few people know it; mainly Y/n, Grim, and Persephone. Grim and Persephone were with me, here in the underworld, and I figured it must’ve been Y/n so I went to check. She rarely calls unless she’s in a dilemma. When I sought her out, she was on the ground with a wooden stake sticking out her chest. I bought her back and ordered Mr. Hermes to fetch Grim from Olympus - The twins followed. I have not the slightest clue where they are at the moment...” Hades trailed off for a moment.

That moment let you recall the memory of what happened. Humans who were against monsters had tried to attack Red, you joining the fight despite Red frequently telling- _Begging?_ you to stand out. 

Sighing to yourself, you leaned your head against the door. Wondering what happened to Red —

cursing silently, you began to hobble down the hall. Cursing twice many times until you reached the doors leading outside. 

What happened to Red? Is he okay? Did he panic? What was he doing at this very moment? You wondered, struggling to push the heavy doors open without magic. 

A loud curse escaped your lips when it finally opened, making your tumble through the small opening. Letting it close behind you with a bang. 

Falling to your knees, you groaned painfully, forcing yourself to stand - although quickly falling over once again. The wound on your chest began to pulse, aching and pulling at the stitches from your hast movements. 

“Lady Y/n!” A close guard cried, immediately leaving his post to assist you. The clanking of metal sounded as if it were afar, despite the man having knelt in front of you. Loud ringing blocking out any sounds as you coughed, throat becoming irritated. “You must-“ 

“ _m_.. _move_!” You shouted, shoving him out of the away and slowly got back on your feet. Swaying slightly as your vision began to blackened. Struggling to keep your breathing even as you slowly shuffled forward, leaning against the bridge for support. 

“Lady Y/n... You’re injured.” 

“I don’t care.” You hiss, pressing slightly against the stitches. A groan coming from your lips as you leaned more into the ledge, holding onto it as if it were a lifeline. 

“You must see the medic!” He said, distressful. “They could give you the poultice and-“ 

“I’m not drinking that vile!” You gasped, the strings pulling your skin at each deep inhale, causing pain to shoot throughout your body. The man winced at your tone, wrapping your arm around his shoulder and began to lead you back into the castle despite your complaints. 

after laying you on the bed, he gave you a swift salute before retreating back to his post, snatching his weapon from your side as he exited.

Growling softly, you threw the pillow at his retreating figure before lying back down, your arms crossed against your chest. 

The wound on your chest wasn’t hirting as bad, perhaps a little rest would be— 

“There you are!” Grim shouted, throwing the curtains wide open. “I apologize for leaving you, I didn’t realize your aunts and uncles would let your leave so easily.” Grim said, rolling your eyes upon seeing your heated expression. 

“They _aren't_ my-“ Grim shushed you, pressing his finger against your lops before walking around the bed - reaching into his robes and pulled out a small glass container. 

“I believe Aunty Hera told you not to speak. Drink this, it’ll help.” 

You stubbornly shook your head, mouth tightly shut as your Father began to unscrew the bottle. His boney hands working wonders without the use of muscle and nerves. You glared when he gestured you to open - only to sigh loudly before sitting at the edge of your bed. 

“We have done this a dozen times, my little girl, and every time I am victorious.” He said in a chaste tone. “Look, it’s not that bad-“ 

“You drink it then!” You retaliate, quickly slapping your hands over your mouth when he moved the glass bottle closer to your mouth. Your father sighed once again. 

“I do not need it. _You_ , however..” he trailed off, his white eyelights moving away before snapping back at you. “The longer you stall, the longer you will stay here.” 

“Guilt tripping me? Wow.” You say underneath your hands. Brows k tilting together. 

“I am stating facts. You are old enough to take this without complaints.” You father stated, pinching your nose and pulled up, making you whine and follow - although quickly slapping his hands away and shoved the bottle out of your mouth. 

The bitter taste of the healing poultice, carefully crafted with herbs only grown in the Underworld, affected your tastes, making you gag and your eyes water up. You coughed, groaning in pain after each hack. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Grim said with a hint of amusement. “I’ll have Patrice give you a salve for the wound before I take you back,” Grim paused, his hand in his sleeve to put the jar away before looking back at you. “Ah.. I nearly forgot, Work for you is paused at the moment.. I trust that you’ll obey?” 

“N-“

”I am not asking as your boss, y/n.” Grim cut you off. Retaking a seat at the edge and lightly grabbed your hands. His fingers lightly grazing against your knuckles. “I am asking as your dad. I want you to rest and let the wound heal properly before you attempt to use your magic. All the meanwhile I find those responsible.” 

Pursing your lips into a thin line, you licked your lips of the bitter poultice. The corners of your mouth slightly black with the colouration. Your nose wrinkled before you sighed thought your nose, nodding. 

Grim’s teeth pulled back into a smile, giving you a skeletal kiss on the forehead as he stood. “Thank you.. I’ll retrieve Patrice and help you return to the mortal realm.” 

*.*.*.*.*

“MISS Y/N!” A familiar voice shouted from across the street, making you pause. There stood Blueberry and Papyrus, working out with barbells and other exercising equipment. It confused you for a second before marking the solution up as ‘magic’. 

‘ _Why are they exercising out front?_ ’ You thought with a told of your head, looking over at the two. “Hell-“ 

“YOU’RE INJURED!” He gasped, dropping the barbell he held and ran across the road - a truck honking at him before continuing down the road, although not before shouting profanities at the small skeleton. 

Eyes wide, you glared at the driver before glaring at Blue. The soft expression you had moments prior then shifted into the familiar hostility had made Blue stop running. A nervous sweat beading his skull and he twisted the blue glove he had on. 

“That was very dangerous. You could have gotten hit.” You say, a bit of a bite in your words. 

Blue noticed the strain in your throat before nervously poking his fingers together, avoiding your gaze then scratched the back of his head. Mumbling something underneath his breath that you couldn’t hear. “I’M SORRY.. I JUST SAW THAT YOU WERE.. HURT AND-“ 

You lifted your hand to cut him off. “I’m fine, I got a few weeks off from work to heal properly.” You say, unsure why you were still entertaining the skeleton monster. You tried sparking up your magic, but nothing happened. You couldn’t use a portal to take you back into the house after Grim dropped you off - you couldn’t sense if anyone was within your property. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Papyrus was still working out, although he kept glancing over towards you and Blue, almost like he wanted to run across the road and talk to you as well. 

With a sigh, you smiled at Papyrus and waved. He visibly perked up before waving enthusiastically, his smile bright as the North Star. 

“..THATS A NICE DRESS YOUR WEARING.” Blue quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands, an embarrassed cyan flush dusting over his cheeks with his sockets wide open - as if shocked. 

You chuckled softly, lowering your hand and looked down at the chiton your wore before reaching to your neck with two soft taps as you shook your head. 

It still hurt to talk too much, sure you could say a few sentences but you’d rather not sound like a fifty year old smoker. Slowly, you adjusted the chiton to hide your wound before smoothing it out, a ploy smirk on your lips the brighter Blue got.

Blue’s smile instantly vanished, the excitement following closely as his expression shifted into worry. “ARE YOU OKAY?”

You frowned slightly but made a so-so movement. Blue sighed loudly - before he gasped. “MAYBE SEA TEA COULD HELP- OH! YOU CAN LEARN SIGN LANGUAGE TOO - Not.. American.. But MONSTER SIGN LANGUAGE!” He bounced, an all new excitement radiating from him as he quickly said his goodbyes and ran across the street. 

Papyrus turned towards you after watching the skeleton run into the house with a happy step, head tilting in question. You grinned and shrugged your shoulders, waving goodbye and turned to unlock your door. 

Although, it opened without much effort. Oh, right. You still needed to get another door installed. 

A chatter stopped you in your tracks. Ears straining to hear most of it — but whoever had hushed made sure others were doing just that. Scowling deeply, you grabbed a shoe and began slowly walking further into the house, making sure to avoid stepping on the weaker floorboards. 

With a weapon in hand, you crept against the wall. Looking into the living room before continuing when you saw no one. 

A creak in the kitchen cut through the silence, narrowing your eyes as you crept along the hall, making sure to stay silent. Despite the wound beginning to hurt, you continued. Whoever was the intruder was lucky your magic was locked. Otherwise they would have met their end sooner rather than later, regardless if they were on the ‘to-die’ list. 

Although it was treason, you simply didn’t care. If someone touched your things while you were comatose, all of the underworld would be unleashed. 

A hand reached out from the laundry room and pulled you in before you could react, a sharp gasp coming from you as all the air was knocked out from your lungs, the tight grip around your wrist began to slam it against the wall - dropping the shoe in process before the assailment pressed their arm against your throat. 

“Who in _all realms_ do you work for?” He growled close to your ear. 

The familiar scenes of cinnamon and bark wood wafted into the air as you gasped, greedily taking in large gulps of air - seeing you do this, Apollo pushed his arm deeper into your throat, cutting off the airflow. 

Patting his arm, you gasped. “A...A..” 

“I suggest you start talking or else I’ll show you—“ Apollo’s words died in his throat when the lights flickered on. Instantly the angry glow of purple faded away along with his magic. His eyes widened in surprise as he quickly removed his arm from your neck, watching as you fell to your knees and coughed violently. Rubbing where his arm pressed painfully. 

“Y/n?!” he shouted, quickly going on his knees and held onto your shoulders, immediately pulling you into a hug, his hands tangled in your hair. “I’m so sorry! I thought you were an intruder! You really need to get that door fixed.” 

For a second, you couldn’t breathe and everything went dark. 


	34. Message received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months since I updated... I have no excuse so I hope you forgive me after choosing the three options at the end of this chapter:)? This hasn’t been beta read, so I apologize for any mistakes! 

Loud chirping outside the window, opened slightly and inviting the cool wind. A soft breathing along with the ticking clock. A body laid on the bed, chest slowly rising and falling as two adults stood by the bed. One with an irritated look and the other riddled with worry and regret. 

“I don’t believe you.” Said the woman, shaking her head with her arms crossed. Her heated gaze piercing through the man standing close. Her eyes blazing with diminishing anger. 

“I didn’t see her!” Said the man, desperation clawing at his words as he turned to his sister. 

Apollo had your hand cupped between his larger ones. Your hands coursed with work, old scars at the tips of your fingers, harden skin from holding weapons larger and heavier than you.

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling loudly as she wiped your forehead - cringing lightly at the heat and dampness. She wiped her hand on her pants, looking behind her as if she felt someone standing there. Her eyes narrowed, searching for anyone hiding. 

“. . . Someone touched my alter.” She whispered, looking back at Apollo. 

The brother shook his head. “I don’t care, we have to wake up Y/n before Mr. Grim comes or sends someone.” 

Artemis blew a raspberry, rolling her eyes. “Not my fault you screwed up, I’m going to investigate... you.. try to wake her.” She said, looking at you with a soft frown before sighing softly, glaring at her brother before leaving the room, although paused at the door. “You’re lucky. Atlas, mostly Ares, would have slaughtered you.” 

Apollo laughed humourlessly. “I’d let them. This is— _aand she’s gone_.” turning back to you, he sank to his knees. Holding onto your hand tighter before leaving a soft kiss on your fingers. 

“I truly haven’t thought it was you. I don’t know if.. if my magic would help you.” He said softly, voice barely a whisper as the words were for you and no one else. He sighed before closing his eyes, opening them once again but the whites were a golden colour, his pupils a light purple as he chanted a healing incarnation. Tongue used in the ancients, a forgotten language. 

Artemis has a spear in her hand. Barely making any noise with the help of her magic as she checked each rooms. Her eyes narrowed with a golden hue. Looking for any intrusion or signs of distress. She paused and closed her eyes. Listening to the quietest sounds within the house - she heard Apollo trying to wake her, she heard Atlas from across the street and assumed that he was talking to Ares. 

She sniffed. Her senses heightened as she opened a nearby window and climbed out. Looking at the window leading to the attic. Her senses were tingling. 

_Someone’s here when they’re not supposed to be_. 

Gritting her teeth, she growled softly before cloaking herself and her scent before walking up the side of the house. Her spear ready to strike at the intruders. She could sense two of them - one of trying to convince the other to leave, while the one refusing and continued to be stubborn. 

Her hold on the spear tightened as she climbed over the rails of the balcony, looking through the glass to see a skeleton attempting to open the file cabinet while a lankier one has spoke about a _really_ bad feeling. 

She hissed softly, slowly pulling the slide door open. Taking a step in and locked all entries and exits. Making sure to make the room in heavy magic to subdue them. 

The tall one frozen almost instantly. His hand frozen mid-air from the bookshelf. His shoulders squared as he glanced at Sans - still unable to see or hear the Goddess despite standing in the middle of the attic. Her spear in her hand as she glared a thousand years worth of anger into the two. 

“ _Who_ may you two be?” She hissed, letting the illusion fall. Her weapon straight at the two invaders. Before one of them could answer, she cut them off. “And I would advise against any lie.” 

“ _shit_.” The orange one cursed underneath his breath. His teeth pulled into a deep frown. “look, lady.. we’re just leaving.” he said, glancing at Sans, this time catching his gaze. With a slow nod, Sans turned back to the strange woman. 

Artemis’ hold on her spear tightened. Her facial expression twisting into pure anger. “If you had not touched the altar, I would have not noticed.. you two are _**not**_ welcomed here.” She growled, ready to strike at the two if they acted more suspicious. 

They reminded her of the others: Red, Edge, Atlas and Ares but to shove these two into the same column as the other four was unfair of her. _Those_ four didn’t infuriate her, they didn’t sneak around without her knowledge. 

It was only Ares and Atlas that you trusted, therefore these two had _no idea_ about your origins. Somehow this made her happy. 

“Breaking and entering, attempted theft...” she listed slowly, her fingers folding each few words. “Not to mention that the owner of the house specifically said _not_ to come back.” 

“correction, she said not to look around.” Sans corrected, although regretted the moment it was said, it didn’t help either his or Stretch’s case that they were caught red-handed by someone. 

Fortunately, it wasn’t you that caught them in the act — that thought somehow didn’t ease his nerves, though. 

“Exactly.” The strange lady sighed, lowering her spear. “I am going to ask for your names, then I’ll let you go.” She said before narrowing her eyes once again. Almost daring them to lie to her. “So.. what are your names?” 

Stretch cursed underneath his breath, his hands formed a fist at his sides. The wasn’t good. If this lady is a friend of yours, there was no doubt she would tell you this encounter and you’d grow even more pissed than you were. 

For a human small as you were (for him, anyway), you sure held anger tougher than a horse’s kick. 

“Well?” She quirked an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“stretch.” He spoke up, popping a lollipop into his mouth. Using the sugary candy as a distraction. Stretch didn’t want to think about the consequences if you did find out. 

Sans stared at him in shock before sighing to himself. Shoving his hands into his pockets — subconsciously making the woman tense, her hands now gripping her spear. 

Quickly taking his hands out, Sans nervously chuckled. “sans.. we live across the street.” 

“Stretch and Sans...” She spoke, testing their names with her own tongue. For a second, she muttered underneath her breath in a language they didn’t recognize. Both Sans and Stretch shared a questionable glance. 

“Are you foe or are you friend?” She asked, tilting her head a bit. Eyes narrowed in suspicion, watching their every movement — a hawk staring down a prey. 

“friend- er.. we didn’t come here to cause trouble.” Sans said quickly. 

Artemis chuckled. “Yet you come invited. I may let you off on a warning, but I’ll be informing _her_ about this encounter. She can decide your ill fate.” She said, using her spear end to gesture the slide doors leading towards the balcony. 

Without any hesitation, Sans and Stretch walked towards the doors. Their shoulders tensed and guard up. When they stepped out of the house, standing in the cold air outside, the woman slammed the door closed and drew the curtains.

“fuck..” Stretch cursed, sending Sans a glare before leaving him alone on the balcony. 

“message received, loud and clear.” Sans muttered underneath his breath before leaving the balcony.

*.*.*.*

Everything was muffled when you began to gain consciousness. The light overhead was too bright, making you tightly close your eyes despite them being closed for a while now. 

A fight could be heard despite the bubble you laid in. Muffled cries and curses could be heard along with the occasional jerk of something being pushed against the bed. 

Groggily, you opened your eyes. Feeling light a ton of weight was shoved into your chest. Blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness, you softly groaned and rubbed your eyes. 

After a few moments, you finally focused on the twins, fighting one another on the floor — oblivious about you. 

“Apollo. Art.. what are you doing?” You whispered, looking at the two in a comical position. Artemis sat ontop of Apollo, her hand frozen with his locks in her fist. The other was raised as if she was ready to strike. Her eyes widened as she snapped her head towards you, shocked with her mouth slightly ajar. 

Apollo was beneath her, hands holding onto her clothing in weak attempts to push her off - his legs were in kicking position with his foot planted on her chest, hair messy with the head piece a few meters away. A light purple and green bruise blossomed on his cheekbones, indicating that Artemis had swung before you woke up. 

The two quickly scrambled off of each other, pushing one another to get to your side first. Apollo grabbed Artemis’ hair and yanked her back, making the woman yell and swipe at his hand - she fell back when Apollo sprung up on his feet, taking large and frantic steps towards you but he stumbled upon receiving a swift kick in the ass from Artemis. 

Artemis hissed and rubbed the back of her head. “Apollo!” She shouted, watching as the crumbled man turned around on his knees and hands, glaring up at his sister.

”You started it!” He growled, the room glowing a soft purple before fading away. He sighed loudly and turned towards you. A strained smile on his lips. “so...do you remember anything?” 

Artemis scoffed loudly. “You mean before you strangled her or after?” 

“During.” Apollo spoke, his jaw tightly locked shut.

You pursed your lips into a thin line. The twins were _notorious_ for their arguments. They bickered with each other like rivals but stood next each other like knights. It was something you envied for a while. 

“Not much? Except that I couldn’t breathe and everything got cold.” You say, rubbing your neck at the soreness. An uncomfortable scratchy feeling at the back of your throat only worsened when you forced a cough. 

Artemis frowned, excusing herself before leaving the room. 

“I’m sorry.” Apollo blurt out once Artemis was far from hearing range. “I didn’t know you were feeling better the last I saw you.” He winced as if the memory was burned into his brain. “I wasn’t expecting you to show up earlier than that... maybe a few more days tops, not.. two days.” 

Massaging your throat, you smiled sympathetically. Although it was such a _piss_ off that you couldn’t work until further notice, or that your magic had been sealed away, _or_ maybe it was the fact that Apollo didn’t have faith in you? 

“i’m not apologizing because it’s the trickery in me to gain something, LR.” Apollo said, voice soft and sincere. “I _truly_ mean it when I say that I am sorry.” 

Lowering your hand from your throat. You frowned softly. “Of course I would have been able to withstand—“ 

“ _No._ You wouldn’t. LR, you didn’t see yourself laying on that bed, taking each breath that sounded it could be your last. No matter your relation to Thanatos, it felt like I was staring at a human in their final stage of life. Struggling to hold on even just a few more cruel seconds. You haven’t seen the way your wound bubbled and burned. You were sweating _buckets_. You don’t understand how that felt.” He hissed, standing up from the bed to run his hands through his wavy hair. Groaning to himself as he paced back and forth. Anger slow to rise in his eyes. 

“If it were a choice between Zeus’ Punishments and seeing that all over again, I would choose my first option.” He admitted quickly, eyes flashing a dangerous rage before he calmed himself down. He crouched down and grabbed your hand. Slightly amused at your stunned expression. 

“Get some rest, Artemis has news.” 

As if on cue, Artemis walked through the bedroom door with a large cup of water and a small sandwich. A soft smile appeared on her lips at you, although narrowed into a nasty glare at Apollo. 

Sitting down on the bed, she handed you the cup of water — which you greedily drowned in five seconds flat. 

Curious as you were, you simply didn’t care as Artemis took the cup and gave you the sandwich. Hunger twisting your stomach as you slowly began to munch on the toast. Food made by Artemis was always a steal. The simple mayo, tomato, lettuce and bacon sandwich was mouthwatering. Taking your time with each bite to savour it. 

Once finished, you brushed your hands over the edge of the bed, making a mental note to clean up the house once you got enough energy. 

A soft ‘beep!’ sound through the silence, making Apollo pick up his phone, frown, shoved it back into his pocket and crossed his arms. “Another olympus-sake meeting.” 

“Eewww.. for real?” Artemis asked, raising her brow. Expecting her brother to lie about it. When he didn’t, she sighed. “I hate these Olympian meetings. Do you think we’ll ever recruit a new one?” 

“No.” Apollo said, shaking his head as he turned to you. “If they ever decide, I think most of the votes would go to our very own LR, here.” 

“I don’t think I’ll be a good Olympian even if I tried.” You admitted sheepishly. Shrugging your shoulders as you removed the blanket from your legs. A shiver crawling up your back as you slowly pushed yourself to your feet. Immediately, the strain was too much for your wound as you began to feel dizzy. 

“You would have been a great Olympian.” Artemis shook her head, looping her arms around yours to hold you steady. 

“Yeah! You’d have your own altars and everything.” Apollo said, close to your side but not touching you as Artemis lead carefully let you to the living room down stairs. “Not to mention, I think a 13th olympian would be beneficial.” 

“No, no.” You shook your head, taking your arm back from Artemis. Looking over your shoulder to Apollo. “I already declined Godhood. I lost my chance all those years ago.” 

Artemis shivered before groaning. “Ugh. You just made me feel old.” 

“We can’t get old, though. We’re ageless.” Apollo said as he strolled by, heading to the kitchen. Artemis barked at her brother, the annoyance heavy in her tone as she turned to you. 

“Ignore pipebags. I.. have things to share with you.. er..” she pointed to the couch, walking over while you waddled over. Strangely, the tips of your toes felt like pins and needles, slowly climbing up your legs until you fell back on the couch, sighing in relief as the pins and needle feeling began to fade away. 

Artemis twirled her thumbs, muttering a soft spell underneath her breath before swearing to her oath, muttered in her native language. 

Clasping your hands together and sitting straight, muttering in the same language she did. A soft glow of gold began to rise before it faded. 

Leaning back, you glanced at Artemis before frowning. “what’s wrong?” 

She flinched but waved her hand. “Nothing too serious...do.. Do you know the guys across the road?” 

Raising your brow in slight question. How did she know about them? It was only possible if— “which ones?” You ask, narrowing your eyes a bit in suspicion. She had already met Ares and Atlas, it was the others you were worried about. 

Edge and Black could have insulted her or Apollo without them realizing it. Sans, Red or Stretch could’ve said a slur to a _literal_ Goddess without knowing. 

“Oof- uh, Stretch and A Sans?” She said, tapping her arm in thought. “I sensed someone had touched my altar upstairs, so I went to go investigate and found them arguing with one another near the file cabinet.” 

Biting down on your tongue, you cursed underneath your breath. “Of course they’d try and do that-“ clenching the pillow in your arms, you stuffed your face in it before screaming as loud as you could. 

Artemis jumped, her hand pressed against her chest as she stared at you with bewilderment. A slow shake of her head, she began to pat your back. 

“I had kicked the two out and locked the doors. I also had informed that I would let you temp their fates... I do not think they realize how literal I’ve been.” She said with a light humour in her tone. 

“Oh, I am going to do something _much_ worse.” You hiss, glaring at the air in front of you, coming up with the most cruel punishment you could put a soul through without much damage. 

Artemis hummed, tucking a hair behind your ear. “What about sweet Atlas?” 

You glared at her. Slapping her hand away before standing up. “..Don’t you have a meeting to attend to?!” You shouted, growing frustrated. 

Artemis laughed, knowing that you weren’t upset with her. She adjusted the headpiece before standing up herself. She stood a step in front of you and pulled you into a tight hug. 

“I do.. but I didn’t tell you that to rile you up... LR- Y/n. They’re mortals. They age much slower than a human so that means they’ll be here for a very, _very_ long time.” She said, rubbing your back before pulling away, her hands holding onto your arms as she lightly shook you. “I told you that because.. one, you deserved to know. Two, they’re your neighbors. You’re going to be in this spot longer than before. Maybe it _is_ best that you try to make some memories.” 

You scoffed at her expression, turning away to avoid cracking at the soft look in her eyes. This caused her to giggle and pull you into another hug, this time it was much softer. 

“Of course.. nothing is easy for you, is it?” She said, giggling. “Your type of reapers are always the stubbornest ones.” 

You blinked at this, furrowing your brows a bit. “But.. _i’m_ the only type there is..?” 

“Exactly.” She said, tapping your nose before continuing. “One of us will come to check up on you regularly. Grim says to take your vials or we’ll force you..” she paused to think. “That’s about it.. I’ll see you later, LR..” 

***.*.*.*.***

The next day of being ‘bed-ridden’, you aimlessly scrolled through videos on youtube. Muttering softly underneath your breath. After Artemis and Apollo left yesterday, you were suddenly stroked with loneliness for the first time since... well, forever. 

Thankfully, Ares and Atlas came over two hours later. Apparently the two houses had a meeting about an important issue, everyone’s attendance was mandatory. Even cousins who were miles away from ebott had to attend via video call.

They went back after serving you dinner, saying they had another meeting in the morning. 

Shutting off your phone, you glanced at the door. Narrowing softly, as if your powers would magically swung it open. The same empty feeling sunk deeply in your chest. Taking a shallow breath in, you turned your head to look outside instead. 

Your magic was only temporary locked, you kept telling yourself. No one knew when it would unlock or if you needed to search for something to help it unlock itself. It sucked, to keep it short. Magic you had since you began walking was swiped away because you were careless. 

Sighing loudly, you leaned your head back, staring at the ceiling with hatred. 

Stupid. You were stupid that day. Acting odd, acting like a literal child next to Red and what for? ‘Cause you knew something you weren’t supposed to? 

Your jaw tensed, your eyes narrowing. Frustrated tears slowly began to build up, blurring your vision. 

Knowing that your actions was unacceptable, you felt the need to apologize. Not for pity but to mend what you may have damaged. Maybe Red didn’t felt like you took him seriously, that he had the whole situation controlled. 

But you had to intervene with humour and not taking the whole situation seriously, resulted having your magic taken away by a stick. 

Picking up your phone, you bit your lip before typing out a message and pressing send before you could think. A copper taste filled your mouth, quickly unlatching your teeth against your lip. You softly sighed. 

At a soft bell, you sucked in a breath and picked it back up. Looking at Atlas’ message. 

** HunBunˁ˚ᴥ˚ˀ • New Message!  
** _SURE! IT IS XXX-XXX-XXXX.  
_ _ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED ME OVER?_

 ** Little Reaper • Message Sent!  
** _thank u. i’m okay, although i wished i had an iced capp, but i’ll live laugh out loud._

** HunBunˁ˚ᴥ˚ˀ • New Message!**

_I’LL.. GO BUY ONE SOON, ALTHOUGH I DO NOT RECOMMEND HAVING SUGARY BEVERAGES BEFORE DINNER.. I’LL OVER LOOK IT JUST THIS ONCE._

_.... AND IT IS “LOL”, Y/N (๑•́ㅿ•̀๑)!_

** Little Reaper • Message Sent!  
** _really? oh.. then what is LMAO, i cannot decipher it._

 ** HunBunˁ˚ᴥ˚ˀ • New Message!  
** _I AM NEAR THE STORE. WOULD YOU LIKE CREAM?_

_IT MEANS.. UHM.. ASK ARES ✿◡‿◡!_

** Little Reaper • Message Seen!  
** _ok.. uh, no cream please._

Seeing that Atlas had left you on read, you typed in the number and sent a greeting text. The corners of your lips curling slightly as you gently pulled the covers higher. 

** Little Reaper • Message Sent!  
** _Hello, I’m sorry for the suddenness, I got your numbers from Atlas... mind if we talk?_

**Little Reaper • Message Received!  
** _oh uh, this is Y/n.. by the way.. i have a favour to ask, please come see me.. uh.. door’s unlocked._

Lightly tapping the sides of your phone, you sighed at the small check mark. Indicating that Red had seen your message but didn’t bother to respond. 

That.. was fair, you admitted reluctantly. Surely Red would have a lot more questions than the first time around. He had seen you get stabbed and pass out on concrete then disappear without a trace only to reappear a day later. 

As complicated as it was, you still needed to apologize. If you could answer his questions with the best of your abilities, then you would. Hopefully it didn’t mean you had to lie your way through. 

The thought left a sour taste in your mouth. 

Kicking off the covers, you slowly got out of bed. Taking the comforter and began to waddle your way towards the living room, craving for a change of scenery. 

The wound on your chest pulsed with each step, you did your best at ignoring it as you slowly but surely made your way towards the couch. Signing deeply when you sunk in, wrapping the comforter around you before returning back to your phone. 

Arching your brow a bit, you pulled up Red’s contact. 

** Little Reaper • Message Received!  
** _i know you’re mad or unbelievably pissed but let me at least have a chance to apologize. . . i’d feel more comfortable doing this in person though. few of my uncles always said to initialize contact if I wanted to be sincere._

**GirlDrama(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) • Message Sent!  
** _no._

 ** Little Reaper • Message Received!  
**.... _okay then._

You sighed deeply, slowly growing agitated. Feeling rather lucky that you had the amount of self control to force that feeling down before it turned into regret. You pulled up Ares’ messages next. 

** Little Reaper • Message Sent!  
**_do me a favour? bring Red here right away._.

**SpookySkele** **|｀Д´| • Message Received!  
**_ok_.

Almost instantly, a loud thud was heard upstairs quickly followed by cursing. Smirking in amusement, you picked up the remote and scrolled through the channels. Counting down the seconds it took the two to realize you weren’t in bed. 

“‘he fucks wrong wit ya?!” Red hissed, bursting through the door. Uncaring that it slammed against the wall, his shoulders were tensed and his breathing was heavy. A slight ashy-red coloured his face in anger. “ya don’ jus go n _kidnap_ someone ya—” 

Ares peered through the crack between the door and frame, one large red iris stared at Red for a second before it disappeared. 

Since your magic was locked and unable to access it, you couldn’t tell if Ares left or he just moved to a different part of the house. You had a feeling that the last one was right. 

He didn’t seem all that comfortable with the others. 

“I wanted to talk..?” You tilted your head. Sighing softly you sat up, crossing your legs as you rubbed your temples. “I’m.. sorry. I shouldn’t have asked Ares to.. ahah, _fetch_ you like that.” 

Red continued to glare without speaking. The heat in his eyelights was enough to know that he was _unimaginably_ pissed. Pursing your lips in a thin line, you slowly lowered your hands from your sides and began to slowly twirl your fingers together. 

“I can.. tell that you have a lot of questions. Where I went.. what happened...” you trailed off, still refusing to look at Red. 

You couldn’t see his expressions, either. 

Feeling awkward as the silence continued, you gathered your courage to look at Red. Not matter how powerful you were — you were without magic, meaning there was a _slight_ chance that Red could easily overpower you if he wanted too. 

Suddenly, you wished Ares stayed in the room with you. 

“...I never took you seriously. Even during the incident, I didn’t take you seriously. I thought I had it under control, that I could have a bit of fun because I-“ you bit down on your tongue. Unsure how to play it off coolly and less suspicious. 

Hot red eyelights burned into your skin, making your shift uncomfortably. Avoiding his stare with your best ability. He hadn’t say anything yet which had only made everything more embarrassing than it supposedly was. 

Taking in a sigh, you ruffling you’re hair, swiping it to the left and looked away, a soft frown on your lips. “Look.. what I’m trying to say is.. I’m sorry. I genuinely apologize. If you accept it or not, that’s up to you.. I just thought.. you deserved that, at most.” 

Slowly but surely, you turned back to face Red. Your gaze locking with his, attempting to show him that you were sincere with this apology. That you’ll lay on your back and expose your stomach like a dog to prove you aren’t trying to bulls hot your way back to his good side. 

Red watched you for a moment, trying to see any emotion behind your eyes to match our words. He grumbled when he didn’t see anything amiss before falling back on the couch. 

“sure, apology accepted or wutever. les do a raincheck on ‘he questioning, ay?” He said, shrugging his shoulders, still unable to gather his scrambling thoughts. 

You frowned — knowing that more time between now and then will result with more hard questions to avoid. A soft sigh came from you before you nodded.

Handing him the remote, you pulled the comforter over your shoulders, getting comfortable as Red picked out a movie.

In the end, Red had fallen asleep, snoring away with his sharp fingers puncturing holes into your comforter. 

you sighed for the millionth time but let Red sleep while you continuously scrolled through any social media downloaded on your phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have three options for you guys to choose from(as I mentioned in the beginning) It’ll determine which path the story will take for now:)! 
> 
> **ATTENTION!** the poll is officially closed! I will no longer be taking anymore votes:) 
> 
> I tried to make all three options interesting, so choose wisely!   
> *Will round up choices on Quotev/Wattpad as well*


	35. i see red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- --

Opting for a channel, you sighed and leaned back. Scrolling though videos, unsure what to pick to watch. Pursing your lips, you flinched are the ear-piercing screaming coming from the tv. 

Eyes wide, your eyes shop up to stare at a woman being torn to shreds by the villain of the story.

Red flinched against your leg, his hands holding tightly against the comforter. Pain-stricken expression melted into his features before his sockets snapped open. 

“fucka-!” He shouted, ripping a large hole from his hasty movements. He cursed again when his hand got stuck. His blinked rapidly, breathing getting heavier as he continued to struggle against his make-shift cuffs. 

Staring at him in astonishment, you turned your head to snicker - but stopped when Red grew stiff. 

His hazy red eyelights burned on your skin. A flash of panic appeared over his sockets as he jerked off the couch, landing on the floor with a painful curse. 

In a flash, a small skeleton head appeared and emitted a white beam to the comforter, charring it beyond restoration. Finally free from his holds, Red immediately short-cut to the other side of the room. His back knocking against the wall — making him flinch and spin around, his hand out with red-plasmic magic covering his palm. 

Holding the remote high in the air, ready to strike at the offending skeleton. 

Granted, you could take him if you were _better_ but you weren’t, you were weak and useless. For now, anyway.

Unsure if he was dangerous, You couldn’t move as fast as you normally did without the wound tugging painfully at your skin each time, so you couldn’t dodge if he decided to attack. 

With that resolve, your hold tightened around the remote. Swallowing the nervous lump in your throat as you stared Red down. 

“You’re going to pay for that!” You shouted at the skeleton, holding a pillow between as Red growled at you, his back facing the wall. His pinpricks small and sharp, trained on your movements. 

You were human, Red reminded himself. 

Kill, _harvest_ , **survive.**

Taking a hold of your soul, Red tanked his hand upward, expecting you to follow his movement by slamming your body to the ceiling.

but nothing happened. 

Panic began to set in his soul, the soft buzz of his magic vibrating through his bones as he attempted to grab your soul again. A sharp sting shot up his arm that he ignored in order to hold onto your soul — he couldn’t _see_ it but he could feel the amount of power it held. 

_Kill, **h a r v e s t, SURVIVE!**_

_boss is dead. humans aren’t meant ta b’ **t r u s t e d.**_

Your free hand was pressed against your chest. A flash of hurt appeared over your eyes for a second and hardening the next. Oookay. Shouting at him didn’t work. 

_but yer human._ he thought. 

Ignoring the painful sting digging into his arms, Red yanked your soul forward - earning a gasp from the human.

_brown hair.. light skin... brown eyes.. kid.. **k i d**.. _

“Red!” You shouted, unable to hold your ground. You winced in pain as his magic forced you to your knees. The painful feeling at the centre of your chest was heavy and tight. Something was holding onto your life thread and you feared that The Fates has enough of your tomfoolery. 

Gritting your teeth, you shakily stood up, barely able to catch yourself from tripping over your own feet as something yanked at your chest. Pain blossomed through your body at each movement — but for some reason, it felt like you weren’t yourself. 

Standing in a defensive stance, his breathing shallow and deep, his hand in front of you with plasmic magic curling around his hand and leaking out of his socket. 

He looked... genuinely scared.

Sweat littered his skull, his shoulders falling and rising as he continued to glare at you. 

“Red.” You called, voice thick. “you know I’d never cause you harm.” You say, frowning bitterly at your words. 

“ _liar. humans ain’t meant ta **b e t r u s t e d .**_ ” He growled, like he actually meant what he was spewing. His sockets narrowing in a spiteful glare. 

Another ear-piercing scream ripped through the tv speakers, that alone seemed to snap Red out of whatever nightmare he was witnessing. 

The heavy feeling in your chest disappeared almost instantly as Red stared at you in shock. 

Falling onto your knees, your breathing heavy as your palm dug into your pounding chest.

After a moment, reality hit Red and what he had tried to do cake crashing down, sending him in a spiral. “shit, shit.. kid m’sorry-“ he said, immediate going to your side. 

“did i hurt ya? shit, lemme see-“ 

“it’s fine,” you say, pushing his hand away with a sigh. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you blinked away the panicked tears that prickled your eyes. “I shouldn’t have.. startled you.” 

Unbeknownst to you, Red has froze. Salty tears stuck on your lashes, face slightly flushed and that look you gave him? He covered his mouth, Turing his head away with a curse before he reached behind him and pulled his hoody over his skull, avoiding your questioning eyes. 

‘ _So it wasn’t fate tempting me.’_ You thought, relieved. 

The night was still rather young with dinner around the hour. If you knew that the audio would trigger Red, you wouldn’t have switched the channels while he was asleep. 

But . . . That was sickingly _amusing_. 

Covering your mouth as your shoulders began to shake from concealed laughter - still missing the look Red gave you. 

However, he must’ve thought you were crying, quickly coming to your side in a slight panic. “oh shit- oh, fuck.. er, y/n? ya know i wouldn’t hurt ya-“ He said, stumbling over his words. 

You shook your head, sitting back as you burst out in loud laughter. Your arm around your stomach as you leaned forward as you attempted to cover your mouth with your free hand. 

“..y/n?” Red spoke up, confused. “i neva hit yer head.. ya alright?” 

Laughter dying out, you giggled softly. Wiping away the tears gathered in your eyes. He had no idea how relieved you felt. Tempting Fate was never a good thing. 

“fuck.. yer crazy now.” He muttered, running his claws over his skull and subconsciously pushing his hoody back down, the slight sound of bone rubbing on bone sent a shiver down your spine. 

“That was entertaining.” You said after a moment. Still unable to wipe the smile from your lips. “The most entertainment I had since I got here, to be honest.” 

Red blinked twice before he sighed. “nevamind. yer just naturally bat-shit-crazy.” 

“Maybe.” You agreed with a nonchalant shrug. “Aw.. you ruined my comforter.” You pouted, immediately switching topics. 

Red’s sockets narrowed suspiciously. The sharp pain in his arm was gone, and that strange scent was nowhere in the air. Was he imagining it? Subconsciously rubbing his arm, his browbones furrowed in confusion. 

“i’ll get ya ‘nother one, quit yer bitchin.” He waved, growling a bit with a smug smirk.

“I’m- I’m not? I’m not bitching!” 

*.*.*.*.*

The sunset was an amazing sight. With colours mixing with the cool tones of the light blue sky, pinks and oranges blended together perfectly. 

Instead of admiring the view, Red was starting at you with the corner of his socket. His shoulders tensed and tight against his sides as the two of you walked down the street, heading to the nearby park to sit and talk. Despite the cool air, you held two nice creams in your hands. Eyes forward and soft steps. 

“wuts yer deal.” Red groused, narrowing his sockets in suspicion. After the whole deal earlier, he had not felt relaxed. Something about your smile and laugh sent him to the edge. 

_it ain’t a normal reaction_ , he thought. 

Finally glancing at him, you turned your head a bit to face him better. Giving him a nice cream before speaking up. 

“What do you mean, we’re just walking around the park.” You say, shrugging your shoulders. Putting your nice cream in your mouth as you turned to face forward again. 

Red glared at the blue frozen Popsicle, grumbling underneath his breath as he bit the plastic, tore it off, and took a bite out of the cold treat. “bullshit.” 

You paused for a second before continuing your slow pace. “True... Tell me, did you ever find out more about Hades?” You ask, quirking your brow in a question. The corners of your lips curled into an amused smile.

Red took another bite from the Popsicle, already near finished. “nope. not ‘nough time.” He said, thinking back to his brother, that skeleton lady, and you. Between that, he slept and did his own things in the garage.

Humming with a nod, you followed Red as he a crossed the sidewalk. Taking the longer route to the park instead of cutting through the neighbourhoods. 

“I could tell you more about him.” You say slowly. Should you tell him about Hades? True him with the knowledge of Gods and Goddesses? That these were the people _responsible_ for their imprisonment? 

Pursing your lips, you continued walking with the Popsicle still in your mouth, glaring at nothing in particular. 

Red stumbled slightly beside you, accidentally biting through the stick that was supposed to have a random encouragement pencilled in. He spat the piece out, whipping his head to your direction in confusion. Your steps still soft as you continued without him — although your shoulders bounced softly in silent laughter. 

He grumbled before jogging back to you side. “yer pull in’ mah leg, aren’t ya.” He muttered, glaring at you. 

Something about your.. scent was off. He noticed when he unwillingly arrived in your room with Ares. Something was _missing_ then, he hadn’t found what it was, though. 

Even now, you acted the same — hell, maybe even _lazier_ than before. Your shoulders were low, like you were constantly tired. As if a _piece_ of you was missing. 

His stared at you, trying to figure out what was missing and why he felt like something was.. well, missing. 

“Nope,” you mimicked him. Looking at the stick, a smile on your pale lips. “Ask away, _Red_ _the Skeleton_.” 

“who is he ta ya?” He asked immediately. Spewing bullshit about deity work wasn’t convincing. You had nothing suggesting that you believed in a higher power, you were _too_ comfortable with the topic. There was something, he just couldn’t name it. 

A soft raspberry blew from your lips as you threw the stick in the trash. Shoving your hands into your sweater pockets. “Well.. he’s my-“ 

“‘n don’t say yer deity. i know yer lyin’.” He growled, cutting your sentence off. 

You snickered, glancing at him for a second before taking a seat on a swing. Lightly pushing yourself back. “Okay, uh... I guess you could say he’s my uncle?” 

_Wut_. 

He shook his skull slowly, staring at you in confusion. _What_ did you mean by ‘uncle’? You must’ve saw the question from his face, because you spoke up with the answer. 

“He’s not really my ‘uncle’ per se. He likes to call himself that. Uhm, you know that he is the God of the Dead, right?” You say, holding onto the chains holding the swing you sat on. Your gaze on the sand before looking up at him. 

“yep.” He said, taking the empty swing next to yours, he didn’t move unlike you, slowly going back and forth. 

The wind shifted and for a second Red could smell Sweet coffee. No bitter scent. His browbones furrowed and he instinctively checked for your stats — 

**Y/N — ATK _IX_ DEF _V_  
*wants you to understand .  
LV _XV_ HP _M  
Family name: U̸̡͖̳̲̮͙͍̗͚̹͚͊́̽͂͊́͑͗̒͑̀͆̌̀̂̑̽̈͂̐̓̿̊̆̄́̕͠Ņ̷̢̧̨̨̣͇͎̪͍͉͔͙̖̻̗͍̺͙̘͔̗͈̭͚̂̍̽͛͊͛̀͛́͑͂͗́͂͌́͆͋͌̓͂̊̋̕ͅͅͅK̵̢̢̢̛̞̮̺͚̠͕̣̖̱̩̘̜̻̺̞̲̣̪̠̠̿̿́͌̏͋̾́́̃̂̓́̆̓̄̍͒͗̎͊͌̚̕͜͝͠Ņ̶̨̺̪̦̭̱̼͎̗̦̦͉̝̦̲̺̯͙̭̝̪̰̼͈͇̰̫͇͔͈̅̃́̊͜ͅͅǪ̴̡̛͎̤̤̯͕̻͔̳͛͊͐͆̆̆́̅̀̔̽͐́̆͑̒̂̐̔͐̅͆́̓͐́̀̇͐̌̕͝W̵̧̛̛͉̻̖̩̮̪̝͚͇̻̰͙͚̭̟͈̮̞̞̉̂̾̑̓̈́͊͂̍̉̎̿̓͐̾͛̊͒̾̽̉̽͘͝͠ͅͅͅN̴̲͉͐͂̈ ̵̢̢̼͇̲̙͇̺̠͚̞͎̠̜̲͖̬̍:̷̡̡̡̨̠̪̜̣̖͚̜̯̻̣͉͙̻͈̣͔̞̮͉͔͙̲̹̓̄̿̏̉̈́̀̈́͌̌̀̎̎͒͊̈́͊̅͊͊̾͒̚̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ ̵̢̧̧̟͚̭͉̝̠̫͉̤̱̲̲̀́͋̽͌͐̃͊̓́͐̒̏̈́͋̽̾̓̏̈́̌̋̀̔̐̌͊͌̕͠ͅƯ̵̡̧̯̘̫͕̙̳͍̮̪̞̤͈̹̺̝͎̫̣̲̻͓̯͖̌̌͆̃̇͋̂̅͆̉̿̈́̍̈́̋͂̂̑͐̄̀̐͐̏̑̍̕͠ͅͅͅN̷̨̛͍̙̜͈̖̋̎̉̈́̀̀̆͛̽͆̇͌̅̒͐͊͗̽̈͛̀̍̑̓̍̊̿͛̈́̔͜͜͠Ä̷̡̢̢̧̢̧̛̲̥̞̝͙͚̝͓̤̤̬̼̩̰̩̩̥̼́̒̏͊̉̅̋̈̈́̄̆́̐͂͆̈́͐͆̾̈́͛͂̒ͅͅV̷͔̹̜̬͉͉̼̜̣̭̪͓̙̠̬̘̰̺̬̤̞̥̀̌̃̍͛͑̆̿̈́͛̅͌͑̄̇̎̌͂̃̿͂̀̓̈́̀̊̚̚͠͠͝͝͠Ą̵͚̝̮̬̰̭̲͉͚̘͈̗̮̈̇̅̄̃́̈͌̇̀̇̏͂̒̊́͂̿̅̈́̃̈́̔̓̒̃͒̾͘̚͘̕͝͝I̷̡̛̙̱̳͍͎̙̥̹̺͖͍͖̻̳̥̥̣͔̯̐̈́̐̍̽̂͆̈́̀͊́̓͐́ͅL̸̨̡̥̣͎̀A̴̘̻̘̘͍̠̺̞͖͇͉̥̻͕͇͓̲̹̤̅́B̷̨̢̢̡̯͕͇̖̱̳̣̙̜̰͍̼̜͙̻̲͇̪̤̠̤̳̜̐̂̌́̐̈́̀̐̋́́̂̈͋̔́̓̍͋̓͘͜͝͝L̶̢̛̝̳̟̠̥̘̟͍̫̥̩̲͓̩̲͔̉̋̂̂͗̒̓̒̄͋͗́̒̌̃̃̓́̈́͒̂̽̈́̂͊͘̕͜͠E̸̢̛̦̬͖̪͈͕̠̭͖͕͈̣͙̙̩̮̯̖͉̩͍͉̩̤͓̫̲̮̐͆͆̇̒͋̐͌̉̑́̓̔͊̓̔͋̊̐͌̒́̍͐̈͗̕͝ ̴̧̢̛̜̰̮̲͍̝͍̹̭̎̂̈́̎̾̃͂͛̓̌̂̀̒̏̌͂̇̅͆͗͂͑̓͌̆̆̈́̈́͒͘̚͘͝͠_**

— His soul froze in his ribcage but at the same time, it thumped rapidly. As fast as it came, it was gone with a flicker. Like it was struggling to conceal itself. His eyelights shot back up to your eyes, his sockets wide in shock. 

He hadn’t known what the symbols were - they were _new_ and he had no idea what they meant. He had only seen it for a split second before it disappeared all together, still he could easily remember was it was. 

Wrapping the sweater tighter around your waist, you narrowed your eyes in warning. Feeling a slight pull in your chest. 

They were your _stats._

“Hades is the King of the Underworld. He oversees everything happening with the dead but he doesn’t _judge_ where they go. That is the job of a Grim Reaper.” You cleared your throat. “It is what you think of it. Skeletal creatures in robes with large scythes. Some carry one, others carry three or four... or so I heard.” 

Red instantly was reminded of that skeleton lady. He still hadn’t found out her name, much less where she came from. All he knew that she was a skeleton — a _surface monster_. 

“It’s all under Thanatos, God of Death.” You say slowly, kicking the sand underneath you. “He is many things..” 

He stared at you, urging you to continue with the buzz of his eyelights as everything slowly fell into place. The mystery he spend almost every waking hour was beginning to form itself, showing a bigger and brighter picture he couldn’t fully see up until now.

Yet it was still blank. Like he was.. forbidden to know. 

You sighed, hanging your head a bit. Never would you had thought it was hard to spit out that you were what you were speaking of. That Hades was your self-claimed uncle, that your dad was the embodiment of Death itself, and there was a chance you could live much longer than the skeleton in front of you. 

Ignoring the empty feeling in your chest, you leaned back with a soft sigh, your hold on the chains tightening to avoid falling over.

”Thanatos....He is the gentle side of death. Each.. Grim Reaper has their tactics, be it humane or horrendous...He..” you trailed, pursing your lips. “I guess he never really told me about his siblings. I only personally know his.. twin, I guess?” You shook your head, realising that you were grasping at straws with nowhere to go.

You could see the gears in his head turn and work, figuring out the puzzle that centred around you. Swallowing nervously, your feet skidded against the sand, stopping your slight swing as you intertwined your fingers. 

“Hades.. _Gods_ , this is so hard.” You mutter, running your hand through your hair. If you had magic, you would have shown him. Would he believe you? “alright, you know what? This is too hard.” You grumbled, pushing yourself to stand. 

Clearing your throat, you turned to face him. “Alright, _girl drama_ , ask your questions and I’ll do my best in answering them.” you said, giving him the opportunity to claw away his curiosity. 

Perking up in interest, Red sat straight and stared up at you. The questions he had at the tip of his tongue was gone the moment you had given him the ‘okay’ to do so.

“...’re ya human?” He asked, feeling in intensity of the question in the room. He didn’t know what he was expecting, you to look at him weirdly or.. 

“Ooh, going for the big pillars, huh?” You say, a hint of amusement in your tone. 

Red’s maw opened with a soft click. A playful twinkle in your (colour) eyes that left him in stone.

“ _pillars?_ ” He muttered underneath his breath. Staring at the ground in confusion. Shouldn’t you have meant guns or.. nothing weird? 

He snapped out of his thoughts when you stood up and leaned over the backpack you had bought. A book held close to your chest as you waddled towards the bench, slowly sitting down than took a deep breath as if the action alone was exhausting. 

“wut’s ‘hat?” He asked, leaning over your shoulder to get a better look. The strange inscription was in a strange language he couldn’t decipher; the strange letters were _familiar_ though. 

Pursing your lips into a thin line, you lightly patted the hardcover. Thinking of a way to _show_ Red instead of explaining what you were trying to tell him. 

“This book is my life. Everything that happens to me, is written down. But to you-“ you say, opening the book and flipped through the pages. “-it’s blank.” 

“i can see ‘hat.” Red rolled his eyelights, leaning back on the couch. 

You glared at him, huffing softly. “ _however_. There is a spell I can chant for you to see what I’m trying to say... _But_ I don’t know if it’ll work.” You say, lightly touching the insignia on the cover - it was _your_ symbol, the exact same symbol you used to stamp letters. 

Snapping out of your daze, you sighed as you hugged the book close to your chest. Ares and Atlas never seen this book before - it was hidden away underneath a floorboard in the attic for safe keepings, not sure why you kept it all these years but it did have some sympathetic points to it. 

Looking at Red, you sighed and leaned back, placing the book back on your lap. The curious stare in his eyelights sending shivers at the bottom on your spine. “I..don’t know if you noticed anything weird about me-“ 

“since ‘he first time we met.” Red chuckled as you glared softly. 

“-anyway.. Can you sense magic?” You asked, ignoring that short comment, flipping through the blank pages before shutting it, returning to his eyelights. 

Red shrugging nonchalantly. “depends..why?” 

Pursing your lips, you sighed. This wasn’t going to work if he wasn’t cooperating with you. You could work with vague answers but you _needed_ more to work with. “Okay.. Another question; can you _smell_ someone?” 

“yep. ya smell like.. sweet coffee - supposed ta b’ sumthin’ else, ta.” 

“Something else?” You asked, raising your brow in question.

Red mused lightly with a hum. “sumthin’ bitter, neva could point wut, tho.” 

Shaking your head, you narrowed your eyes slightly before puffing your cheeks. “So.. it is similar? Me and.. eh, me?” You say, tilting your head in puzzlement. 

“wut?” 

“This is getting us no where.” You hissed, bouncing your leg anxiously. “That skeleton lady? She’s me! Just a bit altered with magic and heritage. No- I did _not_ trick you, don’t look at me like that!” 

“so ya were jus playin’ meh?” He growled. His soft sockets returning back to his usual hostile glare. “‘nd how can i trust ya now, huh?!” 

“I wasn’t playing you! What _gain_ would I have if I did?” You say, pushing the slight panic in your chest away. You need to keep a levelled head. If he saw your hesitation, what message would you send? What would he think? 

Suddenly, the anxiety of coming clean grew. The doubt nipping at your fingertips as you lightly strummed your fingers against the book. A slight huff coming from you as you shook your head, maintaining eye contact with Red - despite the glare he sent at you. 

“You can trust me because I never lied to you other than keeping my identity a secret. What do you think would happen if the world knew Grim Reapers was _real_? That their mythology were real as their emotions? Huh?!” You clenched you’re jaw tight, taking a deep breaths in attempts to soothe yourself. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. This wound is so fucking frustrating.” You grumbled, giving him the book and lightly rubbed the still-healing wound, making sure to not put too much pressure in fear of reopening it. “Before I disappeared, I managed to summon Hades before going under. I have no idea what happened to me but it was fatal - taking away my magic and abilities to do my job.” 

As Red listened, he aimlessly touched the book, his eyelights torn from you to the book in question. He hadn’t known what to say in retaliation. What _could_ he say? That there is a higher power he never thought about? That you could have killed them if they pushed you too far with an easy finger snap. 

He didn’t know what to think - he felt _numb_ listening to you tell your story. 

Frankly - he wished you hadn’t. 

“My dad and Hades were presented along with few others when I woke up. I had zero recollection of what happened except that I was with you. When I realized that I had left out of no where with no explanation, I came back." You say, struggling to keep your voice levelled. The frustrated tears blurring your vision as you wiped them away. Glaring in confusion before looking up at Red with a soft sigh. 

“I.. have no idea what you’re thinking about this. I can.. _ask_ someone to show you the contents in that book if you don’t believe me... since I can’t.. not-I don’t know when I’ll be able to feel my magic again—“ you sniffled, sitting straighter as you wiped away the tears and snot, forcing yourself to laugh softly. “Sorry, sorry. I know you’re not here to-“ 

Red places to book aside, grabbing your forearm and pulled your into an awkward side-hug. His arm wrapped around your shoulders with his other hand tangled in your (colour) hair. His breathing heavy as he sat silently. 

Shocked in silence, you stared over his shoulder. Your bottom lip trembling as you slowly raised your arms to hug back. Like a switch: realizing that this was inappropriate, you pushed him off of you. 

“I don’t.. need your pity.” You hiss, wiping the waterworks from your eyes. Growling softly to yourself. “You’re _supposed_ to be mad! You’re supposed to curse at me, ask me to selfishly make you immortal! You-your...supposed to be like them...” 

“wut am i gainin’ fer ‘hat?” He said, taking your own words and twisting it to his own. He shrugged his shoulders, acting unbothered - but you _knew_ he was seething within. 

“...immortality. Frankly, I have no idea how to do that. I just check your life span.” You say, taking a deep breath in. Shivering slightly, you looked at the book before shoving it back into the bag. Muttering apologies - why? You weren’t sure yourself. 

“‘iight, yer not human. cool, wuteve — but if you **e v e r try ta hurt m’bro** —“ 

“Shut up, will you? No one can hurt Edge even if they tried.” You snapped, rolling your eyes. A small tug at your chest pulled almost painfully - but it was gone the next nano-second. 

Red bursted into laughter, his eyelights snapping back into the centre of his empty sockets. Amusement over his features as his shoulders shook with mirth. 

You stared in confusion, wondering why he laughed when you were being— _he was joking._

”I’m being _dead_ serious!” You said the first thing that came into mind, watching as transparent red tears pooled in his sockets. “c-c’mon..” you say, lightly pushing him. A slight smile on your lips - feeling _much_ better about spilling your identity to Red. 

You pushed yourself of the bench and returned to the swing set. The heavy feeling in your chest now weightless compared to few minutes ago. 

Red recovered slowly, still giggling to himself as he followed your movements, sitting back on the swing as he wiped the magic tear from his socket. Although, he’d giggle again when he glanced at you. 

A bell’s chime caught your attention, looking over towards the lined benches and to a monster selling n..ice scream? He looked much different than the other bunny you saw before coming to the park, he looked.. edgier? 

He pushed around the same cart but the words ‘nice cream!’ Was crossed out with a thick black marker and replaced with ‘ice scream!’ Along with an outrageous pricing.

Red sighed loudly, finally collecting himself from his giggling fit. “want ‘nother one?” He asked, following your gaze. His browbone raising slightly at you. 

Pursing your lips into a shy smile, you nodded. 

“ight..” he said, pushing himself off the swing once again. “be back.” He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and walked towards the ice cream seller. Nice scream? Ice scream? 

When he returned after intimidating the poor bunny, he tossed the ice scream to you - you easily caught it without much hassle and tore open the packet, putting the frozen popsicle into your mouth. 

Swinging slightly, enjoying your ice scream and the company, you glanced at Red at the corner of your eye before popping out the red popsicle.

“So.. How was life underground?” You ask, leaning forward a bit. Lightly kicking your feet against the sand underneath the swing. Holding a ice scream in your hand as you kicked the earth, swinging forward and backward. 

Red sat on the swing next to you, staring at the nice cream in his hand, not moving. 

“nah. ‘nother one.” he said, holding the nice cream to his teeth and took a large bite. 

Shoes scraping the sand, you stopped yourself to stare at him with a frown appearing on your lips. “Whaaat? This isn’t how it works.” 

“works fer me.” Red shrugged, throwing the nice cream in his maw. Popsicle stick and all. 

Wrinkling your nose, you began swinging again. “Fine then, keep your secrets.” You mutter. 

Red began snickering beside you before standing up and stretching his arms above his head, a deep sigh coming from him as he turned to face you with his hands in his pockets. 

“jus cause ya spilled yer life crap ain’t mean i gotta do tha same.” His grin turned malicious, a flash of warning appeared over his sockets as his eyelights darkened for a split second before returning to its usually brightness. 

You shrugged your shoulders, knowing that he was right. “I’m not going to force you.” You say, finishing the last of your nice cream. A slight frown on your lips at the letters: ‘ _Misfortune smiles upon you!_ ’

Red watched your reaction before kicking the sand underneath his sneakers. 

“All I ask is that you keep it between us.” You say, crushing the stick in your hand, watching as the splinters fell. You blinked for a second before looking up at Red. “ _Oh._ Atlas and Ares knows. They knew the first week, I believe.” You say softly, shrugging your shoulders. 

Bewildered, Red’s sockets widened. “so... ya know ‘bout-“ 

“ _No._ They never told me about their time underground. I only remember what _you_ and Edge told me.” You say, cutting him off with a scoff. Pushing yourself off the swing, you gestured him to walk with you. “To be honest, I think I kinda bombarded them with my secret. There _was_ a time where I thought ‘Maybe I should erase their memories.’ but then I think about.. how.. less lonely the house has been.” 

“Fuck Sans and Stretch, though.” You say quickly, shrugging your shoulders once again before bursting into laughter.

Red following closely. Despite how slow you were walking, he matched your step. Trying to avoid walking too fast or too slow. His eyelights on the ground before matching your stare. 

“howzabout we go to grillbs?” 

You shook your head no. “Ares and Atlas are coming over tonight. It has been a while since I saw them.” You say, standing up and picked the backpack from the ground. Groaning softly as you bent over to pick it up and slung it over your shoulder, stumbling back a bit from the momentum before catching yourself. 

“ya saw em few days ago.” 

“Exactly.” You huff, walking beside Red back to the house. A feeling in your chest that you couldn’t identify.

Happiness? Contentment?

You pushed that feeling away. Instead, you listened to Red ramble on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, Red associates our LR with the song: I see red by Everybody Loves An Outlaw. hence the.. title- yenno what I thought I was being clever LOL  
> Okay so option B won by 23 points. I only put up the poll for a while,, AHHHHH 


	36. Chapter 36

An author's note. 

This is the first ever I've done an author's note that it has its own chapter, do you feel the intensity of it? lol This isn't meant to alarm anyone but i do have a few things to say. 

As of **January 21, 2021.** Daughter of Death will be bookmarked and put on the shelf for major editing. Examples are; Grammar, dialogue, overall story timeline, plotholes and our very own Little Reaper. 

Am I abandoning this story? Fuck no. I've poured wayy too much feelings, thought it out from beginning to literal finish, the lore, the mystery, and time on this piece to abandon it in the beginning.

I love this book so much. it went from a little scrapped idea to a story of 40 chapters(unpublished and scrapped ideas for future chapters.). so there is no way that i'll be leaving you guys with a half-assed story that's not even in the middle of it.

The ideas, the fights i've planned out, the _hurtful_ words some characters may say, and many other things i will not say. i have thought about it all, the confrontations, the drama. . . _But_ i now see that i was being too eager. That i went into this blindly and stupidly so.. 

I know some of you are.. unhappy with the way this story's heading, or that I took a bit of inspiration from other works (which I have given credit at the end of each chapter, or my footer.) But.. i hope that you were satisfied with what i had writtened so far. 

So uh yeah thats about it, idk when i'll update but from here on out it's going to be on **hiatus** until futher notice. 

uh,, bye? 

_*I will be back, it'll just take a long while, longer than I take to update loll_

**Author's Note:**

> **~FANART!~**
> 
> “[He’s Baby](https://teutonicfanfics.tumblr.com/post/614334711522803713/daughter-of-death-headcanon)” by Rinkatou
> 
> “[Reader’s Reaper robes](https://teutonicfanfics.tumblr.com/post/614392624826253312/would-you-look-at-this-oh-my-i-really-did-cry)” by Punnsy


End file.
